Skins
by Indie's Clockwork Orange
Summary: Hijos del amor y de la ira, frutos del mal. Encerrados en un centro para menores, varios adolescentes compartieron más que una habitación. Un idealista profesor con tendencias ninfómanas, una psicóloga demente, unas incontrolables ganas de experimentar con su sexualidad, eterna juventud y droga, mucha droga, fueron los culpables del desarrollo de este agridulce psicodrama.
1. Prólogo — Canadian Club

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. La ciudad descrita en la historia es de mi invención, así que los nombres de las calles son simple ficción. Este fic ha sido inspirado por mi anterior participación en el fandom de One Piece, El Héroe de los Suburbios. Aun así, su trama es completamente distinta. De gangsters, a neuróticos y melodramáticos adolescentes.

**Advertencias (Mamá modo-on.): **Lenguaje soez, ambientes conflictivos, aparición de enfermedades relacionadas con el desorden y el trastorno mental y crítica social.

• • •

**Aquí Indie**

¡¿Qué es esto Indie?! ¡¿Otra vez tú?! Sí, heme aquí. Después de meterme en el fandom de Fairy Tail, he decidido publicar este proyecto. La idea surgió mucho antes de la publicación del prólogo de El Séptimo Cielo, pero no era más que una idea colgada. Total, aquí Indie —otra vez—. Mi cabeza es una puta cafetera y no sé si podré seguir el ritmo de tres fics, pero yo iré actualizando... Un poquito por aquí, otro por allá... No sé con qué frecuencia, y menos ahora que estamos en verano. Se suponía que iba a decir algo de provecho... ¡Ah, sí, mierda! ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con Skins, la serie? Bueno, sí y no. Sí es un psicodrama adolescente, pero no es lo mismo. Mis respuestas desprenden sabiduría, ¿cierto? Digamos que se tratan temas en común como las drogas, la homosexualidad, los trastornos alimenticios, la depresión, el estrés..., y el rechazo, la marginación. Ay, Yisus, ya no lo quiero leer. ¡Eh, eh, también hay amistad y amorsito y esas cosas que gustan al personal! Pero, a diferencia de Skins, la serie, Skins, el fic —qué lío xD—, se desarrolla en un estrafalario centro de menores. ¿Por qué? Porque me dio el venazo en su momento.

Al lío. Skins. ¿De qué va esto? Skins son pieles —además de muchas otras cosas. No me voy a meter ni en política, ni en el estudio de las tribus urbanas (muy interesante, por cierto), ni en lecciones de inglés—. ¿Por qué pieles? Joder, Indie, eres un rebel-pepinillo. Porque en Skins cada personaje tiene su piel, su carga —lo dejaremos en "sus cosillas"—, así como también su máscara. Como me gusta esto de dividir las historias en partes, Skins no va a ser menos. Aunque esta vez no se trata de las tres clásicas partes, sino de muchas más... Ya iréis viendo.

Este es el prólogo. Está en presente, lo sé. La historia se desarrolla en el pasado y esto es el presente. Uno, dos. Las lecciones de Happy. Sting es un tipo alegre, también lo sé, y Laxus no deja de ser arrogante, pero es un pedaso-pan. Aquí quizás los veáis perfilados con líneas sinuosas. Todo se entenderá —o eso espero— al final.

Y nada más. ¡Un besote, cookies del espacio~!

* * *

**FLOWER SNIFFIN', **

**KITTY PETTIN',**

**BABY KISSIN' CORPORATE ROCK WHORES.**

• • •

_Este fic está dedicado a los rebeldes. A los que callan, a los que otorgan, a los que se encierran y a los que lloran._

_• • • _

_Porque, al fin y al cabo, todos nos desprendemos de viejas **pieles** para renovar el espíritu._

* * *

**LOS I****NCANDESCENTES MONSTRUOS**

**Prólogo**

—Canadian Club**—**

—Señor Eucliffe, ¿dónde se encontraba cuando el agente Mine le llamó desde cabina enfrente del centro para menores?

Sting titubea. Recuerda la cabina, enfrente de Fairy Tail. También recuerda el enorme grafiti que le da la bienvenida a Iron Suburbia, no muy lejos de Brick Marmalade. La voz de Mine resuena en su cabeza, las palabras se le clavan como pequeñas agujas. Claro que lo recuerda, pero ahora no le apetece hablar de ello.

—No lo recuerdo —responde, finalmente.

El profesor Dreyar resopla.

—Sting —dice con su profunda voz—, sé que esto es tan sólo un simulacro. Mira, entiendo que no te apetezca hablar de lo que ha sucedido, pero… ¡Joder, crío, te van a follar a preguntas en el estrado! ¿Te crees que el fiscal va a ser tan bueno como yo? —Hace una breve pausa y moja sus labios en el ardiente café. Deja la taza junto a su fornido brazo y la mira de soslayo, liberando un largo suspiro—. No, claro que no… El fiscal del distrito siempre ha sido un hijo de puta, pero eso es lo de menos. —Asiente levemente un par de veces, mordiéndose el labio—. A falta de recursos, me toca a mí prepararos para el juicio, así que no me torees. Contesta la puta pregunta y ya.

Los ojos de Sting resbalan hasta la vieja mesa de caoba del profesor, la cual está rallada debido a no usar los posavasos que tantas veces le ofrece Mirajane, la encantadora psicóloga.

—Salía del gimnasio —responde—. Elfman… Mierda… Digo… El profesor Strauss me recomendó el boxeo porque…

—Respuestas breves —zanja el profesor. Ante la abatida expresión de Sting, añade—: Puedes hacerlo. Te prometo que si respondes bien dos preguntas más, lo dejamos aquí.

Sting asiente, resignado. Se acomoda en la silla, anclada al suelo, y le devuelve la mirada a Dreyar.

—Del gimnasio… Bien… —Dreyar vuelve a asentir, esta vez con pesadez—. Entonces, ¿afirma usted que se encontraba dentro del centro?

—Sí, el gimnasio está dentro del centro, en el sótano, justo…

El profesor Dreyar arquea las cejas. La desaprobación es suficiente para que Sting rectifique.

—Sí.

—¿Qué relación tenía con la víctima?

Esa pregunta se le clava en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire. Dreyar chasquea la lengua.

—Vamos, Sting. Responde —insiste, sin dejarse impresionar por el pálido rostro de joven. Tras esas palabras, le pega un buen lingotazo al vaso que reposa junto a los impresos y el café.

Canadian Club. Dreyar siempre bebe Canadian Club.

—N-No lo sé —tartamudea. Perlas de sudor frío resbalan por su frente, humedeciendo los rubios mechones que caen sobre sus ojos azules, apagados, muertos—. Yo… Y-Yo…

—¡Deja de temblar, joder! —Dreyar golpea la mesa con el puño, esparciendo papelotes y carpetas, volcando el café y el whisky. Dulce desorden, dulce olor—. Me tienes con los cojones escocidos —masculla—. Lárgate de una vez. Ya solucionaremos esto más tarde, cuando Mira me traiga un café en condiciones.

Sting se traga la saliva y la culpa.

—Claro. Yo no…

—Vete a casa, Sting —lo interrumpe, tajante.

—¿A-A casa? —Los ojos del chico se abren como platos.

—Sí, joder, a tu puto cuarto, a la esquina de St. Wolf con Tequila Sunrise, me la suda. Tan sólo desaparece —dice Dreyar, rascándose la entrepierna con una mueca.

—¿Me está dando un permiso?

—Te estoy echando de mi despacho. —Sting frunce los labios. Dreyar gruñe, molesto—. Vale, sí, sí… Es un permiso.

—Gracias, profesor…

Sting se levanta rápidamente. Se planta frente a la puerta y apoya la mano sobre el picaporte, volviéndose cuando vuelve a oír la voz de Dreyar.

—Tráeme al borderline* —le pide.

—Natsu está en la enfermería. —Es la respuesta más clara que le ha dado desde que han empezado el simulacro del interrogatorio.

—Seguro que ha vuelto a meterse un sacapuntas por la nariz —murmura, bufando—. Bueno, Sting —añade, esbozando una sonrisita que brilla bajo los fluorescentes—, aprovecha el permiso para comprarme otra botella.

—¿Canadian Club? —pregunta.

—Canadian Club —asiente.

* * *

**Aquí Indie**

Estoy hasta en la sopa, lo sé, lo sé... ¿Qué tal? ¿Críticas? ¿Piedras? ¿Chocolate? Otra primera toma de contacto, a ver qué os parece. Prometo enrollarme menos —si es que eso es posible— y vuelvo a mandar besotes y mierda empalagosa varia. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo~!

(No sé si subir la historia a **M**. Mi criterio, en torno a la clasificación —y, por lo general, a todo lo demás—, es bastante malo. A medida que el fic avance ya veré. Aun así, me fío más de quienes leen que de mi misma, así que eso corre a vuestro cargo.)

* * *

***Borderline: **Es un término ambiguo. Puede referirse al trastorno límite de la personalidad o a una inteligencia por debajo de la media. En este fic juego con ambos significados. Laxus se ha referido a Natsu como borderline porque lo considera lentito.


	2. El perro tuerto, I

Skins / Capítulo I / El perro tuerto (Sting) / Parte I

**EL PERRO TUERTO**

**I**

—Esto es Brick Marmalade, ¿qué esperabas?

Aquellas fueron las únicas palabras que le dedicó el Cuerpo Nacional de Policía cuando trató de defenderse ante tales acusaciones, y nunca más volvió a cruzarse con la autoridad, ni siquiera con el agente Conbolt. El resto se lo dejaron a los servicios de inteligencia, nacionales también, aunque no mucho más eficaces.

Sting había crecido creyendo que los policías eran héroes. Salían a la calle, armados, sin una sola arruga en el uniforme, listos para pasar a la acción. Los policías eran guerreros, fuertes y nobles, y se ocupaban de mantener a raya a los malos, como Doyle Lonnegan*, más tarde sustituido por Tony Soprano*, sucesor de Vito Corleone*. Aunque ellos tenían estilo, pensaba, pero no más que un poli.

Empezó a creer en los policías cuando conoció a Jake K. K. Monty*, un rollizo y apestoso pelirrojo que frecuentaba la pequeña casita adosada en la que Sting vivía con su madre. Aquel hombre, con un grueso mostacho bajo el que se extendía una fina capa de grasa, era uno de los muchos hombres que besaba a su madre. Y uno de los pocos que le gustaba. No era bueno con él, pero era policía y aquello le hacía sentirse seguro cuando no era más que un crío sentado sobre la raída alfombra del salón, con su respingona nariz pegada al viejo televisor analógico.

—¿Podría al menos llamar a mi madre? —preguntó Sting.

El agente suspiró resignado y asintió, señalando el teléfono de pago, anclado al tabique que separaba los calabozos de la oficina. Sting torció una sonrisa. Arrastrando los pies, se acercó al aparato. Titubeó durante unos segundos, repasando los botones con la punta del dedo, mordiéndose el labio. Y, finalmente, descolgó el teléfono.

«La vieja debe de estar con Morrison*.»

Sacudió levemente la cabeza, librándose de aquel pensamiento perturbador, repulsivo. Inspiró y retuvo el aire, cerrando los ojos, contando hasta diez, tal y como le había dicho la psicóloga del colegio. Debía aprender a calmarse, a evitar la ansiedad, a combatirla. Marcó el único número que se sabía de memoria y esperó. La ronca voz de su madre sonó áspera y seca al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Diga?

—Hola, mamá, soy Sting —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—¡¿Diga?! —repitió la mujer.

—Mamá, soy Sting —insistió él.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —le respondió con un bufido—. Estoy ocupada.

—E-Estoy en… en comisaria. —Las palabras brotaron inseguras, como pequeños tallos en mitad de una lisa y verde pradera.

—Joder, maldito crío… —masculló ella—. ¿Y no sabes volver a casa? ¿Es eso?

—Me han detenido, mamá… —Tragó saliva y enrolló el cable del viejo aparato alrededor del índice—. Yo…

—¿Qué coño habré hecho mal para que seas un completo inútil? ¿Estás en comisaría? Pues ahí te vas a quedar.

—Pero…

—Vete a la mierda, Sting. Ah, y no vuelvas a llamar para estas cosas. Me has jodido el polvo.

Colgó en ese mismo momento, dejando a Sting con la mandíbula relajada y los ojos vacíos, sin ningún resto de tristeza o ira, tan sólo con la noche que cubría sus cuencas. Suspiró. Le tocaría dormir entre barrotes.

«Gracias, mamá. Buenas noches. Yo también te quiero.»

Le habían dado una paliza, una buena paliza. Afortunadamente, sus costillas de cristal —de esta forma solía referirse el médico de cabecera a los débiles huesos de Sting— seguían en su sitio, pero su ojo no tenía remedio. Un buen bistec crudo, hubiera dicho la vieja Ooba, su vecina, pero no había bistec que remediara aquello. Había perdido la visión de un ojo. Era una putada, se decía, pero podría vivir con ello.

Derrotado, regresó a los pies de Conbolt, a quien el césped y la tensión del estadio había abducido completamente. Miraba la pantalla de la pequeña televisión, colocada sobre un archivador de metal, con los ojos centellantes, encendidos.

«Estúpido futbol.»

Sting se acercó a la mesa y tamborileó con los dedos sobre ella, llamando la atención del agente.

—Dime. ¿Qué te ha dicho la novia? —le dijo, sin apartar la mirada del reñido partido, cuya luz se reflejaba en la pared en la que había un inmenso mapa de la ciudad y los carteles de los más buscados.

—He dicho que iba a llamar a mi madre, y eso he hecho —respondió Sting, frío.

—Perdona, perdona… —se disculpó Conbolt sin darle demasiada importancia—. ¿Y qué? ¿Te piras?

—No hay fianza, agente. —Suspiró de nuevo—. Hoy le haré compañía.

—¿A mí? —dijo, carcajeándose con las manos entrelazadas bajo el pecho, con los pies apoyados sobre la mesa. Finalmente, le dedicó una mirada fugaz. Al menos se molestó en despegar los ojos de la pantalla—. Yo no necesito compañía, pero Mine me ha dicho que en el calabozo tenemos a un agente de bolsa, a un abogado y a un perito, así que, chico, creo que estás de suerte; ni violadores ni asesinos.

Sting se encogió de hombros. No pasó desapercibido.

—¿Te da igual? Ya veo… Bueno, rubito…, creo que ya deberías retirarte… —añadió el agente Conbolt, señalando con un leve gesto con la cabeza el calabozo tras la mesa vacía del agente Mine—. ¿Te acompaño o sabes ir tú solito?

Con la cabeza agachada y los labios sellados, Sting cogió las llaves que reposaban sobre el escritorio de Conbolt y se dirigió a la pequeña celda. Se plantó enfrente, jugueteando con las llaves en la mano, y echó un vistazo. Barrió la mirada entre los barrotes, estudiando a sus futuros acompañantes. En el banco, un traje impecable, el pelo engominado, una sonrisa deslumbrante y una postura relajada. He ahí el agente de bolsa, pensó. Junto a él, un traje desgastado, más claro que el anterior, el pelo despeinado y una barba descuidada, aun así, unos movimientos elegantes y un vocabulario rico acompañaban el conjunto. El abogado. Seguramente, defensor de causas medioambientales, de un bufete de segunda. Un adinerado progresista, un pijihippie*. Apoyado contra la pared, sentado en el suelo, otro traje, anticuado y viejo, unas gafas de culo de vaso y una brillante calva. El perito. No sabría decir con quién le apetecía más conversar. Además, ellos ya estaban enzarzados en una amistosa discusión.

Introdujo la llave más pequeña en la cerradura —Conbolt ya le había indicado cuál era la que abría el calabozo nada más llegar— y, con un leve chasquido, la puerta se abrió, dejando paso al principito del suburbio. El aspecto nunca había dicho muchas cosas de Sting, de hecho, nadie diría que vivía en Brick Marmalade. Aunque aquella vieja camiseta de los Sex Pistols y aquellos mechones mirando en todas direcciones no ayudaban a que las miradas de los estirados del West Side dejaran de acuchillarlo cada vez que bajaba en la estación de Iron Suburbia. Pero aquel sitio le gustaba, en aquel sitio se sentía seguro.

Liberó un largo suspiro, a la vez que cerraba la puerta tras él. Su brazo era tan delgado que cabía entre los barrotes. Rodeó el más cercano a la cerradura y volvió a girar la llave, apresando su desfallecimiento.

Un agente de bolsa, un abogado y un perito. A ver quién mentía más.

* * *

Y he aquí mi costumbre de dedicar tiempo y espacio a los agradecimientos. Mi fic, mis costumbres, ¿no? Que no os asuste tanta letra junta... xD

**Aquí Indie**

¡Como veis, soy rápida actualizando~! Ahora, volvemos al pasado. Veo por los comentarios que, en general, os he habéis hecho un pitote. Bueno, así es más divertido. Natsu es un borderline... Vaya, Indie... ¿Y Gray? ¿Y Rogue? ¿Y Gajeel? ¿Y Erza? ¿Y Lucy? ¿Y Levy? ¿Qué pasa con el resto? Supongo que se desvelará tarde o temprano —en realidad, dentro de nada—. Maldita locura, puede llegar a ser muy adorable, escalofriante...

No tengo mucho más que añadir, así que os dejo con las demás secciones: **Epic-amenaza, rebel-pepinillos**, **Y, en respuesta a los reviews...** y **Favs, follows y amor hippie**. (Al final, tenéis el significado y las referencias de las palabras marcadas con un asterisco*.)

(Siguiendo vuestro consejo, he subido la categoría a **M**. Muchas gracias por haber dado vuestra opinión al respecto.)

• • •

**Epic-amenaza, rebel-pepinillos**

Creo que he decidido ser buena... Empecemos con algo suave. Que entre la música épica, por favor. Mmm... Ahora tengo que pensar... ¡Decidido: si no comentáis, Bacchus y Cana irán a un centro desintoxicación, se apuntarán a un club de tenis y llevarán esas pintas tan horteras! Además, se compraran una casita adosada y envejecerán mirando los coches sentados en una silla plegable como único pasatiempo. ¡¿Eso es lo que queréis para unos tipejos tan wild?! Espero que no... Hoy no he querido excederme, pero otro día... ¡Muahahaha~, otro día sufriréis!

• • •

**Y, en respuesta a los reviews...**

**LuFFy McCormick: **¡O'hay, LuFFy~! Eres la primera que se ha aventurado a pisar este nuestro fic. Vaya..., una valiente. ¿Sólo por el título? Bueno, el summary es poco prometedor, asusta a las criaturillas que andan por aquí. ¡Skins —la serie— es genial! ¿Adaptación o no adaptación? Mmm... Pues no lo sé, sinceramente. En principio me quedo con la idea del grupo de neuróticos adolescentes con historias entrecruzadas; aunque, en este caso, conviven las veinticuatro horas del día en un centro de menores. Al no especificar mucho en el prólogo, veo que te he confundido un poco. Laxus es profesor en el centro, Fairy Tail, y está preparando a Sting para un juicio —misterio, misterio—. Supongo que el hecho de que le haga las preguntas tratándolo de usted lía un poco, pero lo hace para interpretar el papel de fiscal. ¿Te he liado todavía más? No soy muy buena dando explicaciones... xD Ah, y Mine es el apellido de Wakaba, el compañero de Macao —Conbolt— en comisaría. Y sí, Natsu está un poco ido, como todos los chicos del centro. Ya irás viendo, a cada cual..., peor... Rogue va a salir, TIENE que salir porque es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Por todo eso no te preocupes, de hecho, todos los personajes son protagonistas. Ya veo que, en general, se me recomienda que suba la categoría a M. Bien, pues eso haré —no vaya a ser que Frosch me coja el portátil y se acabe traumatizando cuando encuentre este fic (entre otros muchos)—. ¿Me he enrollado mucho? Por lo general, respondo a todos los comentarios y me explayo bastante —bienvenida al mundo de Indie y de sus largos agradecimientos al final de cada capítulo—. Muchísimas gracias por comentar. ¡Te mando un besote enorme de legion —qué cookies son—!

**ApocalypticWorld: **¡Eris^^! Estúpido y sensual Laxus..., siempre metiéndote en todos los fics... ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo? Yo también le tengo un extraño cariño a Sting. Supongo que tú ya me entiendes... Te gusta la perversión, me gusta la perversión... ¡A todos les gusta la perversión! ¿Y qué mejor sitio que Skins para vomitar toda la que reprimo en El Séptimo Cielo? ¿Y a qué me comprometo? A que Gajeel siga fielmente la doctrina de la Manola y pervierta a todos los miembros del centro. ¡Shobby-doo-ba~! ¿Tienes mil preguntas? Pues dispara, hija, dispara... Indie responderá a todas y cada una de ellas —a no ser que puedan contener un... (miradita a la izquierda, miradita a la derecha, y... despejado) ¡SPOILER!—. Yo y mi incompetencia tecleamos mal el nombre del barrio... Soy un completo desastre... Es Brick Marmalade —como la mermelada xD—, pero nada... ¡Ya está corregido! ¿Te gusta? La verdad es que el nombre de los barrios y las calles son algo... ¿raros? Raros, pero cookies. ¿M? ¡¿M?! ¡Pues M se ha dicho, joder! ¡Toma ya~! ¡He actualizado pronto, así que olvídate de llevarte a Fro a casa! Nai, nai... De eso nada, pervermonada. ¡No, cualquier cosa menos a la Manola! ¡Con ese tipo de amenazas no se juega, Eris! Mmm... Ichiya y su látigo... Mejor no damos detalles, no vaya a ser que la gente se empiece a escandalizar. ¿Te das cuenta? ¡No tenemos remedio! ¡Cállate, mujé, que haces que me sonroje cual manzana —roja, obviamente, roja—! Yep, I know what you mean, so... Mejor reservo todas las perversidades para el próximo capítulo, ¿te parece? Aunque si no aparecen ni Rogue, ni Gray, ni Gajeel, no habrá mucho a lo que pervertir... xD ¡Ay, me vas a matar de amor un día de estos! ¡Un besote baboso de Ichiya-sama —que te echa de menos—!

**Lizzie Taisho: **Sinceramente, no esperaba encontrarte en Skins, ¡pero aquí estás! ¡Me alegro mucho de que hayas decidido pasarte por este fic, Liz~! Veo que ya has comprobado que no se parece en NADA a El Séptimo Cielo, pero bueno, tiene otras cosas buenas que no se pueden introducir allí. ¿Chocolates? ¡Bien! ¡Pues yo te tiraré florecillas —no me digas que eres alérgica al polen, porque, si así es, me declaro una gafe en potencia—! Ah, no te preocupes por el tema de la serie, ya que no tiene mucha importancia el hecho de haberla visto o no. Ni siquiera es una adaptación fiel, tan sólo he cogido los temas que se desarrollan en ella. Tranquila, no te has emocionado, coincido con tu opinión. Podría decirse que esta historia es pura crítica social enmascarada de humor negro. Tendrá sus momentos... Algunos trágicos, otros divertidos, hasta románticos, pero, en general, los personajes están bastante desquiciados, suerte que se tienen los unos a los otros —y que Mirajane les hace sesiones de terapia grupal xD—. ¿Tienes muchas expectativas? Entonces, intentaré no defraudarte, de veras. Los capítulos tienen un volumen semejante a los de El Séptimo Cielo, entre las mil y las dos mil palabras —ni muy largos, ni muy cortos—. Bueno, Liz, agradezco muchísimo tu comentario. En general, siempre me arrancas una sonrisa cuando dejas tu opinión. ¡Desde aquí, un beso de miel~!

**nerea fernandes scarlet: **Mírala, la fan del Mystwalker anda por aquí. ¡Hola, queridísima consejera~! Puf, yo también tengo DEMASIADO tiempo libre. Mira por dónde que hasta tengo tiempo para escribir otro fic. Prometo que Skins no va a robarle ni un solo segundo a El Séptimo Cielo. Son distintos y los escribo en momentos distintos. Sobre todo, según mi estado de humor o sobre lo que me apetezca escribir. Justamente por esa razón, se complementan muy bien, así que no sufras~. Ya te he comentado que, por lo general, me ceñiré al canon. Aun así, habrá crack y yaoi, amores no correspondidos, puras bombas de relojería. Es una historia bastante caótica, pero eso ya lo irás viendo, jeje~. Para el Jerza tengo algo reservado... Quizás no es como querrías que fuera, pero es adorable y enfermizo, de todo un poco. He subido a M, no sólo porque me lo habéis recomendado, sino porque, además, Pantherlily me ha obligado. Él es un tipo responsable y no quiere que me desmadre. De hecho, no aprueba este fic. Digamos que está demasiado ocupado leyendo y releyendo El Séptimo Cielo. Puto fanboy... xD ¡Un besote enorme para la fan número uno del Mystwalker~! (Y para mi fiel lectora y buena consejera.)

• • •

**Favs, follows y amor hippie**

Agradezco muchísimo los **favs** de **Eris**, **Nerea **y **hermagix**, así como los **follows** de **LuFFy**, **Eris**, **Rikoret**, **Lizzie**, **Nerea** y **hermagix**. ¡Os mando un mar de babosos besotes~ y abrazos de exceed^^!

• • •

**PD: **No me quiero explayar mucho más, pero si tenéis cualquier duda sobre la clasificación de los capítulos —que es un poco rara— o sobre la trama, no dudéis en mandarme un PM o en manifestarlo en los comentarios. Antes de nada, los dos primeros capítulos son introductorios. Uno referente al mundo fuera del centro de menores —donde el protagonista es Sting— y, el otro —el próximo— sobre la vida y los personajes dentro del centro.

* * *

***Doyle Lonnegan: **Antagonista de la película El Golpe (1973) —The Sting en inglés (un pequeño guiño, ya que tiene el mismo nombre que el protagonista de este capítulo)—, interpretado por Robert Shaw.

***Tony Soprano: **Protagonista de la serie Los Soprano (1999) —The Sopranos—, interpretado por James Gandolfini.

***Vito Corleone: **Uno de los máximos representantes del crimen y la Mafia en la saga de El Padrino (1972) —The Godfather—.

(Los tres personajes mencionados son gangsters reconocidos en la gran pantalla. Cada uno perteneciente a una época distinta, teniendo en cuenta que la fecha en la que fueron emitidas y estrenadas las películas y la serie no siempre corresponden con la ambientación.)

***Jake K. K. Monty (Monty): **Evidentemente, es un OC. No es el padrastro de Sting, de hecho, sólo mantuvo relaciones sexuales con su madre durante la infancia de éste. Sting desarrolló un extraño afecto hacia este personaje, pero tan sólo se acuerda de él cuando la situación lo requiere. Quizás sale un par de veces más —mencionado—, pero no es crucial para el desarrollo de la historia.

***Wallas Morrison: **Otro OC. Es el director del instituto al que asistía Sting. También tiene una "estrecha" relación con su madre. No es de vital importancia.

***Pijihippie: **La unión de las palabras "pijo" y "hippie". Es un término coloquial que se usa para referirse a aquellas personas que visten prendas hippies cuando tienen ideales, metas y formas que coinciden con los de un pijo —supongo que no hace falta definir pijo, ¿no? xD—. No es gramaticalmente correcto y no está aceptado por el diccionario, pero intento adaptar la narración al personaje en torno al cual gira. Para Sting, son pijihippies.


	3. El utópico silencioso, I

Skins / Capítulo II / El utópico silencioso (Jellal) / Parte I

**EL UTÓPICO SILENCIOSO**

**I**

Para Jellal Fernandes, la ciudad siempre había sido como una inmensa ensaimada. Llana, con un aire marrón, apestando a gasolina quemada y a cigarrillo. Como un huevo lanzado con rabia desde el cielo, por dioses rebeldes, como una pringosa yema que se extendía desde los suburbios del East Side, hasta los excesivos bloques de cemento que flanqueaban la costa, aquellas enormes bestias urbanas llamadas rascacielos.

Ni siquiera se había sacado el carné de conducir cuando llegó por primera vez a la urbe. Torpe, modesto y con aquel acento de la aglomeración de granjas del South Side, había sido engullido por el asfalto, engullido por aquella balsa de petróleo. El neón, las chicas en bikini y los carteles publicitarios de Coca-Cola le prometían un éxito fulgurante. Pero él no lo quería, es más, desechaba aquellas promesas vacías. A Jellal le gustaba su trabajo, así como su pequeño y húmedo apartamento de Iron Suburbia; no necesitaba más. Acostumbrado a los fideos instantáneos y a los programas de debate que susurraban por las mañanas, entre los silbidos de la cafetera, en la vieja radio de la cocina, Jellal trataba de no dejarse intimidar por las maravillas de la capital.

Aquel día de encapotados y turbios cielos, después de dos días encerrando en casa leyendo a Orwell* y subsistiendo con los restos de la última compra semanal, por fin volvía al trabajo, como cada lunes. Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de aquella horrible indumentaria azul, una camisa fina y unos pantalones náuticos. Los motores de los vehículos que se deslizaban por el pavimento rugían con fuerza, despertando al adormecido Jellal. La larga calle y una horda de turistas sobreexcitados, aquello era lo único que podía ver más allá del cartel más cercano. «Levi's», rezaba. Y, a continuación, una hilera de rótulos y letreros seguían aquella jerga comercial.

«Sed libres de escuchar a Rod Stewart*, de experimentar con afrodisiacos y de echarle Tabasco al chocolate de Hershey's*», se decía esperando en el cruce de St. Wolf con Tequila Sunrise, su esquina favorita. A él ya le daba igual, él ya había abandonado. El capitalismo había podido con su causa, con él mismo. Y de todo esto se dio cuenta cuando se vio haciendo cola en el hipermercado de Desperado's Walk, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, cuando fue al cine a ver Mars Attack —por segunda vez—, cuando buscó un empleo y cuando contrató una hipoteca. Ya ni quería pensar en lo cerca que estaban las próximas elecciones. Todo aquello no eran más que dolores de cabeza.

Lo habían colgado de los huevos, solía decir Gray, uno de los chicos que residía en el centro de menores en el que trabajaba. Uno de la farola enfrentada a Tiffany & Co y el otro del nudo de la corbata del presidente. Le gustaba Gray, era de los pocos chicos del centro con el que podía conversar sin que al cabo de un rato le apareciera un tic en el ojo o empezara a tener escalofríos.

En ese momento, una cálida voz lo aisló de sus pensamientos.

—Buenos días, Fernandes —lo saludó el profesor Dreyar.

Jellal se volvió y descubrió su ancha sonrisa, sosteniendo un grueso y humeante puro. Olía a café, pensó Jellal, a café y a Canadian Club. Así es como olía el profesor Dreyar, una de las figuras representantes de la dirección del centro de menores, Fairy Tail.

—Buenos días —respondió Jellal alzando el mentón. Un leve gesto de cortesía, no quería darle mucha más importancia.

—¿Escondiéndote de los endemoniados críos? —le preguntó el profesor, divertido.

Jellal negó con la cabeza, correspondiendo a su arrogante sonrisa.

—Ahora tienen terapia de grupo con Mirajane —explicó.

—¿Necesita ayuda la albina cañón?

—No lo creo. —Sacó el busca del bolsillo del pantalón—. Si no, lo sabría —añadió, sacudiéndolo en las narices de Dreyar.

—Bien… —asintió él.

No dijeron nada más. El profesor rozó el hombro de Jellal al encaminarse hacia el centro, cuyas puertas estaban abiertas, todavía con la custodia reja abrazándose a la valla que rodeaba el edificio de tocho.

Jellal guardó el busca y sacó un paquete de Lucky Strike en su lugar. Le dio vueltas entre sus dedos, mientras se mordía el labio. Había olvidado que el alquiler del piso y el tabaco eran otros de sus pecados capitalistas.

• • •

El olor a libro viejo, a calcetines sudados y a desinfectante cargaba el aire de la recepción de Fairy Tail, cosquilleaba en la nariz de Jellal, quien acababa de entrar por la puerta. Esperaba oír el sutil ruido de la grapadora o el de los dedos de Evergreen, la recepcionista, tecleando frenéticamente, pero, en su lugar, tan sólo era audible el llanto del teléfono desatendido.

Frunció el ceño, buscando una respuesta en las paredes de la estancia, pero seguían igual de lisas, igual de blancas. Liberó un largo suspiro, encaminándose hacia las puertas dobles que daban acceso a la sala común, donde los chicos pasaban la mayoría de su tiempo libre. Y allí estaban, sentados en círculo en el suelo. Habían retirado las mesas y las sillas que solían estar desperdigadas, las cuales usaban para hacer deberes, leer o, simplemente, pasar el rato. Y cómo no, pensó, Mirajane era la que llevaba la voz cantante de aquella reunión. En el momento en el que pisó la sala, todos se volvieron rápidamente hacia él. Retrocedió unos pasos, abrumado.

—Ah, hola, Jellal —lo saludó Mirajane con su melodiosa voz.

—Esto… —Se rascó la nuca, evitando el mar de curiosos ojos que se clavaban en él—. ¿Necesitas ayuda, Mira?

—No, para nada. Si no te hubiera…

Jellal sacó el busca antes de que la psicóloga pudiera terminar la frase. En respuesta, obtuvo una ancha sonrisa, acompañada de una risita dulce.

—Aun así —dijo—, ¿quieres unirte a la terapia?

—No, no… —Jellal negó levemente con la cabeza—. Tengo un montón de papeleo esperando en el despacho de Dreyar.

—Oh, de acuerdo… —Volvió a sonreír.

Jellal avanzó hasta el centro de la estancia, escondiéndose tras sus largos mechones azules de las miradas de los chicos, sobre todo de la de cierta pelirroja.

—Bueno —dijo, finalmente—, me retiro…

—Espera —lo llamó Mirajane. El joven se volvió lentamente y la miró, expectante. Ella todavía mantenía la sonrisa dibujada en sus labios—. Natsu está en la enfermería.

—Oh… Ahora me pasaré para…

—Jellal —lo interrumpió—, ha vuelto a meterse un sacapuntas por la nariz.

—¡¿Qué?! —Los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos, cosa que pareció divertir bastante a los allí presentes—. ¡¿C-Cómo?!

—Como siempre —le respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Jellal resopló y se pasó una mano por el pelo, alisándolo. Era cierto que sentía un gran afecto hacia Natsu, pero, en aquellas ocasiones, desearía que, en lugar de metérselos por la nariz, se tragara los sacapuntas y se atragantara.

—Ah, Jellal —añadió la psicóloga—, Laxus quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Dreyar? —Enarcó una ceja—. ¿Estará en el despacho? —Mirajane asintió—. Pensaba que, ya que le hacía todo el trabajo, me dejaría sentarme en esa silla tan blandita… ¿He hecho algo malo?

—No —respondió Mirajane—. Son buenas noticias.

Jellal frunció el ceño. En aquel lugar infestado de neuróticos era imposible que alguien tuviera buenas noticias.

* * *

**Aquí Indie**

¡He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo! Después de un largo y provechoso día con **Eris**, ya sé hacia dónde conducir el fic, así que, antes de comentar el capítulo de hoy, dejaré por escrito una **advertencia** antes de que haya ningún malentendido. Como habéis podido comprobar, el fic ha subido de categoría, así que voy a profundizar mucho en los temas que he expuesto en la nota introductoria al inicio del fic. ¿De qué os estoy advirtiendo? De estrafalario **crack**, de escenas de **yaoi**, de alguna de **yuri**, de la consumición de **drogas **por parte de algunos personajes, de **lemmon **—explícito e implícito—, así como de un turbulento **psicodrama** enmascarado bajo el **humor negro**. Aun así, es una historia divertida y alocada. Creo que debo hacerme responsable de mi escrito y, por tanto, de las sensaciones que causa en el lector. Si en este momento, tras la advertencia, alguien quiere abandonar el fic, lo comprenderé perfectamente. Sé que hay personas que les hacen ascos a estos temas, así que no hay ningún problema. Gracias por leer la advertencia... ¡Demos paso a mis extensos agradecimientos~!

Esto no era más que otro capítulo introductorio. ¡Ya estamos en el centro! ¡Bien~! No tardaré NADA en publicar el siguiente —si todo va bien, mañana—, así que relajad las tetas. Mmm... Jellal, Laxus, Mira... Poco a poco van apareciendo más personajes. Os hablaré un poco del siguiente capítulo —SIN HACER NINGÚN SPOILER—. A ver, en el tercer capítulo, la idea es entrar en lo que es Skins propiamente. Y hasta aquí puedo leer... xD He sido breve por una vez...

• • •

**Epic-amenaza, rebel-pepinillos + Epic-noticia (Sí, esta sección es nueva, pero es una invitada de hoy.)**

En El Séptimo Cielo ya me cebé con Gray y en el capi anterior, con Cana y Bacchus. Creo que es el turno de Erza... Si no dejáis un sólo comentario, Erza será violada por el caballeroso y encantador Ichiya. ¡Muahahaha~! Hoy tampoco he sido muy mala. Ichiya es todo un man~, ¿no os parece?

¿Y qué es esto de la **Epic-noticia**? ¿Guest? Bueno, el caso es que me voy catorce días de vacaciones. ¡Por fin~! No veáis qué calor hace en esta maldita ciudad... El caso es que yo seguiré escribiendo e intentaré subir los capítulos. Quizás no sea tan rápida por temas de Wi-Fi y compañía. Si no puedo actualizar por lo que sea, os lo haré saber —vía móvil—. Y..., al fin y al cabo, catorce días no es tanto, pero yo lo intentaré... ;)

• • •

**Y, en respuesta a los reviews...**

**Lizzie Taisho: **¡Hola, hola~, Liz! ¡Aquí Indie, la Holandesa! Cada vez creo que este fic es totalmente M. Supongo que ya habrás leído la advertencia... xD ¿Qué le voy a hacer? Esto es Skins. A ver, la historia es cruda, pero, sobretodo, hay humor, mucho humor y mucha locura. Es más un fic de trama alocada y frenética que un psicodrama lento y trágico. Sé que son temas que hay que tratar con delicadeza, así que, a pesar del humor que envuelve la trama, soy cuidadosa. La verdad es que yo me reí bastante escribiendo la escena del calabozo porque, en cierta forma, así es como veo y estudio a la gente. Respondiendo a tu pregunta sobre si es Sting es el principal, debo decirte que no, aunque supongo que ya lo habrás comprobado en este capítulo. Skins tiene una estructura un tanto... ¿extraña? Las partes no se dividen según la cronología, sino, según los personajes. La idea es algo abstracta y yo me explico fatal, así que no dudes en pedirme que te lo aclare, así como tampoco dejes de preguntas si tienes cualquier duda. Intentaré responder a todas las preguntas que tengas sin hacer ningún spoiler. Bueno, la diferencia horaria influye bastante entre nosotras. Si no recuerdo mal, eres venezolana, ¿no? Yo, española, así que... xD Con las horas soy bastante irregular, pero intento actualizar rápido. Por cierto, hoy me has vuelto a arrancar una sonrisa~. Tranquila, que Cana y Bacchus se salvaron gracias a vuestros comentarios. ¡Ahora le toca a Erza! ¡Que no cunda el pánico! Bueno, me despido, Liz. ¡Un besote!

**nerea scarlet fernandes:** ¡A bailar, a bailar~! ¡Ea, Nerea! ¿Sorpresa? ¡¿Dónde?! Ya me olía que te pasarías por aquí, ¡muahahaha~! Espero poder seguir actualizando a este ritmo —supongo que habrás leído la Epic-noticia—. Sí..., la madre de Sting es un poco —muy— pendón. Ya verás el traumita que acarrea el pobre chico... Aunque quizás le esperen muchos más en el centro de menores. ¿Mil? ¡Mil son pocos! Esta mujer tiene como cuatro agendas al lado del teléfono, pero sus ligues vienen y van, nada formal. Quizás, lo más formal que ha tenido —sin serlo realmente— es Monty, el OC que presenté en el primer capítulo y ni siquiera se querían... Ahora me interesa saber tu opinión... Tras leer la advertencia, ¿qué me dices? ¿Te quedas o te rajas? De veras entiendo que son temillas chunguillos, pero me apetecía tratarlos y más en un fic tan cañero como Skins. Por cierto, ¡espero que te esté yendo genial en San Pablo! Ya hablaremos cuando llegues. ¡Un abrazote de exceed~!_  
_

**NicoleChan14: **¿Nueva lectora? ¡Necesito un apodo para ti urgentemente! Ya pensaré en él con más calma... Bueno, ¡hola, Nicole~! ¡Me alegro mucho de que hayas decidido comentar! ¡Muchas gracias! Bueno, Skins —serie— y Skins —fic— no se parecen mucho, pero tratan los mismos temas, así que si te gusta el psicodrama, te recomiendo ambos... xD Tranquila, poco a poco, todo se irá desvelando. Sé que quizás hay demasiado misterio de por medio al principio, pero ahí está la gracia. Con los nuevos capítulos verás cómo es la relación entre Sting y Laxus, y también entenderás un montón de cosas. Además, la situación del presente —la del prólogo— es bastante delicada, así que es normal que Laxus pierda los estribos al ver que Sting no tiene una buena defensa para presentarse a juicio. Bueno, ¡está en la enfermería porque se ha metido un sacapuntas en la nariz! xD ¡JAJAJA! Supongo que un brazo roto era mejor, pero, como dice Mira, siempre es así. Diría que en el prólogo ya comenté lo del sacapuntas... Yo también odio a la madre de Sting —y eso que es un personaje propio—, es una cabrona. Misterio, misterio... ;) Ya se descubrirá todo, jeje~. Y, respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, lo del West y el East Side hace referencia a Rebeldes. ¿Te lo estás leyendo? ¡Oh, me encanta ese libro, es genial! :) ¡Te mando un besote enorme~!

**ApocalypticWorld: **¡Oda, Oda, Oda~! ¡Te necesito Oda~! ¡Oda~! Ah, pues nop... En su lugar ha venido mi _otra_ musa. Sí, Eris, tengo _otras_ musas a parte de ti. ¡¿Esto es infidelidad?! ¡Tal vez! ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Quiero el divorcio! Valep, lo dejop. #GRASSHOPPER. ¿Y qué coño ha sido eso? No lo sé, pero rimaba —(?)—. Al lío —¿Lyon?—, se ha dicho. Madre mía vivimos por y para... Mmf... El abogado medioambiental tiene una pervermente. ¡Cuidado principito, NO TE AGACHES! ¡NOOO~! Ya sabes que en el siguiente capítulo... ¡CHÁN-CHÁN-CHÁN~! Todo entrará en acción, así que don't worry. Pero hazme un favor, querida Eris, y ACTUALIZA QUIMERA. Malditos descerebrados, arruinaron Escocia —(?)—. Marcha, sexo, drogas, rock —SÍ, ROCK, PUNK Y METAL. He dicho eso. Bueno..., Y INDIE-ROCK Y ALTERNATIVE ROCK PARA LOS COLGADOS— y otras cosillas que tú, la Manola y yo ya sabemos... ¬¬ ¡Muehehehe~! Estúpido y sensual Gajeel, ¿por qué andas por allí pervirtiendo nuestras mentes? En realidad, la locura del centro es, en parte —y en mayoría xD— culpa suya. Claro, Gajeel, andamos por allí siguiendo los pasos de la Manola y no hay quien nos pare, ¿no? Pues no, nen, això està molt lleig... ¡MOLT LLEIG! Ves a pintar amb els colors i deixa de violar als teus companys. Au, seu a la cadiereta, Gajeel. ¿Ves? La terapia de Mira funciona. ¡COMO CILLIT BANG, LA SUCIEDAD SE VA EN UN BANG! ¿Qué decía? ¿Ves como siempre me acabas distrayendo? Ah, sí... Que dejes de comentar porque cada vez que me siento en la silla —tan blandita como la de Laxus—, muero... MUERO DE AMOR. ¿Lo entiendes, pequeña endemoniada? Tienes que dejar de ser tan cookie-galleta del Infierno, en serio. Bueno, ¡te mando un besotoncio enorme y espero que tu party nocturna/compromiso/lo-que-sea vaya bien! ¡FRO TAMBIÉN OPINA LO MISMO! (Y te manda un beso.)

• • •

**Favs, follows y amor hippie**

Con mucho amor, agradezco los **follows** de **LuFFy**,** Eris**, **Rikoret**, **Lizzie**, **Nerea**, **hermagix**, **Brunette Rebellion **y **Kuchiki's**. Y con mucho más, los **favs **de **Eris**, **Nerea**, **hermagix**, **Lizzie **y **Nicole**. ¡Un abrazote de legion~!**  
**

• • •

**PD: **La culpa de mis perversiones es de **Eris**. Así que si estáis descontentos con el cambio de rumbo del fic —debido a nuestras perverconversaciones y demás intercambios de información (que deben mantenerse bajo alto secreto)—, nos tiráis piedras a las dos... xD Gomen, **Eris**.

* * *

***Orwell: **George Orwell (1903-1950) es el seudónimo de Eric Arthur, un escritor británico conocido por su colección de obras en las cuales hacía una crítica social a través de la narrativa. Su obra más famosa —y una de mis favoritas— es 1984, aunque también lo es Rebelión en la granja. Considero que fue un muy buen escritor, realmente avanzado, con un punto crítico y una mentalidad abierta para lo que había entonces. Teniendo en cuenta el rol de Jellal en Skins, me ha parecido una buena idea incluirlo entre sus lecturas.

***Rod Stewart: **Uno de las más representativas figuras del soft-rock entre las décadas de los 70 y los 80. Su mención hace referencia a su actitud desvergonzada y preocupada. Jellal se refiere a él de forma despectiva.

***Hershey's: **Es la compañía es la compañía fabricante de chocolates más grande de los Estados Unidos. ¿Significa eso que la historia se desarrolle en los Estados Unidos? No. Como Jellal hace una reflexión sobre el capitalismo, he querido representar los dulces y la potencia mundial —Estados Unidos— con el nombre de la marca y la empresa.


	4. El gélido exhibicionista, I

Skins / Capítulo III / El gélido exhibicionista (Gray) / Parte I

**EL GÉLIDO EXHIBICIONISTA **

**I**

Como casi todas las mañanas, Gray se había despertado perezoso e inapetente. Había cruzado la habitación con un bóxer como único tapujo para sus verdades y sus mentiras. Y es que aquella mañana, la hipocresía brillaba por su ausencia.

Una vez terminada la sesión de terapia grupal de los lunes, Gray tenía hora con Mirajane. Para no olvidarlo, Gajeel, tempranero en clandestinidad, siempre le dejaba un calcetín enfundado en la manilla de la puerta del revuelto y corrompido cuarto. Así que aquel día no tenía excusa. Se presentó en el despacho, dio los buenos días y rehusó de probar la tarta de manzana que le había ofrecido la psicóloga.

—Dime, Gray, ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de la vida?

La respuesta había brotado de los inocentes labios de Mirajane, así que podía interpretarla como una inocente pregunta. Seguramente, lo correcto sería mencionar el amor. Y aquella era la respuesta esperada por la piscóloga, que clavaba sus cielos en las cuencas de Gray. Pero Gray era egoísta, un pequeño ególatra, pero ante todo, era sincero. Disparó la respuesta, no sin antes chasquear la lengua.

—La pizza barbacoa, con mucho queso y los bordes crujientes; el punk; la cerveza, fría en invierno; el café, hirviendo en verano; que griten mi nombre mientras me arañan la espalda; la violencia; el odio; la tele; los porros; discutir con Lyon; sentir como se expande el dolor por mi mano cada vez que le rompo la mandíbula a Natsu; confesar; los sitios abarrotados de gente; los labios cortados; las películas de zombies, las de Bruce Lee y, en general, las que no contienen diálogos pretenciosos sobre el cariño y la salsa de tomate. También me gusta la salsa de tomate. Ya sabes, sólo con los espaguetis. Me gustan los espaguetis. Me gusta lamerme los labios cuando están manchados de salsa de tomate. Y me gusta el sexo… Me gusta mucho el sexo.

Mirajane se quedó parpadeando. Sin duda, Gray estaba haciendo progresos. Obviamente no era lo que quería oír, pero había sido franco, y aquello ya le bastaba. Le dedicó una ancha sonrisa y asintió.

—A mí también me gusta la salsa de tomate, Gray.

• • •

Su deber era darle la bienvenida aquel extraño. Aquello era lo único que le había pedido Mirajane. Ni que robara otro pedazo más de tarta para ella, ni que ayudara a Natsu con los tests que debía hacer para sus sesiones individuales. No, nada de eso, sino darle la bienvenida a un completo desconocido. El impasible y, en ocasiones, apático Gray debía recibir al nuevo. Y qué mal se le daba acarrear con los novatos. Natsu fue sin duda un desastre y Rogue, una pérdida de tiempo. Aun así, la psicóloga seguía confiándole aquella tarea.

Resopló, molesto, sentado en las escaleras que se arrojaban sobre el linóleo de la recepción. Se le hacía extraño no sentir el mármol de éstas enfriarle los muslos. Lo único que podía hacer para pasar el rato era maldecir a la condena textil entre dientes, aquellos estúpidos pantalones.

El taconeo de Evergreen evocó los extensos y soporíferos argumentos que le había expuesto Mirajane. «Yo sé que eres bueno, Gray.» «Hacerte el duro no te hará más fuerte.» «¿Por qué no buscas otro pasatiempo que no sea acosar a tus compañeros?» «Deberías entregarme los dibujos. Es lo único que pido que hagas de cara a las sesiones individuales.» Para él, Mirajane no sólo era la psicóloga del centro. Eso lo tenía muy claro. Quizás se debía a que fue el que ingresó siendo más joven, cuando no era más que un mocoso conflictivo, una espiga que sobresalía del trigal. Y Mirajane no fue a cortarla, no. Ella le dio paz para que pudiera seguir creciendo más y más. Y aquel afecto maternal se esfumó cuando Evergreen pasó junto a él, subiendo las escaleras. Aquellas caderas y aquel culo se habían llevado la infancia de Gray. Y en aquellas faldas encontró el primer amor, el calor que no le habían dado los centros en los que ya había estado, encerrado como un animal. Aun así, ella lo seguía tratando como el niño que fue entonces, como un sensato pervertido. Sonrió cuando se fijó en que el chico había vuelto a ser hipnotizado por aquella sensual danza, por aquel provocativo movimiento de caderas.

—Buenos días, Gray.

Él asintió levemente con la cabeza, deseándole lo mismo, deseando que aquella falda fuera unos centímetros más corta. Pero ella ya se había esfumado, al igual que la estrecha falda de tubo. Con el labio despellejado de tanto morderlo, volvió la vista hacia el suelo, donde la tenía pegada antes de aquella bonita exhibición. Volvió a oír unos pasos, esta vez más pesados, más desacompasados. Elfman, el profesor de gimnasia y el dueño del rin, apareció tras la columna que se encontraba junto al escritorio de Evergreen.

—¡Vaya! —se sorprendió al verlo—. ¡Hola, Gray!

—¿Cómo andas, Elfman? —lo saludó.

—Bien, bien… Pero, como suelo decir, siempre se puede estar mejor. ¿Mirajane te ha puesto al día de…?

—Sí —lo interrumpió—. El chico nuevo. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Ni idea. Tan sólo sé que viene de Brick Marmalade.

—¿Brick Marmalade? —Frunció el ceño—. En este centro sólo hay una persona procedente de Brick Marmalade… ¿El tipo que viene es tan chungo como Gajeel?

—No lo sé. Ha dormido en el calabozo. Se supone que le iban a asignar a Jellal o a cualquier otro auxiliar como guía.

—¿Qué estás intentando decirme? —Gray enarcó las cejas, que se perdieron bajo los largos mechones oscuros que le caían sobre la frente.

—Que no sólo te encargarás de su bienvenida, también de su protección.

—No me jodas, Elfman… —bufó.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por el timbre. Ambos se volvieron hacia la inmensa puerta de cristales translúcidos. Recortada en la luz del día, la silueta de un joven podía distinguirse a través de ellos.

—Es tu turno, chaval. Nos vemos. —Tras esas breves palabras, Elfman se escabulló escaleras arriba.

Gray se frotó el rostro con las manos, dejándolas unos segundos reposando en sus mejillas. El timbre volvió a sonar. Se levantó con pesadez y se plantó frente la puerta. Suspiró. Apoyó la mano en el picaporte y la abrió lentamente, descubriendo a un rubio que llevaba una sonrisa torcida dibujada en los labios. Se hizo un silencio incómodo en el que ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer o qué decir.

—Hola. —Finalmente, Gray le extendió la mano. El desconocido la aceptó, no antes sin titubear un poco—. Debes de ser el nuevo, ¿no?

—Sting —lo corrigió—. Me llamo Sting.

No tenía mucha presencia, pensó, pero la camiseta de los Sex Pistols podía salvarle el culo a ese Sting si resultaba ser amable.

—Bueno… Hola, Sting. Supongo que querrás que te enseñe el lugar… —Esbozó una ancha sonrisa, cosa que pareció relajar a Sting—. También estaría bien hablarte un poco del resto de internos. ¿Qué te parece? —Sting asintió—. Pero no te quedes ahí. Pasa, pasa…

Sting avanzó hasta el centro de la estancia. Miró a su alrededor, en busca de algún rostro familiar, pero era absurdo. Él era nuevo, como lo era para él todo aquello que le rodeaba.

—Así que Brick Marmalade, ¿eh? —Gray cerró la puerta y se reunió junto a él—. Supongo que tendrás muchas cosas que contar… Aun así, vayamos al lío. —Lo condujo hasta las puertas dobles de la sala común—. Aunque vengas de un barrio conflictivo, no sé si estarás preparado para esto… Esto es la jungla. Bueno, ya tendrás tiempo de mearte en los pantalones si quieres, chico de Brick. —Sting volvió a asentir, inseguro, cosa que pareció divertir a Gray—. ¿Algo que añadir novato?

* * *

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a Eris, poseedora de una adorable pervermente y, ahora, uno de los pilares de esta historia y de la dulce locura que me embriaga._

**Aquí Indie**

¡Y otro, otro, otro señores! ¡Aquí otro capítulo de Skins! ¡¿En cuánto?! En casi unas poquitas horas de diferencia. Vaya... Es la primera vez que escribo una historia con tanto entusiasmo. Me alegro mucho que mi decisión de cambiar el rumbo y la categoría del fic, así como los temas que trataré hayan sido tan bien acogidos. ¡Me alegro, cookies del espacio~! Antes de empezar con mis azucarados saludos, me gustaría hacer un pequeño análisis de capítulo. He aquí un capítulo de presentación-transición. Tenemos a Gray, un personaje importante en Skins, y a Mira, una de las claves. Como veis, los internos no sólo deben asistir a la terapia grupal, sino que, además, tienen hora con Mirajane. ¿Por qué este extraño afecto entre ambos —Gray y Mira—? Bueno... Mira es como su protectora, ya lo iréis viendo. ¡¿Y Ever?! Vale, lo admito: eso ha sido un venazo que me ha dado. Sí, Ever fue quien desfloró a Gray. ¡Muahahaha~! Debéis entender que en Skins —el fic— el sexo es algo tan natural como darse la mano, o así lo ven los chicos de Fairy Tail.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. En realidad era el doble de largo, pero he decidido partirlo para añadir más detalles. ¿Que significa eso? Que no tardaré nada en actualizar. ¡Bien~! Tengo que admitir que en este fic, Gray es uno de mis personajes favoritos por varias razones. En Skins he intentado respectar al máximo la personalidad de los personajes de Fairy Tail, tan sólo he acentuado algunas conductas o he añadido alguna característica nueva. Veo que, en general, todo el mundo se preocupa por Natsu. Que no cunda el pánico, jeje~. Además, no tardará en salir. Y, como no, debo de volver a hacer otras dos **advertencias**. Joder, a este paso me van a echar de FanFiction... xD Ya comenté que cogería el **crack** en todos los sentidos de la palabra e impregnaría esta historia de él y sus estrafalarias parejas. Bueno, pues ahí tenéis el primero. Digamos que en Skins hay pocos pairings estables. Porque sí, porque los internos son un poco liberales. Ahí una advertencia, la otra es que me gusta dedicar los capítulos y dar la vara, así que no os alarméis con las sobredosis de amor hippie. Los capis son muy cortitos y, en general, rápidos de leer. Y es por esa razón por la que creo que esto se convertirá en un long-long-long-fic~. ¡MUUUY LONG! Vale, quizás no..., pero esa es mi intención. ¿Por qué? Porque hay un montón de personajes. Ahora..., ya me podéis tirar piedras.

• • •

**Epic-amenaza, rebel-pepinillos + Epic-noticia (¡¿Otra vez?!)**

Erza está muy agradecida de que la hayáis salvado de las garras de Ichiya, de veras. La pobre ya creía que sería manoseada por sus manitas de gentelman~. Ya que todavía no se ha dignado a salir, hoy pringa Natsu. Si no me dais amor hippie y demás en los comentarios... ¡Natsu cogerá una pulmonía! Lo sé, lo sé... Tan sólo era un sacapuntas..., ¡pero era un sacapuntas muy... ¿peligroso?! He ahí la amenaza. ¡No falléis!

La buena noticia —sí, hoy son buenas, como las del centro— es que SÍ tendré Internet cuando esté de vacaciones, lo que significa que no voy a pausar mis fics. ¡Bien~!

**A las lectoras de El Séptimo Cielo: **Estoy tardando un poquito más en actualizar, pero ya estoy preparando el siguiente capítulo. No veáis que cruce de cables tengo después del rollo de las galletas... ¡Prometo no retrasarme mucho más! ¡Un besote~!

• • •

**Y, en respuesta a los reviews...**

**LuFFy McCormick: **¡LuFFy~! Toma, de momento ahí te dejo el precioso nombre: Rogue^^. Tranquila, que en el siguiente capítulo saldrán todos haciendo un "medio-cameo" rápido. Y, claro está, luego tendrá mucha importancia. Eso es lo que me gusta de Skins, que cada personaje tenga su momento y que, a la vez, haya momentos en que todos son importantes. Bueno, aunque sólo fuera por el título, aquí estás y eso ya es mucho. Veo que te gusta la idea del yaoi, el crack, el yuri, el lemmon, etc.; ¡me alegro~! Sí, acepto sugerencias y peticiones, así que tendré en cuenta cualquiera que dejes por escrito en los comentarios. Aunque, la verdad es que no necesitas hacer de ese tipo porque en Skins están todos "sexualmente revueltos", lo que quiere decir que —MÁS O MENOS— todos se la pegan con todos... xD No te miento si te digo que un Natsu —el borderline— y Sting —el nuevo— tienen su puntillo... Bueno, el Jellal-Erza es turbio, MUY TURBIO. Se parece bastante al Jellal-Erza canon, pero con otra perspectiva. Natsu desprende mucha sensualidad cuando se mete sacapuntas por la nariz, créeme... xD Aunque, ¿qué me dices de Gray? Amf... Aquí también se pasea en gayumbos todo el día, peor no le da tanta importancia. Me alegra muchísimo que te guste el fic, de veras~. ¡Tus comentarios son la mar de cookies-galletas! Y también muchas gracias por tus cumplidos y demás amor hippie-baboso. ¡Un besote enooorme! ¡See you soon, LuFFy! (También tengo que buscar un apodo para ti.)

**NicoleChan14: **¡Hola de nuevo~! Pues ahí están las buenas noticias, y se pueden resumir en una palabra: Sting. A Mira le encanta tener nuevos internos, jeje~. No, lamentablemente, Laxus no estaba bromeando. Ya verás que, por lo general, el rollo de meterse sacapuntas por la nariz es más una costumbre que un accidente para Natsu. ¿Qué te ha parecido que Gray sea el prota de hoy? Oh, pues me alegro que no te haya molestado la advertencia. Coincido con tu opinión. Lo que sale en Skins y en muchos otros fics está fuera, está en la calle. Solemos pasar rápidamente junto a todo ello para no tener que agachar la cabeza, ni pedir perdón, pero creo que no es lo correcto. Me alegra tener una lectora con una mente tan abierta y con la que comparto opinión. ¡Bien~! Muchísimas gracias por volver a dejar un comentario^^. ¡Un abrazo de panda~!

**Kuchiki's: **¡Otra que se anima a comentar! Eso, únete al cotarro... xD Gracias por aportar tu opinión —y por no hacerle ascos al fic después de la advertencia—. ¡No tardaré en actualizarlo! ¡Un abrazote~!

**Lizzie Taisho: **¡Y aquí está Lizzie~! ¡Hola, hola~, rebel-pepinillo! Tengo curiosidad... ¿Qué hora era en Venezuela cuando actualicé? Jeje... Pues en España sufrimos una plaga llamada TURISTAS que andan invadiendo las calles, sobre todo las de Barcelona... ¿Y tú qué tal en "casi la otra punta del mundo"? Sí, me voy de vacaciones, pero... ¡SIGO ACTUALIZANDO! ¡Yes, Indie can do it~! Sí, vi la escena de la playa... ¬¬ Jellal es una magdalena-llorona que debe espabilar. Ay, Jellalito, Jellalito... No te he entendido con lo de la personalidad de Jellal, pero hay que de decir que soy un poco lenta y a veces me cuesta entender las cosas —como a nuestro adorable Natsu—. Lo de Erza es... ¡ALTO SECRETO! ¡Muahahaha~! Creo que todavía deberás esperar un par de capítulos para que ese tema se solucione, jeje~. ¿Te interesa Orwell? Pues entonces, te recomiendo 1984 con todo mi ser, de veras. Rebelión en la granja es súper cortito, pero es difícil de encontrar porque es un ensayo y está descatalogado. Este último seguro que lo encuentras en Internet. ¡¿Un reto?! Vaya... ¿De qué va? ¡Me despido con un besazo enormeee~!

• • •

**Favs, follows y amor hippie**

¡Y, una de mis secciones favoritas~! Agradezo con mucho, mucho, mucho amor y con muchos abrazos de mi endemoniado ejército de enanitos de jardín los **favs **de **Eris**, **Nerea**, **hermagix**, **Lizzie **y **Nicole**, así como los **follows **de **LuFFy**, **Eris**, **Rikoret**, **Lizzie**, **Nerea**, **hermagix**, **Brunette Rebellion **y **Kuchiki's**.


	5. El perro tuerto, II

Skins / Capítulo IV / El perro tuerto (Sting) / Parte II

**EL PERRO TUERTO **

**II**

El profesor Dreyar le había dicho que no hiciera preguntas, que si aceptaba irse con él, todo iría bien. Y aunque no hubiera abierto el pico, Sting seguía mosqueado. Un hombre al que no conocía había pagado su fianza; eso era todo lo que sabía. Hasta aquí pudo leer el agente Conbolt, quien muy gustosamente aceptó el soborno de Dreyar, un pedazo de la tarta de manzana del desayuno y dos botones —que minutos antes se habían descosido de su carísima camisa—, que no hubieran sido suficiente si no hubiera añadido un buen fajo de billetes. Sting tuvo que aceptar esa explicación, y como única referencia, aquel pedazo de papel con la dirección de Fairy Tail en el dorso.

En ese momento se encontraba con ese chico —Gray, le acababa de decir que se llamaba—, que no parecía muy a gusto en su compañía, pero que hablaba con desenvoltura y sin miramientos. Por fin le había mostrado la sala común que, contra todo pronóstico, estaba relativamente vacía.

—Veo que no tenemos a toda la plantilla —comentó Gray—, pero aun así, podemos jugar un partido. ¿Por quién empezamos? —Se rascó la barbilla, barriendo la estancia con la mirada—. Mmm… ¿Ves esa chica de allí? —preguntó, señalando a una joven menudita que leía «Lo que el viento se llevó» con fruición—. Es Levy. Era una idealista hasta que llegó aquí. No sé mucho sobre ella porque sólo se relaciona con Gajeel, Lucy y unos pocos más… Bueno, es alérgica a las pasas y… lo único que hace es leer. Sus padres estaban muy preocupados porque no sabía distinguir entre la realidad y la fantasía. Tolkien les rompió el corazón… —Dejó escapar una risita.

Sting se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos, antes de que Gray pudiera bombardearle con más información. Levy se sentaba sola, sosteniendo el grueso volumen de tapa dura, un ejemplar bastante viejo. Sus ojos se deslizaban veloces por las páginas, devorando letra a letra, palabra a palabra. Seducida por la narración, era incapaz de percibir al gato negro que ronroneaba junto a su codo.

—Y el gato que la acompaña es Lily. Y ahí está su dueño —añadió, señalando a un joven de tez morena y larga melena despuntada—. Es Gajeel. Hiperactivo, adicto a la adrenalina, al deporte, al metal y a todo tipo de estimulantes. ¿Su favorito? La coca. Se tira a Levy cuando no anda colgado o entrenando. También es de Brick Marmalade. ¿Ves? Algo que tenéis en común. Es un descerebrado… Joder, es buen tío y eso, pero te recomiendo que no te acerques a él..., odia a los rubios.

Sting frunció el ceño, confundido. Aprovechó aquel momento, en el que Gray se puso a pensar en cuál sería el interno que presentaría a continuación, para observar a Gajeel con más detenimiento. Antes no había apreciado sus numerosos piercings, formando un arco que sustituía unas oscuras cejas, sobre aquella mirada imperiosa. Tenía más tachuelas a ambos lados de su recta nariz y bajo sus labios fruncidos. Pensó que Gray no debería preocuparse por si se acercaba a Gajeel, ya que no tenía intención alguna de hacerlo.

El barullo, causado por un chico de pelo rosado que seguía de cerca a una interna de melena ondulada, le hizo volverse hacia el otro extremo de la sala.

—Dame más zumo de la risa —le pedía él, a lo que ella gruñía, negándole otro sorbo de la botella que sostenía, llena de un líquido ambarino.

—Oh, esos son Natsu y Cana. —Gray volvió a la carga—. Natsu es nuestro querido borderline. Ahí donde lo ves, no es más listo que un pez. Siempre anda revoloteando por la sala sin rumbo, molestando y metiéndose sacapuntas por la nariz. También es hiperactivo; de hecho, Gajeel y él comparten pastillero. Y Cana... Bueno... Cana... Está buena, ¿eh? —Se volvió hacia Sting, asintiendo—. Aun así, olvídate de ella, chaval. Es... un caso perdido... Digamos que tiene una relación estable con el alcohol y con la mayoría de los polis del distrito.

Gray siguió parloteando, pero Sting ya no le escuchaba. Su atención estaba puesta otra persona, en un chico de pelo negro, más largo de lo que Evergreen, quien se preocupaba por la estética de los internos, desearía. Desprendía un aura misteriosa, enigmática, oscura, a pesar de estar haciendo punto de cruz junto a un gato algo más pequeño que Lily.

—¿Quién es ese? —se aventuró a preguntar Sting.

—¿Ese? —Gray frunció el ceño. Sting asintió, sorprendiendo a su guía—. Bueno... Rogue. —Sting se quedó mirándolo con gran expectación—. ¿Qué?

—No me has dicho nada sobre él.

—Es que no hay mucho que decir sobre Rogue. En realidad es como si no existiera. A penas habla y no se separa de ese gato.

—¿Quieres decir que no sabes nada sobre alguien con quien convives? —Su pregunta sonó como una acusación. Aunque, entonces, no sabía si se acusaba a sí mismo. Él había vivido con su madre durante muchos años y ni siquiera sabía qué le gustaba, sin tener en cuenta los hombres y el tabaco.

—He dicho que no hay mucho que decir, pero claro que sé cosas sobre él —respondió Gray, frunciendo el ceño—. Para algo hacemos terapia grupal... —Se concedió unos segundos para ordenar sus ideas antes de presentarlo—. A ver, Rogue... Superdotado… en todos los sentidos. —Sting arqueó las cejas—. Sí, sí... Ya verás en las duchas… —Sting decidió no preguntar, para evitar un tema tan incómodo como el tamaño del miembro de los internos—. ¿Qué más? Su mente es pura matemática; es el que saca mejor resultado en los tests de inteligencia. Me contaron que sus viejos se gastaban la pasta del premio del concurso anual de aritmética del insti al que iba para irse a hacer turismo comercial por la costa del norte.

—Y... ¿por qué hace punto?

—Bueno..., eso es cosa de Mirajane, la psicóloga —explicó Gray—. Rogue hace punto, Levy escribe reseñas de los libros que lee, Natsu hace tests, Gajeel apunta cosas en una libreta..., yo dibujo... Son los deberes que nos pone en las sesiones individuales. No tengo ni idea de qué es lo que hace con toda esa basura...

—¿A mí también me obligará a hacer alguna de esas cosas?

—¿Es que Dreyar no te ha dicho nada? —preguntó, mientras se deshacía de los pantalones y los dejaba hechos un gurruño en el suelo. Sting negó, relajando su postura, sin darle importancia aquel espontáneo nudismo—. Bueno, tampoco sé por qué me sorprendo; conmigo hizo lo mismo.

Cuando una nueva pregunta asomaba en los labios de Sting, Mirajane se acercó a la pareja, con el rostro iluminado por una de sus anchas sonrisas. Sostenía una mazeta, a la cual le dedicaba breves palabras de vez en cuando.

—¡Hola, chicos! —los saludó. Ellos le respondieron con un leve gesto, y ella se volvió hacia Sting—. Tú debes de ser Sting, ¿no? —Sting volvió a asentir. Mirajane ensanchó su sonrisa—. Yo soy Mirajane, la piscóloga del centro. —Dejó que el peso de la maceta le inutilizara una sola mano para poder tenderle la otra a Sting, quien aceptó cordialmente el gesto—. Veo que estás muy bien acompañado... —añadió, esta vez mirando a Gray—. Antes de comer, me gustaría que os pasaráis por mi despacho.

—Claro, no hay problema... —asintió Gray.

—Ah, por cierto... —La psicóloga le tendió la maceta a Sting, y éste la sostuvo mientras ella revolvía los bolsillos del sencillo vestido que llevaba, caído con gracia sobre sus curvas, disimulando aquella bella madurez—. Gray... —Su sonrisa dejó de enmarcarle el rostro de forma encantadora—. ¡¿Se puede saber qué es esto?! —preguntó, mostrando una hoja llena de garabatos. Gray se quedó mudo; temía que se hubiera dado cuenta de que no pertenecían a su puño de delineante—. ¡¿No lo sabes?! ¡Pues yo creo que es esquizofrenia! ¡Estoy muy preocupada, Gray! ¡Deberíamos ir a ver a Bickslow en la planta médica! —Gray retrocedió—. ¡¿Y esto?! —Mirajane le estaba mostrando otros dibujos—. Pues aquí tenemos déficit de atención, ninfomanía, anorexia... ¡Mira, mira éste! ¡Aquí se ve claramente representada tu homosexualidad! Aunque eso no es un problema... —Miró la maceta—. ¿Verdad? Podría presentarte a alguien...

—¡¿P-Perdón?! —El chico no podía creer que Mirajane, su cálida protectora, volviera a acusarlo de todo aquello sólo por unos dibujos. Aunque lo más preocupante era la clara evidencia de que Natsu los había hecho por él, y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

—No sé si eres el más indicado para guiar a Sting... Aunque... —Se acercó al rostro del susodicho, examinando su tez, estudiando su gestualidad facial—. ¡Aquí veo hiperactividad! Ambos necesitáis más terapia. ¡Sí, más terapia! Y... ¡más pastillas para la tensión! Aunque también debería pedirle a Bickslow de las anticonceptivas... —Sting tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Miró a Gray, en busca de alguna respuesta, pero éste estaba demasiado ocupado, deshaciéndose de las curiosas manos de Mirajane, que le acariciaban el cuello y las orejas en busca de la medicación prohibida por el Estado—. Bueno, chicos...

—Pero, Mira, escucha... Sobre los dibujos...

—¡¿Te estás justificando?! ¡La esquizofrenia no debe justificarse, debe tratarse! —tronó ella, afilando su mirada.

Los ojos de Sting bailaban entre Gray, el pervertido, y Mirajane, la psicóloga demente con un claro trastorno bipolar, que no tardó en arrancarle la maceta de sus sudorosas manos.

—No, no, no... Perdona, Mira... Yo... No, yo... —trató de disculparse su guía.

—Oh, Gray —dijo ella, dibujando una nueva sonrisa, suavizando su tono—, veo que sigues progresando... Y no sólo en tu trastorno, querido, sino también en tu traza.

Y con esas palabras, abandonó la sala común, marchándose por la puerta del fondo, la que daba acceso a las aulas, dejando a Sting con los ojos abiertos como platos. Se volvió hacia él, pero Gray ya se había recuperado.

—¡¿Has visto eso?! —preguntó, emocionado, sobresaltando a Sting.

—¿El qué?

—¡Joder, la maría!

—¿Qué...?

—Chico de Brick —lo interrumpió, con una sonrisa triunfal—, creo que ya sé qué haremos después de comer...

* * *

Y, sí; hoy los agradecimientos son tan largos como el maldito capítulo... xD Indie trolleando a sus lectores... «¡Bien, capi largo!» «Ah..., pues no... Indie, hija de puta.» (Debería plantearme lo de la respuesta vía PM. ¿Qué opina el pueblo?)

**Aquí Indie**

¡Hola, florecillas silvestres~! Mmm... Las noches de verano son de lo mejorcito. Pero no hablemos de mí, no hablemos del bochornoso verano, hablemos de Skins y de este nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué tal? Esta vez espero más chocolate que piedras, pero nunca puede llover al gusto de todos... Antes de continuar con mis agradecimientos, me gustaría aclarar un par de cosillas, que las he incluido en **Explicaciones. (¿Por qué el cielo es azul?)**, otra de mis estrafalarias secciones. ¿Y para qué otra sección invitada? Pues porque hay varias dudas que se manifiestan en TODOS —mentira; en todos no— los reviews, así que mejor responderlas a la vez.

• • •

**Explicaciones. (¿Por qué el cielo es azul?)**

**Ever y Gray. (Tú esnifas. Lo sé, lo sabes, lo sabemos.) **Por una parte, tenía ganas de que saliera este tema, que parece atormentar al personal. No, Ever y Gray no son un pairing. Nai, nai... «¿Y, entonces, qué son, Indie?» Con estas mismas palabras se lo he explicado a una de las lectoras —sí, **Historia**, eres tú—: «**Ever se trajinó a Gray para ahogar sus penas y Gray le correspondió para saciar su curiosidad sexual.**» Y ya está, familia, ya está. No dudéis en preguntar si vuelvo a haceros cacaos-mentales.

**La personalidad de los personajes. (Ni nazi, ni lunática.) **Ya se ha comentado —en realidad creo que sólo **Liz **y **Historia**— que algunas personalidades se ven... ¿difusas? Me alegro de que lo veáis así. Fairy Tail, el centro, ha influido mucho en estos chicos y por eso veréis actitudes algo extrañas, así como personajes que se relacionan más de lo normal. Sí, es cierto, pero todo tiene su explicación. La historia real sucede en el presente y el pasado sirve para justificarlo. Veréis a una Lucy muy rota, a una Levy indiferente, a un Gajeel cínico, a un Gray que lo cuestiona todo sin tomar las armas... Aun así, sois libres de decir que lo mío es todo blasfemia. Amor hippie a doquier.

• • •

**Epic-amenaza, rebel-pepinillos + Epic-noticia (Debería hacer esta sección fija, ¿verdad?)**

Si en esta nueva entrega de Skins no hay un sólo comentario, Mirajane le estampará la maceta a Sting, dejándolo en un largo coma. (**Eris**, esta amenaza no va contigo, porque, si así es, no comentarás, furcia. Así que para ti tengo otra... Si no comentas, Laxus no participará en el hermoso género llamado lemmon. Sí, Laxus se irá a un convento, a frustrarse con las monjas.)

¿Y por qué vuelvo con la** Epic-noticia**? Fácil. Una palabra: Internet. Quienes seguís El Séptimo Cielo ya conocéis mi situación actual: mi Internet es una mierda. Pero no una mierda de campo, ahí..., maloliente, en mitad de un camino de tierra mojada. No. ¡Una mierda de dragón, una enorme mierda de dragón! Así que debo anunciar una pequeña pausa de veinte días. ¡¿Veinte días?! Sí, magdalenas-lloronas, veinte días. Venga, no es tanto. ¡Volveré pisando fuerte! Eso lo prometo. Con un capítulo semanal —todavía tengo que decidir qué día se efectuaran las publicaciones—. Los cuatro primeros los he colgado seguidos porque no tenía clases y porque eran los introductorios. Ahora que la historia se ha acomodado en sus raíles, la narración y el desarrollo de la trama llevan un ritmo frenético. ¿No querréis que me atropellen, no? Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora. Nos vemos aquí abajo.

• • •

**Y, en respuesta a los reviews...**

**ApocalypticWorld: **Eris es tan mona que se sorprende hasta cuando le digo «Ey, te voy a dedicar el capi.», y ella hace «Vale.» Entonces, publicas y la tía se pone todo lo cookie-galleta que no se había puesto por Güasa. Te quiero, Eris. Es raro porque eres más de Gajeel o de Laxus —te juro que acabo de perder mis bragas. Estaban aquí y ya... ya no están—, pero el primer momento Gray... ¡Es que te lo leí y todo por nota de voz! ¡Ay, tenía que ser tuyo! Ale, pa' ti. Supongo que Gray me recuerda a nuestras charlas contra el sistema, a todo ese tema del matrimonio, de los críos, del modo de vida... Gray es un pájaro enjaulado. Los momentos en la plaza de Tallers también son muy Gray. ¡Lo sé, son demasiado cortos! Quizás me plantee hacerlos más largos de cara a mi regreso. Gajeel predica el «A quien madruga, Dios ayuda.», pero remasterizado: «A quien madruga, más tarta de manzana le toca.» xD Por cierto, a falta de un Sanji, voy a tener que buscar un cocinero... ¡Y aquí estaban tus esperados perfiles! No molan tanto como en el trailer casero que te hice, pero si los presenta Gray, la cosa cambia... Que, por cierto, se había encarnado en Rose en el momento en el que se planta frente la puerta de la sala común. Poco le falta a Sting para su primera "experiencia". Esperemos que no le resulte tan traumática como el hecho de llegar a Fairy Tail y encontrarse a tanto lunático suelto. Supongo que la decencia vendrá a ti tarde o temprano, pero no te preocupes, que volveré pisando fuerte. Lo prometo. Y no sólo a ti, sino a Manola-sama y a todos nuestros queridos seguidores y fanáticos de la Doctrina de las Doce Puertas de la Perversión. (Un abrazote desde aquí, Manolal.) ¡Y un besote enorme para el nido de mis perversiones, Eris, mi arma!

**Lizzie Taisho: **Y aquí llega Liz, como siempre. ¡Amor hippie y chocolate para mí! ¡Bieeen~! ¡¿A las 6:00?! ¡Diosito del Rayito! ¡¿Y te desperté?! Bueno..., si dices que valió la pena ya me quedo más tranquila... Aun así, ¡lo siento muchísimo! ¡Tienes que quitarte esa alarma, jeje~! Claro que sí, magdalenita-Jellal, Liz y yo te pondremos pasas y te meteremos en el horno... Mmm... ¡Qué bien hueles! Por cierto, Liz..., ¡¿también eres alérgica a las pasas?! Porque en Skins he decidido que Levy lo sea... xD Sí, todos con todos, pero, de momento, no ha habido ninguna orgía... Aunque tal y como van las cosas... ¡vete a saber! Y ahora a responder tus preguntas... A ver, a ver... No eres la primera persona que me pregunta qué es un rebel-pepinillo... Es difícil de explicar y siempre digo lo mismo... Deja que ordene mis ideas y prometo responderte la pregunta cuando termine Skins. ¿Te acordarás? Porque yo lo olvido todo siempre... La segunda... ¡Porque los capis de Erza todavía no han salido a la luz y no quiero hacer ningún... SPOILER! Sí, esa peligrosa palabra. Cuando alguien ve SPOILER se tira a de cabeza a leer y luego se autolesiona mientras se arrepiente... (¿O se arrepiente mientras se autolesiona?) Erza es una interna del centro, pero creo que tiene capacidad suficiente para ingresar en los servicios de inteligencia, ¿no crees? De veras, tus preguntas no me parecen nada estúpidas, así que haz todas las que quieras. ¡Estaré encantada de responderte! Gracias por salvar a Natsu y a Erza de un terrible destino. ¿Qué harás con Sting? ¡Muahahaha~! ¡Te mando un besote enorme~! Adoro tus alentadores y cookies mensajes.

**NicoleChan14: **¡Nicole~! Sí, supongo que ese rollo de «El gélido exhibicionista» estaba más que claro..., jeje~. Estúpido y sensual Gray... Supongo que arriba ya se te habrán aclarado un poco las ideas con todo eso de Gray y Ever. Es crack, sí, pero no es un pairing. Espero no haberte asustado... Sí, ya ves que Sting pulula por el centro... ¡A ver qué le espera con tanto loco suelto! Al pobre le tocará adaptarse a las excéntricas costumbres de Fairy Tail. Supongo que deberías desearle suerte porque... ¡la necesitará! Puf... Pues si quieres ver más crack, no te preocupes porque Skins está plagado de ellas. Espero tan sólo sorprenderte y no volverte loca... ¡Agradezco muchísimo que sigas comentando! ¡Un abrazote de legion!

**Kuchiki's: **¡Hola, hola~! Creo que es la segunda vez que dejas un comentario, ¿no? ¡Pues aquí Indie respondiendo! Vale. Sí. Lo sé. Ever y Gray os han dejado to' locas. Gomen. Espero que después de la explicación no se haga todo tan... ¿raro? Aun así, vuelvo a repetir que Gray y Ever no son un pairing... Al menos, Elfman ya ha hecho su aparición, jeje~. Bueno, en este capi no ha salido ninguna pareja, pero ya va entrando el resto de personajes... Mmm... Creo que, si te gusta el crack, Skins te va a flipar bastante. ¡Un besote y muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios~!

**nerea fernandes scarlet: **¡Y aquí estás de nuevo! Pf... Yo estoy con el Wi-Fi en las últimas... ¡Que cunda el pánico! Me alegro de volver a verte por aquí. (¿Te das cuenta de que siempre te digo lo mismo?) ¿Te estás enganchando? ¡Muahahaha~! Pues espero que no mucho... Lo digo por el tema de mi retiro y eso, pero, como ya he dicho... ¡VOLVERÉ! *Epic tone.* El tercer capi fue puro amor porque, en parte, Jellal es puro amor. Pobre Jellal, vaya curro de mierda tiene entre todos estos adolescentes desequilibrados... Sí, ahí está tu querida Erza en modo ninja... Nin-nin, acosando a Jellal... xD Supongo que era más que obvio que a Gray le gusta el sexo... Ya verás más adelante cuando despierte a "la bestia". Pues sí, pero teniendo en cuenta que Laxus también anda por ahí... ¡Ay, Diosito! Ya he dado las explicaciones sobre El Séptimo Cielo y ya ves que Skins está igual, pero no llores, mi querida Nerea porque estaré aquí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; ¿y quién sabe si podré volver a actualizar? Recemos para que la cobertura llegue a este pueblacho y pueda actualizar. ¡Amén! Supongo que Mavis habrá oído mi plegaria... Bueno, agradezco el súper-apoyo que le estás dando al fic y tus comentarios galácticos! ¡Un besote enorme~!

**Historia Calamitatum: **Tenía ganas de responder este largo y pegajoso review... Para empezar, me ha encantado, de veras. ¡Me sorprendió que te pusieras a leer Skins! Ya te he comentado varias cosas en el PM, pero vuelvo al ataque... ¿Te está gustando? Joder, me alegra que una de las autoras de uno de mis fics favoritos me diga eso, es todo un halago, de veras. Y no voy a justificarme: adoro las historias turbias..., MUY turbias. ¡Jajaja! Puto Laxus, esa frase me salió sola. Es que lo veo diciendo esas cosas... Ay, Diosito del Rayito..., eres un loquillo. Lo sé. Lo sabes. Lo saben... Yo desde el primer momento que vi a Laxus fue... ¡OH..., DIOSITO... DEL... RAYITO! Y con este nombre se quedó mi dulce y linda flor —¿margarita? ¿Girasol? Lo digo por el pelillo y eso—. ¡Vas a conseguir que me sonroje! Voy a hacer la croqueta en la cama... Vale. Ya. ¡¿No puse la referencia de lo que es Canadian Club?! ¡Mierda, mierda! ¡Pues te lo digo —y cuando tenga un momento, lo pongo en el prólogo—! Canadian Club es un whiskey... En los años sesenta era bastante popular en Estados Unidos y solían beberlo periodistas, publicistas, empresarios... No sé, digamos que era una bebida para aquellos que tenían "clase". Una chorrada, pero me hizo gracia que Laxus bebiera —y oliera a— Canadian Club... xD ¿Te gusta como me expreso? Uf..., gracias. Me preocupa un poco mi narrativa porque siempre he sido de guión… y me cuesta un poco, pero voy progresando —a un ritmo lentísimo—. ¡¿Una acosadora?! Creo que no me vas a ganar; soy la reina de los acosadores —y sus locuras—. ¡Un besote enorme y muchísimas gracias por babosear el fic! ¡Eres muy cookie-galleta~! PD: Creo que te he contestado "más o menos" a lo de los personajes, pero no dudes en tirarme piedras y en cuestionar y preguntar más cosas sobre los personajes o el desarrollo de la trama —o lo que sea—.

• • •

**Favs, follows y amor hippie**

Se agradecen con mucho chocolate y amor hippie los **favs **de **Eris**, **Nerea**, **hermagix**, **Lizzie **y **Nicole**, así como los **follows **de **LuFFy**, **Eris**, **Rikoret**, **Lizzie**, **Nerea**, **hermagix**, **Brunette Rebellion**, **Kuchiki's **y la novata, **Historia Calamitatum**. ¡Besotes, cookies del espacio!


	6. El mancebo precoz, I

Skins / Capítulo V / El mancebo precoz (Rogue) / Parte I

**EL MANCEBO PRECOZ**

**I**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había vuelto a sentir unos ojos inquietos clavándose en su clara tez. En general, los internos ya se habían cansado de tratar de romper la coraza que envolvía a Rogue. El misterio había dejado de ser un reto para volverse una molestia, un imposible. Aun así, las paredes de Fairy Tail seguían escupiendo rumores sobre él. «¿Alguna vez has estado en la habitación de Rogue? Dicen que tiene encerrados a los auxiliares que no le dejaban salir al patio trasero.» «He oído que ese gato es la reencarnación de una tía suya.» «Practica exorcismos a las enfermeras de la planta médica.» «Me da a mí que está aquí por ser el hijo bastardo de Dreyar.» Y todas aquellas acusaciones volvían a resbalar por sus ojos tranquilos, de un negro tan brillante que centellaba con mil bombillas rojas, como mil alarmas pendientes de erradicar con el caos de la sala común. Pero ahora nadie se fijaba en el silencioso Rogue, excepto aquel chico, cuyo rostro no había visto nunca antes, un rubio que había desaparecido tras la puerta que daba acceso a las aulas junto a Gray.

La paz volvió como un ligero viento sureño a Rogue cuando la débil voz de Levy le acarició el oído.

—Tienes hora con Mira —dijo.

Levy era la única interna que se acercaba a Rogue, que interactuaba con él, que le dedicaba alguna sonrisa. Era cierto que Levy era buena con todos, pero sentía afecto por aquel chico, que en ocasiones anteriores la había defendido, antes de volverse un ermitaño.

—Gracias, Levy. —A pesar del rostro impasible, su voz era de terciopelo.

Olvidó las últimas puntadas en la mesa de pino, junto al hilo sobrante y deslizó la aguja por el pequeño agujero que tenía en el cartílago de la oreja izquierda. La guardaba allí y lucía como un pendiente, pero no era más que un escondrijo. Todavía era capaz de esbozar una leve sonrisa cuando recordaba el horrorizado rostro de Evergreen la primera vez que decidió agujerearse la oreja. «¡Eres un animal! ¡Mira, se te ha infectado! Joder, ve a ver a Bickslow. ¡Madre mía, ¿qué habré hecho para que estos críos me den tantos problemas?!» Aunque la mejor reacción fue, sin duda, la de Mirajane. «Rogue, ¿esta es una forma de disimular tu trastorno antisocial?» Él se limitó a dejar entrever su blanca dentadura, un amago de sonrisa.

La pequeña mano de Levy sobre su hombro le hizo regresar a la sala común. Se volvió lentamente para descubrir los enormes ojos de Levy, dos enormes pozos de caramelo.

—Rogue —insistió—, Mira te espera.

El chico asintió. Se levantó y se esfumó tras la puerta del fondo, la misma por la que se habían ido Gray y Sting, dejando a Levy con los cuchicheos que brotaban de las mesas vecinas.

El pasillo que daba acceso a las aulas no era muy largo, o no tanto como el de las habitaciones. Las paredes estaban forradas de corchos, llenos de papelotes de colores y notas de Mirajane; pósters, y dibujos —algunos más recientes que otros—. Le divirtió ver que su dragón negro seguía intacto. «Para Levy», ponía en la esquina inferior derecha. Y de eso hacía ya nueve.

Siguió caminando bajo los fluorescentes hasta divisar tres figuras plantadas frente la puerta del despacho de la psicóloga. Un rubio, un nudista —que juraría que se trataba de Gray—, y Gajeel, el inconfundible Gajeel.

—Y por ahí viene el marica, sí..., señor —dijo éste último, con una risita socarrona.

—Gajeel... —lo saludó, con un leve gesto.

Sting y Gray se volvieron hacia él. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sting al verle; ni siquiera había notado su presencia segundos antes. Y es que Rogue era como un fantasma. Sus deportivas se deslizaran por las baldosas sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

—Ah, Sting —intervino Gray, sin borrar aquella estúpida sonrisa que curvaba sus labios—, este es Rogue. Ya te he hablado de él. El tío que hacía punto...

«Como para olvidarlo.»

—Y, Rogue... —prosiguió—, este es Sting.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Sting se quedó mudo, con la boca abierta. Los ojos de Rogue eran hipnotizantes, electrizantes. Algo había en aquel turbio iris, en aquella pupila infinita.

—No deberías abrir tanto la boca —comentó Gajeel, ahogándose en su propia risa—. Si te relajas, Rogue te la meterá entera...

Sting lo miró, con un rostro interrogante, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Gray y Gajeel volvieron a arrojar todo tipo de insultos a Rogue, que no parecía inmutarse.

—Nos vemos en la sesión de educación sexual de esta tarde —se despidió cuando creyó que no tenían nada más que decir, ignorando el resultado de aquel encuentro—. Hasta luego.

Y dicho esto, se abrió paso entre ellos. Alcanzó la manilla de la puerta, la abrió, golpeando a Sting, y se escurrió entre el marco y Gray, que era el mayor de sus obstáculos. Siempre en medio, pensó. Cerró de un portazo, desequilibrando los numerosos diplomas que colgaban en las paredes del despacho de la psicóloga, iluminado por una única ventana que daba al patio trasero.

—¡Hola, Rogue! —Mirajane lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa, sentada tras su escritorio, lleno de chismes, novelas de Agatha Christie* y facturas sin pagar—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —respondió él, tomando asiento.

Mirajane apoyó los codos en la mesa y juntó las yemas de los dedos, tomando una postura interesante.

—¿Dices que estás bien? Me alegra oír eso. ¿Y cómo ha ido la semana? —Fue la pregunta con la que decidió iniciar la sesión, sin tener en cuenta el protocolo, las preguntas sobre higiene dental. «¿Has conseguido más pasta de dientes?» «¿Y lavarte los dientes en compañía?»

—La semana bien.

—¿Y el punto?

—El punto bien.

—Me alegro. —Mirajane ensanchó su sonrisa. Se incorporó en la silla, inclinándose hacia adelante para estar más cerca del interno—. Ahora vayamos a tratar el tema más turbio..., la tarta de manzana. —Sus ojos azules no eran rivales para el carmesí—. Te gustan las manzanas, Rogue... De hecho, es lo que más te gusta de la vida, ¿no? Es eso lo que respondiste la semana pasada... —Rogue asintió—. Bien... Y siendo así, ¿hemos conseguido que te guste la tarta de manzana?

—No. La tarta de manzana no va bien.

—La tarta de manzana no va bien —repitió Mirajane, pensativa—. Entonces, más pastillas. —Abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio al azar y sacó un bote de cristal, en el que había pegada una etiqueta. «Natsu», ponía—. Bueno —dijo, retirando la tapa—, no me quedan de las tuyas, pero las de Natsu están ricas; saben a fresa.

—No me gusta la fresa —respondió Rogue, tajante.

—¿Y el helado de fresa? ¿Cómo llevas ese tema?

—El helado de fresa va bien.

—También me alegro. —Cogió una bolsita y depositó unas cuantas pastillas dentro. Se la tendió a Rogue, quien la aceptó, guardándosela en el bolsillo delantero de la sudadera negra que vestía—. ¿Qué me dices de tus sueños? ¿Has vuelto a soñar que matabas a Gajeel?

—Sí.

—¿Cuchillo o sierra?

—Le arrancaba la garganta con los dientes.

—Oh, ¿puedo quedármelo para mi próxima novela? —preguntó, sacando una libreta y un lápiz.

—No hay problema. Todo tuyo.

—¿Y qué sentiste?

—Satisfacción.

—Me gusta. Bien, bien, Rogue... Veo que poco a poco vas mostrando tus emociones. —Mientras decía esto, apuntó con una pésima caligrafía un par de referencias sobre lo que había narrado Rogue en breves palabras—. Además, veo que tus sueño ha evolucionado; eso también es bueno. Por cierto, ¿Gray te ha presentado a Sting? —Rogue volvió a asentir—. ¿Y qué me dices de él? ¿Te gusta?

—Huele como Lucy.

—¿Como Lucy? —No tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse—. ¿A qué huele Lucy?

—A jazmín.

—El jazmín es dulce, ¿no crees?

—No me gusta el jazmín.

—Ya veo… Aun así, debes darle una oportunidad a Sting... Al fin y al cabo, tú también fuiste nuevo una vez, ¿recuerdas?

—No me gusta lo nuevo.

Pero el suspiro de resignación de Mirajane no llegó. Veía a Rogue como una gelatina. Sí, como la gelatina de moras que preparaba su madre. Solía dejarla sobre la cerámica de los Strauss, la vajilla más bonita jamás vista, sobre aquel plato decorado con pequeñas flores que se enredaban y jugaban en el borde. Tenía que esperar a que todos estuvieran sentados antes de abalanzarse sobre la gelatina. Así como debía esperar antes de desenmascarar a Rogue.

—¿Te gusta la gelatina, Rogue? —preguntó, con aire distraído.

—Me gusta la gelatina, Mirajane.

Y después de casi siete años, había vuelto a oír su nombre en aquellos pálidos labios. La psicóloga sonrió. Rogue no era tan complicado como Gajeel; tan sólo, más inteligente.

* * *

_Y este es para LuFFy, por demostrar una enfermiza —y adorable— obsesión con Rogue._

**Aquí Indie**

¡Buenos días~! Esto... Aquí es de día... ¿Y por allí? ¡Espero no despertar a nadie está vez! (Sí, **Liz**, va por ti...) ¡Aquí Indie con un nuevo capi de Skins! Os he vuelto a trollear... Sí, sí... Ya sé que Internet me va mal y dije VEINTE DÍAS, pero Mavis y Manola —querida Eris, no me olvido de Manola-sama, el perversertodopoderoso— me han dado concedido cuatro rayitas de cobertura. Así que ya me puedo poner a actualizar; ya no tengo excusa. ¡Aye~! Hoy no hay **Epic-noticia**. «Pero, Indie...» Esa sección mola demasiado, lo sé... «Mmm... Creo que no.» ¡Urusei~! Bueno, al lío, porque auque no haya sección, sí que hay una buena notícia que dar... ¿Ya? ¡En el próximo capítulo...! *Redoble de tambores.* (Cortesía de Jason, que después de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos lo contraté como asesor.) ¡...HABRÁ **LEMMON**! «¿He oído bien?» Sí, el primer lemmon de Skins... Como hay pairings y coitos muy randoms —ahora que se escandalice todo el mundo, ¡pero no me tiréis piedras, ¿eh?!—, da un poco igual, pero hay otras más especiales que no puedo sacar así como así... ¡¿Me estoy enrollando mucho?! «Sí, Indie, sí...» ¡Pues os dejo! ¡Nos vemos aquí abajo~!

• • •

**Epic-amenaza, rebel-pepinillos**

Sting está bien, sano y salvo, histéricas fangirls~. ¡PERO SI LO MANOSEÁIS SE PONDRÁ PEOR! ¡Jason, trae el botiquín! Uf... Ya está. A **Historia **también tendré que hacerle alguna amenaza especial. (Maldita sádica^^.) Bueno, veo que las amenazas con Sting son bastante efectivas... (Y con Laxus también, ¿eh? Sí, sí, vosotras, las pervertidas de la última fila.) ¡Muahahaha~! Bien, florecillas, si el pobre Rogue no recibe comentarios, NO HABRÁ LEMMON. (Esto son palabras mayores.) «¡Muy bien, Indie, así se habla!» Creo que **Eris** e **Historia** no necesitan una perveramenaza. Todo bien, todo correcto. (Aunque creo que sí habrá lemmon porque, sino, **Eris **vendrá a arrancarme la garganta con los dientes de noche, a lo Rogue.)

• • •

**Y, en respuesta a los reviews...**

**ApocalypticWorld: **¡ERIIIS~! ¡Manola te vendise! ¡Ay, eres amor! Y sabes que te merecías la amenaza exclusiva... *Peverlogo.* Yo creo que las putas monjas le harían perrerías a tu/mi Laxus... ¡NO PODEMOS PERMITIRLO! ¡LO SODOMIZARÁN CON EL JESUCRISTO! (Esto me lo quedo para algún cap de Skins, ¡muahahaha~!) Sí, quiero hacer shorar a Eris y quiero que me escriba un lemmon Minerva/Laxus omaigá. ¡SI NO LO HACES TÚ, LO HARÉ SHO! Y yo fijo que lo hago mal, así que... Mira es la puta vida. Joder... ELLA es Skins y ya... No tengo nada más que decir. La tía parece que va de psicóloga buena y enrollada, PERO TIENE MARÍA, SEÑORES, TIENE MARÍA. ¡Y LE HABLA! No sé qué es peor... Marco (1) porque sí, Natsu puede meterse un sacapuntas por la nariz a la vez que dibuja. Será un borderline, pero para las artes contemporáneas/abstractas es un hacha. Después de derrotar al dragón "No Tengo Puto Wi-Fi", Eris y sho hemos conseguido cobertura. ¡HURRAY~! Para el resto te va a teneh que ehperar... ¡PERO TODO SHEGARÁ! Prometo dar más en el próximo capi... Prepárate, Eris... ¡EMPIEZAN LOS GRITOS! Con amor, odio y perversión... ;)

**nerea fernandes scarlet: **¡MAVIS HA ESCUCHADO TU PLEGARIA! (Aunque no del todo.) Tengo Inntené, pero muy lento y, por ejemplo, tengo que escribir los agradecimientos a parte para pegarlos al momento, antes de que se me vaya la cobertura y me quede sin actualizar. Podría decirse que es una situación... delicada... xD Oh, oh, pero no te impacientes, Nerea, los otros personajes no tardarán en salir... :) A demás, cabe decir que Erza se volverá uno de los núcleos de la historia a causa de su... evolución... Y hasta aquí puedo leer. Por cierto, te contestaré el PM y me pasaré por tu nuevo fic cuando mi situación con Intenné mejore, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora estoy muy liada. Ah, y no tardaré nada —si todo va bien, mañana— en actualizar El Séptimo Cielo! Jeje~, creo que el próximo capítulo te gustará... ¬¬ ¡Un besote enorme desde Galicia!

**LuFFy McCormick: **Me he tomado la libertad de dedicarte el capítulo. Sé que esto no se hace en la primera cita. Mal, Indie, mal..., pero el capi era de Rogue... xD Lo sé, lo sé, te juro que hasta el matrimonio no intentaré nada. Puf, y por comentar o no comentar no te preocupes, mujer. Yo también vivo enamorada de este Gray... Pues si no te disgusta el crack, mejor... Pronto empezará a aparecer de forma implacable y será como un huracán. ¡Muahahaha~! Creo que no te arrepentirás de que haya tenido en cuenta tu sugerencia; de hecho, puedes hacer muchas más. Mira es la mejor... Tiene una extraña teoría con los dibujos... Mmm... ¿Realmente tendrá el título de psicóloga? ¡¿Será una farsante?! :') Aunque Laxus y yo confiamos en sus métodos. Si ella dice esquizofrénia, ezquizofrénia; si dice más pastillas, más pastillas. Sí, es una yonqui... :) ¡No veas las ganas que tenía de publicar el capi de Rogue! La verdad es que los de "El mancebo precoz" son de mis favoritos... Bueno, ¿qué castañas? Rogue es uno de mis favoritos. Amf... ;) Ay, LuFFy, deja de matarme con tanto amor galáctico y tanta rebel-pepinada. Yo ya he avisado que en el próximo, lemmon. Con eso lo digo todo~. ¡Un besote enorme~! ¡Y NO TE MUERAS, ¿EH?!

**Lizzie Taisho: **¡Hola, hola~, Liz! Pues ya ves, Skins sin parón y El Séptimo Cielo se actualizará mañana o, como muy tarde, dentro de tres días. Tengo una sorpresita~ para la ocasión. ¡¿Odias las pasas?! Pues puedes sentarte con Levy a la hora de comer. ¡Por fin alguien que le encuentra sensualidad —me estoy haciendo la olla— a la Epic-noticia! ¿Verdad que es la mejor sección? Sí, tatúatelo. Algo así como "Amor hippie + Rebel-pepinillo"; creo que de esta forma no se te olvidará. Yo ahora mismo estoy viendo a Erza por el balcón, ¡con prismáticos! Qué maja ella... Creo que me quiere ver desnuda. ¡No pasa nada! ¡Yo soy como Gray: nudista~! En respuesta a tu pregunta: no. ¡Claro que no! Adoro los comentarios y cuanto más largos sean, mejor! De hecho, me gustan mucho los tuyos, desprenden amor hippie~ y muchas rebel-pepinadas, jeje~. Oh, y puedes hacer tantas preguntas como quieras. (Thumbs up.) ¡Un besotoncio~!

**Kuchiki's: **¡Kuchiki's no tiene apodo! ¡Kuchiki's no tiene apodo! Que cunda el pánico... ¿Cómo puedo acortar tu nombre? Mmm... AYUDA. ¿El punto de cruz? Bueno, pues es una forma de coser en la que el patrón tiene forma de cruz. Lo sé, lo sé... En principio no iba a actualizar, pero... ¡POR FIN TENGO COBERTURA~! Lo que significa que podré actualizar, jeje~. Y gracias por no matarme durante estos días..., ha sido todo un detalle. ¡Un abrazote de koala~!

**NicoleChan14: **¿Sabes? Ya te he encontrado un apodo. ¡Nick! ¿No te gusta? ¡PUES A MÍ SÍ! Ale, serás Nick a partir de hoy en los agradecimientos de Skins. Me alegra muchísimo que sigas comentando~. Cierto, Gray tiene que aprender a hacer sus deberes para las sesiones individuales. ¡Maldito vago~! Mmm... Esperemos que Mira no esté en lo cierto... ¿o sí? Exacto, tú lo has dicho, "touch and go". Oh, pues sí es una metáfora, pero a su vez no. ¿Te estoy confundiendo? Ahora lo aclaro. La historia de Sting empieza en comisaria, y se da a entender que le han dado una buena paliza, que le ha hecho perder la visión de un ojo. Y ahora, a la metáfora: "perro" porque es un chico que siempre ha vagado por las calles y "tuerto" porque ve el mundo desde una única perspectiva, como si sólo pudiera verlo a través de un ojo. Es algo raro... Espero no haberte hecho un lío. No dudes en preguntar cualquier otra cosa. ¡Un besote~!

**Historia Calamitatum: **¡¿QUE ME IBAS A TIRAR UNA PIEDRA?! ¡DESVERGONSADA~! No, tranks, puedes hacerlo... Mi cabeza es más dura que la de Luffy, ¡y sin sombrero! Soy a prueba de piedras y demás... Aunque creo que los palos si me hieren... Mmm... ¿Probamos? ¡Mirajane es mi amor! Diosito del Rayito, en realidad es una lianta... ¬¬ Oh, tranquila, ya he dicho que Laxus está a salvo, además, no tardará en empezar a salir MUCHO por Skins, jeje~. Y por Cana no te preocupes, porque tela~, telita~. Adoro mucho tus comentarios, de veras, son pura sensualidad. Mmm... Huelen a sensualidad. ¡Y hay blasfemias por doquier! Vale. No. Pero se nota que el mal vive en tu portátil... xD ¡Pobre Natsu! No, Natsu, tranquilo, ¡no dejaremos que Historia te imagine sin nariz! Borrar, borrar, borrar. Ya está... Se me había hecho un mix horrendo entre Natsu y Voldemort. Algo así como Don Limpio con cejas rosas... Ah, luego —cuando Intenné vuelva a quererme—, te responderé tu EPIC-PM. Sí, ha sido muy epic, de veras. No te toco, no te toco... Así que un besote no, pero acepta mis rayos pulverizadores. ¡Zum, zum! Amor hippie pa' ti, Hist. (Sigo probando motes, ya me saldrá alguno en condiciones.)

• • •

**Favs, follows y amor hippie**

Se agradecen un montón los **favs **de **Eris**, **Nerea**, **hermagix**, **Lizzie **y **Nicole**, así como los **follows **de **LuFFy**, **Eris**, **Rikoret**, **Lizzie**, **Nerea**, **hermagix**, **Brunette Rebellion**, **Kuchiki's **y **Historia Calamitatum**. ¡Hasta el próximo le...! Digo, cap, cap... Eso, ¡hasta el próximo cap!

* * *

***Agatha Christie: **Fue una escritora británica que destacó en el género de la novela policíaca. Una de las más conocidas es «Diez negritos». También destacan «Tres ratones ciegos» y «Accidente en el Orient Express».


	7. La muñeca andrajosa, I

Skins / Capítulo VI / La muñeca andrajosa (Levy) / Parte I

**LA MUÑECA ANDRAJOSA**

**I**

Rogue era de terciopelo, pensaba Levy. Era dulce leche tibia en la que nadar, pieles de loba blanca en la que envolverse. Era calor, y era frío. Y era suyo, a diferencia de Gajeel.

—Vivamos rápido, Levy —le susurraba, con un aliento de mil fuegos, restregando su desnudez contra la desnudez de Levy—. Vivamos tan rápido que no nos dará tiempo a morir de hambre. —Y le lamía el cuello con aquella lengua que también parecía de suaves pelajes.

No era la primera vez que Rogue hablaba de una vida fuera de Fairy Tail, lejos del encierro. Pero Levy no quería pensar en ello, tan sólo quería fundirse otra vez en sus plumas negras, enterrar su nariz en su pelo, embriagarse con su olor a regaliz.

Arriba y abajo. Rogue no separaba los fríos labios de su piel; recorría todos los moratones de la chica, todas las marcas. Sanaba sus heridas con cada embestida, firme, segura, pero delicada. Y no dejaba de murmurar; un pequeño oleaje que acunaba a Levy, que le hacía querer sentirlo más cerca, más dentro.

—No nos dará tiempo a morir de hambre cuando nos saltemos las normas, cuando desertemos. Y..., cuando el sol se ponga —proseguía—, no seremos más que tú... y yo.

Aceleró el ritmo, arrancándole gemidos a Levy, que le arañaba la espalda con fuerza, desgarrándole la piel.

—Marchémonos, Levy. Marchémonos...

Pero ella no quería prometer en vano. Y, mientras Levy se paseaba por los lares de sus últimas lecturas, Rogue jugueteaba con sus pezones. Eran como dos perlas suaves; deseaba lamerlos. Restregó su nariz por la clavícula de la chica, absorviendo su esencia de dulce añil, llegando a aquellos pechos pequeños. Le pareció que ardían, pero tan sólo era el calor que hacía en la biblioteca. Olía a papel húmedo y a regaliz, la regaliz de Rogue, la de sus ojos, la de su pelo. Succionó ambos pezones, acariciándolos con la punta de la lengua, saboreándolos. Levy había dejado de estar ausente. Acostumbrada a la brusquedad de Gajeel, ya no recordaba lo distinto que era el sexo con Rogue.

Parecía una danza apasionada, aunque siempre a compás, siguiendo fielmente las partituras de Bach.

«Rogue es suave. Rogue huele a regaliz. A Rogue le gusta Bach.»

Los gemidos se volvieron alaridos, cosa que excitó a Rogue. Las estocadas se volvieron más profundas. Levy era estrecha, pero eso no suponía un problema. Gajeel ya le había preparado el terreno, pensaba Rogue. Y con aquellos pensamientos paseándose por su cabeza, conquistó Troia. Pero Levy quería más.

Y así era como dos cuervos heridos follaban en la biblioteca de Fairy Tail. Con «Moby Dick», «Colmillo Blanco» y «Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer» sobre sus cabezas; a los flancos, los grandes dramaturgos clásicos, Shakespeare y Goethe, y las novelas realistas del siglo XIX, «Los Miserables», «Crimen y castigo» y «Orgullo y prejuicio» rozando los costados de la chica, y a los pies, los poetas Kavafis, Pessoa y Baudelaide acariciaban con su lírica aquellos dedos sudados y entrelazados.

Llegando a la octava maravilla, Rogue salió de su entrada, húmeda, delicioso volcán. Besó sus pechos, paseando sus labios por su vientre, deteniéndose en su ombligo. Los brotes de una risa traviesa chocaron con la piel de Levy, que todavía respiraba agitadamente, con los ojos cerrados. Rogue siguió bajando, hasta encontrar sus otros labios. Cargó las piernas de su amante sobre sus hombros, abriéndose paso hacia el valle del pecado. Sus ojos centellaron y, antes de que Levy pudiera darse cuenta, su lengua ya se paseaba por su vagina. Sacó su oscura melena de aquel pozo y miró a Levy, divertido.

—Di mi nombre, Levy —le pidió.

—¿A-Ahora? —preguntó ella, confudida.

—Ahora.

Y volvió a adentrarse en su intimidad, provocando nuevos espasmos, nuevos gemidos, música para sus oídos. Levy bajó sus manos hasta topar con aquellos cabellos negros, esquirlas de carbón, hilos de duelo. Le acarició suavemente la cabeza, enterrando sus dedos en su pelo. Rogue siguió; quería oír su nombre, lo necesitaba. Ya nadie lo llamaba por su nombre, sólo Levy. Y aquello quería, oírlo otra vez salir de su dulce boca.

—Rogue... —susurró.

Rogue esbozó una leve sonrisa y siguió. Siguió hasta que el único deseo de ambos fue robarse besos en mitad de aquel caos.

«Rogue es suave.»

• • •

Bajaron juntos hasta la segunda planta, en silencio. Levy le dedicaba fugaces miradas, pero Rogue no parecía prestarle atención. A Levy todavía le quedaban muchas por aprender, y una de ellas era que Rogue no se comportaba igual cuando tenía el pene fuera de ella. Porque Rogue era suave, sí, pero también era serio.

A lo lejos, adivinaron una sombra flacucha. Levy frunció el ceño. Se aferró a la manga del chico y lo arrastró hasta la puerta del despacho de Mirajane, donde se encontraba aquel misterioso custodio.

—Hola... —los saludó tímidamente Sting.

—Perdona —dijo Levy—, creo que no nos conocemos. ¿Eres el nuevo?

Su sonrisa deslumbró a Sting, quien estaba poco acostumbrado a la hospitalidad. Tras quedarse unos segundos en silencio, asintió. No había podido evitar quedarse hipnotizado por aquella extraña belleza. Levy no era como las chicas que salían en las revistas que leía Monty, pensó. Su figura no era una tentadora linea sinuosa y sus rasgos no eran afilados. Era preciosa, como una pequeña margarita. Pero ahí estaba Rogue, quien pronto se dibujó entre él y Levy, obligándole a olvidar aquella luz azul. Aun así, ella no parecía intimidada.

—¿Y cómo te llamas? —preguntó, manteniendo su sonrisa.

—Sting.

—¿Sting? —Se quedó pensativa—. Me gusta. Sí, Sting. Definitivamente es un buen nombre. —Se volvió hacia Rogue, que no le quitaba el ojo de encima—. ¿No crees, Rogue? —Él no dijo nada—. Discúlpalo, habla poco, pero es un buen tipo —añadió, divertida. Sting se permitió sonreír levemente—. Oye, Sting, ¿nos acompañas? Vamos a la sala común.

—Estoy esperando —respondió él, señalando la puerta del despacho.

—Lo siento mucho, pero Mira está comiendo —le explicó Levy—. Además, diría que los lunes, después de comer, tiene hora Erza. ¿Conoces a Erza? —Sting negó, frunciendo los labios—. No suele estar por la sala común, pero supongo que la conocerás en la sesión de educación sexual, como al resto. —Sting la escuchaba distraído. Su mirada se desviaba hacia el rostro de Rogue, que permanecía impasible. Era incapaz de deshacerse del hechizo de aquellos ojos, que le perforaban la piel—. ¿Ya sabes con quién duermes?

La puerta del despacho se abrió, interrumpiendo la conversación —o el monólogo de Levy—, descubriendo a Gray y a Gajeel, que cargaba una maceta con una sola mano. Con la otra, cerró la puerta tras él.

—¡Gajeel! —Levy se sorprendió al verlo y soltó rápidamente la manga de Rogue con un gesto descuidado.

—Mierda, Levy... —masculló Gajeel, pasándose la mano libre por la melena—. Y el marica... —añadió, mirando de arriba a bajo a Rogue—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—No es de tu incumbencia —respondió Rogue, frío.

—¡¿Por qué no te vas a ver a Bickslow un ratito?! Seguro que él no le importa sodomizarte con el bisturí... —La mirada de Levy bastó para que dejara el juego.

—Bueno, chicos... —intervino Gray—, nos vamos. —Estiró a Gajeel del cuello de la camiseta, como si fuera un perro furioso al que sujetar—. Gajeel... Venga, déjalo...

—Ten cuidado, marica. Las duchas son peligrosas.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. —Rogue asintió, con un amago de sonrisa, provocando todavía más a Gajeel.

—Chico de Brick, Gajeel, arreando —ordenó Gray, señalando la salida con un leve gesto con la cabeza.

—Espera —le pidió Gajeel, mirando a Levy. Gray resopló cuando su compañero se acercó a ella—. ¿Podemos hablar? —le dijo, empleando el tono más dulce que pudo.

—Contigo no se puede hablar, Gajeel... —dijo ella, mirando el suelo, evitando aquellas almendras rojas.

—Yo... Levy, por favor. Dame otra oportunidad. Te juro que no volveré a hacerlo. Yo...

—Gajeel, nos van a pillar. —Gray parecía perder la paciencia.

—¡¿Me estás dando órdenes, maldito pervertido?! —Gajeel se volvió, con la mirada encendida. No tardó ni dos segundos en carcajearse. Le era imposible enfadarse con Gray—. Ya voy, cariño —bromeó, arrancándole una sonrisa a Gray. Y volvió a estallar en una larga carcajada, pero, cuando se encontró con el rostro de Levy, la ahogó sellando sus labios—. Esto... —Le acarició el moratón que tenía sobre la ceja—. Después de la sesión de...

—No, Gajeel —negó, librándose de aquella mano callosa—. No... No quiero.

—Por favor...

—¡Gajeel! —su voz retumbó en mitad del pasillo, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, que miraban a la pequeña Levy con los ojos muy abiertos—. Déjame, por favor... ¡No puedo volver a pasar por esto! Me... Me niego... Yo... Yo...

—Vámonos, Levy. —Rogue se había hartado de observar. Le agarró la delicada mano y la condujo hasta la salida. Se volvió una última vez cuando estuvo en el marco de la puerta—. No te acerques a ella.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —se mofó Gajeel—. ¿Me vas a violar?

—Te mandaré de una patada a aislamiento —zanjó Rogue—. Ambos hemos estado allí... y ninguno de nosotros quiere volver. ¿Me equivoco?

—Aislamiento... —repitió Gray—. Oye, no saquemos las cosas de quicio... —dijo, mirando a Rogue—. Con eso no se juega... —Se volvió hacia Gajeel—. Venga, Gajeel, déjalo ya. Este hijo de puta se pone nervioso cuando te tiene cerca y acaba diciendo gilipolleces.

Gajeel no dijo nada más, se limitó a observar el vuelo del vestido de Levy al desaparecer tras la puerta. Una vez fuera, Rogue y ella se sentaron en la mesa de siempre, la más cercana a las estanterías. Se acercó a éstas y buscó la etiqueta con su nombre, escalando con una mirada de párpados caídos los estantes. Freed, el profesor de literatura, tenía el detalle de prestar libros a sus alumnos. Se pasaba largas tardes haciendo pequeñas selecciones para cada uno de los internos. Aunque, en aquel momento, el resto de estantes estaban a rebosar, con lecturas pendientes; a diferencia del de Levy, que muchas veces estaba vacío, ya que Freed no tenía tiempo de pensar en otra obra antes de que Levy se cruspiera la lectura.

—Rogue —lo llamó, deslizando un dedo por los lomos de los gruesos volúmenes que se habían acumulado en el estante de Cana—, ¿quieres algo?

—¿Acaso hay algo en mi estante? —preguntó.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal si me lees? —le propuso, mientras jugueteaba con la aguja atravesada en el cartílago—. Me gusta que me leas.

Ella sonrió, de espaldas a Rogue. A ella también le gustaba leerle. Se sentó junto a él, donde reposaba «Lo que el viento se llevó», justo donde lo había dejado.

—¿Podrías leer desde el principo? —le pidió Rogue.

—Claro. —Levy esbozó una ancha sonrisa y abrió el libro por la primera página. Se aclaró la garganta y leyó en voz alta—: «Scarlett O'Hara no era bella...»

Rogue sonrió, reprendiendo el punto de cruz que había abandonado horas antes. Levy siguió leyendo, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro del distraído interno, volviendo a sentir aquel olor a regaliz.

«Rogue es suave.»

* * *

A veces me pregunto si realmente os leéis todas mis rebel-pepinadas. (A veces más largas que los capis. Lo sé. Amor hippie.)

**Aquí Indie**

¡Cuánto tiempo, cookies del espacio~! Bueno, no mucho, pero da igual. *Arcoiris pistachi.* Y he aquí el primer lemmon de Skins. «¡Pero, Indie, esto no es un lemmon ni es nada!» ¡¿Cómo que no?! «¡Queríamos sexo salvaje!» (Me da que a** Eris** le apetecía. ¡Limones~! ¡A **Eris **le gustan los limones~! *Gitanilla del Güasa.*) Pero son Levy y Rogue, rebel-pepinillos, ellos son algodón de azúcar del Inframundo. «¡¿Y Gajeel?!» Antes de que sigáis tirándome piedras os diré que mi pareja favorita de Fairy Tail es Levy y Gajeel. «¿Really?» Sí. «¿Y por qué has sido una puta con el pobre Gajeel?» Como siempre digo, todo tiene una explicación. La relación entre Levy y Gajeel es turbia, muy turbia. Y ahora, podéis continuar con mi lapidación. Ah, por cierto, podéis follarme a preguntas sobre la relación entre ellos dos; aun así, en el próximo capítulo se explica todo.

• • •

**Vena cursi (¡Sí, sección nueva!)**

Agradezco muchísimo el apoyo que se le está dando a este proyecto, de veras. Sin todos los comentarios, los favs y los follows, esto no sería posible. También quiero volver a agradecerle a **Eris **que siga pervirtiendo mi mente. (Has salido muchas veces en estos agradecimientos, compi de perversiones.) Sois amor y perversión. Joder, gracias por aguantar mis rebel-pepinadas y mis sermones.

• • •

**Epic-amenaza, rebel-pepinillos**

Hoy hay **tres **secciones en la** Epic-amenaza**. ¡Muahahaha~! Me lo pasaré bien con tres personajes que todavía no se han dignado a salir en el fic. A quienes os sintáis del gremio mojabragas, ahí os la dejo:

**A las mojabragas de Lucy: **Mmm... No sé... ¿Qué puedo hacerle a Lucy? ¿Qué tal eliminarla de la hermosa liga del lemmon? El lemmon es bien, venga, no sudéis de Lucy. Además, ella tiene mucho morbo. No dejéis que los machotes de las habitaciones de la segunda planta y las bolleras se queden sin mojar.

**A las mojabragas de Erza: **NI DE COÑA DEJO A ERZA FUERA DEL LEMMON, así que tendré que pensar en otra cosa... ¿La mato? Podría tirarla desde la azotea. «¡JELLAL, HIJO DE PERRA!», y la pelirroja se estampa contra el asfalto.

**A las mojabragas de Yukino: **Me ceñiré a las normas del crack... ¡NO HAY NORMAS! Si no comentáis, pequeñas margaritas, voy a juntar a Yukino con mi amado Jura. Eso es crack, y lo demás, son tonterías.

Y a quienes no, sois libres~. (Oh, y a quienes les mole la idea del Jura/Yukino, comentad igual y manifestadlo. ¿Esto huele a... **Eris**? Aun así, las expectativas de Yukino son otras. Además, creo que Jura tiene sida. ¡ESPERAD A QUE BICKS LE ECHE UN VISTAZO ANTES DE NADA!)

• • •

**Y, en respuesta a los reviews...**

**Lizzie Taisho: **Y como un reloj, publico y Liz comenta. Espero que seas igual de puntual entregando tus trabajos de clase... xD ¡¿Volvió a sonarte la alarma?! De acuerdo, tengo que empezar a tener en cuenta las horas... Sí, sí... "Viendo anime", dice. Me da a mí que esta vez estabas con Jellal viviendo la vida loca. Porque este chico cuando bebe, se olvida de todo lo rebel-magdalena que es... ;) ROGUE ES SENSUALIDAD EN ESTADO PURO. Imagínate..., hasta la cookie de Liz se pervierte con su presencia, jeje~. Y El Séptimo Cielo no tardará más. De veras, me estoy poniendo a ello. ¡Es que estoy en un momento delicado con esta historia! Puede tomar dos caminos y no sé cuál me convence más, por eso estoy tardando tanto... :( Sí, definitivamente fue Erza. ¡A mí me pasó lo mismo! Ahora dejó los pedazos de tarta en la repisa de la ventana y... ¡también desaparecen! ¿Conclusión? ¡ERZA ES UNA NINJA! No sólo una espía, también una ninja... Mira, te puedes ir un día a comer gelatina con Rogue, pero tiene una extraña forma de comerla... Mmm... Todo lo que hace Rogue es sensual, hasta comer gelatina. Bueno, ya sabes que adoro tus comentarios, pero yo te lo recuerdo igual. ¡Amor hippie y besotes para ti, Liz~!

**LuFFy McCormick: **Aquí está la stalker oficial de Rogue... Dime, LuFFy, ¿has estado espiando en las duchas? Lástima que Ever no permite que tíos y tías se duchen juntos... Aunque a Laxus le da todo bastante igual. Mientras tenga su Canadian Club, él está feliz^^. Y sí, TENÍA que dedicártelo. Es que... Joder... Es que... ROGUE. (Con eso lo digo todo.) Espera... ¡¿NO ESTÁS DE VACACIONES?! Claro, no tengo ni idea de dónde eres, pero... ¡INDIE SÍ ESTÁ DE VACACIONES! Si te soy sincera, en clase de mates siempre leía fics... ¡Hasta los escribía~! Mi profe estaba ciego y yo no tengo vocación. (Sí, me cambio de insti.) Mmm... Tus shipps no van nada mal encaminados... xD (Con eso lo digo todo. Perversión y penes. ¿Penes? Como diría Juvia: boys love~. ¡¿Qué clase de nota de mierda has escrito, Indie?!) Al lío, que se me va la vida~. Me he pasado con Gajeel, I know, pero ya verás. YA VERÁS. Gajeel no es malo, tan sólo un poco nerviosillo... :) Pues te aviso que la relación de Gajeel y Rogue también es muy explosiva, por no decir que Levy está de por medio. (Y Sting de fondo. ¡VAYA CUADRO! xD) ¡Un besote enorme, tiburoncillo~!

**nerea fernandes scarlet: **Sí, capi de Skins y prometo no tardar más con El Séptimo Cielo. Lo siento mucho, de veras. Mira, tenía tres capis montados, pero me dio un venazo y me he puesto a reescribir. ¿Por qué? Porque soy una baka de cuidado y porque no me acaba de convencer. Ahora tengo el tema de Intenné más fácil, así que supongo que ya podré empezar a ponerme al día con PMs, fics y demás amor hippie. Bueno, Nerea, el primer lemmon. ¿Qué me dise, mi arma? ¿Bien o no bien? Quizás ha sido un poco raro. De hecho, tuve mis dudas escribiéndolo... xD Y te prometo que Erza está a punto de hacer su gran aparición... ¡Más te vale comentar o mato a Erza, ¿eh?! Mmm... ¬¬ Bueno, dejo de traumatizarte. ¡Un besote de legion~!

**NicoleChan14: **¡Nik! (Ya lo estoy poniendo en práctica.) Vale, me alegro que lo entendieras. Me explico fatal y, aun así, escribo historias... Menuda paradoja... Pues deberías ver cómo me explico en directo, ¡me disperso mucho más! Hablo de esto y de lo otro y nunca de lo que se supone que debería estar hablando. Bueno, jeje... A ver, Mira tiene unos métodos muy raros y está obsesionada con los sueños y los dibujos. Si no le encontraste el sentido, no te preocupes, porque, al fin y al cabo, tampoco lo tenía. Son Rogue y Mira, ¿qué esperabas? xD ¡Pues no, yaoi no! Aun así, sí habrá yaoi... ;) Agradezco de nuevo tus comentarios. ¡Te mando un besote~!

**Kuchiki's: **Últimamente estoy en racha y acutalizo bastante rápido. Espero que, cuando se acaben las vacaciones, mantenga este ritmo. Quizás me plantee el tema del capítulo semanal. (Lo digo por los deberes y todo ese rollo...) Pues aquí Rogue y Levy... ¿Qué opinas? ¡Uy! Erza y Natsu están a punto de salir... Se acerca la sesión de educación sexual, así que allí saldrán todos revueltos... Pero no revelo nada porque, sino, se destapa el pastel y no tiene gracia. Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios. ¡Un abrazote enorme de exceed^^!

**Nitta Rawr: **¡Y lectora nueva! Ejército de endemoniados enanitos de jardín, salid a saludar. ¡No seáis tímidos! Perdonalos, pero les abruma conocer gente nueva... Bueno, pues nada, ¡aquí Indie! Tu comentario desprende amor y sensualidad. Sid y Tony... :'( Por favor, Nitta, no me mates con esos recuerdos... ¿Tenías los dedos congelados? ¿Estaban Silver, Lyon y Gray violándote en un callejón o algo? Oh, querida Nitta, soy muy rápida. (Y esto te lo digo así muy badass.) Hablemos de Gray. Sí, hablemos. Coincido contigo. Cuando apareció Gray, se me fue la vida, lo confieso, pero luego aparecieron Laxus, Gajeel y Rogue... Y YO, YA. YO, YA. Le di una palmadita en la espalda al mago de hielo y... ¡ahí te quedas, monada~! Aun así, le he querido dar un giro a Gray. Digamos que es todo lo badass que puede ser cuando se lo propone. (Más que Natsu de Edolas cuando conduce. Mi querida Eris y yo llegamos a la conclusión que en todo Fairy Tail no hay nadie más badass... xD) En Skins —el fic—, Gray y Mira son de mis favoritos; aunque Mirajane ya es de mis favoritas en el manga/anime. Espero que hoy tampoco andes estudiando. Debo decirte que tu comentario me ha hecho muchísima ilusión, ¡de veras! ¡Ha sido muy cookie~! PD: No entiendo por qué nos hacen estudiar tanta mierda. Total, luego Indie no abre un libro y se tira las tardes leyendo y escribiendo^^.

**SweetAngel: **¡O'hay~! Antes de nada tengo que decir que me ha encantado tu comentario, de veras. Y para nada me ha molestado que sea largo, de hecho, me ha gustado muchísimo. ¿Qué decir? Me halagas. Yo tengo un montón de series pendientes, ¡sobre todo muchos finales~! Bueno, Gray es un poco perver y tiene las mismas tendencias nudistas que en el manga/anime así que lo de "exhibicionista" le va como anillo al dedo. Y gélido por su carácter frío y apático, aunque ya ves que con Gajeel anda más relajado... xD Ay, Angel —¿puedo acortarlo?—, no te drogues, que te acabarán encerrando en Fairy Tail. No te recomiendo compartir cuarto con algunas de las internas... ¬¬ Y sobre Rogue no desvelaré nada porque entonces no tiene tanta gracia. Dependiendo del personaje, trato el pasado de una forma u otra. O bien lo revelo nada más empezar... ¡PAM! Toda la información de golpe. O poco a poco, como con Rogue... ;) Con Sting, has hecho un pleno y tú misma has sacado buenas conclusiones. Y, no te quejarás, aquí te he traído a Levy. Aun así, no he aprofundizado nada, ya que el capítulo no giraba en torno a ella, sino a su relación con Rogue. ¡Vuelvo a agradecer que me hayas dado tu opinión y que, además, haya sido un comentario tan completo! ¡Un besote enrome~! PD: ¡No dudes en preguntar cualquier otra cosa! ;)

• • •

**Favs, follows y amor hippie**

Se agradecen con abrazotes de exceed los favs de **Eris**, **Nerea**, **hermagix**, **Lizzie** y **Nik**, así como los follows de **LuFFy**, **Eris**, **Rikoret**, **Lizzie**, **Nerea**, **hermagix**, **Brunette Rebellion**, **Kuchiki's** y **Historia Calamitatum**. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	8. El férreo desertor, I

Skins / Capítulo VII / El férreo desertor (Gajeel) / Parte I

**EL FÉRREO DESERTOR**

**I**

Se dice que o bien rompes a reír, o bien rompes a llorar, pero Gajeel nunca se rompía. Sus carcajadas eran lanzas y su llanto, inexistente, un sollozo contenido, un puño incrustado en la pared. Y como Gajeel no se rompía, era imposible herir a Gajeel. O eso era lo que creían todos los internos de Fairy Tail, aquellos a los que tanto había atormentado con sus burlas y sus abusos.

Levy podía refugiarse en los brazos de Rogue, pensaba, pero él nunca podría darle lo que quería. Y además, Levy todavía seguía atrapada en aquel bucle. «Te quiero, te odio, te hecho de menos.» «Creo que te quiero. Eres un idiota, Gajeel. Oye, ¿podríamos…?» Y tanto que podían. Siempre podían hacerlo otra vez en aquel cuarto roñoso, pero nunca iban a ningún lado.

En aislamiento había aprendido a forjarse a sí mismo, convirtiendo la armadura en su propia piel. «Nadie a quien querer, nada que temer.» Y así, Levy se volvía un pasatiempo. Un delicioso pasatiempo. Unas bragas entre sus sábanas. Pero desde que Levy había aparecido en su vida, las apuestas con Gray habían disminuido. Y ya no habías más bragas que aquellas.

—Gajeel —lo llamó Gray—. Eh, tío. —Él se volvió—. ¿Qué coño ha sido eso? ¿Qué os ha pasado?

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Todavía seguía soñando bajo las faldas de Levy.

—Joder, ¿es que no tienes nada que contarme? Creía que ya lo habías solucionado con Levy.

—Y lo habíamos solucionado —respondió Gajeel—. Esto es… por otro tema.

—¿Qué tema?

—No sé… Lo de siempre.

—Mierda, Gajeel… —masculló. Chasqueó la lengua y negó levemente con la cabeza—. Y ese marica rondándola como un puto buitre. A saber qué quiere…

—Quizás está contento porque quiere follarme.

Sting los observaba en silencio. Gajeel y Levy le recordaban a su madre y a Monty. Aunque tampoco conocía muchos detalles sobre aquella historia. Y no quería arriesgarse preguntando. Pero Rogue interrumpió sus pensamientos. El interno volvía a reflejarse en su retina, una imagen borrosa, una estúpida distracción. Inspiró profundamente. Estaba empezando a obsesionarse. Se volvió hacia sus acompañantes, y Rogue por fin se desvaneció.

—Oye, Gajeel —empezó Gray—, no te lo tomes a mal, pero todo el centro sabe de sobras que Rogue siempre ha ido detrás de mí. —Gajeel se carcajeó—. Eh, ¿qué te hace tanta gracia? —preguntó, haciéndole una mueca.

—Para el carro, perra… —Su compañero de cuarto le dedicó una sonrisa afilada—. Que estos últimos años te has matado en el gimnasio y todo eso, sí… Pero… ¿Rogue? ¿En serio? ¿Qué interés puede tener Rogue en ti?

—Está claro que Rogue es un tipo inteligente. —Gray se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Gajeel frunció el ceño, sobre su inquisidora mirada, que parecía querer vaciarle los ojos.

Gray volvió a encogerse de hombros, cosa que le molestó todavía más. Dejó escapar un bufido. Sting casi no podía creer lo que oía. Su guía y Gajeel discutían sobre muchas tonterías, de eso se había dado cuenta en cuanto lo llevaron ante la puerta de aquel despacho por primera vez, pero, hasta aquel momento, nada le parecía más estúpido que pelearse por el deseo de un interno. Y ni siquiera tenían el mínimo interés en él.

—De acuerdo —cedió Gray—, Rogue podría querer follarte. —Gajeel se relajó, dejando de apretar los puños—. Pero quiere que mi polla sea la que le dejé el culo como el de un puto mandril. —Y tras esas palabras, una risotada estridente quebró la tensión que arropaba el ambiente. Gajeel trató de no ceder ante aquella gilipollez, pero le fue imposible. Otra de sus carcajadas ya escalaba su tráquea, ansiosa por explotar, por ahogar la de Gray.

Sting los miraba horrorizado. No podía saber cuando estaban de broma, y aquello era lo que más le asustaba. Nadie podía asegurarle que las risas se volverían un puño en su estómago. Gray era demasiado cínico y Gajeel, un matón que se alimentaba de violencia para aplacar la ira. Deseó haber seguido a Rogue y a Levy. La chica tenía una voz dulce y, sin duda, había sido la más amable. Y en cuanto a Rogue, seguía siendo un misterio. Un atractivo misterio de cabello azabache.

—¡Eh! —Gray le dio un par de palmaditas en la mejilla—. Te has quedado traspuesto —le dijo—. ¿Todo bien, chico de Brick? —Sting asintió, todavía despistado—. Parecía que pensabas en algo…

—Escúpelo, Barbie. —Gajeel se rascó la nuca, frunciendo la nariz.

Sting abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, reflejando los fluorescentes en sus pupilas. Miró primero a Gray y, luego, a Gajeel. No comprendía qué querían saber exactamente.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, con una voz débil y suave.

—Venga, no has abierto el pico desde hace mucho rato —dijo Gajeel—. ¿Por qué no me dices en qué pensabas? ¿Acaso Levy te la ha puesto dura?

—Yo… Yo… No…, claro que no… —negó Sting, retrocediendo hasta topar con la pared. Se preguntaba a qué vendría todo aquello. Gajeel parecía haberse olvidado de sus puyas con Gray. Ahora, le tocaba a él.

—¿Acaso no es suficientemente buena para ti? —Acercó su rostro al suyo. Sting pudo sentir su aliento, quemando en sus labios, que se mantenían fruncidos, esperando su próxima reacción. Y sonrió, Gajeel volvió a sonreír con aquellas perlas negras, mientras apretaba la maceta contra el pecho de Sting—. Y yo creía que eras otro marica… Venga, puedes decir algo… —Sting se mantuvo inmóvil. Parecía un asustadizo ratoncillo—. ¿No quieres hablar?

—Gajeel. —La voz de Gray acudió en su ayuda. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de éste y lo obligó a retirarse, liberando a Sting de aquella lengua opresora—. Cálmate… Ni que fuera Natsu, joder. —Se volvió hacia Sting, sonriente—. Verás, te vamos a otorgar el honor de hacer una pregunta, si quieres, claro… Te has portado bien, chico de Brick. Dreyar es el que manda y si yo tengo que ser tu guía, no tengo otro remedio que resignarme. Tienes que ser mi sombra y, por mucho que te disguste la idea, también la de Gajeel. A él no le gustan las preguntas, así que aprovecha la oportunidad—. El sudor frío empapó la espalda de Sting. Estaba convencido de que aquello era una trampa. Tenía que serlo—. ¿A qué esperas? —lo presionó.

Las palabras brotaron de sus labios, condenadas imprudentes.

—¿Por qué estáis aquí? ¿Por qué Rogue está aquí? ¿Y Levy? ¿Vosotros también…?

—No cabe duda de que eres gilipollas —lo interrumpió Gajeel—. Gray, ¿se lo explicas tú o se lo explico yo?

Sting parpadeó un par de veces. Notó los ojos vidriosos. Ahora sí que estaba asustado. Recordaba a sus ex compañeros de clase. Y aquellos recuerdos volvían a golpearle con fuerza. Sting no era de hierro, como Gajeel, era cristal. Y el cristal se rompía con facilidad.

—Regla número uno, chico de Brick, nunca preguntes por qué estamos aquí. —La respiración de Sting se aceleró—. No hables de eso con los demás internos, no preguntes por su pasado, ni por sus antecedentes. Limítate a sonreír y a saludar.

—¿P-Por qué? —Aquello había resultado osado, pero el cristal estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

—Regla número dos, no cuestiones a tu guía. —Sonó tajante, pero la sonrisa seguía enmarcando su rostro.

—Lo siento… —Sting agachó la cabeza, rompiendo el contacto visual. Los oscuros ojos de Gray eran dos manchas de petróleo, resbalando por sus mejillas, regocijándose de la vida.

—Regla número tres —sonó divertido—, el perdón no sirve en la habitación 7. —Aquella era la habitación que Gray compartía con Gajeel y con Natsu. Se lo habían repetido mil veces. Habitación 7, primera planta.

—¿Y… qué debo decir?

—Nada. Méate en los siete pecados capitales. Por algo somos la 7. Dime…, ¿sabes cuáles son?

—S-Sí… —Gray arqueó las cejas, expectante—. Esto… Gula, avaricia, pereza, ira…, envidia y… ¿soberbia?

—Te has olvidado del más importante, maldito hijo de perra.

—Tranquilízate, Gray. —Los ojos de Gajeel brillaron tras el hombro de su guía—. Yo me encargaré de que se lo aprenda.

• • •

Gray hizo bien su trabajo aquella tarde, pensó Gajeel. Sting conoció al resto de los internos que tenían acceso a los itinerarios de Mirajane, con otra buena dosis de perfiles psicológicos. Pero ni Erza, ni Lucy aparecieron, así que fue una tarde aburrida. Gajeel todavía se sentía algo descolocado en aquellas sesiones, ya que no hacía tanto que había salido de aislamiento, pero había vuelto a sentarse en el trono de la arrogancia.

Cuando Mirajane terminó con sus lecciones, los internos subieron las escaleras que se encontraban en recepción, las que accedían a la primera planta, donde se encontraban algunas de las habitaciones. Allí también se encontraba el baño de los chicos, donde los chavales sudorosos se aglomeraban a aquella hora para darse una buena ducha. Pero Gajeel prefería ducharse por las mañanas, cuando no había ni un alfiler en aquella estancia húmeda, de azulejos añil, en la que se respiraba el delicioso aroma a tigre.

Así que se fue a su cuarto, donde le esperaría su amada Gibson, una eléctrica negra, que parecía centellar bajo sus ojos ansiosos. Figura curvilínea, su más fiel amante. Suspiró. Levy estaba enfadada, pero la noche anterior ya se había presentado en su cuarto, aprovechando que Gray y Natsu se encontraban corriendo desnudos por el pasillo. Uno con el pelo chorreando, y el otro atragantándose con el jabón. Y sonrió, esta vez sin una risa socarrona cantando en sus labios. Le gustaba el sexo con Levy.

Aquella noche, ella no se presentaría en su cuarto, pero apostaría la Gibson a que mañana sí, corriendo a sus brazos. Y si no quería que la follara, esta vez se limitaría a abrazarla con fuerza. Pero, pasado, sexo.

Se volvió hacia la litera que Natsu y Gray compartían, separada de la suya por una mesita de noche. Subió la escalerilla metálica y se tendió en el blando colchón de Gray. O a él, acostumbrado a aquel saco de piedras que tenía por lecho, le parecía blando. Metió una mano bajo la almohada, esperando encontrar una revista erótica para degollar el aburrimiento, pero, en su lugar, encontró un pedazo de papel. Lo examinó con detenimiento y, justo cuando se disponía a desecharlo, se dio cuenta de que había algo escrito. Frunció el ceño. Una impecable letra ligada, sin duda. No sabía quién había escrito a Gray, pero había captado el mensaje. «Ella ha salido.»

* * *

Y, antes de mis paranoias varias, tengo que recordaros que ya os comenté el tema de responder los comentarios por PM, pero... nadie me hizo caso. ¡Shoremos~! Bueno, patos de mar, ¿qué decís? Abramos un debate sobre si es necesario usar dos o tres pedazos de papel de baño cada vez que meamos... Aunque no estaría demás que también se hablara del tema de los comentarios... :') Ah, si eliminara los comentarios de "Aquí Indie", seguiría con todas mis secciones y mis locuras. ¡Está en vuestras manos! (Y en las de Manola-sama y Buda. Tranks, no os olvido queridos.) Eh, y no os olvidéis de leer la **advertencia** del final, ¿eh?

**Aquí Indie**

Pues nada, aquí Indie —un poco enfadada consigo misma y escuchando rock del bueno— os trae un nuevo capi de Skins. (Tengo que dejar esta estúpida manía de hablar en tercera persona... Supongo que pasar tanto rato con Juvia no me sienta bien.) Veréis, cookies del espacio, yo quería hacer un súper capítulo de Gajeel, pero por tema de tramas y demás, me he tenido que conformar con hacer un capi de Gajeel muy light. Y, si me conocéis, no preguntaréis por qué. Gajeel es demasiado pistachi —de los chachis pistachis de toa la life—, y quería aprofundizar muchísimo en sus sentimientos y en su papel en el centro, pero lo que ha pasado hoy, florecillas, era imprescindible. ¿Que qué significa esto? Pues nada, la verdad. Total, a las fangirls de Gajeel —**Eris**, querida, no te estoy mirando— que me comprenden y me apoyan en este duro recorrido por el fandom, no os preocupéis... ¡Tendréis Gajeel de sobras~! Y sí, hay un "ella" bajo la almohada de Gray. Ay, Yisus, ¿quién será? ¿Y... de dónde ha salido? Mmm... ¿Será una seta? ¡Pof! Ah, el **próximo capítulo **formará parte de **Los incandescentes monstruos** —los capítulos narrados desde la pervectiva **presente**—, lo digo para que no os hagáis un pitote. Bueno, no me enrollo más. (Sed sinceras, os doy mucho la lata, ¿no?)

• • •

**Epic-amenaza, rebel-pepinillos**

Salvastéis a Lucy, a Erza y a Yukino, pero sudastéis del pobre Jura... Tranks, Jura, yo estoy contigo... ;) (Bueno, **Eris** y Freed también... xD) ¿A nadie le importa Jura? ¿Y la salud de Yukino? ¿Querías crack? ¡Pues tendréis crack? Y hasta aquí puedo leer. ¿Qué andaba yo haciendo? ¡Ah, sí! ¡ESTABA AMENAZANDO! *Carita de enfado del Güasa.* (Y eso que ya os he amenazado...) Bueno, pero quiero algo mejor. Si no comentáis esta vez, Skins se verá alterado por un intenso romance entre Makarov y Hibiki. Ya sabéis, un viejo verde y un mojigato. Qué preciosidad... Pues no, no tengo interés en ver a ninguno de los dos desnudos. (Y no, no me gusta Hibiki. Podéis tirarme piedras, pero me parece una Nancy. Para Gajeel, Sting es una Barbie, pues, para mí, Hibiki, una Nancy.) ¡¿Queréis que toda la trama gire alrededor de... esto?! ¿A quién quiero engañar? Estoy loca, sí, pero no sé si tanto como para escribirlo... Mmm... ¿Un rollo sensei-aprendiz? ¿Qué me decís? Vale. Paro. Lo prometo. Ya no más.**  
**

• • •

**Y, en respuesta a los reviews...**

**Historia Calamitatum: **¡Hist-chan~! Cómo me alegra tenerte por aquí^^. ¿Te he roto? ¡PAM! ¿Como a Gajeel? ¿Que soy una artista? Oye, y tú, una adorable pelotilla de tenis. (¿Son adorables?) Mmm... Mejor un Fro~. Ay, Fro... *-* ¿Y sabes qué? Tu tsunami jodió mi ordenador... Vale. No. Pero podría haberlo hecho... ¬¬ El caso es que todavía no sé de qué sabor le gusta la gelatina a Rogue... Supongo que habrá que descartar la fresa... Aunque el helado de fresa le gusta... ¿Y la manzana? Pero, claro, la tarta de manzana no, así que supongo que la gelatina de manzana tampoco. (¿Existe la gelatina de manzana?) ¡Qué lío! Oh, y ya me acuerdo de Dreyar, no te preocupes. (Esto no viene muy a cuento, pero así es Indie. Inoportuna e impredecible.) ¡Saldrá prontico~! (Y eso llevo diciéndolo de Lucy y Erza hace ya... un tiempo.) Bueno, Hist, querida Hist, el caso es que adoro tus comentarios y siempre es un placer leerlos. Ahora me paso a responder tu PM —a ver si no tardo una vida... xD—, y aprovecho para decirte que actualices ya. ¿Te ha quedado claro? Si no, hago autostop hasta tu casa y te sodomizo con un lápiz, mujé. ¡Un abrazote de ardillote~! PD: Me da a mí que has andado muy liada con Ray por ahí... ;)

**Lizzie Taisho: **¡Liz~! Me alegro de que no sea la Indie-toca pelotas otra vez. Oye, oye, dame un respiro, querida Liz. ¡Ya tendrás tiempo de leer un lemmon en condiciones! ;) Mmm... Y ya me di cuenta de tu vena pervertida —así como de tu vena violenta—, y... está muy bien~. Y sí, habrá lemmon salvaje, sexo a un ritmo desenfrenado y apasionado. ¿Apuestas? Tengo varias escenas escritas, jeje~. Creéme, a todas nos pone el maldito Cheney. Es sexy y oscuro... y sexy. (¿Eso ya lo he dicho, no? Es que, joder, Rogue es demasiado sexy.) Las piezas del GaLe no tardarán en encajar poco a poco y todo se comprenderá. Oh, y te doy mil gracias por fijarte en la falta, de veras. Ya me encargué de corregirla. Muchas gracias por fijarte, jeje~. Me da a mí que Erza quería ver a Kakashi desnudo y, de paso, se quedó para hacerse ninja. ¡Nin, nin! (Natsu lo hace mejor. Creo que Mystogan le enseñó cosicas... Me da a mí que es el primo de Kakashi-sensei.) Y repito que tendrás limones~, limones~ mucho más salvajes. Sólo piensa en los personajes que rondan por el centro y... ¡deja volar tu imaginación! Ni siquiera sé cuales incluiré y cuales no —tengo bastantes escritos—, pero el orden y la selección depende de la trama, así que... ¡Bueno, no quiero spoilear! Te mando un besote enorme, Liz. ¡Y un abrazote gordo, gordísimo! :)

**nerea fernandes scarlet: **Me da a mí que contigo ya había cumplido actualizando El Séptimo Cielo. Uf... ¡Por fin, ¿no?! Aunque ya puedo ir tirando de aquí y de allí con tranquilidad —y con una conexión a Internet estable... xD—. Yo jamás pensé que no dejarías review. *Tonillo de culebrón.* Oh, Nerea, eso me duele aún más. Y, dejando de lado esta improvisada telenovela, Erza está sana y salva, no te preocupes~. Por cierto, pronto tendrás una extraña —repito: extraña (por si acaso)— dosis de Jerza. Espero que no lo idealices y luego te lleves un buen manporrazo —y me tires piedras—. Fue tu cumpleaños... ¡¿y no me lo dijiste?! ¡¿Por qué no?! Jo... :( El GaLe será turbio, pero no seré muy mala porque, como ya dije, ellos me encantan~. Y tranqui porque Erza es uno de los personajes más activos en el lemmon... xD Ya verás, mujer. No desesperes. ¡Un besote enorme!

**Kuchiki's: **A decir verdad, yo hace poco que empecé a darle vueltas al tema del RoLe o LeRo... ¿Qué suena mejor? ¿Nos inventamos un nombre guay? Venga, venga, que Indie se pone a pensar. Mmm... Rovy, Logue, Revy... Si debe de tener nombre y todo... Total, vi un fanart tan pistachi que me dije que algún día escribiría un fic RoLe —ando provando los nombres... xD—, pero, en lugar de eso, lo he introducido en Skins y... a ver que pasa... ;) Y lo digo siempre, pero Natsu y Erza no tardarán, aunque te diré una cosa que puede que te alegre... ¡Juvia está a la vuelta de la esquina! Y que sepas que ya tengo su capi finalizado, pero, antes introduciré el capi en presente y luego... ¡volveremos con Juvia~! Muchísimas gracias por seguir comentando, ¡eres un sol~! ¡Un besote~!

**NicoleChan14: **¡Y aquí está Nik-chan~! Yo adoro el GaLe... Son tan... Ay, ¡qué cookies-galleta^^! Por lo general, el resto de lemmons serán más salvajes, eso sí. Y bueno, el RoLe me apetecía que interviniera en la trama... Digamos que, en el fondo, es necesario. ¿Que por qué? Bueno, así Gajeel puede darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Y sí, el título dirá que es "férreo", pero todo hierro puede doblegarse, ¿no? ;) Supongo que los problemas entre Levy y Gajeel ya se revelaron aunque no salieran oficialmente a la luz. Aun así, también tiene su parte tierna. No sólo son peleas como la que viste en el capi anterior. ¡No me gustaría limitarme solo a eso~! Vuelvo a agradecerte que siempre te molestes en dejar un review, de veras. ¡Un besote enorme~!

**LuFFy McCormick: **¡LuFFy, LuFFy, LuFFy~! No miento si digo que ansiaba leer tu comentario. Tienes facilidad para darme en los feels. ¿Sublime? Pues el mérito no es de la directora, sino de los actores... ;) Rogue~, ay, Rogue~. Si te soy sincera, llevo mucho tiempo leyendo yuri, así que estaba algo desentrenada, pero mira..., pude hacerlo. (Bueno, digamos que también me da la vena yaoi.) «LuFFy está aquí para disimular su locura. Ya sabes, Indie, para unirse al cotarro sin que la identifiquen como una user sospechosa.» ¿De qué? «Está claro que quiere corromper a to' dios.» Me da a mí que Ichiya —mi amante bandido— tiene razón. Y no te preocupes, yo tengo mis crisis. Ya sabes, bailando entre el RoLe y el GaLe. Pero Gajeel es bueno y me perdona... :') ¿Verdad, Gajeel-san? He muerto con esa puta viñeta... Yo... Yo... YO ESTOY CONMOCIONADA. *^* Mashima, malo. Este hombre quiere matarme de amor... ¿Será un complot para que deje de escribir y dejar comentarios más largos que la Bíblia? Uh, pues ya puedes envidiar a Levy porque en Skins tiene UNOS CUANTOS pretendientes... xD Sí..., no sólo Rogue y Gajeel. ¿Quieres un avance? Pues preguntas, pero me sentiré mal si te lo cuento. (¿No? ¿Sí? ¡¿Qué?!) Porque Gajeel/Levy-Rogue/Levy-Sting/Rogue pierde un poco, I know. ¡Pero todavía no ha aparecido Yukino! Y... otro personaje, jeje~. ¡Eso! ¡ORGÍA! ¡MUAHAHAHA~! ¿Metemos a Jura también? (Sí, tengo una extraña obsesión con Jura, o Mr. Proper, depende de cómo se mire.) Y, tranks, a Indie le gustará el yuri, el yaoi y el crack, pero tampoco soy del género smut. (Aunque Jura, Erza y Mirajane son grandes consumidores de manga smut.) Entonces, ¿Lucy te la pela y quieres matar a Erza? No, a Erza no. Necesitamos otokos en el fic, sino, se quedarán cuatro mojigatos. Y a Lucy le espera una larga historia en el fic... ¬¬ Me enrollaría más, pero me van a tirar piedras. (Que conste que seguiría con psicoanálisis y blasfemia varia, pero no te quiero asustar.) Bueno, tiburoncillo, ¡deja de ser tan cookie-galleta! Y un besote y un abrazote de... ¿exceed? ¿O de pececillo? (¡No! ¡De pececillo, no! ¡Me vas a comer! Aunque, en "Buscando a Nemo", los tiburones dicen eso de "los peces son amigos, no comida.")

**SweetAngel: **¡Angel~! ¡Has vuelto! Estoy acostumbrada a que los guests vengan... y se vayan. ¡Me alegra ver que andas por aquí~! Adoro tus comentarios —y eso que acabo de empezar a recibirlos—, de veras, son muy alentadores. Y tranquila, a mi me pasa exactamente lo mismo... Por algo dicen eso de que la curiosidad mató al gato, ¿no? Pues a Indie siempre la matan~. ¿Las camas? :') Tampoco creo que las duchas, las mesas y los rincones oscuros sean sanos. ¿Ascensores? Tal vez... xD Y me encanta que dejes por escrito tus opiniones y tus suposiciones. ¡Creéme, a veces das en el clavo! ;) Y con Levy te llevas la máxima puntuación. Mmm... Hablas como Sherlock, jeje~. ¡Qué capacidad de deducción^^! Lo sé... ¡¿Rogue habla mientras hace el amor?! Porque Rogue no folla, hace el amor... xD Vale. Esto ha sido una ida de pinza. Total, que lo del diálogo es raro porque, al fin y al cabo, Rogue es raro. Y sí, debe de ser el único hombre que puede hacer dos cosas a la vez. Quizás me anime y empiece a hacer los capítulos más largos. Verás, en principio quería hacerlo larguísimos, como de 4000 palabras, aproximadamente, que es la longitud de los de mi primer fic. ¿Cuál es el problema? Que tardo mucho más en escribirlos y me desanimo y abandono. ¡Y no quiero que eso me pase con Skins! Y gracias por preguntar por mis vacaciones~. Pues ya estoy en Barcelona, donde resido, y se acerca el día de ir al colegio... ¡Nooo~! Hace calor y se me está ablandando el cerebro pero, por lo demás, estoy bien, jeje~. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo andas, Angie~? (Este apodo me ha encantado. ¿Por qué? Por Skins y por los Rolling Stones, un grupo que adoro y que tiene una canción cookie-galleta llamada "Angie". Y sí, es mi favorita de los Rollings.) ¡Te mando un puñado de saludos y muuuchos abrazotes de legions suaves —como Rogue—! PD: Y de paso, te animo a que te hagas una cuenta, pero eso como quieras. Antes era una guest stalker hasta que me animé a entrar en este universo como lectora faveadora y, más tarde, como escritora. ¡Y otro beso, Angie~! ;)

• • •

**Favs, follows y amor hippie**

Se agradecen con besotes de legion los favs de perver**Eris**, **Nerea**, **hermagix**, **Lizzie**, **Nik **y **Nita**, así como los follows de **LuFFy**, **Eris**, **Rikoret**, **Lizzie**, **Nerea**, **hermagix**,** Brunette Rebellion**, **Kuchiki's**, **Historia Calamitatum **y **Nita**.

• • •

**Advertencia: **Si ya os advertí del yaoi y el yuri, ¿por qué no os mencioné identidad**es** sexual**es** bisexual**es**? (¿Es un poema?) Sí, sí, hay personajes bisexuales. Oh, pero esto no es la advertencia... Ahora, podréis tirarme una piedra. Violaciones. Y con eso lo digo todo. Vale, no, no, no. No, pero sí. ¡¿QUÉ?! Deseadas, casi todas deseadas, no os preocupéis. Total, tenemos algunos internos un poco... ¿posesivos? Y cuando digo internos, también digo INTERNAS. Podéis quejaros, llorar o lo que sea, pero tenía que decirlo. ¡Ale, buenas noches, florecillas~!

• • •

Aprovecho este espacio para denunciar un par de cosas/hechos —llamémosle como queráis—. No es que este fic sea el caso, pero me gustaría que se reflexionara sobre el plagio. Últimamente he andando indagando en lo más leído y me he encontrado casos muy descarados. Es cierto que somos muchos y que a veces podemos coincidir, pero copiar es una cosa distinta. No al plagio. Y no sólo eso, también os mando besotes a las mencionadas en **Favs, follows y amor hippie **porque sois el pulmón del fic. ¿Me estoy poniendo cursi? Puede. Soy una lectora algo acosadora —habrá quien se dé por aludida... xD— y dejo comentarios que son la puta Bíblia en verso. No es necesario, pero nunca está demás dejar un breve comentario dando vuestra opinión. Yo estoy muy contenta con el feedback de Skins, así que no tengo queja alguna. Quería desfogarme un poco y que el mensaje se expandiera. No plagiemos, dejemos comentarios si la historia lo merece, así como favs. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer para demostrar que una historia vale la pena. Y hoy, hasta aquí. ¡Nos leemos~!


	9. Los incandescentes monstruos, I

Skins / Capítulo VIII / Los incandescentes monstruos / Parte I

**LOS INCANDESCENTES MONSTRUOS**

**I**

Hay un pequeño establecimiento un poco más allá del cruce de St. Wolf con Tequila Sunrise, una tienda de ultramarinos, una auténtica tapadera. Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, así se hace llamar ese chaparro hombre de nariz chata, enmarcada por unos largos mechones rojizos, el dueño. La perversión embutida en un traje de lino blanco. Desde el perfume que usa hasta las actividades que realiza causan controversia en Iron Suburbia.

La puerta del cuchitril se abre, haciendo tintinear la campana adherida al marco. El chico que se encuentra en el mostrador levanta la mirada del periódico y descubre a Sting, que se ha adentrado en la tienda, dejando atrás las primeras estanterías, rebosantes de productos domésticos.

—Dreyar, ¿no? —pregunta el empleado, doblando la noticiera lectura. Sting asiente y él le dedica una leve sonrisa de brillantes dientes de leche. Se levanta y se dirige a los estantes del fondo, donde una gran colección de botellas de todos los tamaños y colores reluce sobre la madera de cerezo—. Canadian Club —dice para sí mismo. Frunce el labio mientras pasea sus enormes ojos por las etiquetas de las botellas.

Mientras busca, Sting se fija mejor en él. Es el chico de siempre. Se presentó como Eve la primera vez que se vieron. De eso no hace mucho, piensa. Le recuerda a él hace un par de años, pero Eve no está tan delgado. Y, por lo general, parece fuerte y sano.

—Podrías decirle a Dreyar que varíe un poco, ¿no crees? —comenta Eve con una risita suave, tendiéndole la botella.

Sting le responde con una mueca, un esbozo de sonrisa. A Eve le basta. Asiente y vuelve a su puesto. «Demasiado joven.», hubiera dicho Cobra. Pero a Dreyar nunca le parecen demasiado jóvenes, se dice el abatido Sting. Recuerda sus palabras, siempre abofeteándole las deshinchadas mejillas. «No importa que mis piezas sean peones mientras sean de mármol.» Pero Sting no es de mármol, ni siquiera un peón. Ya tuvo que aceptar que tampoco era de hierro. Cristal, siempre cristal.

Se despide de Eve y sale a la calle, donde la ligera brisa le revuelve el pelo y le sacude el cansancio, arrancándoselo de la piel. «Despierta, Sting. Todavía no estás muerto.» Y allí está la esquina de St. Wolf con Tequila Sunrise, otra vez. Pero Fernandes ya no se fuma las fechorías apoyado en la pared de tocho roja, la moto de Gajeel ya no le hace compañía, Lyon ya no lleva a cabo las transacciones relacionadas con los placeres de la demencia y Erza ya no se expone lasciva. Y ahora sólo las ratas corretean alrededor de la alcantarilla. «Todavía no estás muerto. Todavía no.»

• • •

—¿Laxus?

Dreyar olvida el papeleo que se acumula en su escritorio, dispuesto a beberse aquellos ojos azules. Hoy no es un mal día, se dice. Y le escuece la entrepierna. Mirajane está apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados. El profesor esboza una ligera sonrisa, pero ella se mantiene firme.

—Dime, Mira —dice finalmente Dreyar, para evitar un largo silencio incómodo.

—Si quieres preparar a Natsu para el interrogatorio, puedes hacerlo en la enfermería.

Dicho esto, hace ademán de marcharse, pero la voz de su amante la alcanza antes de que pueda abandonar el despacho.

—Mira, yo… —Hace una pequeña pausa, esperando a que se recupere el contacto visual—. Yo… Bueno, yo no quería que a ese chico…

—¡¿Chico?! —truena la psicóloga—. ¡¿Osas llamarle "chico"?! ¡¿Tan poco te importaba?! —No queda ni un solo rastro de aquel rostro radiante, todo sonrisas. Ahora no es más que otra pieza de la vajilla de los Strauss—. No me lo puedo creer… —Niega levemente con la cabeza, liberando un bufido—. ¿Qué te ha pasado? —No espera a la respuesta—. ¿Quién eres?

Dreyar se queda perplejo. Sus planes de aquella mañana eran fumarse un puro antes de acabar los informes y acostarse con un vaso de Canadian Club. Pero le exigen más. Mirajane le exige más. Y no quiere su nombre como respuesta, quiere despertar al monstruo.

—Lo siento. —Aquello es lo único que se le ocurre decir, que no parece convencerla.

—¿Lo siento? —Hace un esfuerzo por no acercarse al escritorio dando grandes zancadas. Desea tirar de aquella corbata, acercar su rostro a aquellos ojos inexpresivos, a aquella boca, siempre creciente. Necesita abofetearle aquellos pómulos tan bien puestos. Y junto a su brazo, reposa un lápiz. El mejor arma homicida. En aquel momento recuerda a Rogue, uno de sus antiguos pacientes. Él estaba obsesionado con que la garganta era el mejor blanco. «Demasiado corazón.», solía decir. Y la pena pesa en sus entrañas—. Rogue, se llamaba Rogue —dice, con una voz cargada de hierro—. Y no sólo Rogue… Había muchos más… ¿Ya te has olvidado de Gray? ¿De Gajeel? Como mínimo podrías acordarte de tu socio, ¿no?

—Mira…

—¡No quiero que me des más explicaciones! ¡No quiero que te justifiques! —Se ahoga con sus propias palabras, que parecen desgarrarla—. Tan sólo quiero un mínimo reconocimiento. Visitas en sus celdas…, flores en sus tumbas… No te pido más, Laxus. El tiempo corre… ¡Y cómo corre! Pero no podemos volver atrás… Nunca tuvo que entrar un arma en este centro…, y tú tenías más de una escondida en la bragueta. Es más —añade, antes de que se le quiebre la voz—, nunca debiste internar a Sting. ¿Así querías lavarte la cara, eh? ¿Es así como querías expiar tus pecados? —Inspira profundamente, recuperando fuerzas—. ¿Dónde está el hombre que se comprometió por una buena causa? ¿Dónde está? ¿Y el hombre al que amé? ¿Qué puedes decirme de él?

—Todo lo que hice, lo hice pensando en ti, Mirajane —dice Dreyar. Su voz suena fría, no como al principio.

—¿En mí? Pues lo has jodido, Laxus. Lo has jodido todo.

Y ahora sí se marcha, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Las paredes retumban con el portazo, tambaleando los premios que lucen en las estanterías que forran la pared, descolgando diplomas y títulos, quebrando la poca humanidad que quedaba en Laxus Dreyar, el monstruo de Iron Suburbia.

A penas pasan unos minutos cuando la puerta vuelve a abrirse.

—Fernandes...

El auxiliar no dice nada, se queda mirando a su superior con unos rasgos duros. Avanza hasta el centro de la estancia y le dedica una mirada de desaprobación. Dreyar se hecha a reír. Siempre le ha parecido un tipo gracioso. Pero Jellal no lo acompaña. Jellal no ríe.

—Por si te interesa —dice—, Fullbuster está aquí.

—Ese pesado... Fijo que viene a cantarme las cuarenta por lo de su hijo...

—Qué menos. —El rostro de Jellal se mantiene impasible—. ¿Sabes, Dreyar? —Por fin se digna a despegar sus labios algo más de lo necesario—. Siempre me he considerado un tipo calmado… Ya sabes, lo del instinto asesino nunca ha ido conmigo. Tampoco me he planteado buscar una mano ejecutora…

—¿A qué viene todo esto, Fernandes? —Dreyar arquea las cejas.

Jellal se acerca al escritorio, apoyando un brazo sobre él. Los labios se encuentran a pocos centímetros de los del profesor y sus ojos centellan. La electricidad corre por su iris, muriéndose por escapar, por quebrar aquellas praderas que tiene Dreyar sobre su fina nariz.

—Desearía verte muerto —le susurra.

—Qué humor de perros me traéis todos... —se queja Dreyar—. Bueno, todo Iron Suburbia y la mitad de Brick me quiere ver muerto. Oh, me olvido de los pringados de Pickel Port. Aunque creo que mis mayores enemigos son los estirados de Mignorette Lane. —Se carcajea. Áspera risotada para los oídos de Jellal—. Va, dile que pase.

Jellal se planta frente la puerta, chasqueando la lengua.

—No creo que estés en condiciones de darme órdenes… Creo que mi contrato termina mañana…

—Antes eras más simpático, Fernandes… ¿Esto es por esa putilla? ¿La pelirroja? —Jellal se tensa—. Lo imaginaba... —Tras estas palabras, libera una risotada—. Me la follé en este mismo despacho. —Su voz es de miel. Se relame los labios y pasa una mano sobre la mesa—. En esta maldita mesa. Y la muy guarra no dejaba de gritar… Menuda perra... Tuve que metérsela en la boca para que se callara…

—¡Basta! —La ira incendia los ojos de Jellal. Frunce los labios, mientras trata de recuperar la compostura—. Basta…

—¿Creías que te esperaría toda la vida? La virgencita de Scarlet, ¿no? ¿Te sorprende que se tirara a todos los internos? Creo que hasta…

—Vuelve a mencionar a Erza otra vez y te juro que… —lo interrumpe, con la rabia contenida en sus puños cerrados. Las manos están rojas, los nudillos, blancos.

—¿Que qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer, Fernandes? Dime dónde duermes… Seguro que ese edificio no tardará en llevar mi firma. Pero no te subiré el alquiler, no te preocupes, chaval. —Una risa acompaña las dagas que salen disparadas de sus labios—. Todavía no entiendes la erótica del poder… Ya te llegará. Y cuando te llegue, te darás cuenta de que en cada esquina hay una pelirroja dispuesta a calentarte las pelotas.

Jellal trata de acompasar la respiración. Está demasiado alterado. Todo había pasado muy deprisa, piensa. El castillo de naipes ya quema en la inmensa hoguera.

—Que te jodan.

Y otro que abandona el despacho del profesor, dejándolo con su café, con sus impresos y con unas ganas terribles de beberse un vaso de Canadian Club.

* * *

_A quienes odiáis ir a comprar el pan._

**Aquí Indie**

¡Y aquí estoy de nuevo~! (Me repito.) Hoy me he levantado to' badass —a las doce y media... :')— y he decidido que iba a actualizar Skins. Así, por las buenas. Y, bueno..., supongo que ya me estoy excediendo. Eh, eh, lo prometido es deuda y no he tardado. (¿Acaso prometí no tardar en actualizar? Puede. Si no lo hice, pues nada~.) Ya le comenté a **Hist** que esta noshe —ritmo~, ¡ritmo~ de la noshe~!— rodarían cabezas y morirían fangirls. He intentado ser buena, de veras —¿veras? ¡Peras! ¡Peras verdaderas~!—. Esto... El capi, el capi... ¿Qué me decís, queridas margaritas~? ¿Me odiáis por haber hecho que Mira deje de ser una mujer chachi pistachi y todo eso? Pues lo sigue siendo —ñeh—, pero se ha vuelto to' dura. (Creo que oigo a Elfman gritando "otoko" por ahí...) Laxus... Ay, Laxus... No tengo mucho más que añadir porque no quiero desvelar nada. Espero que poco a poco todo se vaya entendiendo. ¿Piedras? ¿Chocolate? ¿Cuchillos voladores? (No, **Hist**, auto-control. Inspira... Los cuchillos despiertan tu instinto asesino...)

• • •

**Epic-amenaza, rebel-pepinillos**

Bueno, Hibiki no correrá peligro... (Sería el uke perfecto para Makarov... xD) Esta vez me cebaré con... ¡Elfman! Oh, sí, querido Elfman... Si este capítulo de Skins no recibe comentario alguno, Elfman será violado por Sting. ¡¿Os lo imagináis?! ¡¿Os lo imagináis?! Decidme... ¡¿Podéis imaginároslo?! Pues yo sí... xD Dirty mind, my dear Indie... Elfman... el uke... de Sting. ¡ZAS! Y pimba-pimba-pimba... ¡Hasta el infinito~! ¡Como si no hubiera mañana~! (Tengo que dejar de imaginarme estas cosas.)

• • •

**Y, en respuesta a los reviews...**

**NicoleChan14:** ¡Hey, Nik~! ¿Muy rara? Bueno, puede que un poco, jeje~. Por lo general, las conversaciones y las discusiones en las que intervienen Gray y Gajeel son muy raras, pero ya te irás acostumbrando~. Pobre Sting... Ese par lo ha asustado pero bien... xD No debe de ser fácil convivir con Gray y Gajeel, y menos si eres el nuevo en el centro... ¡Demasiados internos! Y tranquila, no haré un Hibiki-Makarov... :') Sí que sería bizarro... ¿Te imaginas? (Bueno, mejor no te lo imagines. No quiero que te traumatices, mujer... xD) Bueno, a Rogue le llaman "marica" porque lo tachan de homosexualidad, pero, de momento, su identidad sexual es desconocida. Aun así, me gusta que hagáis suposiciones y las manifestéis en los comentarios —muchas veces acertáis—. ¡Un besote enorme~!

**nerea fernandes scarlet: **¡O'haaay~! Aquí hay un poco de Jerza. Mentira, no lo hay. Bueno, podríamos llamarlo un Jerza por parte de un sólo individuo y totalmente implícito. En resumen: un Jerza light, bajo en calorías y sin azúcares añadidos... :') Vaya, esto no es el Jerza que te prometí. Para el Jerza-Jerza tendrás que esperarte todavía un par de capis —mínimo—; aunque, si te digo la verdad, no me acuerdo de si viene antes o después, pero el caso es que ya tengo escritas algunas "viñetas" entre los dos~. (Y sí, todo muy raro~.) Entiendo tu petición y comprendo que hay mucha gente que odia con toda su alma y todo su ser el Natza —yo pensaba que se llamaba "Nerza", pero bueno... xD—. Esto me pasa con el RoLe... Antes le llamaba LeRo o Roguevy o cualquier otra cosa. (Un día me aprenderé los nombres de los shipps.) ¡JAJAJA! Pone: "...a Jellal" como quien no quiere la cosa... xD Sí, Nerea, he entendido tu indirecta... :') Y, respondiendo a tu petición, de momento, Natsu está a salvo de Erza, pero DE MOMENTO. Tendré en cuenta la opinión de las lectoras, así que, a no ser que por tema de trama o cualquier otra cosa me interese el Natza, no habrá. ¿Te parece bien? No puedo prometerte nada, pero algo es algo, ¿no? Y de paso, ¿puedo preguntarte porque le haces ascos? No sé, es por saber~. (Soy una cotilla y una maruja, I know... xD) Y sí, ¡VIOLACIONES! ¡FIESTAAA~! Ay, Nerea... Demasiada perversión... Bueno, ¡un besazo enorme y un abrazote gordote~!

**Lizzie Taisho: **Tú y tus comentarios, siempre a tiempo^^. No fallas nunca, ¿eh? Voy a tener que hacerte un carné de esos guays... ¿Un placa? Mmm... "Aquí leyó Liz." Sería pistachi~. Sí, Liz, sí... Siempre saludas de la misma manera, pero, si cambiaras, no me podría acostumbrar a la "nueva Liz" —(?)—. Ah, y no te emocionaste, tranks. Los endemoniados enanitos de jardín lloraron con tu pequeña reflexión... Mira, mira cómo lloran los jodidos... xD Me alegra que te guste y que siempre trates de analizar el capítulo. Adoro los comentarios elaborados. Y, créeme, los tuyos lo son~. Rogue es una maldito tsundere que nos deja siempre con ganas de más. (Supongo que ahí reside su esencia.) Sólo te diré que a él, le eches bien el ojo porque con los tsunderes nunca se sabe... Y ya me callo... :') El flequillo de Rogue es de lo más sensual... Yo lo veo haciendo anuncios para Pantene. *Sacudida de pelo. ¡Flosh, flosh! ¡Flosh, flosh! Y, al final, sonrisita deslumbrante.* Vale. Lo admito. Todo esto no ha sido más que vomito arcoiris. ¡BASTA! Ya vuelto a ser la Indie de siempre~. Así que a Liz le gustan los magos de Saber... Ay, ay... ¿Qué tendrá esta pareja? ¿Qué tendrá este dúo? Ay, ay... Cuando Knightwalker se cuele en tu cuarto a lo ninja —al fin y al cabo es la contraparte de Erza... xD—, lanza una galleta de vino y pasas por el balcón y ella irá detrás. Pero no te preocupes por si se rompe el cráneo al caer abajo, ella es invulnerable. Pobre Jellal... :( Pero claro... Kakashi es mucho Kakashi, ¿eh? ;) Diremos que estaba borracha. Sí, muy borracha. Así, la magdalena-llorona no se deprimirá. Tranks, Jellal, que para ti también habrá... xD Y no te preocupes. Por mí, te puedes enrollar todo lo que quieras. De hecho, creo que nadie podría ganarme a enrollarse como las persianas —y a decir taaantas tonterías—. Ah, y tengo una buena noticia para ti, jeje~. El capi de Jellal ya lo tengo escrito, pero todavía no sé cuando lo sacaré; tengo que organizar la trama. (Lo digo por si ya hechas de menos a la magdalenita~.) Bueno, Liz, ¡me despido aquí y te mando muuucho amor hippie —chocolate y pasas no, tranks— y un abrazote de Frosch!

**Boogieman13: **Ey, ey... Mira a quién tenemos aquí... ¿Ande andabas, forastera? Venga, dejo de hacerme la dura... *Carita de Frosch.* ¡Boog-Boog~! Te las puedes apañar sin foco —creo—, pero ahora te paso el micro, no te preocupes. Espera... ¡Orga, joder, deja de cantar! Y ya, ya puedes hablar... Mierda, te estoy leyendo. Indie, limítate a responder. ¡Queríamos respuestas normales, ¿recuerdas?! Normales. Sí, normales. Oh, el sacapuntas... Bueno, jeje~. Creo que las fosas nasales de Natsu son como dos pozos llenos de mierda —y de sacapuntas. Que no se me olviden los sacapuntas—. Pero don't worry, Bickslow se encarga de curarle los tajos que le hacen las cuchillas de éstos en la planta médica —todavía pendiente de aparecer—. Uf... Lucy es un personaje mu' turbio y todavía está calentando banquillo. Pero, eh, alguien dijo que lo mejor, para el final. Buf, la rubita va a ser un buen personaje, sin duda —o eso cree Ichiya (que ya se ha leído el resumen y la lluvia de ideas que debo tener por alguno de mis destrozados cuadernos)—. ¿Crees que ella será bi —bi, bu, ba—? Bueno..., puede que sí... y puede que no. Shoremos por Sting... Nah, por algo sigue vivo. Que cunda el... ¿pánico? Puede. ¿Qué? Mec. Mira es... Mira es... Mira es como el sol~, lololo~, como el sol~, lololo~. Mira es genial. Thumbs up por Mira y sus métodos terapéuticos —lo de los dibujos es de lo más fiable—. Y Laxus... :( Me sabe mal ponerlo en plan cabrón porque quiero al maldito rubiales, pero... ¡CHAF! Tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza... ¬¬ (Él y... yo.) Gray-sama y sus argumentos de badass de la life~. Sí, Gray mola. Y Gajeel... Uf... Gajeel me puede, lo reconozco. Me pregunto cómo será el arroz a la cubana de tu madre... —(?)—, meh. Me das en los feels, Boog-Boog. Y no sólo eso. Además, me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo —las ganas escasean últimamente (y eso que ya tengo el siguiente capi casi terminado)—. Y ya que no te has dignado a contestar el mazo —¿mazo? ¡Martillo~!— comentario —nah, es con amor—, pues desde aquí te recuerdo que estoy a la espera de W. H. (Sanitarium). ¡Leñe, que quiero sabéh que pasa, cojoneh! ¡Un besote de esponja~!

**Historia Calamitatum: **Antes de todo, gomen... :( Verás, mis padres me han secuestrado esta tarde. «Vamos a ver a tus abuelos.», me han dicho. A ver, a ver... Yo quiero un montón a mis abuelos, pero... ¡APF! ¡Yo quería responder los PMs y actualizar lo antes posible! Total, que sólo me ha dado tiempo de responder a los reviews —rápidamente y con muuucho estrés—. Bueno, pero aquí estoy... Ahora fingiré que no me he atrasado y que todo va bien —porque todo va bien, ¿no? xD—. ¡Hist-chaaan~! ¿Que no te sodomice? Vaaale... Seré buena. *Angelote del Güasa.* Lo malo de las señales de humo es que, si las uso, la mafia rusa me descubrirá. *Ahora viene la carita de desesperación. Ya sabes, muy típica.* Y tú no quieres que le rompan las piernas a Indie, ¿verdad? (Di que no, por el amor de Buda, di que no.) Sí, yo iba a ser una monja... Pero una monja infiltrada en la mafia siciliana... ¡Y haré quesos! Y... ¿pasteles? No sé... Eso todavía tengo que decidir o antes de irme al Tíbet. (¿Sicília? Bueno, no importa.) Y zi no quiereh violazioneh, vayazeh al fic del al lao, mi arma. (Allí le darán pan y cama. Y... a Kakashi... Se prostitye —sometimes— para ganarse la pastuqui rica-rica pa' los porros. Y por eso siempre lleva esa cara de... ¡EH! Mejor no meterse con Kakashi-sensei.) To-To... Tobias y... y... ¡¿CALEB?! ¡¿NANIII~?! Bueno... ¿Por qué... no? Borrar. Borrar. Borrar. No, por dios, casi prefiero un Tobias-Zeke —y eso es MUCHO decir—. (Ahora no podré quitarme de la cabeza a un Caleb contra la pared y a un Tobias... dándolo todo. ¡NO! ¡NOOO~! Af... ¬¬) ¡NUNCA ESCRIBAS ALGO ASÍ! ¡¿VALE?! ¡¿VALE?! ¡¿VA-LE?! En serio..., soy incapaz de borrarlo... Vale. Vale. Vale. Intentaré no obsesionarme —aunque sea de lo más difícil—. ¡Maravada! ¡Eres una marvada! Bueno, sigue dando amor y esas cosas, a pesar de tu extremo cariño... xD ¡Un abrazote de ardillote, petarda~! PD: Mañana, el PM. (Ichiya me ayudará y lo escribiremos a cuatro manos.)

**Nitta Rawr: **Y no puedo responderte sin antes decirte que eres muy cookie-galleta~. Tu comentario anterior ya me encantó, pero este... Ooouch, ¡me das en los feels~! Supongo que ya has empezado el curso, ¿no? Y claro que respondo a los comentarios... ¡SIEMPRE respondo TODOS los comentarios! :) Considero que si las lectoras —¿para qué engañarnos? La mayoría somos tías— se molestan —bueno..., no es una molestia... ¡Da igual!— en dejar un comentario, lo mínimo es responderlo o dejar una nota al final del capi conforme se ha leído, pero, como ya he dicho, yo siempre los contesto. (A veces hasta retraso la publicación porque no me ha dado tiempo de redactar todas las respuestas... #truestory) Y me he enrollado... (Ya empezamos, Indie...) No son duendes... xD ¡Son enanitos de jardín~! Y por confundirlos, te los mandaré para que te incordien... Se probarán tus braguitas y desfilarán por tu cuarto, horrorizando a los monstruos de debajo de la cama —(?)—. Me halagas, de veras. ¡Ay, vas a hacer que me sonroje, baka~! Me preocupaba que el tema de Levy no acabara de ser bien recibido, pero me alegra que te haya gustado. El GaLe de Skins es muy turbio y... Pf... En realidad me gusta, pero me hace sufrir. (Y eso que es obra mía... ¿Me hago sufrir a mí misma? ¿Estoy diciendo muchas tonterías? Puede.) Sí, ya comentamos lo de Gray. De hecho, te dije que a mí tampoco me llamó mucho la atención. (Es que... teniendo a Rogue... xD) Pero me apetecía darle un giro... Gray badass modo-on. Venga, pues será mi regalo de boda... Leí en tu perfil que era LuFFy la afortunada, ¿no? ¡Y eso que no me invitasteis al banquete! ¡YO QUERÍA HELADO~! (¿En las bodas se come helado?) Vale. Ya. Oh, por cierto, es todo un honor estar en tus favoritos —si tan selectiva eres—. Me hace mucha ilusión que este proyecto reciba vuestro reconocimiento. Me anima muchísimo a seguir con ganas e ilusión. Es genial el feedback que se genera a partir de los comentarios, los favs y los follows~. Y todavía me enrollaría más —¡¿más?!—, pero me tomaréis por una trolleadora de la vida... :') Los capis son muy cortos y, por culpa de estos agradecimientos y demás, parecen larguísimos. (Indie trolling again~.) Pero yo lo hago con amor, odio y perversión. ¡Un besote enorme de legion~! (Porque los legions son hermosura... Y a quién diga lo contrario... ¬¬)

**SweetAngel: **Tu comentario todavía no se ha colgado. (Gracias, FanFiction, por manejar tan bien los guests. En serio, thumbs up. ¿Sarcasmo? ¡¿Dónde?!) Bueno, Angie, vuelves a ser amor~. Me ha gustado la metáfora que has empleado para referirte a la lujuria, jeje~. Muy lujuriosa... xD Aaah~, lo de Sting ya lo sabrás más adelante. ¡Muahahaha~! Pero no te preocupes, sigue de una pieza... :') Pues, por lo general, la mayoría de tus suposiciones son correctas —aunque no todas, pero he dicho la mayoría—. Sí, Rogue es seda, pero Rogue también sabe follar duro... xD Amf... Rogue... :3 Y con Gajeel has acertado. (¿Ves? Descifrando los títulos eres muy buena, jeje~.) Sí, Gray y Gajeel son un poco —demasiado— adictos al sexo... Pero, mira, cada uno tiene sus aficiones... :') No va usted nada mal, Sherlock. ¡JAJAJA! Los de Skins son de mil quinientas palabras aproximadamente. ¿Prefieres, por lo general, capítulos largos o cortos? (Esto era simple curiosidad.) Espero que las pruebas te hayan ido bien. Yo no empiezo hasta dentro de unas semanas~. Pero cuando empiece... Uf... El año que viene curso bach y no me apetece nada empezar... Digamos que soy un poco —muy— vaga... Odio el colegio, de veras. (Ichiya, ¡llora conmigo~!) Bueno, a pesar de que no te hagas una cuenta —ni como lectora—, yo seguiré respondiendo todos tus mensajes con la misma ilusión que los users~. (Aunque yo, insistente por naturaleza, te animo a que —más adelante— te la hagas. No es necesario escribir para tener una. A mí me fue muy bien para hacer un mejor seguimiento de los fics que me gustaban y así poder guardarlos en otro sitio que no fuera la barra de favoritos de mi ordenador —que acabó llena de mierda—.) Ya saldrá tu vena pervertida... ¡JAJAJA! ¡Te mando un besote gigantesco desde Barcelona y mucho, mucho, mucho amor hippie! ¡Cuídate, Angie! (Y no dejes que te exploten tus profesores —ni los exámenes—.)

• • •

**Favs, follows y amor hippie**

Se agradecen con un kilote de chocolate —excepto a **Liz **(que es alérgica), que a ella se lo agradezco con gelatina... ;)— los** favs **de ******Eris**, **Nerea**, **hermagix**, **Lizzie**, **Nik**, ******Nitta** y **Flor Carmesi**, así como los follows de**LuFFy**,**Eris**,**Rikoret**, ******Lizzie**, ******Nerea**, ******hermagix**,****** Brunette Rebellion**, ******Kuchiki's**,**Historia Calamitatum**, **Nitta**, **Flor Carmesi **y **I'll be Sonic**.


	10. La amante huracanada, I

Skins / Capítulo IX / La amante huracanada (Juvia) / Parte I

**LA AMANTE HURACANADA**

**I**

«Aislamiento es una mierda.», pensaba Juvia, sola en aquella mugrienta celda. Y sí que lo era. Desayuno entre barrotes, masturbación entre barrotes. Llegaba la comida y volvía a sentir que su intimidad ardía. Y la cena no era menos. Gray no estaba, ni siquiera Gajeel. Necesitaba volver a sentir un hombre entre sus piernas. Empezaba a volverse loca. Aunque, no le importaba. Siempre habían considerado a Juvia una neurótica, y no se debía a su esquizofrenia precisamente.

El sol era negro a través de la pequeña ventana. Un sol negro y un cielo escarlata despuntaban sobre la jungla de cristal. Y no tenía nada mejor que hacer que escudriñar lo que se extendía tras aquellas barras de metal opresor, que brillaban con destellos de plata, iluminando el lívido rostro de Juvia. Mientras su mirada resbalaba por los tejados, pensaba otra vez en lo mucho que deseaba salir de allí. Le asqueaba el humor de Orga, el auxiliar encargado de aislamiento, y la planta de castigo. Trataba de ser amable, pero Juvia no quería amabilidad, así que Orga se ponía a ladrar. Y cómo odiaba que le ladraran. Tampoco era para tanto, se decía después. Más náuseas le producía Minerva. La imperiosa señorita Orland. Piernas infinitas, poderosa delantera y aquella lengua viperina. Malditos ojos de harapos verdes. Y maldito el día en el que la sentó en su despacho. Maldita su sorna.

Juvia suspiró, liberando todos aquellos sentimientos. Medicación, más medicación. Pero Orga no llegaba. «Tarde, como siempre.» Mirajane compensaría el retraso. A pesar de estar inhabilitados para la terapia grupal, la psicóloga visitaba a los internos que estaban encerrados en asilamiento. Les ofrecía una de sus sonrisas y apoyo, y siempre acababa pidiendo que dibujaran su experiencia. Según los garabatos de Juvia, Mirajane había llegado a la conclusión de que necesitaba salir ya, o se apagaría. Porque Juvia, la pobre de Juvia, la pobre y esquizofrénica Juvia, era una llama que no ardía.

«Nadie quiere a Juvia. Por eso, Juvia quiere a todos. Se aprovecharon de Juvia, abusaron de ella, pero ahora son los hombres quienes piden clemencia a Juvia. Juvia saldrá… Juvia saldrá y le hará pagar a Gray-sama y a todos los hombres de Fairy Tail.»

Un ruido metálico la despertó, la aisló del aura oscura que poco a poco crecía alrededor de la ventana. Dirigió sus ojos acuosos, con un oscuro azul noche difuminando su iris, a la puerta de la celda, tras la que Orga se encontraba erguido, sujetando la bandeja con la cena.

—Tarde —farfulló. Le echó un vistazo a la bandeja, e hizo una mueca al ver de qué se trataba—. A Juvia no le gustan las judías

—Ya, y tampoco los guisantes, ni las gachas, ni el zumo de arándanos… Pero en aislamiento es lo único que hay. Anda, pronto estarás comiendo tarta de manzana.

Juvia no contestó, se limitó a mirar con desaprobación los recipientes de plástico, de los que salían nubes de vapor. Chasqueó la lengua y se incorporó. Nunca le dejaban usar cubiertos de acero inoxidable. De plástico, todo de plástico. Hasta su corazón parecía haberse vuelto de plástico. Aquel asqueroso plástico amarillo.

Orga sujetó la bandeja con una sola mano y, con la otra, sacó un manojo de llaves de su bolsillo. Las sacudió y repicotearon. Dio con la celda de Juvia, abrió la puerta y dejó la bandeja en el suelo, las frías baldosas que enfriaban a la interna. Qué frío hacía en aislamiento. Frío de plástico amarillo.

—Aunque —dijo Orga, sin moverse de donde estaba—, esta es tu última cena en aislamiento. —Juvia arqueó las cejas. Odiaba que aquel tipo le tomara el pelo—. Así que no me crees, ¿eh? —Orga parecía divertirse—. Bueno, supongo que Mirajane suena más convincente. Venga, no dejes ni una maldita judía. Cuando termines, te acompañaré a buscar tus cosas.

—Juvia no tiene hambre. —Se cruzó de brazos y alzó la barbilla, fingiendo estar ofendida. Aunque todo formaba parte de su dramatismo habitual—. Juvia no cenará.

Orga suspiró.

—Venga, Juvia —dijo—, come algo. —En el fondo, Orga era un auxiliar que se preocupaba por la salud, los progresos y la comodidad de los internos. Y uno de los pocos, junto a Jellal y Yukino, la encantadora auxiliar de la planta médica, que se leía con detenimiento los informes de Mirajane. Solía esconder tras aquel cuerpo de culturista y aquellos ladridos los brotes de dulzura.

—¿Y qué gana Juvia comiendo? Tan sólo kilos… —El auxiliar volvió a suspirar—. Pero Orga no debe preocuparse por nada, Juvia no es como Lucy.

—Al menos, bebe un poco. —Señaló el vaso de agua—. Te vendrá bien.

Juvia obedeció. Se acercó el vaso a los labios, mientras Orga seguía hablando.

—A Mirajane le ha costado dos semanas convencer a Dreyar. Aunque también deberías agradecérselo a Cana, que le ha vuelto a hacer un par de favores… Bueno…, eso dicen. —Parecía algo incómodo—. Esto… Tienes ganas de salir, ¿no? Esta noche ya volverás a dormir con tus compañeras… —Juvia asintió con pesadez—. No pareces muy contenta…

—Seguramente, a Juvia no se le permitirá acceder a la sala común… Tampoco asistir a la terapia grupal, como las otras veces que Juvia salió de aislamiento. —Se encogió de hombros—. Estar encerrada en el cuarto es como estar encerrada en la celda. Otro candado, pero la misma situación. Aunque la segunda planta huele mejor, claro.

Orga torció una sonrisa. Ya no podía mantener la postura de tipo duro.

—Si no armas mucho jaleo, le diré a Fernandes que te suba un trozo de tarta a la habitación. Makarov ha hecho doble ración para la cena. ¿Qué me dices?

Después de mucho tiempo, Juvia volvió a sonreír. Las comisuras se alzaron bajo aquellos ansiosos ojos. Juvia no sabía qué deseaba más; si un buen trozo de tarta de manzana o volver a cruzarse con Gray.

• • •

Jellal la esperaba al fondo del pasillo, junto la hilera de taquillas metálicas. Juvia caminaba junto al fornido Orga, que se mantenía en un completo silencio. Cuando se plantaron frente al otro auxiliar, éste les sonrió.

—Siempre tan agradable, Fernandes —bromeó Orga.

—Hay que tomarse este trabajo con buen humor —comentó él, ensanchando su sonrisa. Luego, se volvió hacia Juvia—. Vaya, te veo bien, Juvia.

—Juvia siempre está bien —dijo ella, impasible.

Orga se despidió, siendo engullido por la oscuridad del pasillo de aislamiento. Jellal acompañó a Juvia hasta la salida, donde se encontraba la oficina. Era una estancia pequeña, de paredes blancas, amueblada con un único escritorio. Juvia se quedó observando el fluorescente que estaba sobre sus cabezas, que no dejaba de parpadear. Antes de que pudiera agarrar la grapadora que reposaba sobre la superficie para lanzarla contra el fluorescente, el sensato Jellal volvió a hablar.

—Hay un chico nuevo. —La interna frunció el ceño. Jellal mantuvo su sonrisa, tratando de tranquilizarla—. Se llama Sting.

—¿Sting?

Jellal asintió.

—Mañana lo conocerás en el desayuno.

—¿Eso…? ¿Eso significa que Juvia podrá…?

—Sí —asintió—. He hablado con Mirajane y me ha dicho que, además, podrás reinsertarte en su itinerario.

Las lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de la interna. Dio un pequeño saltito y se echó a los brazos de Jellal, quien retrocedió abrumado ante tanta efusividad. Juvia no le dio importancia. Jellal suspiró. Pensó en que había hecho bien avisando a Gray de su salida. Se había adelantado a los acontecimientos, pero era mejor que pensara que ya estaba fuera.

—Perdona, Juvia —se disculpó, alisándose el uniforme—, pero no está permitido el contacto físico entre los internos y los auxiliares, a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario. Eso ya deberías saberlo —añadió, adoptando un tono más severo.

—Juvia le pide perdón. —Agachó la cabeza y entrelazó los dedos de las manos, dejándolas reposar en su vientre. Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos, todavía confusos, de Jellal—. Es por eso por lo que Jellal no se acerca a Erza, ¿verdad? Aunque Jellal lo desee, no puede.

—¡¿C-Cómo?! —preguntó, con el rostro desencajado.

—Juvia comprende sus sentimientos… Ella también ha estado enamorada de quien no debía.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando. —Juvia pudo darse cuenta de que empezaba a ponerse nervioso—. El caso es que no deberías decir estas cosas cuando…

—Fernandes… —Una voz aterciopelada los interrumpió. Ambos se volvieron hacia su procedencia, donde se encontraba Minerva, que sonreía satisfecha—. Aislamiento no es un sitio para los auxiliares como tú. —Rio suavemente—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Órdenes de Mirajane —respondió, hostil. Juvia se dio cuenta de que la miraba con animadversión. Nunca había visto a Jellal tan turbado. Era obvio que aquella mujer podía desequilibrarlo, y lo entendía perfectamente. Minerva era odiosa.

—¿Así que la psicóloga decide qué hacer con mis internos? —Señaló a Juvia con un leve gesto con la cabeza—. Esto es nuevo, ¿no? ¿Ya se lo habéis consultado a Dreyar? —Enarcó una ceja.

—Sabes, tan bien como yo, que Dreyar no está por la labor… —Miró a Juvia, que observaba la escena en silencio—. Vámonos, Juvia.

—Loxar —empezó Minerva, con su habitual serenidad—, ni se te ocurra despegar los pies del suelo. —Retó a Jellal con la mirada, invitándolo a participar en una larga discusión, en la cual no estaba dispuesta a perder.

Juvia esperó a que Jellal abriera el pico antes de hacer nada.

—Juvia —dijo, sin apartar los ojos de la mirada rasgada de Minerva—, puedes irte. —Juvia dudó—. Mirajane firmó tu hoja de ingreso, así que ella tiene el poder para sacarte de aquí. No la hagas esperar más.

—¿Acaso quieres jugar, Fernandes? —Minerva se carcajeó.

—Juvia —insistió Jellal, a lo que ella asintió.

Minerva liberó un bufido.

—Veo que nunca dejarás de ser el perrito faldero de esa mujer. Bien, llévate a Loxar… Oh, y no te preocupes, tu secreto está a buen recaudo.

Jellal y Juvia se miraron. Lo había oído, pensó Juvia. Y era culpa suya.

«Juvia le ha fallado a Jellal. Juvia debe ser castigada. Gray-sama puede esperar.»

* * *

_Porque sí. Porque adoro a Juvia._

¿A qué Gray y Lyon deberían hacer el maldito Ice Bucket Challenge? (Desnudos, claro. Siempre desnudos.)

**Aquí Indie**

Bueno, florecillas, por fin me he librado de los anuncios de reggaeton de Spotify —es que Jarvis (mi ordenador) me quiere y eso— y por fin puedo entregarme al fic sin que me explote la cabeza. Tampoco sé que les pasa a mis vecinos, pero ya le han dicho al pobre de mi padre que me rompa los amplis y así deje de sonar esa música infernal. Ah, y que por favor deje de tocar la guitarra a la hora de la siesta. Yo quiero que se jodan. Mi padre quiere que se jodan. ¡Madilta sea su estampa! ¡Todos quieren que se jodan! Sí, estoy cabreada con ellos. MUY CABREADA. Somos los únicos que estamos de alquiler y nos tienen manía por tener unicornios —en realidad es por tener la música A VOLUMEN NORMAL—. ¿Qué decía? Sí, venía a molestaros un rato. ¡Volad, palomas, volad~! Que sepáis que me he reído un rato leyendo vuestros comentarios, de veras. Algunas os habéis puesto muy Sherlock —venga ya, pobre Watson... ¿Acaso nadie quiere a Watson? Eh, querido Wats, Indie sí— y otras le habéis dado duro a la blasfemia. Sois amor... xD Como todo el tema de presente/pasado/uh-ah parece causar confusión, os he dejado mi súper sección de **Explicaciones. (¿Por qué el cielo es azul?) **aquí abajo. Más que nada, para no ir respondiendo lo mismo en todos los comentarios. Eh, pero que yo os quiero igual~.

Eh, eh, mentes perversas, ya sabéis quién es "ella". Lo siento, alguien tenía que decir algo demasiado obvio, si no, no molaría.

• • •

**Explicaciones. (¿Por qué el cielo es azul?)**

**Presente, pasado, presente, pasado. (Dos tiempos, un pitote.) **Ya echaba de menos mis **Explicaciones**. Y no, esto no es Pulp Fiction. Soy una borderline y soy incapaz de organizar una trama desordenada. Pero, para compensar, me he tomado la libertad de usar **dos tiempos** en la narración. No sé si os acordáis, pero el **prólogo** está en **presente**. Laxus había enviado a Sting a por una botella de Canadian Club y todo ese rollo. ¿Os acordáis? ¿No? ¡Happy, shoremos~! Bueno, pues el capítulo anterior era la conti del prólogo. Lo que significa —la encantadora **Boog-Boog** se ha dado cuenta— que cuando leáis "Los incandescentes monstruos" en la cabecera, tenéis que cambiar de chip. ¡PRESENTE! No, Mike no, él está enfermo. (Vale, era una broma. Lo sé, lo sé... Gomen.) Espero haber aclarado algo y que esto no sirva para confundiros más... :)

**Minerva. (La badass del momento.) **No me enrollaré mucho, pero que conste que la ADORO~. Sí, con todas sus letras. Es un personaje completísimo y af... :3 Simplemente, deciros que va a putear bastante en Skins y ya puede reírse Gray, pero no la gana a badass... ;) Y lo que importa... **¿Qué castañote le pasa a Jellal con Minerva? ¡¿Jellal..., un perro furioso?! **He hablado muy poquito del funcionamiento del centro, pero, poco a poco, se introducirán nuevos personajes, y se irá descubriendo la estructura de Fairy Tail. Para que entendáis lo que ha ocurrido en el capítulo de hoy cuando Minerva y Jellal se pelean por la custodia de Juvia: los auxiliares y el personal de aislamiento son los rivales directos del personal que revolotea por la sala común y se dedica a la terapia y la educación. (Excepto Orga. Él va a su puta bola~.)

**Erza. (¿Pussy-loco?) **Es, quizás, uno de los personajes que evolucionan más a lo largo de Skins. La Erza del primer capi que protagoniza ella NO TIENE NADA QUE VER con la del final de Skins. ¿Por qué? Bueno, eso ya lo veréis... ¡KA-BOOM! Y el Jerza se levanta, enfurecido. Podéis tirarme piedras, pero me va demasiado el crack... :')

**Juvia y Jellal. (¿Pequeñas margaritas cogidas de la mano?) **Esto ha sido muy anti-canon. Y **no** es un pairing. Os considero más listas que mi primo de catorce años —sí, nos llevamos dos añicos. ¡¿Y qué?! ¡Yo soy la mayor, ¿eh?! *Vena Lyon modo on.*—, que, por cierto, se está leyendo Skins —aunque, como buena prima mayor, no le dejé leer el RoLe. Y no por la edad, sino porque es demasiado puro... xD—. Total, esta mañana le he pasado el nuevo capi por correo y me ha preguntado si iba a hacer —algo que él ha bautizado— JuJe o JeJu o Jullal o Jevia. Sí, estos nombres tienen mucha gracia... xD ¡No me jodas...! Ahora que lo pienso... Pelo azul, sus nombres empiezan por la J... ¡¿SERÁN HERMANOS SEPARADOS AL NACER?! Vale, paro... Lo prometo. (Ay, se me va la vida~ con estas idas de olla.) Total, NO lo es. Pero sí, se llevan bien en Skins. ¿Por qué? Porque Jellal es Yisus y reparte su amor por allí —(?)—. Esta** sección **era** innecesaria**...:') Era más como... ¿una anécdota?

Y no revelo nada más porque parece que me haya tomado el suero de la verdad. (¿Ande andas, **Hist-chan**?)

• • •

**Epic-amenaza, rebel-pepinillos**

Comentando, habéis conseguido que me niegue a escribir un lemmon —sí, me he dado cuenta de que lo escribo con dos "m", pero no pasa nada. Así le doy énfasis... :') (Di que no, Indie, di que no... Lo escribo así porque soy un poco —muy— paleta)— con Elfman y Sting de protas. Aun así, me lo imaginé igual... «¿Y cómo fue?» Mmm... Diría "maravilloso" y todo eso, pero fue... Eh, eh pero no voy a hablar de mi dirty mind. Tengo que pensar una nueva amenaza... ¡Venga! ¿Os parece que Lucy se muera antes de conocer a Sting? «¡Fernandes, Fernandes! ¡Tenemos una interna en recepción! ¡SE HA CAÍDO ESCALERAS ABAJO! ¡Está espachurrá! Por cierto, soy Elfman. Ever está un poco ocupada con mi pe...» ¡Sí! Yo lo veo... El agente Conbolt no hará preguntas... ¿Verdad, Macao? ¬¬ Nah, que esa escena me gusta demasiado como para eliminarla~. Todo shegará, lololo~.

• • •

**#pseudoconfesiones. (Para romper el hielo... xD)**

Rufus/Orga es mi OTP.

• • •

**Y, en respuesta a los reviews...**

**nerea fernandes scarlet: **Finalmente, veo que no te has ido de fiesta con el canon y que has vuelto a Skins. Bien, bien~. Creo que acabaré pervirtiéndote por fin. Debo decirte que el próximo capi de El Séptimo Cielo está CASI terminado —me falta una página—. Ya sufría por ese Mystwalker... :') Pero todo va viento en popa~. Si quieres vamos juntas a desintoxicación y así no te da palo —si es que te da palo... xD—. Yo ahora necesito terapia... No veas cómo engancha el crack... Y así tú te liberas del Jerza durante unos meses. Aunque creo que, en tu caso, eso no es posible... :') Mmm... Erza es una guarrona... Puede... ;) Aunque quizás te sorprenda su introducción en el fic. Te preguntarás de dónde ha sacado Laxus tantas tonterías... Pero todo el mundo cambia... ¬¬ Vale. Ya. Que me enrollo y acabo desvelando cosas. Sí, ya dije que **voy a tratar el canon de una forma muy rara**. (Uso demasiado este adjetivo.) ¿Por qué? Mucho canon me aburre. Mmm... ¿Cosquillas? Qué tentador... *Pervercarita.* Eso me recuerda que odias el Natza... Te voy a torturar con la HERMOSA —porque fue hermosa— imagen de Natsu haciéndole cosquillas a Erza... Vale, lo sieeento~. Fue un momento tan tierno. Aunque yo también los veo como hermanos. (Pero me gusta tocar las narices... xD) ¿Me vienes con tus instintos asesinos? ¿Y quién escribirá Skins en mi lugar? ¡JAJAJA! Lo siento pero me he imaginado a Jellal perseguido por fangirls locas... :') Sería muy bueno... ¡JAJAJA! Ay... xD Que me da la risa, tía... Vale. Ya. Bueno, Nerea, lo dejo aquí porque me estoy riendo demasiado. Me voy a hacer un Nesquick y luego sigo. ¡Un besote enorme~! PD: Te responderé el PM esta noshe~. (Cuando la luna se digne a hacerme compañía.)

**Boogieman13: **Ichiya-sama va de colegio en colegio concertado —estúpido sistema educativo, qué daño nos hacéis—, de insti en insti poniendo porno para crear precoces badass. Está claro que le gustan las peras —¿a quién no? Aunque las manzanas son mejores... Dime, ¿son frutas de invierno? Lo mejor es el melón. Y no, no me gusta la sandía. ¿Why?—, pero me da a mí que él y el maestro Bob... se entienden. No sé, creo que hay algún chanchullo relacionado con cuerpos desnudos, natas y fresitas por ahí... «Oh, maestro, si me folla duro, juro darlo todo en los próximos Grandes Juegos Mágicos.» Lo siento, tengo que aprender a moderarme en las primeras citas. Me pregunto si tiene un segundo nombre o tres apellidos... No sé, quizás tenía dos padres y... Ya sabes, dramas sobre herencias y bastardos. Toma, un vaso de lejía para limpiarte la mierda que haya dejado ese condenado bichito. (Ay, ¡qué tarántula más cookie-galleta~!) ¿Tienes un oso domesticado? ¡Jo! :'( Vas a tener que dejármelo en invierno... Y sabes, para dormir calentita. (Eh, eh, Rogue, no me mires así... ¡Que tú me visitas muy poco en invierno! Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, en verano sí, pero en verano vienen Gray y los chicos. Mira, mejor vente en otoño porque prefiero al oso de Boogie y a Natsu para el frío. Lo siento, la primavera es para Erza. Joder, Rogue, no quiero volver a discutir. ¿Lucha libre? Venga, por favor... ¡BIEEEN~! :D Pero que no se convierta en un trío, ¿eh?) Uf... En la vida he abierto los libros de texto y, diría, que sólo hacía los deberes de castellano. (Joder, esa profe iba de tranks, pero metía miedo. ¡Hasta Indie temblaba ante su imperiosa mirada!) Yo ya he advertido de Laxus y su puyas cargadas de style. Porque, Laxus... Laxus es demasié~. Y no puedo evitarlo, no... No puedo evitar ponerlo en plan cínico. Y te entiendo, amo a los hijos de puta. Empatizo —demasiado— con ellos~. Y sí, he visto la maravillosa American Beauty. Lester. Joder, Lester, fuiste un grande —a tu manera, claro... xD—. El final de American Beauty me dio la vida... :') (Me pongo to fangirl.) Sí, me encantó. Y esto me lleva a acordarme de todas las personas a las que les recomendé la película, la vieron y me dijeron que era una mierda. Gracias, Boogie. Por cierto, te he echado de menos. Digamos que es aburrido blasfemar sola... :( *Gatitos tristes.* Ya te he dicho que me contestaste y que fue un error de mis patosos dedos... NO SÉ TECLEAR... :/ Ñah, qué drama, tú... ¡Te mando un mar de besos —y sangre—, Boog-Boog de mi riñón~!

**Lizzie Taisho: **Nunca estoy a salvo de tus reviews... Veo que has sabido burlar a mi guardia... :') Nah, tan sólo bromeo. ¡Sabes de sobra que me encanta leerte! Mmm... ¿Placa por tattoo? Me parece bien... :D Jouch, me has emocionado... ¡Y que no te dé flojera, mujer~! Lo mío es como una enfermedad: en lugar de flojera, adoro escribir comentarios~. ¿Estaré tan loca como Mirajane? xD Sin duda, estamos perfectamente sincronizadas. Aunque acabo de romper con Juvia. Gomen... Si has actualizado, ahora mismo me paso a dejarte amor hippie por allí. (Ya le tenía ganas a Gajeel.) ¿Una... sorpresa? ¡AY! *^* Miedo me das, Liz... Me preocupaba enfurecer a la magdalena... Ya sabes, siempre tan calmado... ¿Cómo escribir a un Jellal enfadado? Pues esta vez has tenido OTRO... Minerva y Laxus logran que su venita magdalena-cabreada salga a la luz. Me gusta que hagas suposiciones, de veras~. No te diré en que te has equivocado y en qué no, pero no lo haces nada mal... xD Ay, que se descubre el pastel... ;) Pues creo sinceramente que Rogue daría el perfil perfecto para campañas publicitarias de champú. Aunque..., quizás desprende demasiada sensualidad para la gran pantalla... :') Oye, oye... ¡Me has dejado to' loca con esa insinuación! ¿Rating M? ¿La inspiración ha surgido de Skins? ¿Alguien... sin camiseta? ¿Jellal fumando? ¡No me dejes así, mujer~! ¿Ni por PM? Tan sólo la idea, mujer... Verás, tengo un enorme problema con la curiosidad... Si me enseñan la guinda, puedo ponerme muy turrón —pesada— y luego no duermo bien... :') Así que, Liz, vela por mi sueño y dime de qué se trata... Sólo la puntiiitaaa~. Bueno, sea lo que sea, estoy encantada de tenderte la mano que te arrastrará al Infierno —y a los fics-trauma... xD—. Lo prometido es deuda y aquí tienes un poco de magdalena-llorona, pero todavía no llega su capi. No desesperes, no desesperes... Llegará~. Ay... *Suspiro.* ¡Liz, querida, un día se me quedará la pantalla pegajosa de tanto amor hippie! Y el día que eso ocurra, seguiré escribiendo... ;) ¡Un besote de magnalena-llorona~!

**Historia Calamitatum: **Eh, osada, ya tenía ganas de leerte~. ¿Una cucharilla? (Se me ocurren muchas cosas que puedan hacerse con sólo una cucharilla... ¬¬) ¡Aquí Indie, preparada para hacer un home run~! Yo dije tumbas~. Él dijo tumbas~. Lololo~. La rumba de las tumbas~. ¡¿QUÉ?! Y-Yo... ¿Yo dije.. eso? Sí, es cierto. ¿Para qué mentir? Sí, dije tumbas. Nunca pensé que mataría a nadie en el fandom —los personajes son demasiado monosos y preciosos para eso—, pero me apetece... Ando yo muy dramaqueen. Ah, no, tranks. Para que no haya confusiones —que ya pensé que las habría—, el profesor Dreyar es Laxus y Makarov —sí, el vulgar Makarov... xD Nah, es broma— es Makarov. Uno, dos... Las lecciones de Happy —again—. ¿Quieres que haga un lemmon entre Makarov y Barbablanca? (Oh, buda... Ya empieza a salirme la vena Juvia y interpreto todo lo que oigo —mal, siempre mal—.) Ya esperaba que a nadie le gustara este Laxus, pero he decidido remontarme a los primeros capis de Fairy Tail, cuando era un cínico, un monstruo sin corasón de melón, lololo~. (Ando yo demasiado rumbera. Anda, pásame ese CD de Rise... Sí, el de la derecha. No vaya a ser que de la rumba me pase a la copla. *Carita de desesperación del Güasa.* Pobre Jellalito, siempre puteado... Tiene demasiados haters, ¿eh? Que si Laxus, que si Minerva... :') Y eso que todavía no ha aparecido el resto. ¡JAJAJA! En serio, cuando llegue el capi que te quiero dedicar —ese es TAN Hist—, pondré algo así como "...al apoyo moral del Canadian Club." :') Ya ves, hice un casting para escoger al mafias del momento y él me enamoró con su parfum y sus historias... Por Buda, es demasié~. Eh, eh, pasa el porro... Digo... Pasa a Gildarts... xD Y no te preocupes por lo del yaoi, aunque en Skins quizás te encuentres yaoi... perturbador. (¡¿Más que un Hibiki-Makarov?! xD) Y gracias por no involucrar a Tobias en un yaoi... Eso sería un poco trauma. ¿Un Tobias... Zeke? ¡BORRAR! ¡BORRAR! ¡BORRAR! Te prometo que paro... La culpa es tuya, por darme rienda suelta. Por sierto, responderé tu PM esta noshe~. (Cuando sea libre de la comida familiar que viene a continuación...) Intenta no pegarte un tiro, ¿eh? ¡Un abrasote de ardillote cruzado con un puma~!

**NicoleChan14:** Creo que sé por dónde van los tiros, así que me imagino tus suposiciones... Ah, tienes libertad para especular. De hecho, la mayoría de las lectoras lo han hecho. Es divertido ver las distintas visiones. (A veces me pregunto si depende de la hora a la que habéis leído... xD) Mmm... El Jerza no tardará en salir, pero repito: va a ser raro. (Así como el Miraxus.) Aunque para el próximo capítulo en presente tendréis que esperar un poco. Antes hay que ligar cabos y aclarar el próximo tema, que se inicia con este capítulo. (Y sí, está relacionado con Juvia.) También será muy turbio. Y no dudes en ponerte en plan Sherlock si quieres... :') Nah, el Elfting —le he puesto nombre y todo... xD— es todavía más bizarro que el Makabiki —esta también... :')—, así que Elfman está a salvo del rubio... ¬¬ ¡Un abrazote enorme~, Nik!

**Nitta Rawr: **Pues Indie está bien... Enfadada con mis vecinos, pero bien~. Todavía me quedan un par de semanas de vacaciones para hacer el vago... Ya sabes, mi especialidad. Eh, eh, pues sí que ha sido a tiempo. (Mis enanitos ya andan retirando sus tropas.) No te preocupes, cruel sería requisar chocolate~. (¡Ni se te ocurra, ¿eh?!) ¿Duendes y enanitos? ¡Wow! ¡Menuda fiesta~! Por lo general, estaba convencida de que me tirarían muuuchas piedras por el tema de Levy y Gajeel. (Tranks, Indie, tan sólo han llorado.) Me halagas mujer... ¡¿Es una estrategia?! Oh, ya sé... Nitta quiere lanzarme flechas cargadas de amor hippie para que me retire a escribir romance mainstream. Pues nop... Vale. Dejo de hacerme la esquizo... :') Espero que hayas entendido lo del presente/pasado/presente/pasado en las Explicaciones. Si no, no dudes en preguntar. Responderé sin hacer ningún tipo de spoiler. Por fin doy con alguien que comparte mi extraña obsesión con Lyon. De veras, es un personaje muy pistachi~. Odio que siempre sea el malo del Gruvia o la cabeza de turco en los romances y demás. Lyon es demasiado wonderfull para eso. (Aunque el Gruvia me encanta.) A Laxus le ha salido la vena arrogante, I know. Ichiya TENÍA que salir. Oh, Buda, adoro mucho a este pervertido~. Y no, no estoy loca. Es amor y punto en boca. (Pero sí, puedes protestar, mujer.) Así que aniversario de boda y helado. Buen plan. *Thumbs up.* Deberías iniciar los preparativos, así como hacer una selección de los mejores sabores —sí, para el helado. Siempre para el helado—. A partir de ahora, cuando empiecen a salir escenas con Lyon de por medio, no seré capaz de dejar de imaginármelo en una bañera, desnudo, con patitos de hielo —no de goma—. Fff... Adoro tus comentarios, son chachis pistachis y hasta me río leyéndolos. (Sí, yo me río hasta cuando no es preciso.) Por cierto, tus mordiscos empiezan a dejar marca, pero no te preocupes, Yukino tiene un botiquín lleno de remedios~. ¡Un abrazote de exceed~!

**Kuchiki's: **¡O'hay Kuchiki's! Te voy a llamar Kuk... Y si no te gusta, ya buscaré otro, pero es que no tienes apodo y me frustro... :') Y no preocupes por no comentar, mujer~. ¿Te gusta el Jerza? Bueno, entonces quizás estés contenta... (QUIZÁS.) Pf... El Jerza de Skins es un tema turbio, pero, al fin y al cabo, ahí está. Y, como ya he dicho, todo lo que ha dicho Laxus tiene una explicación. Ya irás viendo... Al pobre Jellal le han dicho cosas un poco —muy— feas, pobriño... Pero, bueno, ya devolverá el pelotazo —(?)—. Y ya lo he desvelado todo sobre la nota. Eh, esta vez no he sido mala y apenas os he hecho esperar~. ¡A ver si consigo mantener este ritmo en las actualizaciones~! ¡Un besote de mapache~!

**SweetAngel: **¡Angie~! ¡NO ME CORTES LA CABEZA! Bueno, quizás soy como las palomas y todavía se me conceden unos segundos de vida mientras correteo sin cabeza... :') Y si escribes tu propio libro, no dudes en avisarme~. ;) Estás como una puta regadera... ¡Y por eso eres tan cookie-galleta~! Uf... Espera a que le den a Sting... (¿Spoiler? xD) ¡JAJAJA! Buda, no he podido evitarlo~. Me sabe mal ser cruel con Sting, pero podría haber ignorado la dirección que le dio Laxus e huir, pero el muy tonto se metió en Fairy Tail... Ay, Sting, vas a sufrir... Rogue podría tejer la historia de Levy sobre un chico que se mete sacapuntas por la nariz... ¿No te parece una buena idea? Mira, esta vez, te dejaré con un poco de intriga en lo que respecta al título. (Así es más divertido.) Te diré que hay parte de realidad y otra de metáfora. Y hasta aquí puedo leer. Supongo que, después de leer las Explicaciones, todo el tema del presente y el futuro te ha quedado claro. Tranquila, adoro leer tus suposiciones... xD La de Rogue me ha matado de risa. Mmm... Puede que huyera para dedicarse al tejido con todo su cuerpo y alma. (Puede que en una residencia de ancianos.) Me falta este curso —que empiezo dentro de unas semanitas— y el que viene para ir a la universidad. Así que todavía estoy en secundaria. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué cursas? Yo creo en el "calidad no es sinónimo de cantidad", así que no le daría muchas veces a si los capítulos son largos o cortos. Me gustaría decirles a muchos de los escritores que he leído —por las lecturas obligatorias de clase— que, en lugar de contar palabras, deberían contar buenas historias. Y he vuelto a ser puntual actualizando... No te me quejarás, ¿eh? ;) ¡Y ya he empezado el siguiente capítulo! La verdad es que, cuando te gusta algo, la pereza desaparece! (Y mira que soy una de las personas más vagas de este nuestro planeta~.) ¡Te mando un achuchón enorme y muuuchos kilos de amor hippie! Mmm... El amor capitalista es caca... (Lo dice Jellal... xD)

• • •

**Favs, follows y amor hippie**

Se agradecen con muuuchos achuchones los favs de******Eris**,******Nerea**, **********hermagix**,******Lizzie**,******Nik**,******Nitta**,**Flor Carmesi** y **Boog-Boog**, así como los follows de******LuFFy**,******Eris**,******Rikoret**,******Lizzie**,******Nerea**, **********hermagix**, **********Brunette Rebellion**, **********Kuchiki's**, **********Historia Calamitatum**, ******Nitta**, ******Flor Carmesi **y**I'll be Sonic**.

• • •

Disculpas anticipadas por acentuar la arrogancia de Laxus, por caracterizarlo con sus pieles más despreciables, por llevarlo a extremos. No es una próxima advertencia; a estas alturas del fic, es una realidad. Oh, también os diré otra cosa... No soy hater de ninguna pareja, así como me gustan la mayoría... (Elfman, tranks, no vas a ser el uke de Sting... Prometiiidooo... xD) Pero es obvio que tenéis toda la libertad para tirarme piedras. Y lo pondré una vez más para que no haya malentendido... (Luces de neón, por favor.) **CRACK**. Vais a encontraros con mucho crack. Y no tengo nada más que añadir^^.

¡Nos leemos~!


	11. El mancebo precoz, II

Skins / Capítulo X / El mancebo precoz (Rogue) / Parte II

**EL MANCEBO PRECOZ**

**II**

«Esclerosis.», había dicho el médico. «Compruébelo usted misma en la radiografía, señora Cheney. La columna de su hijo es una maldita "S".» Su madre no había dicho nada, no había movido ni un solo músculo; como siempre. Fue su padre que se había atrevido a preguntar. «Natación. Apunten a su hijo a natación. Ya verán que pronto empezaremos a corregir la pequeña deformidad. Es algo bastante común… Estos malditos niños... cada vez los hacen peor.», había sido la respuesta del apático doctor Cooper*. Y ni siquiera le ofrecía una piruleta tras el pronóstico. A Rogue nunca le habían gustado las piruletas, y sentía cierta satisfacción cuando las rechazaba; pero le ofendía que el doctor Cooper no tuviera ese detalle. Tan sólo una mueca y una palmadita en la mejilla. Con intención, claro. Siempre con intención. «Espabila, pequeño Cheney. Te vas a quedar jorobado si no nadas un poco.»

En la escuela primaria le habían hablado del Infierno, el fuego eterno. Rogue había estado en el Infierno, y no era de fuego precisamente, sino de agua. En el Infierno no había más que baldosas y baldosas y esas largas piscinas olímpicas, apestando a cloro. La monitora de natación le daba un fuerte empujón y le decía que nadara, pero el pequeño apenas sabía bucear. En lugar de chapotear, como lo hacían sus estúpidos compañeros, se cruzaba de piernas y brazos y se hundía como una piedra. Sonreía bajo el agua, observando sombras borrosas que pasaban por encima de él, dispuestas a llegar al otro extremo, siguiendo las instrucciones de aquella arpía. Y él, seguía bajo el agua, pero no había de qué preocuparse, pensaba. La monitora siempre se zambullía y lo sacaba del pozo del Infierno.

Aquellos recuerdos todavía se paseaban por su mente cuando pisaba el baño de la primera planta. Había demasiada gente, se decía, en aquel rincón, donde se encontraba la zona del vestuario. Demasiada. Los internos iban y venían, completamente desnudos, dejando el suelo perdido. Charcos y calcetines se arremolinaban alrededor de sus pies descalzos, y él estaba indefenso, aunque, por suerte, conservaba sus tejanos. Aquel sitio era igualito al vestuario del Infierno.

—P-Perdona… —Se volvió al oír aquella voz—. Rogue, ¿no? —Era Sting, el nuevo. Todavía estaba completamente vestido, cosa que no le sorprendió. Tras estudiarlo detenidamente unos segundos, asintió levemente—. ¿Sabes cuándo estarán libres las duchas?

Rogue arqueó las cejas. No le gustaban los nuevos; hacían demasiadas preguntas. Aunque no lo culpaba. Aquel sitio era un desastre. Los internos habían ocupado las duchas y no hacían más que gritar y pelearse entre risotadas. Natsu corría alrededor de los bancos del vestuario, resbalando entre las taquillas y los colgadores, volcando toallas apiladas, esparciendo la ropa que estaba tirada por el suelo. Gray le pisaba los talones con un bote de gel mientras lo amenazaba con obligarle a tragarse todo el contenido. Sting esquivó a Natsu, que pasó entre ambos internos.

—¡Chico de Brick, estás en medio! —le espetó Gray, dándole un empujón para poder alcanzar a Natsu, que había vuelto a meterse en las duchas.

—¿Esto…? ¿Esto ocurre… todos los días? —preguntó, tratando de recuperar la compostura. —Rogue asintió—. P-Pues qué bien… ¿Vas a esperar a que terminen todos? —Rogue volvió a asentir, esta vez con pesadez—. Supongo… Supongo que tendré que esperar contigo… —Se sentó en uno de los bancos, esperando que Rogue hiciera lo mismo, pero se mantuvo de pie. Suspiró, mientras trataba de buscar un tema para conversar—. ¿Te gusta el cine?

—No me interesa —le respondió, sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

—Oh… Ya veo… ¿Y… lees?

—Sí.

—¿Qué te gusta leer?

Por fin se dignó a mirarle. Sting pudo leer en sus ojos el desinterés. Aunque no debía tomárselo como algo personal. A Rogue no le interesaba nada. La vida le aburría porque estaba llena de tropezones como Sting. Un tropezón con una camiseta de los Sex Pistols.

—¿Te interesa? —preguntó, insinuando apenas una sonrisa.

Sting parpadeó, confuso.

—Pues… Yo… Bueno, supongo. T-Te… Te lo he preguntado, al fin y al cabo.

—En ese caso —sonrió—, te responderé. Me gusta la poesía…, aunque hay novelas que… están bien.

—¿Y entiendes la poesía?

Rogue frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, en el colegio solíamos leer poesía y…

—¿Cómo ha sido? —lo interrumpió. Sting no se molestó en disimular su sorpresa—. Me refiero a tu primer día. ¿Cómo ha sido?

—Pues… Bueno… En realidad…

—Eres transparente. —Rogue ahogó su balbuceo, mirándolo con desaprobación—. Te lo diré yo mismo. —Sting se acomodó en el banco—. No eres más que un caminante blanco en mitad de la maleza. Porque eso es lo que somos, maleza, malas hierbas. Ahora mismo, nos estás atravesando descalzo. Y no ocurre nada. El hijo de la luna sigue a salvo… —Se agachó, clavando la rodilla en las frías baldosas, para estar a su altura—. Pero pronto seremos dagas. —Sus últimas palabras fueron un susurro. Finalmente, se levantó—. Dime, ¿lo has entendido?

—¿Qué…?

—Poesía. Eso es poesía. No es tan difícil, ¿no?

—Pero…

—Se llama poesía desnuda. Entonces, ¿te gusta?

—Tampoco es que haya leído mucha… —Rogue le intimidaba, pero era incapaz de apartar la mirada de sus perfilados rasgos—. Podrías dejarme algún libro… Bueno, si quisieras…

—Me los quitaron en los otros centros… Mañana te incorporarás a las clases, así que Freed se encargará de eso. Si estás interesado, hay un club de lectura. —Sting era incapaz de asimilar que estuviera siendo amable con él. Tal era el hechizo que no se daba cuenta de que empleaba un tono frío—. Habla con… Levy.

—¿La…? ¿La chica de antes?

—La misma.

Antes de que Sting pudiera disparar una pregunta que hacía rato que se paseaba por su mente, el vestuario empezó a vaciarse. Ambos observaron la marcha de todos los internos. El vapor inundó el baño. Y, en mitad de aquel caos, se quedó Gray Fullbuster, reluciente piel, mirándolos con una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Todavía estamos así, chico de Brick? —preguntó, secándose el pelo con una toalla. No esperó a que Sting respondiera—. Espabílate… —Le dedicó una mirada fugaz a Rogue—. La compañía podría resultar… demasiado agradable. —Le lanzó la toalla a Rogue, que la apretó entre sus frías manos—. ¿Verdad, marica?

—No te resbales, Fullbuster —le respondió.

—Lo intentaré… Además, no quiero que haya ningún tipo de… incidente. No es ético abusar de los compañeros de vestuario.

La puerta se abrió, dejando al descubierto unos ojos curiosos.

—¡Gray! —La voz de Natsu era inconfundible—. ¡Venga, Gray! ¡Tardaremos siglos en vestirnos! ¡Y hay que bajar rápido al comedor!

Gray les dedicó una última sonrisa a Rogue y a Sting antes de desaparecer.

«Es gracioso que lo digas tú, Fullbuster.»

—Supongo que siempre te duchas solo, ¿no? —le preguntó Sting.

Rogue asintió, sin despegar los ojos de las baldosas. Se quitó la pesada sudadera y se desabrochó el cinturón. Los vaqueros se deslizaron hasta sus tobillos, cubriendo de algodón aquellas desgastadas zapatillas que solía calzar, sin importarle que estuvieran llenas de agujeros y que los cordones fueran distintos respectivamente. De repente, Sting empezó a sentirse incómodo. Le quemaban las mejillas, pero Rogue no se dio cuenta. Terminó de desvestirse y se dirigió a las duchas, dejando atrás al sonrojado Sting. Se posicionó bajo el chorro de agua. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como su cuerpo se empapaba. Sting no tardó en hacerle compañía.

—¿Se te ha perdido algo? —preguntó Rogue, todavía con los ojos cerrados. Podía sentir la mirada del novato clavada en él.

Sting no respondió. Pensó que Gray tenía razón. Rogue era superdotado.

• • •

En la sala común sólo estaba Cana, sentada frente a una botella de bourbon. Sus párpados le pesaban sobre aquellos inmensos ojos achocolatados. Rogue se quedó observándola. Cómo se parecía a su padre, pensó. Ahogaba las penas en el alcohol y en aquel viejo y olvidado blues. Lo más probable es que necesitara un empujón, pero Rogue no era esa clase de personas. Rogue era viento. Siempre lo había sido. El viento podía azotar, pero no podía ayudar a Cana, no podía rescatarla de aquel pozo.

Se limitó a sentarse en la mesa de siempre y siguió con su punto, con sus cosas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le espetó su única acompañante. Rogue no contestó—. Te he hecho una pregunta.

—Hago punto —respondió, sin abandonar su tarea.

—Quiero estar sola.

—Qué oportuno. —No había sorna en sus palabras—. A mí también me gustaría.

Se hizo un breve silencio, en el que Cana se levantó y se sentó frente él.

—Pues ya que tengo que soportarte —le dijo—, déjame preguntarte algo.

—Dispara. —Dejó el punto y la miró directamente a los ojos, a la espera de algún disparate. Porque, al fin y al cabo, el bourbon no era el vino del sabio.

—Sé que no se nos está permitido preguntar sobre el pasado… Eso lo dejó muy claro Dreyar… —Rogue pudo ver lágrimas en sus ojos—. Últimamente le he estado dando vueltas a un asunto… Bueno…

—Yo también me pregunto si me pudriré aquí. —Cana lo miró sorprendida—. Aunque… no sé si así ya está bien. Quiero decir que… si nos soltaran, ¿a qué podríamos aspirar? Piénsalo fríamente.

Cana asintió levemente, digiriendo aquello.

—Rogue Cheney —dijo con decisión—, ¿qué coño hiciste?

—Deberías saberlo, Alberona. —Ella frunció el ceño—. ¿Y a qué tanta sorpresa? ¿Acaso el agente Conbolt no te lo ha contado?

—¿Macao sabe algo?

—Y tanto que lo sabe… —Sonrió, mostrándole su perfecta dentadura—. De hecho, él era el único testigo.

—Sin rodeos, Cheney. —Cana se incorporó, acercándose a él, entrecerrando los ojos, clavándolos en sus lívidos labios.

—Aquella noche tan sólo estábamos ella… y yo. Ah, y me olvidaba del agente Conbolt.

* * *

_¡BITCHES, ESTOY DE VUELTA~!_

Yo sólo digo que el cumpleaños de Reveire y el mío es este domingo... Ya sabéis, 7 de setiembre. A Indie no hace falta, pero a ella espero que la felicitéis y esas cosas rebonicas. Rev —ya te he bautizado—, si no te felicitan, Indie —en persona-personal— irá a repartir sartenazos.

Indie VS Los Desconsiderados = DERROTA

Indie —BadassModeOn— VS Los Desconsiderados = VICTORIA

(Y eso lo ha predicho Cana, así que más os vale felicitarla... ¬¬)

**Aquí Indie**

ME HAN SECUESTRADO. Bueno, mis padres tuvieron la maravillosa idea —no— de irnos a un pueblo de la costa... ¡SHOREMOS~! Y es por esa razón por la que me he ausentado. ¡PERO YA ESTOY AQUÍ! (Y voy a dejar de usar mayúsculas porque parezco esquizo.) ¡Bien, bien, familia~! ¡Un capítulo más! Y como soy una verdadera otoko —esto no tiene sentido— ya me he puesto manos a la obra con el siguiente —que no creo que tarde en subir—. Total, que ya no hay de qué preocuparse, porque... ¡la semana que viene empiezo las clases! ¡SHOREMOS~! (Otra vez.) Y no me gusta mi colegio nuevo... ¡SHOREMOS..., pero, esta vez, más~! Venga, dejo de molestaros... ¡Nos leemos por aquí abajo~!

• • •

**Epic-amenaza, rebel-pepinillos**

Creo que ya me he cebado con Lucy dos veces... :') ¡Y ni siquiera ha aparecido TODAVÍA! Pero no os preocupéis, pequeñas margaritas, pronto... ¡Eh, eh, spoilers no, Indie! ¡SPOILERS... NO! Hoy, EN LUGAR DE SPOILERS, os traigo otra amenaza, pero, antes de nada, quiero agradeceros que sigáis comentando y dándome en los feels y esas cosas que hacéis... Cliché, cliché, cliché. Ale, si esta vez no lo hacéis, Rogue será violado por... ¿Freed? Anda que no tiene juego ni nada... Si el crack, en el fondo, es de lo más divertido... xD ¡Se vende, se vende~! ¿Quién quiere un Rogue/Freed? ;)

• • •

**Los sabios discursos de Plue. (De Indie... Plue sólo se encarga del micro.)**

**YAOI. YURI. **Dos de los géneros que más **atraen** y más **asquean**. Todavía no han aparecido los lemmons —recordad, Indie lo escribe con dos "m"— de género homosexual, así que aprovecho para echaros un poco —en serio, no me enrollaré— la charla. El caso es que me gustaría expresar mi opinión acerca de ambos géneros, pero, como no tengo tiempo —ni espacio. Bueno, sí..., pero no es plan—, me limitaré a hablar de su relación con Skins. (Si os interesa de verdad mi canto y mi voto, no dudéis en preguntarme. Ya sabéis, PM o manifestación/denuncia/demanda/amor hippie a través de los comentarios.) Bueno, quería decir que no he incluido estos temas porque me gusten o me disgusten; eso no tiene nada que ver. El caso es que quería hacer un fic de lo más realista. Para ello, me he tenido que documentar acerca de enfermedades mentales, el sistema de justicia penal... Pero eso tampoco es lo más importante porque, al fin y al cabo, Skins es ficción. Total, el tema del yaoi y el yuri no tiene nada que ver con gustos personales, sino con narrar una historia real. El chico guapo no siempre se va con la chica guapa. No todas las historias son así. A veces, el chico guapo le da plantón a la chica guapa y se va con el rarito. Sí, flores, eso pasa. El caso es que le he estado dando vueltas... ¿Por qué esta obsesión con el yaoi? ¿Y con el yuri? Quizás el problema es de la sociedad... Creo que reprime a los adolescentes... Puede ser que una de las razones sea que todavía no se ha normalizado el tema de identidad y orientación sexual. Me sorprende ver cómo hay gente que se sobresalta al ver a dos chicos o a dos chicas besándose en el transporte público. No lo sé... No quería haceros la olla con mi paranoia y con mi comida de coco diaria, pero me apetecía compartirlo. Bueno..., ya tendré tiempo de expresarme a través de los capítulos~. Felicidades si os habéis leído esto. (Sé que soy un tostón.)

• • •

**#pseudoconfesiones. (Para romper el hielo... xD)**

A veces me pregunto si Juvion es Jura/Lyon o Juvia/Lyon.

• • •

**#truestory**

He escrito este capi escuchando el viejo CD de mi padre de Earth, Wind & Fire. Podéis reíros, pero a nosotros nos parecen geniales. Y eso que el funk no me va nada... :') Si os los hubieran puesto en el coche tantas veces como a mí, lo comprenderíais.

• • •

**Y, en respuesta a los reviews...**

**SweetAngel: **¡Angie~! ¡Siento haber tardado en actualizar~! Así que... ¿quieres que me muera? ¡Ya estamos! Mira que cuando te sale la vena oscura... ¬¬ Ay, Angie... En el fondo, eres de lo más perversa. (Lo de pequeña margarita es sólo postureo... xD) Si quisieras compartir conmigo tus cuentos sería genial, así que no lo dudes. Puedo pasarte mi correo si quieres. Aunque, ahora tengo curiosidad... ¿Alguna vez has escrito un relato más largo o... una novela? Creo que tantas preguntas me han... fundido el cerebro. Sí. ¡FUNDIDO! Y eres una hentai. (Creo que hasta podrías superar a Ichiya.) Creo que toda protección es inútil en Fairy Tail... Ya lo comprobarás dentro de dos capítulos. Malditos violadores... Tsk... Están por todas partes; son de lo más molestos. ¡Cuidado, en la cafetería hay uno! ¡Wow! ¡Y en la primera planta, otro~! (CORRE.) No puedo superar tu preciosa historia sobre Natsu y los sacapuntas, Rogue y el punto y Levy y la lectura... ¡ES DEMASIADO! Y... ¡has vuelto a acertar! ¡Diez puntos para Angie~! ¡Ding-ding-ding~! Sí, por eso Juvia es "la amante huracanada". La verdad es que no sé qué voy a estudiar... ¿Ya te dije que a mí me queda este año y el que viene? Bueno, si no lo hice, ya te lo he dicho ahora. Por el momento, he enfocado los estudios de la secundaria hacia artes y todas mis optativas están relacionadas con ello... Pintura, teatro, literatura universal... Esas cosas. ¿Tú ya sabes qué vas a estudiar? ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? (Y no me ha quedado claro cuántos años tienes.) Y, bueno... Te he vuelto a traer a Rogue... Es todo un detalle, ¿no? Aunque quizás no se haya entendido muy bien la segunda parte —estoy casi segura de cómo serán los comentarios... :')—. Debes tomarte este fic como un rompecabezas. ¡Exacto, como un rompecabezas! (He estado pensando un buen rato en cómo explicarlo.) A lo largo de los capítulos recibirás información en pequeñas dosis o de forma masiva. A fin de cuentas, sólo es una forma de distraer al lector. De pegarlo y despegarlo de la pantalla. Me gusta que, a veces, un libro me aborrezca y que, al cabo de un minuto —o menos— no pueda esperar a volver a abrirlo por la página por el que lo había dejado. Quizás es difícil de comprender... Bueno, no sé... ¡NO ME EXPLICO BIEN! Bueno, Angie, ¡te mando un besote enorme~! Gracias de nuevo por animarme con tus comentarios~.

**nerea fernandes scarlet: **Nerea nunca falla; siempre está aquí, comentando. ¡Y otra vez! A veces me pregunto si comentas para presionarme con El Séptimo Cielo... :') Nah, es broma. De hecho, se agradece que no hayas olvidado ese fic —que debería actualizar YA—. Sigo con mi crisis Mystwalker, pero, como ya te dije, ya tengo el próximo capítulo en marcha y me queda poquito-poquito. Es cierto que es un fic que se actualiza a un ritmo distinto. Los capis son más largos y no hay tantas perspectivas, por lo que es fácil caer en un horrendo bucle —me hallo en uno— o en el aburrimiento —esto todavía no me ha llegado. ¡BIEN!—. Tu obsesión con el Jerza es preocupante, pero, a su vez, adorable. Tranks, Nere-san, muy pronto tendrás tu LEMMON. ¡KAMPAI! *Brindando con OTRO Nesquick. (Ya llevo tres... xD)* ¡Un besote enome~!

**Historia Calamitatum: **Ya pensaba que nunca más podría volver a FanFiction... (Y eso que me he ausentado durante pocos días...) Ya te di la explicación sobre la maravillosa —puedes discrepar— Minerva. (Sí, sí... Todo ese rollo sobre los personajes planos, complejos —¿redondos? xD— y las debilidades de Minerva, que se convierten en su fortaleza y... Vaya, que me puse muy cursi en ese dichoso PM, pero creo que te lo dejé —más o menos— claro, ¿no? A pesar de que haya dejado One Piece —tan sólo le he dado un tiempo (ese anime y yo somos como una pareja)—, sé quién es Bartolomeo. Para mi suerte —o mi desgracia— tengo un primo que se dedica a hacerme spoiler, así que... :') Sí, de hecho ya sé qué capi será el que te dedique, pero todavía no sé cuándo podré sacarlo... Tengo un lío con la trama... Bueno, en realidad no, pero me cuesta organizarme... Soy un poco... ¿despistada? /Brush./ Veo que las explicaciones ayudan a Hist-chan... En ese caso, ¡LAS USARÉ SIEMPRE QUE TENGA DUDAS~! Es que odio que siempre aparten a LOS MISMOS PERSONAJES del fandom... Pobre Orga-dono... :'( Y ya verás que Orga no es el ÚNICO personaje que voy a rescatar... *Carita perver.* Hay muuuchos más... ;) Pues no leas el yaoi... *Le saca la lengua.* Te perderás parejas de lo más... divertidas y... oscuras... :) ¡Un besote, osada~! PD: Mañana, cuando mi santa madre deje de darme la vara, te responderé al magnífico PM.

**Lizzie Taisho: **¡Eh, Liz! Pues la holandesa anda genial~. Orga es como un osito gigantesco. La fibra no es más que amor hippie... xD Sí, sí que se nota que eres una fiel lectora... ¡Ya te conoces todo mi vocabulario! ¡Sugoi~! Es lo que tiene el shojo y sus arcoiris y esas cosas... Por lo general, detesto el shojo... Es como muy... ¿Muy shojo? No lo sé, pero al shojo le falta un hervor. Y... ¿para qué mentir? Indie ha sido toda la vida de shonen. De shojo a Skins... Espero que no te hayas quedado taquicárdica perdida. Pues me gusta la frase... *Carita perver.* ¿Todavía sigues en las nubes? Oye, si no puedes bajar, te traigo una escalera y eso... Bueno, espera... Quédate ahí, sí, quietecita... Dime, ¿qué tal son las vistas? Rogue lleva un look que me recuerda a la vieja Ooba. Vale. Te estaba tomando el pelo... Lo reconozco... :') Ese kimono es genial. Porque los kimonos son demasiado geniales, en serio. ¡Indie quiere uno! Bueno, el caso es que, cuando publiques «Adicción», tienes que avisarme. Suena muy interesante. ¡Por cierto! Estos días he estado fuera y con una señal WiFi pésima y esta mañana me he tenido que presentar a mi nuevo colegio para hacer un examen de nivel —o de algo... Me ha mosqueado un poco... Sinceramente, todavía no sé el motivo de ese examen— y no he tenido tiempo de vagar por FanFiction. Mañana tendré TODO el tiempo del mundo y me pondré a responder PMs, a leer los capis pendientes de todos los fics y... ¡A REPARTIR REVIEWS^^! Estoy algo ansiosa por leer los capis "sorpresa" de «Tú». Me has un poco de miedo Liz... Mmm... ¿Qué puede esperarme en esos capis? No sé, no sé... Eres bastante impredecible; nunca sé por dónde me saldrás... (O mejor dicho, qué vena te saldrá. Ya he conocido unas cuantas... xD) Oh, por cierto, agradezco la sinopsis. A veces prefiero mantener el misterio, pero, otras, me es imposible esperar. (Es fácil impresionarme.) ¡Te mando un besote enorme, Liz-chan~!

**NicoleChan14: **Me alegro que te guste todo el tema del salto temporal. Te voy a avanzar —no es un spoiler, así que puedes relajarte— que en dos capítulos podrás saber —más o menos— el porqué del aislamiento de Juvia. (He decidido ser buena y no haceros esperar mucho con este asunto... Sé que es uno de los más demandados... xD) Y veo que tus suposiciones no andan por mal camino. ¡Un beso~!

**Kuchiki's: **¿Verdad que Kuk es genial? Si soy la mejor poniendo motes... *SoberbiaModoOn.* Bueno, esta vez he tardado un poquito más, pero no mucho. ¿Me perdonáis? :') Mmm... Tus presentimientos no andan mal encaminados tampoco... ;) Me alegro de que sigas comentando. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ¡Un abrazote~!

**Reveire: **¡El review no llegó! Pero los enanitos de jardín —mi ejército personal— están muy contentos de tener una lectora nueva. Las tramas oscuras es lo mejor... Amf... :3 Sé que dije que actualizaría ayer, pero mi madre me ha secuestrado —otra vez— para que la ayude a hacer la compra semanal..., así que me he tirado la tarde entre conservas y pizzas congeladas... Y claro que puedes llamarme Indie. Al fin y al cabom soy Indie... :') Y «La naranja mecánica» también es una de mis pelis favoritas~. Bueno, por lo general, adoro todas las películas de Kubrick. Y McDowell está genial haciendo de DeLarge. (Sin duda alguna, ha sido el papel de su vida.) Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el fic. ¡Y, como ves, contesto a los reviews! ¡Un abrazote de esponja, Rev!

**Boogieman13: **Pobre Luce... —vena Natsu-borderline—, no la voy a matar antes de que Boog-Boog pueda verla en acción. Sería muy triste, ¿no? Nainai, demasiado angst... Aunque... *Carita perver.* Bueno... Ya sabes, a Indie le gusta lo angst... Vale. Sí. Pero eso es más cruel que angst... :') Tranks, Lucy está en buenas manos... ¡Y por fin he actualizado~! *Hallelujah de Haendel.* Quisás me plantee lo del shot... Mmf... Demasiada pornosidad... ¡Y SENSUALIDAD! Sería más que un boom, un KA-BOOM... :') Ay, Diosito del Rayito, eso SÍ que sería un buen lemmon —sí, con dos "m"—. ¿Tu tortilla de patata? Mmm... Entonces debe de estar MUY rica, ¿no? Pues cuando tú te lleves a Laxus —capulla, conmigo sólo está ALGUNOS miércoles, después de pianico... Sabe que mi profe es demasiado anti-otoko... xD—, yo tentaré al oso para que se coma tus tripas y luego... ¡LUEGO QUE HAGA UNA PUTA TORTILLA! Vale. No. Eh, Boog, que yo te aprecio y eso. El rey Louie tiene más swing que yo... «Indie..., tienes que mejorar muuucho.» Sierto, tito Louie. Oye, ya tengo suficiente con que te lleves a Laxus, PERO MINERVA ES MÍA. MÍAMÍAMÍA y... solo MÍA. Con eso lo digo todo... ¬¬ Y ese todo no es que la tenga secuestrada en... :/ ¡Gajeel, chápame la boca con tus crusesitas sensualicas de metal~! Bueno, el aislamiento existe en la mayoría de prisiones y en muchos centros de menores, el problema es que en aislamiento hay demasiado zumbado... xD (Juvia, por ejemplo... Nah, ella es demasiado wondahful.) Yo lo de la S.A. lo veo, lo veo... Tienes buen ojo para estas cosas Boog-Boog... Deberíamos reclutar un buen ejército para matar Mary Sues. ¡MORID, HIJAS DE PUTA, MORID! (La vena hippie ha desaparecido.) POR FIN... Por fin alguien que ve un Laxus/Erza mu' crack. ¿Será verdad lo que le dijo Laxusito Rayito a Jellalito magdalena-shorona? No lo sé... Estos dos llevan un pique mu'..., ya saes, como mu' yaoi. (Ya estoy desvariando.) Me gusta torturar a las lectoras con tensión sexual —inexistente tensión sexual... xD—. He dicho DEMASIADAS sandeces, en serio... SUDA. Ale, mejor dejo la respuesta porque acabaré confesando mi amor por Jura... xD ¡Un abrazote de oso cruzado con exceed~!

**Nitta Rawr: **(Ahora mismo, Indie escucha «Roxanne» de The Police.) Yo siempre adaptándome a tus extravagantes —pero adorables— comentarios. Bueno, Nitta, me alegro de que vuelvas a dejarte caer por aquí. ¿Te hacen gracia mis respuestas? Pues has conseguido que Ichiya y mi ejército de endemoniados enanitos de jardín se echen a llorar. ¡No, chicos, no lo decía en serio! ¡Tranquilos, que lo decía como un cumplido! Porque lo decías como un cumplido..., ¡¿no?! Bah, diremos que sí y ya está... ¡Y me he enrollado muchísimo! Bueno, así queda más bonito todo —(?)—. Te prometo que me dejo de chorradas y contesto al review... :') Ya que compartes mi obsesión con Lyon, he tenido el detalle de avanzar su aparición —así no te das cabezazos contra la pared, pensando en lo mucho que molaría que Lyon apareciera en Skins—, así que, en el próximo capítulo... te espera una sorpresita, jeje~. Pues —te parecerá de lo más raro, pero— shippeo tanto el Gruvia como el Juvion —si hablamos de Juvia/Lyon, claro... xD—. Adoro ese triángulo..., es demasiado bueno... xD Y si subes una historia en la que el pairing sea Juvion, no dudes en que me tendrás en primera fila, devorando con ansia el fic. ¿Haces química? Uf... Qué palo. Bueno, quizás a ti te guste, ¿no? Entonces, ¿estudias ciencias? Yo artes. (Pero mira, el destino es caprichoso y ha hecho que las ciencias y las artes puedan entenderse a través del fandom. ¿He dicho eso?) Los enanitos se hicieron selfies con los duendes y me las han enseñado... ¡Quedaron la mar de bien~! Y, en respuesta a tu PD... (Vale. Esto de los títulos YA es demasiado...) Me sabe mal tratar así el GaLe, teniendo en cuenta el manga —Mashima y yo nunca nos sincronizamos... xD—, pero me alegra que te esté gustando. Y hoy soy yo la que te va a dejar una súper-PD —porque confío en que sea súper (?)—. Verás, Nitta-chan, he empezado a ver Free!. Sí, sí... Indie es una cotilla y quería saber qué carajo era Free!, así que se metió en Internet y empezó a ver capis y capis y, antes de darse cuenta, ya había llegado al nueve. Total, que esta noche me veré el diez. Y esto te lo digo porque... Bueno... Da igual... ¡NO SÉ POR QUÉ! ¡Besotes y helado~!

• • •

**Favs, follows y amor hippie**

Se agradecen con muchos achuchones los **favs** de **Eris**, **Nerea**, **hermagix**, **Lizzie**, **Nik**, **Nitta**, **Flor Carmesi** y **Boog-Boog**, así como los **follows** de **LuFFy**, **Eris**, **Rikoret**, **Lizzie**, **Nerea**, **hermagix**, **Brunette Rebellion**, **Kuchiki's**, **Historia Calamitatum**, **Nitta**, **Flor Carmesi** y **I'll be Sonic**.


	12. El depravado idealista, I

Skins / Capítulo XI / El depravado idealista (Laxus) / Parte I

**EL DEPRAVADO IDEALISTA**

**I**

Cuando la noche seducía al hombre de maletín y el neón se reflejaba en la carrocería, Dreyar regresaba a Fairy Tail, donde le esperaba su amante, calentándole la silla del despacho. La lluvia le acariciaba las mejillas y le empapaba la gabardina. Tan sólo los búhos paseaban, cargaban el aire con cigarros que quemaban poco a poco, con miradas ausentes. Repartidores a domicilio, algún poeta frustrado en busca de inspiración, adúlteros y amantes clandestinos, ladrones, prostitutas, traficantes, embusteros y malhechores.

Inspiró profundamente. Le encantaban la noche y sus bestias.

Dobló la esquina, incapaz de borrar aquella sonrisa que sellaba sus labios. Se sentía satisfecho con el trato que acababa de cerrar. Y tan sólo había tenido que matar aquel inepto. Ni una mancha de sangre en el uniforme. Todo bien. Todo correcto. Porque, ya fueras de Iron Suburbia o del East Side, no tenías sitio donde esconderte del monstruo.

Y todavía recordaba su bautismo de fuego, cuando sintió como se fundían el revólver y su mano por primera vez. Desbloqueó la semiautomática y, antes de que pudiera parpadear, se encontraba sentado en el suelo. Aquel tipo ni siquiera le había hablado del retroceso. Pero a él no le importaba; ya tendría con quién practicar. Y cada vez que veía cómo la vida se desvanecía de padres de familia, de putas mentirosas y de pícaros, aumentaba su sed de sangre. Era aburrido estar todo el día en aquel despacho, así que, cuando la luna lamía el ladrillo y acariciaba la balconada, Dreyar salía a beber.

No tardó en llegar al cruce de St. Wolf con Tequila Sunrise. Allí estaba Lyon Vastia, el hermano adoptivo de Gray, un chico bastante pulido y que no solía hacer muchas preguntas. Más frío que su hermano; un carámbano que se alimentaba de carne de cañón. Se estaba fumando la vida, justo donde Jellal perdía el tiempo por las mañanas, esperando que del cielo lloviera vino y de la tierra brotara pan.

—Vastia —lo saludó, subiéndose el cuello del largo abrigo.

Lyon se volvió y asintió levemente. Antes de hablar, le dio una larga calada al cigarrillo y se tragó el humo.

—Ya pensaba que me habías dejado colgado.

—He estado a punto de hacerlo —le respondió con una risita socarrona—, pero mi amor por ti me ha traído hasta aquí.

—Permíteme que lo duda. —Lyon enarcó una ceja—. Bueno, dejémonos de juegos, Dreyar…

—¿Cuánto?

—Quinientos pavos ahora y, el resto, mañana.

—Joder, sí que me sales caro, maldito hijo de puta. —Refunfuñando, sacó un grueso fajo de billetes del bolsillo de la solapa de su gabardina.

—Y mantendré la tarifa hasta que Conbolt deje de tocarme los huevos —le respondió.

El profesor Dreyar le tendió el dinero, que voló rápidamente de sus manos. Lyon se puso a contarlo, no sin antes asegurarse de que nadie andaba cerca.

—Yo me encargaré de Conbolt…

—Bien… ¿Cuándo le darás a Gajeel su próximo permiso? —preguntó, guardando el fajo.

—Es una buena pregunta… —Se quedó unos segundos pensativo—. Creo el sábado. Vendrás este domingo, ¿no?

Lyon asintió.

—Si no, Gray me matará.

—Bueno, tú ya estás muerto.

—Cierto… —corroboró, suspirando—. Pero todavía me quedan unos días para fundirme la pasta.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo, Vastia.

—Lo sé —susurró él—. Al fin y al cabo, trabajo por dos. Quizás, a partir del domingo, trabaje menos…

—¿Es una proposición? —Dreyar sonrió.

—Puede.

• • •

La valla que rodeaba el centro se alzaba un metro por encima de su cabeza. Atravesó el inmenso jardín hasta plantarse frente la puerta principal y esperó a que Evergreen se la abriera con una de sus seductoras sonrisas, invitándolo con un generoso escote.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó tras cerrar la puerta.

—Fuera hace un frío de cojones… La guarra del tiempo mintió. —Se quitó la gabardina y se la tendió.

—Te dije que no era una cadena fiable —le respondió ella, mientras colgaba el abrigo en el perchero que estaba junto a su escritorio—. Cuando esa chica dice sol, llueve. Cuando dice lluvia, nieva. Y ni siquiera tiene unas piernas bonitas.

Dreyar sonrió.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo… Dime, ¿hay alguna novedad?

—Gildarts está esperando en tu despacho.

—¿Gildarts? —Arqueó las cejas—. ¿No venía el domingo?

—Sí, pero dice que tiene un asunto que hablar contigo…

—¿Sabes de qué se trata?

La secretaria dejó escapar una risita traviesa.

—Ojalá, Laxus, ojalá… Con este tipo… nunca se sabe.

—¿Ha venido solo?

—Sí, pero se ha encontrado al agente Conbolt en recepción.

—¿Y están ambos en mi despacho?

—No… He visto al agente Conbolt en la segunda planta…

—Los dormitorios de las chicas… —Dreyar se rascó la barbilla—. Bien hecho, Alberona —se dijo en voz alta—, bien hecho… Esto… Evergreen —ella se volvió—, ¿cómo le ha ido a Eucliffe?

—¿El nuevo? —Dreyar asintió—. Parece que bastante bien. Se supone que Gray se ha encargado de todo. También lo he visto muy pegado a Gajeel. —Evergreen liberó un largo suspiro. Clavó la mirada en la puerta y se detuvo unos instantes—. Laxus…, hace mucho que dejamos de internar críos… —Miró el suelo—. Bueno… Ya no son tan críos, pero…

—Ever —la cogió delicadamente por el mentón y la obligó a mantenerle la mirada—, eres más que mi secretaria, una confidente, casi podría decir que eres mi mano derecha, pero lo que pase fuera de estas puertas es asunto mío. —Deslizó la mano hasta su hombro—. Tengo mis motivos.

—Pero ese chico… Tan sólo se había metido en una pelea callejera. ¿Realmente…?

—¿Qué te he dicho? —Su voz se afiló, así como su mirada. Evergreen se estremeció; sus pupilas eran dos balas. Dreyar sostuvo el agarre, hincando las uñas en su carne—. Puedes poner en duda todas mis decisiones, puedes aconsejarme, pero Eucliffe es asunto mío.

Evergreen se libró de sus rudas manos con un gesto violento. Se colocó bien las gafas, que se habían movido a causa de la brusquedad de su superior, y liberó un bufido.

—¡No vuelvas a ponerme las manos encima!

Dreyar chasqueó la lengua.

—Tranquilízate, mujer —le dijo—. Ni que fuera a…

—Gildarts te espera.

—Venga, Ever, no te lo tomes así… No pretendía hacerte daño.

—Da igual. —Alzó la barbilla, ofendida—. Anda, vete.

Dreyar asintió, sin darle mucha más importancia, y se esfumó tras la puerta que conducía a la sala común. Saludó con un leve gesto a Rogue, que por aquel momento ya se encontraba solo con su punto de cruz, y siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la última puerta, que abrió bruscamente.

—Joder, Dreyar… —sonrió Gildarts, volviéndose hacia él—. Cualquiera diría que te has ido de putas.

—Es lunes, imbécil.

—¿Y?

—Los lunes aumenta la demanda de permisos.

Gildarts se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el escritorio, liberando una carcajada. Dreyar torció una sonrisa y arqueó las cejas. Su viejo amigo todavía mantenía sus fuertes músculos dibujados bajo la áspera piel, frutos del duro trabajo en la construcción durante su juventud. Y, aunque ahora fuera un hombre de negocios, seguía presentando un aspecto desaliñado, que destacaba por una barba de tres días y una melena roja empapada en gomina barata.

—¿Y? —reiteró.

—Empiezas a mosquearme, Clive.

—Yo también te quiero, Dreyar.

El profesor suspiró.

—A ver, ¿a qué has venido esta vez?

—A advertirte… —Dreyar frunció el ceño—. Bueno, más que a advertirte…, a hacerte una proposición.

—Dispara.

Gildarts suspiró, mirando fijamente a Dreyar.

—Necesito que me prestes… un cebo. —El profesor enarcó una ceja, demandando una explicación. No era la primera vez que Gildarts le invitaba a participar en sus negocios, que le pedía que le echara una mano, pero aquella propuesta lo había dejado confuso—. ¿Te acuerdas de ese tipo…? ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Joder!

—Ve al grano.

—Bueno, el caso es que hay un hijo de puta que se dedicó a robarme clientes. Hace dos años consiguió que me pirara de aquí con su mierda barata. ¿De qué va? En serio, Dreyar, su mierda no vale nada.

—No me hables de su mierda. —Dreyar chasqueó la lengua, impaciente—. ¿Para qué me necesitas? A ver, ¿qué es todo eso de que quieres que te preste un cebo?

—En los dos años que llevo en Brick, nunca había visto algo tan gordo… Hay un cabrón que tiene todo Brick cogido por los huevos… El caso es que ha estado chantajeando al tipo de la tienda de ultramarinos… ¡Ese pedazo de…!

—¿Vandalay?

—¡Eso! ¡Vandalay! ¡¿Cómo he podido olvidarlo?! Ese… —Dreyar suspiró, con lo que Gildarts dejó de despotricar—. Total, cuando Vandalay consiguió que me largara, ya sabía que se haría con todo Iron, así que pensé que ya era hora de meter cucharada en Brick. —El profesor asintió, dándole a entender que estaba siguiendo el hilo de su discurso—. Ese sitio ya no es lo que era, Dreyar. En serio, ahora es una maldita secta. Brick Marmalade era el Paraíso, hasta que… el padre de ese chico se hizo con todo.

—¿El padre de ese chico? —Dreyar frunció los labios—. ¿De qué me estás hablando?

—Su hijo está interno en tu maldito centro, capullo.

—Sólo he conocido a dos de los padres de mis internos… Uno eres tú y el otro era el padre de Heartfilia.

—¿La rubita de las tetas enormes? —Dreyar asintió—. Joder, esa chica está para mojar pan… Lástima que Jude la palmara…, era un buen cliente…

—¿Puedes centrarte? —Dreyar empezaba a perder la paciencia.

—Lo siento, lo siento… —se disculpó Gildarts, cabeceando—. Necesito que el chico colabore.

—Ya sabes que el único que puede salir para estas cosas es Redfox. No quiero tener tratos con niñatos.

Gildarts sonrió.

—¿Acaso Fullbuster te parece un niñato?

* * *

_Nitta, sal de tu escondrijo. Lyon está aquí._

**Aquí Indie**

¡Vuelvo a ser puntual! Apuntadme otro tanto... Supongo que se debe a que los capítulos son cortitos. (Esta vez, creo que los agradecimientos han superado a la trama. Qué desmadre...) Pero la semana que viene empiezo las clases... *Epic tone.* Espero que mis profesores no me exploten —y esas cosas— e impidan que actualice con la misma rapideza. Creo que la comenté, y, si no, lo repito y ya está. Lo más probable es que, cuando empiece el curso, publique un capítulo semanal. Y quizás lo compense haciendo los capítulos un poquito más largos. Como soy una pesada, volveré a agradecer los comentarios, los favs y los follows. De veras, ¡sois amor, patos de mar~!

• • •

**Epic-amenaza, rebel-pepinillos**

El Rogue/Freed no ha tenido mucho éxito. (Tú siempre a tu bola, Liz.) En cierto modo, lo entiendo... :') Pero... ¿a qué era una buena amenaza? Vale. Lo sé. No lo era. ¡DA IGUAL! (Oh, Buda, esto huele al despertar de mi Satan Soul.) ¿Por dónde iba? ¡Esto era una maldita Epic-amenaza! ¡Pues me pongo a ello~! ¿Que os parecería que Rogue se lo hiciera con Mira y sudara de Sting? (¡Sting no llores!) Pues si no me dais amor hippie —se me va la vena inquisidora. En realidad, no me lo tomo muy en serio, pero es de lo más divertido—, el Stingue no será más que frustraciónfrustraciónfrustración y cabezazos contra una pared^^. Qué rebonico~. Nah.

• • •

**#pseudoconfesiones. (Para romper el hielo... xD)**

Me muero por leer un Erza/Minerva.

• • •

**Y, en respuesta a los reviews...**

**CattivaRagazza: **¡¿Lectora nueva?! ¡Sugoi~! Siempre tengo ganas de actualizar, pero, esta vez, tenía muchas más. Verás, adoro responder a los comentarios y, cuando vi los tuyos, quise responderlos enseguida^^. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, debería haberte mandado un PM avisándote de que no había pasado de ti... ¡Al lío! (Siempre me voy por las ramas.) No sé si lo habrás notado —supongo que sí... xD—, pero Rogue es uno de mis personajes favoritos y, siempre que puedo, lo saco —aunque sea de fondo, a lo furtivo—. Tengo otras sesiones de terapia individual con Rogue. Me divierte mucho escribirlas. Supongo que una de las razones es porque la oscuridad de Rogue es extremadamente dulce —quizás te parece un disparate— y, en ese sentido, me recuerda un poco a Mirajane. (La psicóloga ni se inmuta cuando él dice cosas de ese estilo.) ¡JAJAJA! Todavía no he pensado a qué saben las pastillas de Rogue. ¿Tú qué crees? ¿A regaliz? (Voy a tener que preguntarle a Mira... ¬¬) Lo de "Con tus super dotes, anda." me ha matado... :') A Rogue le gusta que la gente desespere... Pobre Sting... xD Y pobre Gajeel... (¡El tío todavía no se ha dado cuenta de que Rogue se tira a Levy! #facepalm) ¿Estoy comentando mi propio fic? Mmm... Creo que sí. ¿Te importa? ¿No? ¿Que quieres limonada? ¡GENIAL~! Bueno, bueno, me centro. Amf... :3 Yo también adoro el crack y el humor negro. (De lo mejorcito de esta vida. *Thumbs up.*) ¡¿A que es indignante que se ignore a los secundarios?! ¡Hay que rescatarlos de ese pozo! («¿Qué pozo?» No me interrumpas cuando me ponga a filosofar —o a hacerme la poeta—.) ¡Orgaaa, no te dejaré caer en el olvido! (Lo siento, a veces se me va la vena épica/dramática.) ¿El Jura/Ichiya se llama... Jurichiya? Mmm... ¡Mejor! ¿Ichiyura? (Soy malísima para los nombres de los pairings.) Así que Jura es el modelo a seguir... ¿Le irá el rollo alumno-sensei? Eso tiene morbo, ¿eh? (Ya puedes huir de mis delirios. ¡La culpa es tuya por encontrar este fic y, con él, a mí!) Tranquila, ya he aprendido que el Juvion es Juvia/Lyon... xD (Pero me costó, debo reconocerlo.) Y tus pajadas mentales son de lo más bien^^, me río mucho con ellas. Son PSEUDOconfesiones, pero, en realidad, son de lo más ciertas. Entre Rufus y Orga hay algo... ¡Aquí hay tomate! No os podréis esconder, malditos... Pronto, vuestro romance saldrá a la luz —(?)—. El caso es que con todo este rollo —que espero que hayas leído. Y, si no, pues nada— tan sólo quería agradecerte que hayas tenido el detalle de pasarte y dejar un par de comentarios. (Odio a la gente que no lo hace.) ¡Te mando un abrazote de exceed, Cattiva~! PD: Todas las lectoras tienen un mote, así que debería ponerte uno a ti también... ¿Te gusta Catt? ¿O Cat? ¿O Rag? (¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI IMAGINACIÓN?!) Y si no te gustan, me da igual~. Quizás acabe llamándote "la loca de las OTP's" o algo por el estilo... ¬¬

**Lizzie Taisho: **¡JAJAJA! ¡Aquí estás~! ¿A que sí que parecía sospechoso? Con lo rápida que soy con Skins^^. (A diferencia de con El Séptimo Cielo... :') Ay, me vais a matar un día de estos.) Ignoraba que te gustara el Stingue —sigo dándole vueltas... ¿Cómo se llamara esta pareja?—. Entonces, sufrirás... ¡MUAHAHAHA~! (Perdóname, me he dejado llevar por mi vena malévola...) Es que, por lo general, ya sabes que soy lenta desarrollando las tramas y, sobre todo, haciendo evolucionar las interacciones entre los personajes. No me gusta ir a saco y que pase todo demasiado deprisa. Y, respecto al final del capítulo, siento haber inyectado la maldita curiosidad en ti. ¿A qué es realmente molesta? Y si, además, las actualizaciones tardan es un coñazo. ¡JAJAJA! "—Vena pervertida a flote.—" Aun así, creo que no incluiré el Freed/Rogue; no tendría explicación alguna en la trama, aunque, ahora que lo pienso, la mayoría de hechos no tienen sentido. Pero, ya que has sido la única a la que le ha gustado, haré un guiño o una insinuación... (Todavía no sé cómo.) ¡Recuérdamelo! Si no lo haces, se me olvidará. Es demasiado... :') Mejor dicho, ERES demasiado... xD Esa es la Lizzie que quería ver, jeje~. ¡¿A que Plue es demasiado genial?! Agradezco que hayas aportado tu opinión. Y coincido contigo, así que genial^^. A veces me pongo vena-profe o vena-mamá y se me va de las manos... :') Pero me gusta escribir las secciones y enrollarme con los comentarios, que, muchas veces, hacen que me retrase en las publicaciones. Porque** no publicaré sin haber respondido TODOS los comentarios**^^. (Hubiera puesto "todos" de color rojo y hubiera dibujado tres pegasos y dos tortugas.) A veces me da pereza, pero, a estas alturas, seguiré haciéndolo. ¿Juryon o Juron? ¡JAJAJA! No están mal... Pero lo de "Juvion" tiene sentido, ¿no? Ah, no... Se cuela la "v"... xD ¡JUJU ES LO MÁS! Aunque el resto también me han gustado... Aunque, el nombre de Jura ya contiene el pairing... JUviaRA. ¡¿Lo ves?! Vale. Gomen. Lo dejo. Lo prometo. Ya está. La verdad es que adoro los comentarios larguísimos, así que no te prives. Aunque tampoco es cuestión de que los escribas largos por obligación. Ya sabes que a mí me gustan todos los comentarios y que me los leo con el mismo amor hippie. (Eso sí, prefiero que sean largos... :3) Y sí, hay un límite para comentar. (Te lo dice Indie, que es famosa por sus LARGUÍSIMOS comentarios... xD) Aunque es difícil cubrir el límite... ¿Probamos? xD Yo empiezo el 16, pero, por lo general, todos los colegios de mi ciudad empiezan el 15. (¡Soy una suertuda~!) ¡¿Empezar en octubre?! ¡¿Y cuándo terminabáis?! Aquí siempre se ha empezado en septiembre... :/ Bueno, Liz-chan, ¡te mando un besote enooorme~!**  
**

**nerea fernandes scarlet: **Eh, eh, abandonado tampoco... (Bueno... Un poco...) ¡Pero me pondré enseguida! Creo que la semana que viene ya lo terminaré y no me quedará mucho para publicar. *OTOKO~.* Yo muchas veces también me pregunto cómo se llama la pareja, y como no lo sé, de momento los he bautizado "Stingue". (Ahora es para que sea el nombre real... xD Estas cosas me suelen pasar.) ¿Lo violarás? Mmm... *Thumbs up.* ¡Suerte, Nerea! ¡Espero que no te detengan~! Por cierto, ¿qué día es el Japan Weekend? ¿Falta mucho? En dos meses —o así— tendremos el Salón del Manga en Barna~. ¡Te mando un besote enorme! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

**SweetAngel: **¡Pero no llores más, Angie! ¡Aquí está Indie~! (De nuevo.) Qué poética te pones a veces... xD ¿Otro club de fans? Yo ya estoy en dos... (Aunque son pseudoclubs.) Mira, en el de los amantes de los endemoniados enanitos de jardín y el de los mayores fans de Frosch. (En serio, ese exceed es la cosa más cookie-galleta del mundo-mundial~.) Y si me muriera, entregaría un personaje a cada uno para que siguiera desarrollándolo. (Creo que a ti te daría a... ¡¿A quién?! No lo sé. Además, todavía no he decidido qué personajes tendrán capítulos. Porque, el resto, se quedará como secundario.) Si quieres te paso mi correo y me lo mandas. Y te haré un review del poema... :) No disimules, Angie. ¡ERES UNA HENTAI... Y LO SABES! *Dedo acusador.* Esa protección anti-violadores es poca... Ahora te mando un legion —volando— para que custodie tu cama. Así los violadores no se atreverán ni a comprobar si duermes o no... ¡Y cuidado con las minas! Una vez maté a uno de mis enanitos... Aunque, técnicamente, no fui yo, sino Frosch. (Es mentira. No lo mató, pero le rompió el gorrito de enanito-guay.) Así que eres una chica de lenguas... Eso está bien. (Aunque yo todo lo encuentro bien... xD) Considero que cualquiera de las opciones, mientras te guste, es buena. Los profesores y los padres no deberían decidir lo que vamos a estudiar y, muchas veces, los alumnos nos vemos presionados. (Al menos en mi caso sí.) Mi hermano también hizo ingeniería~. Y a mí, todo ese mundillo, no me llama nada. ¿Vas a estudiar Contabilidad? ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? (Si quieres responder, claro.) Es que, después de todo el tema de tu sueño y ser profesora, me ha sorprendido. ¡Yo también tengo dieciséis~! No, para nada... No eran muchos datos. Yo hablo muchísimo más... :') Rogue desnudo... ¡No corras, Cheney! Ale, ya se ha ido... y eso que lo teníamos desnudito. (Esto es como en los documentales. Cuando el cámara se mueve, el animalillo huye.) ¿Gildarts? Angie, en ningún momento he nombrado a Gildarts... xD ¡Hablaban de Macao! Tranquila porque yo me confundo muchas veces. Y sí, hablaba justamente de eso que has dicho. Y empiezo las clases el martes que viene... :/ ¡Lloremos! Ale, dejo las lágrimas para otro día. ¡Un abrazote enorme y opresor!

**NicoleChan14: **¡Graaacias por felicitarme, mujer^^! La verdad es que Rogue es un personaje plagado de traumas infantiles... :') Yo también entiendo que Sting le haya echado el ojo a Rogue... Amf... :3 Espero que no hayas sido la única en encontrar el doble sentido, porque lo puse CON INTENCIÓN —como las palmaditas del doctor Cooper—. Y, referente a las últimas palabras de Rogue, no sé cuándo se desvelará el secreto. Lo que sí puedo decirte es que he empezado a trabajar en la infancia de cada interno. Y no, la de Rogue todavía no ha salido. (El capítulo anterior no era más que un pequeño soplo.) ¡Y en el próximo capítulo ya se desvelan algunos asuntos relacionados con el caso de Juvia~! (Aunque no todo... Soy poco precisa^^.) ¡Te mando un besote enorme de legion~!

**Historia Calamitatum: **Historia Calamitatum, suba al estrado. ¡Vale, vale, vale! Puedes matarme. ¡NO! DEBES matarme. Eso, eso... Llevo un par de días perdida por allí. (Aunque no por el capi, sino por el PM...) Y gracias por el fav, mujer... / Siempre que alguien dice "no me lo he imaginado en el sentido pervertido", suena mucho más pervertido. ¡La clave es no decir nada! :') Así, no me das rienda suelta... Aunque, claro, yo SIEMPRE malpienso... xD Y ya he visto el especial, por cierto. (Todo esto debería reservarlo para el PM. Bueno, en el mensaje ya me explayaré.) ¡¿Y SABES QUÉ?! ¡PUNK HAZARD: SUPERADA! Oh, sí, soy toda una otoko y he podido superar mi/mis trauma(s). Bartolomeo es la encarnación de Indie. (¿Debería teñirme de verde and that kind of stuff?) ¿Te atreverás con el yaoi? ¡Bien! ¡Patos de mar y rebel-pepinillos, Hist-chan TAMBIÉN ha superado su/sus trauma(s)! ¡Un aplauso por favor! ¡Más, más y más! (Vaya mierda de aplauso te han hecho los endemoniados enanitos de jardín. Qué seres tan desagradecidos. ¡Maleducados, sois unos maleducados! ¡Pues ya no hay tarta de manzana!) Este fic es como una fiesta~. (Nah, sólo para Plue —cuando le dejo participar en los agradecimientos— y para mí... xD) Y, como eres adivina —chica, a veces me das muy mal rollo... :')—, ya sabías que lo de Rogue tendrá que esperar. Eh, eh, pero sale su nombre. ¡Lee! ¡Mira! ¡Allí! ¡RO-GUE! ¡JAJAJA! Ha sido tentador... ;) ¿Te raparás media cabeza y te pondrás una bandana negra? Nah, eso es muy mainstream. ¡Una cresta! ¡Molaría un huevaco que te hicieras una cresta! Podrías teñírtela roja y colar como la prima de Kid —o la hija perdida de Shanks... ¿De Gildarts? xD—. El caso es que te responderé esta noshe —con el ritmooo, ritmo de la nosheee— y esas cosicas. Por ahora, ¡te mando un abrazote de ardillote, lololo~!

• • •

**Favs, follows y amor hippie**

Se agradecen muchísimo los **favs** de **Eris**, **Nerea**, **hermagix**, **Lizzie**, **Nik**, **Nitta**, **Flor Carmesi**, **Boog-Boog** e **Hist**, así como los **follows** de **LuFFy**,** Eris**, **Rikoret**, **Lizzie**, **Nerea**, **hermagix**, **Brunette Rebellion**, **Kuchiki's**, **Hist**, **Nitta**, **Flor Carmesi**, **I'll be Sonic** y **Cattiva**.


	13. El gélido exhibicionista, II

Skins / Capítulo XII / El gélido exhibicionista (Gray) / Parte II

**EL GÉLIDO EXHIBICIONISTA**

**II**

Gray llegó a la habitación 7 con la toalla envuelta a la cintura y el pelo chorreando, seguido por Natsu, que ya empezaba a notar que le escocía la garganta después de haber tragado tanto jabón. En el cuarto, Gajeel leía pornografía, acunado por la discografía de Metallica. Cuando vio llegar a sus compañeros, los saludó tras las ardientes páginas, que mostraban más silicona de la que hubiera preferido.

—¿Qué haces en mi cama, capullo? —le preguntó Gray, mientras tiraba la toalla sobre la cómoda.

Gajeel alzó la vista por encima de un bikini rojo. Nunca en su vida había visto unos pechos más grandes. Y el rostro de Gray no prometía ser más interesante que aquello, así que no tardó en devolverle sus ojos a la rubia que lo seducía a través del papel.

—Leo —dijo, finalmente.

—Ya veo, ya… —Gray no pudo evitar reírle la gracia—. Así que por fin le has hecho caso al bueno de Freed. —Arqueó las cejas—. Aunque estés pasando de la lectura obligatoria, dime que al menos te has leído las entrevistas de esa porquería…

—Ahí hay más relleno que en las peras de esta tía. —Dejó que su brazo colgara por encima de la barandilla metálica y le mostró la foto que segundos antes observaba. Gray se encogió de hombros—. Una pena… Cobra se conforma con cualquier cosa. —Lanzó la revista sobre la litera contigua—. Deberíamos volver a colarnos en el despacho de Dreyar. Lo que hay en esos cajones son palabras mayores.

—Supongo… —Esbozó una sonrisa taimada. Echaba de menos el disparate. Desde que había empezado el curso, tenían menos tiempo para sus realizar travesuras, para cometer delitos lujuriosos, crímenes envueltos en narcicismo. Ladeó la cabeza, recordando que Jellal se pasaría por su cuarto; antes de entrar en la ducha, le había dicho que tenían que hablar sobre algo—. Por cierto, ¿ha venido Fernandes?

Gajeel negó con la cabeza. Y, justo cuando se incorporó, cayó en la cuenta de que se le olvidaba algo. La nota.

—Pero alguien ha dejado esto para ti —le dijo, sacando la nota de debajo de la almohada y tendiéndosela. Gray se puso de puntillas para alcanzarla y la desdobló—. No sé de quién es… Pero, tío, estás jodido…

Gray frunció el ceño. Fuera lo que fuese lo que pusiera en aquella nota, no podía ser tan malo, pensó. Aunque no tardó en comprobar que sí que lo era.

—Mierda… —masculló, sin apartar los ojos de la inconfundible letra de Jellal—. Mirajane me dijo que la internarían siete meses. ¡Sólo han pasado cuatro!

—Eso es mucho —comentó Natsu, que se había recostado en su cama, con las manos en el cogote—. Joder, hasta para Juvia. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste tú, Gajeel?

—Casi un año —respondió, dejándose caer sobre las baldosas.

Natsu se volvió hacia Gray.

—La habrán soltado por buena conducta.

—Aunque me cueste reconocerlo —dijo Gajeel—, el borderline tiene razón.

Gray suspiró. Arrugó el papel y lo lanzó contra la ventana, que estaba abierta de par en par. Se frotó la frente, desordenando los mechones oscuros, todavía mojados. Su último episodio con Juvia fue desagradable. Todavía la recordaba, echa un ovillo en la esquina de aquel mismo cuarto, junto a la puerta, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. «Juvia no quería que esto terminara así.», le dijo, con una mirada acusadora. «Juvia no merece esto. Gray-sama es una persona horrible.» Todavía no estaba seguro de si se sentía mal por lo ocurrido, pero, en su momento, había sido satisfactorio. Muy satisfactorio.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo… —dijo Natsu—. Quizás ni se acuerde de lo que le hicisteis.

—A ver, idiota —le respondió Gajeel—, si estuvieras encerrado en una puta celda, ¿qué harías? —Antes de que Natsu pudiera decir nada, volvió a hablar—. Hacerte la olla. Bueno, supongo que también comerías, dormirías y te la pajarías. Pero créeme, no puedes dejar de darle vueltas a la mierda que te ha enviado allí.

—Sigo sin entender por qué encerraron a Juvia…

—¿No te acuerdas de esa noche? —preguntó, a lo que Natsu negó levemente—. La encontraron aquí… La pobre había perdido la cabeza.

Gray se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando cómo Gajeel narraba su versión de los hechos. Aunque no todo era exagerado. A pesar de estar llorando, los ojos de Juvia irradiaban ira. Y no dejaba de tiritar, maldiciendo por lo bajo a Gray, que se encontraba apoyado en la litera, sonriéndole con sorna. «Juvia no es como Lucy.», había dicho una y otra vez. «Juvia no merece esto.»

—Pero Juvia siempre ha estado pirada —apuntó Natsu.

—Cierto… Pero algo pasó aquella noche… —Gajeel frunció los labios. Y, tras una breve pausa, suspiró—. No deberíamos estar hablando de esto… —Se volvió hacia Gray—. Venga, puta, anima esa cara —le dijo, dándole un par de palmadas amistosas en la espalda—. Al fin y al cabo, salimos ganando nosotros, ¿no?

—Sí, pero fui yo quien la mandó a aislamiento.

Natsu y Gajeel se miraron, frunciendo el ceño.

—A ver, no te me pongas dramático… —Gajeel sonrió.

—Aquella noche, volví a hacerlo —dijo Gray, barriendo el suelo con la mirada.

—Joder… Maldito hijo de… —Gajeel se contuvo. Resopló y envió un puño a la litera, que tembló con el impacto. Natsu se quejó, pero no lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oyera su compañero—. Quedamos en que sería la última vez. Por eso estabas aquí, ¿no? —Gray asintió—. ¿Sabes lo que te hará esa zorra cuando ande suelta por la sala común? —Gray se mantuvo callado—. Responde, hijo de perra. ¡¿Lo sabes?! Te dije que Juvia era un blanco arriesgado… Mierda, mierda… ¡¿Cómo no me habías dicho nada?!

—Porque sabía cómo reaccionarías…

Gajeel suspiró, no sin antes golpear de nuevo la litera. La estructura de metal vibró con más fuerza. Natsu rodó los ojos y frunció los labios, arqueando las cejas.

—Si eso, te bajas al gimnasio —le espetó a su compañero.

—Cállate, maldito borderline. ¿No ves que estamos discutiendo?

—No —respondió, negando levemente—. Estás gritando. —Gajeel se mordió el puño—. Venga, tíos, relajaos... Os disculpáis con Juvia y ya está.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —Gray se apoderó de la palabra—. Esa perra está como una regadera. —Se llevó dos dedos a la sien y se dio unos golpecitos—. No… No está bien, Natsu. ¿Sabes lo que hizo para que…?

—Eh —lo interrumpió Gajeel. Gray se volvió—. Que yo sepa, dijimos que nada de hablar del pasado. Dreyar lo dejo bien clarito.

—Lo sé, lo sé… Mierda… —Bufó—. No sé en qué estaba pensando…

—No te preocupes… —Gajeel le palmeó el hombro—. Algo se nos ocurrirá.

—Pues como no empecéis a buscar una bolsa de basura industrial… —Natsu cerró los ojos, inspirando profundamente. Pensó que, con algo de suerte, conseguiría quedarse dormido. Pero su suerte sí que se había quedado frita; Gajeel le tiró una apestosa deportiva en la cara. Natsu gruñó, pero no se dignó a abrir los ojos.

—Tienes el tacto en el culo, Dragneel —le escupió, con sus aires dignos, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—No me llames por el apellido, imbécil… —Natsu se incorporó lentamente—. ¡Apesta! ¡Natsu a secas! ¡¿Me oyes, picha brava?!

Gajeel lo ignoró e hizo ademán de volverse hacia Gray, pero Natsu interrumpió su intervención. Pasó junto a sus compañeros de cuarto y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

—Si vais a planear un asesinato, yo me piro. —Con esas palabras, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que confundió a sus compañeros, abandonó la estancia.

Gajeel se quedó unos segundos en silencio, con la mirada clavada en la puerta. Gray, por otra parte, se echó a reír. Gajeel lo miró, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué coño te pasa ahora?

—Un asesinato, dice… —La histeria se apoderó de su risa—. Menuda gilipollez… —Gajeel arqueó las cejas—. ¿Qué?

—Lo has pensado.

—¿El qué?

—Por un momento, lo has tenido en mente.

—¿Q-Qué? —Gray abrió los ojos desmesuradamente—. ¡No! ¡Claro que no!

—Te gustaría verla rogar… Pero, antes de retorcerle el pescuezo, te la follarías otra vez. ¿En eso pensabas, capullo? —Gray no dijo nada—. Y te pondrías todavía más cachondo. No dejaría de gritar. —Alzó la barbilla, sonriendo con sorna—. "Monstruo. Gray-sama es un monstruo." Y… le seguirías dando duro hasta que no pudiera mover un músculo.

—¿Se puede saber en qué cojones piensas?

—No, Gray… No finjas que no sé de lo que te estoy hablando… Al fin y al cabo, es lo que hacen los tipos como yo…, los tipos como tú... Y no vas a poder cambiar eso. Eres un cabrón. Naciste como un cabrón. Joder, es lo que toca. Y nunca te sientas culpable por ello. ¿Cómo te trataron en los otros centros? Como lo que eres. No lo olvides, maldita perra en celo, somos lo que somos. La vida hace mucho que terminó para nosotros. ¿Nos niegan el Cielo? —Sus comisuras se curvaron—. Mostrémosle el Infierno.

—Mi padre siempre decía "apechuga o muere". —Gray dejó que las palabras brotaran solas, sin permitirse unos segundos para moldearlas, para que cobraran sentido. Procesó rápidamente lo que le había dicho Gajeel, pero decidió que no había nada más que añadir. Era un cabrón, pensaba. Y, tal y como había dicho Gajeel, no podía cambiarlo.

—Hacía mucho que no me hablabas de tu padre. ¿A qué viene eso ahora? Con lo que me he currado el maldito discurso —dijo, sonriente.

—Soy la semilla del diablo… Y me toca apechugar.

—Buen chico…

—No soy tu perro, marica.

**—**¿Eso es lo que le dirías a un perro? —sonrió Gajeel.**  
**

—Bueno, da igual... El caso es que no soy un buen chico.

—No…, claro que no... Tan sólo un mamón.

—¿No habías dicho que era un cabrón?

—También… Un cabrón que se guía por la punta de la polla.

Ambos se echaron a reír. Sus carcajadas acuchillaron el aire, provocando fríos sudores que resbalaron por las paredes blancas.

* * *

_A quienes votéis "SÍ" en el debate "¿Más subvenciones y pagas extras para que Cobra pueda comprarse porno decente?"._

¿A-Australia...?

**Aquí Indie**

¡Buenos días —o buenas noches—, patos de mar~! Aprovecharé estos días para hacer un súper sprint y acabar de publicar los capis que tengo escritos —cof, cof, medio terminados— y así no haceros esperar la vida. Aunque todavía no sé si realmente tendréis que esperar. El capi anterior iba a ser este, pero necesitaba sacar un poco de carnaza Dreyar, porque, si no, el horno se me quemaría —(?)—. Ahora andaréis mu' locas pensando en las chorradas que soltó Gildarts en el capítulo anterior, pero no os preocupéis —o sí—. Y aquí Gruvia~, Gruvia del bueno~. Nah, semi-Gruvia..., y no del que os gusta. Bueeeno, ya os podéis ir haciendo una idea de el porqué del aislamiento de Juvia —que ahora ya está libre como un pajarito. Ay, Gray..., corre, hijo, corre—. O puede que tan sólo haya metido más condimento a este delicioso estofado. El caso es que —a quienes lloráis a Natsu-san— en dos capis —o uno; depende de qué vena me entre— tendremos a Salamander aquí, lololo~. (¿Por qué siempre ando jugando a los presentadores?) Ale, a pastar, pequeñas margaritas~.

• • •

**Epic-amenaza, rebel-pepinillos**

Gracias, **Cattiva**, por manifestar tu desacuerdo con la amenaza del capi anterior. Sería una lástima desperdiciar el Stingue, ¿no? :3 Aquí seré buena... ¡MENTIRA! Voy a daros donde os más duele, pero, para eso, volverá el fenómeno de las tres amenazas.

**A las mojabragas de Gray —y su respectivo Gruvia—: **No habrá Gruvia. (Breve, pero directa.)

**A las mojabragas de Lyon ****—Nitta, yo no miro a nadie****—**: Lyon la palmará antes de poder pisar Fairy Tail y... ¡MUAHAHAHA~! (Como veis, hoy no me quiero enrollar mucho. Daré rienda suelta a vuestra imaginación.)

**A las mojabragas de Ichiya: **(En serio, manifestaros.) [...] Y después de todas estas razones por las que Ichiya mola —en serio, un día os las escribiré—, comprenderéis que Ichiya TIENE que VOLVER a salir. ¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡Si ni siquiera ha salido todavía! (Sólo su precioso nombre... ¬¬) Es mi pseudoamante —(?)— y no quiero que le dejéis morir.

• • •

**Los debates con Frosch. **(Especial Rogue.)

—Frosch, ¿crees que Rogue es el seme perfecto? Porque yo sí.

—Frosch opina lo mismo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué siempre lo sodomizan? ¿Por su melena digna de los anuncios de Pantene? Debe de ser por eso...

—Frosch opina lo mismo.

—¿Corre peligro con la escoba de Max? Me da a mí que se va a encontrar con ese mango un día de estos...

—Frosch opina lo mismo.

—Muchas gracias, Frosch. Nos has sido de mucha ayuda^^.

—Frosch opina lo mismo.

• • •

**Y, en respuesta a los reviews...**

(Cada vez enamoráis más y no puedo evitar enviaros amor hippie en proporciones industriales.)

**nerea fernandes scarlet: **A ver, a ver, que yo me pongo, pero ando escasa de imaginación... :/ ¿El 20 y el 21 de este mes? Uy, entonces falta muy poquito^^. ¿Al final sí irás de Erza? ¿Y con qué equipación? No me seas mainstream y te pongas la que usa siempre... xD Además, debe de ser un cosplay muy caro, ¡¿no?! Malditos cosplays, siempre tan caros... ¬¬ ¡Un besote y hasta la próxima! PD: Tengo historias tuyas pendientes de leer. PD2: Se me ocurren más nombres, pero son de lo más absurdos... :')

**CattivaRagazza: **¡Y aquí, para todos vosotros, Cattiva~! *Aplausos, aplausos.* Un día escribiremos la Bíblia de las pajadas mentales. Será el mejor libro de la historia. Y la calidad y el mayor número de ventas se encontrarán, se darán la mano y arrasarán. ¡KA-BOOM! Y el mundo se fundirá como una enorme bola de helado —sí, me he leído tu perfil— de... ¡¿DE QUÉ?! (Fallo de guión. Ya no sé por dónde iba...) Bueno, el caso es que pervertiremos el mundo con nuestras paranoias... ¡Muahahaha~! (Yo lo veo.) Fairy Tail tiene shipps por todas partes. ¡Y no, no permitiré que me llaméis depravada! Levantas el mantel y de debajo de la mesa ya te salen tres pairings, vas al baño y... ¡cinco! En Saber, en Fairy, en Blue Pegasus... Oh, venga, no me jodáis... ¡Blue Pegasus mola un montón! (Puedes tirarme piedras, pero le tengo mucho cariño a ese gremio.) De hecho, tenía pensado incluir un Rufus/Orga que acabaría convirtiéndose en un triángulo amoroso con... Bueno, ya lo verás... ;) Tengo una libreta con un esquema parecido al "pandemonium" de Juvia con flechitas y colores para aclararme... ¡Y me salen pairings por todas partes! xD Soy de lo peor... :') Además, creo que el personal no está preparado para tanto yuri. ¡¿Te mueres por hacer un Erza/Minerva?! ¡Y yo por leerlo! (Ya lo habrás visto en las #pseudoconfesiones.) Y si también escribes un Orga/Rufus-Rufus/Orga —chachichachicachi guay—, me tendrás a tus pies. Hablemos de yaoi. ¡Sí, hablemos! (Cuando Indie se pone a hablar de yaoi en clase, sus compañeras estiradas la miran mal... :/) Abramos un debate. Enanitos de jardín, acercaos, acercaos... A ver, pequeñines del Demonio, ¿a qué Rogue es el seme de los semes? Es que todos los sukes se la maman y todos los ukes se dejan... ¡No deberíais escuchar esto! Nah, el caso es que cuando me ponen a Rogue de uke me quedo un poco loca... xD Sting siempre será su Barbie —aunque el mote se lo haya puesto Gajeel—, forevah and evah... :') Creo que si hay lemmon —remembah..., con dos "m" según Indie. Para darle... ¿énfasis?—, el Stingue irá a votaciones..., porque... HABRÁ TAAANTOS LEMMONS... xD Ay, mis feels... A veces no puedo con ellos. (Creo que es culpa de Rin. «Oye, maldito Matsuoka te has equivocado de fandom.») Amf, yo también amo Saber... (Y eso que ya me gustaban cuando eran unos loquillos que se dedicaban a intimidar al personal.) Tranquila, Cattiva, porque compartimos opiniones, así que todo Saber —los principales, claro— sale en Skins. *¿Thumbs... up?* Creo que ambas deberíamos unirnos para hacer un programa de protección de personajes secundarios. ¿Qué dices, te apuntas? No, tranqui, yo creo que como Orga también anda en ese pozo, deben tener poco espacio, así que es normal que... ¡¿QUE QUÉ?! Paro, lo siento... Es que me emociono... ¬¬ Así me gusta, leyendo en clase. (Como he hecho toda la vida. ¿Sabes? Durante la primaria, mi abuela me cosió todos los tomos de One Piece —que habían salido por aquel entonces— a los libros y... :') Bueno, digamos que nunca he sido muy aplicada. Y durante la ESO —este año ya empiezo bachillerato—, como teníamos ordenadores, andaba siempre por FanFiction.) Me gusta crear ambigüedad... xD Y, además, Dreyar/Gildarts tiene su morbo. (Pobre Cana, sería un trauma para ella... xD) ¿Esto es una #pseudoconfesión? ¡JAJAJA! Olvídalo... :') Rogue sabe hacer limonada ricaricarica~. Lástima que yo sólo haya probado su naranjada... ¬¬ Los limones... ¡LIMONESLIMONESLIMONES EVERYWHERE~! Como decía, los li... ¡LI-! Perdón. Los limones los guarda para SU Barbie... ;) ¿Ridículamente largo? Querrás decir ADORABLEMENTE largo. ¿Esa palabra existe? Puede. Ay, Cattiva me alegro de haberte encontrado por estos lares, de veras. (Esto me recuerda que todavía me quedan muchos fics que leer y cotillear de mis lectoras.) ¡Un abrazote opresor y muuucho helado para ti~!

**NicoleChan14: **¡Otra que no falla nunca! Me alegro de volverte a tener por aquí, Nik^^. Mmm... Veo que los trapicheos entre Lyon y Laxus han despertado la vena curiosa de las lectoras... ¡Muahahaha~! Ay, Dreyar..., ¿qué andarás haciendo? ¬¬ Sí, el pobre Sting está la mar de bien, pero Laxus se ha empeñado en que entre en Fairy Tail... Qué hombre más persistente... xD Que los chicos estén internos en el centro no significa que estén locos, sino que han hecho algo malo. Aunque comprendo que te sorprenda, ya que, la mayoría sí lo está... :') Y has dado en el clavo con el "personaje misterioso". Silvers se ha hecho con Brick Marmalade. Mmm... Curioso personaje, también. Bueno, ¡te mando un besote enooorme~!

**SweetAngel: **Parece que fue ayer cuando respondí a tu último mensaje. ¡¿No te unirías al club de fans de los enanitos?! ¡DRAMADRAMADRAMA! Bueno, pero al de Frosch sí, ¿no? Bien, entonces haré los trámites y te daré el carnet de socia —(?)—. Tranquila, creo que quien más esnifa es Gajeel y, al fin y al cabo está bien... Porque está bien, ¿no? ¡¿NO?! Lololo~, el crack me pone agresiva~. Creo que quién se ha dedicado a repartir minas por nuestros cuartos es... ¡ICHIYA! Sí, mi amante bandido... ¬¬ ¡¿Por qué, Ichiya?! ¡¿Por qué nos quieres hacer daño?! ¡¿Es por lo de Rogue?! Te juro que... Da igual, no le tengo que dar explicaciones. Además, ya está haciendo las maletas para irse de casa, así que no tiene mucho sentido intentar retenerlo. (Y Rogue es mejor partido... xD) Pero, espera, Rogue... ¿por qué...? ¡NO, ROGUE, NO HAGAS ESO! Ya está, Indie vuelve a estar soltera —(?)—. Perdona, perdona... Creo que me he emocionado. Mándame un mensaje —a mi correo (a_impala hotmail . com)— junto con el o los texto(s) para saber que eres tú. A mí, sinceramente, la vida del contador también me parece de lo más aburrida, pero, claro, siempre habrá a quien le guste... ¬¬ Nah, que yo respeto a todo el mundo. Por tu manera de expresarte, creo que eres argentina. (Me he puesto en plan Sherlock... xD) No por nada, sino porque has transcrito el acento. Bueno, la media de FanFiction baila entre los quince y los dieciocho, así que la probabilidad de tener la misma edad era bastante alta^^. Cuando dije "...a su padre" me refería al padre de Rogue. Ahora debes de estar más confusa que antes... :') Rogue compara a su padre con Cana. Era una forma de introducir un poco al señor Cheney, pero veo que no ha dado resultado, así que lo reservaré para cuando empiecen a desvelarse los pasados. Sí, sí, en Skins Gildarts también es su padre. Lo de "idealista" es casi sarcástico. En realidad, el Laxus de mi historia se vende al mejor proveedor, lo que quiere decir que no lucha por sus ideales, sino por sus intereses. Aun así, también tiene sus principios —aunque no sean nobles, ni estén relacionados con el honor y el bien—. Es raro porque tampoco es del todo mentira que sea idealista... Menuda paradoja, ¿eh? Y, en cuanto a lo de "depravado", has vuelto a dar en el clavo. Pues para estar holgazana, lo has hecho tan bien como de costumbre^^. ¡¿Haces derecho en el colegio?! ¡¿Y eso?! ¡Pues yo te mando besotes hippiosos de Jellalito y su ejército de perroflautas~! PD: No sé si la dirección de mi correo se verá alterada por la página, ya que FanFiction no permite links en los PMs, así que no sé si tampoco en los fics. Si tienes cualquier problema, dímelo en el próximo review. Puedes mandarme tantos textos como gustes, no te cortes. Y, si me lo permites, estaré encantada de escribirte un review y un comentario de texto. PD2: ¿Parecía una caca? Eso es que ha decidido declararle la guerra al pobre Fernandes. Bueno, el tiene florecitas para defenderse. (Ya sabes que Jellal no tolera las armas). ¿Quién ganará...? ¿Tu profesora de derecho o Jellal Fernandes, auxiliar del centro de menores Fairy Tail? No sé si esto es más épico que un MavisZeref.

**Nitta Rawr: **¡Eh, eh, aquí está el dinosauro cachondo~! (O la chica Tumblr, depende de cómo se mire... ¬¬ ¿El dino perver? No lo sé, el caso es que aquí está la cookie-galleta Nitta.) Y como Levy tiene el pelo azul, pues te respondo a tu cookie-galleta comentario. Andaba yo leyendo fics-trauma and that kind of stuff cuando me he dicho que iba a subir otro capi. Luego, he pensado que los subo demasiado rápido y que la mayoría de veces no los reviso, pero me ha entrado la vena osada —porque hay que ser muy valiente para hacer estas cosas... (?)— y he publicado. Total, que me ha alegrado ver que no te habías caído por un precipicio y que sigues con vida para pervertirnos a todos. Lyon es más badass que su hermano —a pesar de que ahora empiecen a lloverme piedras (¡parad de una vez, malditas fangirls!)— y, por tanto, es quien tiene tratos con Dreyar, pero... ¡PERO DE SPOILERS NADA! No sé... ¿Pillaste algo de los últimos diálogos entre este par de depravados? (Nah, que Lyon es un tipo legal y esas cosicas. Bueno, no, pero no es un depravado. ¿O sí? ¿O no? ¿¡Qué?!) Bueno, para que te hagas una idea, en principio sólo habrá capítulos de los internos —y no de todos— y de Laxus —¿por qué? Supongo que por ser el mandamás del centro—, aunque es cierto que habrá otros personajes importantes en la trama que no están internos. Pues es gracioso porque el capítulo anterior —como ya he dicho— tendría que haber sido este y... xD Lyon un pequeño mafioso... ;) Como soy masoca —masoquista. Cada vez que escribo "masoca" me acuerdo de Matsuoka... :')—, me gusta hacer sufrir a mis personajes favoritos. Tía, mi vida es como muy angst... xD Quizás me pasé con la interacción entre Rogue y Sting, pero tiene una finalidad... ¬¬ *Mira a la derecha y, luego, a la izquierda.* ¡Despejado! Pero es un secreto de Estado, así que no puedo decírtelo. Oh, y no te preocupes porque, de momento, mantendré este ritmo. Creo que, como mucho, me pasaría a un capítulo semanal, pero quizás no... Todo depende de mis profes de las materias que no son del itinerario de artes —que nos tienen bastante manía a los de artes y suelen follarnos a exámenes sin sentido. Del palo: ¡EXÁMENES, EXÁMENES PARA MAÑANA! Exámenes sin sentido porque ya se ha acabado la evaluación, pero... EXÁMENES. Y yo que pensaba que me gustaría empezar artes y que este curso sería todo diferente—. ¿Más lenta que un caracol? ¡JAJAJA! Bueno, yo porque soy rápida con Skins, pero mi primer fic está pausado —o eso creo— y el otro no se actualiza desde hace un mes. Creo que me es imposible tirar de tres historias a la vez. Como soy olvidadiza y siempre me hago un lío entre tramas y personajes, prefiero volcarme en una sola historia, pero, como ves, me es imposible... :') ¡Y la de cosas que escribo sin publicar! ¡Uf! ¿Recuerdas que llevaba un tiempo diciendo que Erza no tardaría en salir? ¡Pues ahora es cierto~! Creo que, si no me equivoco, faltan tres capis —más o menos—. (Sí, en principio, ya tengo algunos empezados —y sin acabar— y voy montando un poco el orden, aunque luego lo desmonto todo—.) Creo que eres una de las lectoras que más demanda la presencia de Natsu. Bueno, Nitta, pues te prometo que en dos capis lo tendrás en primera fila, absorbiendo toooda tu atención... ;) Lo más lógico hubiera sido empezar por Natsu y Lucy, pero creo que es divertido empezar la casa por el tejado. ¡Te mando un achuchón enooorme, dino perver~! Siempre consigues que me destornille de risa con tus comentarios^^, que, por cierto, se agradecen un montón.

**Kuchiki's:** Ay, mujer, haces que me sonroje... / Y no te preocupes por si no puedes comentar, de veras. Tampoco es una obligación. Agradezco de verdad que se comente, pero si no se puede, no se puede. Espero que la escuela te de un respiro pronto. Yo empiezo este martes y con sólo pensarlo me entran ganas de cerrar la puerta con llave y no salir de casa hasta que vuelva a venir el verano —aunque siempre he preferido el invierno y el otoño—. ¡Un abrazote de exceed y muchos ánimos con los estudios~!

• • •

**Favs, follows y amor hippie**

Se agradecen muchísimo los**favs** de ******Eris**, ******Nerea**,**hermagix**,**Lizzie**, ******Nik**, ******Nitta**, ******Flor Carmesi**,**Boog-Boog** e**Hist**, así como los ******follows** de**LuFFy**,****** Eris**, ******Rikoret**,**Lizzie**,**Nerea**,**hermagix**, ******Brunette Rebellion**,**Kuchiki's**, ******Hist**,**Nitta**,**Flor Carmesi**,**I'll be Sonic** y**Cattiva**.


	14. El perro tuerto, III

Skins / Capítulo XIII / El perro tuerto (Sting) / Parte III

**EL PERRO TUERTO**

**III**

Al salir de la ducha, se había topado con Rogue, que había sido mucho más rápido y ya se había vestido en la zona de los vestuarios. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, esperando otra breve, pero intensa, conversación. No recibió más que otra cuchillada de hielo. Había desaprobación en sus labios fruncidos y Sting no comprendía por qué. Él no le había hecho nada a Rogue Cheney, pero sentía su odio a través de sus poros. Tras unos segundos, sosteniéndole la mirada, se marchó rápidamente, dejándolo con aquella carita de cachorrito mojado, muerto de frío. Sacudió la cabeza, molesto. No lograba comprender qué le ocurría. Quizás no era nada personal. Después de la sesión de educación sexual —la cual Mirajane aprovechó para presentarlo ante el resto—, había vuelto a encontrarse con Levy, pero no había logrado sacarle nada acerca de Rogue. Y no porque la chica se hubiera negado a hablar, sino porque le aseguró que ella no sabía mucho más que él.

Sólo había pasado un día en Fairy Tail, un condenado día, y ya le había pasado de todo. Gray y Gajeel le habían amenazado más de una vez y se habían encargado de que mantuviera los músculos de las piernas desentumecidos. Lo habían perseguido por los pasillos, disparándole preguntas, dardos indiscretos. Cana, a quien conoció después de comer, lo había intentado seducir y, como única explicación, le había dicho que hacía tiempo que no visitaba la comisaria, así que necesitaba un poco de calor. Un tal Jellal Fernandes le había convencido para que ayudara a Natsu y al grupo de apoyo a recoger la biblioteca. Había sido un día agotador, realmente agotador. Y Dreyar no aparecía por ningún lado. Se sentía perdido entre tantos internos, a pesar de que no todos se mostraran hostiles como Gajeel y la gran incógnita, Rogue.

Se vistió con la misma ropa, cambiándose únicamente los calzoncillos y la camiseta que le había prestado Jellal, que no era más que un harapo. No le importó usar la ropa interior de otro, de hecho, a aquellas alturas, ya nada le importaba. Se secó el pelo con la toalla y se acercó a la hilera de grifos, bajo al inmenso espejo. Se quedó unos segundos mirando su reflejo. Tenía los ojos hinchados y las mejillas desinfladas, así como los ojos acuosos y el pelo lacio. Aquellas hebras habían perdido todo el oro y ya no eran más que una peluca rubia adornándole la cabeza. Sting era un espantapájaros vestido con girones grises, un maldito perro tuerto.

«Lo siento, mamá. No he podido conservar tu carita de ángel.»

Abandonó el baño, dirigiéndose a su habitación. La habitación 5, que era como todas las demás, según Levy, la compartía con Max y con Warren. No le habían dirigido la palabra cuando se instaló, y aquello era algo que realmente agradecía. Cuando llegó, el cuarto estaba completamente vacío. Gray ya le había comentado que, por lo general, Max y Warren siempre andaban fumando en el patio trasero o en el jardín, así que podía considerar que compartía la habitación con los libros que estaban apilados sobre la mesa y la escoba apoyada en la litera.

Dejó la ropa sobre el primer colchón que vio libre, ya que ignoraba donde dormían sus compañeros, y salió al pasillo. Sin saber muy bien a dónde se dirigía, bajó las escaleras que conducían hasta la recepción y se aventuró a entrar en la sala común, que estaba completamente vacía. Aprovechó aquel momento para estudiarla con detenimiento. Además de las mesas y las estanterías, había un juego de dardos junto a la puerta y un viejo televisor sobre un mueblecito de pino bastante gastado, con la pintura levantada. Sobre el aparato, había un tapete y un jarroncito con una orquídea. Se preguntó si el tapete lo habría hecho Rogue. Y, antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta del frío que hacía en la estancia, oyó la voz de Mirajane.

—Sting —dijo—, llevo un buen rato buscándote. Se acercó a él y le brindó una de sus mejores sonrisas.

—¿A… mí? —preguntó, parpadeando.

Mirajane asintió.

—¿Me acompañas?

Y, como una polilla, siguió aquella deslumbrante luz. Se sentó en aquella mullida silla y miró aquellos claros ojos, el bravo mar del norte. Mirajane era, seguramente, la mujer más bonita que había visto antes. Desprendía un aura de plata, dos gentiles manos que se aferraban a sus brazos, recibiéndole con un cálido abrazo. Era incapaz de dejar de mirarla, aunque no con deseo, sino con admiración.

—Lamento que el profesor Dreyar no se haya presentado a primera hora. Cuando te he visto esta mañana en la sala común, creía que ya habías recibido algún tipo de asesoramiento —dijo con su cálida voz, atrapándolo en el blanco brillo—. Dime, Sting, ¿sabes por qué estás aquí?

Sting negó levemente con la cabeza. Estaba muy calmado. Ya no temblaba ante los demonios de Rogue. Se sentía a gusto, seguro en aquel despacho, lejos de los amantes de su madre, de las riñas con el agente Conbolt y de todas las personas que lo odiaban con una sonrisa pegada en la cara.

Despegó los labios, dejando entrever una pregunta.

—¿Y usted?

Mirajane ni siquiera se sorprendió.

—No me trates de usted… —Sting se limitó a asentir—. Sinceramente —prosiguió la psicóloga—, desconozco los motivos por los cuales se te ha internado, Sting. —Tamborileó sobre una gruesa carpeta que reposaba junto a su brazo lechoso—. En esta carpeta están todos los informes de tus compañeros. Todos. Informes médicos, perfiles psicológicos… Hay todo tipo de historias, hay algún cuento. Es… curiosa la frialdad con la que se narran algunos hechos, ¿no crees? —Sting parpadeó con pesadez. No dijo nada. No tenía nada que decir—. Da la casualidad de que no hay nada sobre ti. Ni historias, ni cuentos… Así que volveré a repetir la pregunta… ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

—Porque estorbo. Soy un plato más en casa, un pupitre más en clase y una presa más en la calle.

No había tenido tiempo para masticar aquellas palabras, que se escapaban de su boca, le quemaban en la campanilla. Y ni siquiera era una respuesta válida. Pero la psicóloga se mantuvo radiante, como siempre. Y, donde tanta belleza había visto segundos antes, Sting ahora sólo veía una máscara.

—¿Esa es tu respuesta? —preguntó, sacando su libreta del primer cajón del escritorio y cogiendo un bolígrafo del portalápices—. Interesante… —Escribió un par de notas con puño fugaz, algo que Sting no fue capaz de leer—. Crees que no eres nadie… y por eso estás aquí. Si tú no eres nadie, ¿quiénes son el resto de los internos?

—No lo sé —respondió. Liberó un largo suspiro. Se sentía incómodo—. Me han dicho que Dreyar les prohíbe hablar del pasado.

—¿El pasado define quiénes somos?

«Buena pregunta.»

Se hizo un breve silencio. Mirajane le sostuvo la mirada. No era una amenaza; simplemente, hacía su trabajo.

«Como todos.»

—¿Eso crees, Sting?

—Sí, lo creo.

Y otra vez. Más garabatos en aquel papel de cuadrícula.

—En la facultad aprendí algo muy importante sobre psicología… Muchas veces, lo que te enseñan en la carrera, no sirve para nada. —Sting frunció el ceño, confundido—. Que me interese por tu pasado, no significa que crea en el psicoanálisis. Aunque, debo admitir que Freud* me ha dado muchas respuestas. —Sonrió levemente—. Uno de los pilares que sostiene la psicología es la distancia entre el paciente y el terapeuta.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

—Trato de suavizar el terreno, de mostrarte que estoy abierta, dispuesta a escucharte.

—Me he perdido… —Sting chasqueó la lengua—. Quiero decir que ya no sé qué… ¡¿Qué tengo que decirte?! No sé qué hago aquí. La mayoría de los internos me odia. Y mi madre… No he llamado a mi madre, aunque no creo que sea necesario. Aun así, Morrison podría mosquearse…

—¿Morrison? —Mirajane frunció el ceño, sorprendida.

—Bueno, el director de mi insti. Está… liado con mi madre.

—¿Cómo es Morrison?

—Flaco y listo.

Mirajane liberó una risita.

—Flaco y listo —reiteró, apuntando de nuevo en la libreta—. Me gustas, Sting. Creo que eres un chico sencillo.

—¿Y eso es… bueno? —preguntó. No estaba seguro de si se reía de él.

—Sí, en tu caso sí. Todos somos distintos, aunque, claro, siempre es más fácil avanzar con sencillez y modestia.

—¿Te parezco modesto?

—Realmente, me pareces transparente.

«Transparente», eso mismo había dicho Rogue.

La psicóloga apartó la libreta, despejando la mesa y se cruzó de brazos, apoyando los codos en la superficie. El fluorescente hacía que su melena de nieve brillara con fuerza. Aunque no había nada en su rostro que no irradiara luz.

—Hemos llamado a tu madre, Sting —le dijo, esta vez con calma, frenando aquel duelo de preguntas y respuestas.

—¿Sí? —Sting arqueó las cejas—. ¿Y qué ha dicho?

—Estaba muy preocupada. El profesor Dreyar lo ha solucionado todo. No sé qué explicaciones le habrá dado, pero han funcionado.

—Entonces —respondió Sting—, no la habéis llamado.

—Qué listo eres. —Mirajane ensanchó su sonrisa—. Toda una amenaza para Dreyar…

—¿Qué quiere de mí?

Mirajane suspiró.

—No lo sé. Ya te lo he dicho.

—No me lo creo.

—¿Por qué?

—Se… Se rumorea que Dreyar y… Bueno, que tenéis una… —Tragó saliva. No se sentía cómodo hablando de sexo, y, en aquel sitio, parecía ser lo único de lo que se hablaba. El sexo era algo que sólo se concebía en una cama o en otro escenarios, pero le era difícil imaginarlo, y no tenía que desbordarse de las sábanas, llegando a una lengua traviesa, que charlaba sin orden ni concierto. Aunque él, virgen cabello de girasol, no podía decir nada sobre el sexo, su lengua era un manso gato persa. Y qué era el sexo, se decía, sino un acto prohibido.

—¿Te refieres a que soy su amante? —La lengua de Mirajane no era un gato, era obvio que no tenía pelos en ella. Sting asintió enérgicamente, con un rubor más que obvio en las mejillas—. El profesor Dreyar es un hombre de negocios y los negocios no se comparten con las amantes, ¿no crees?

—¿Él me dirá por qué estoy aquí?

—¿Acaso pretendes hacer negocios con él?

—¿Negocios?

Mirajane no se quitó la máscara. Asintió levemente, inyectándole una buena dosis de desconcierto.

* * *

_A Rev —aka flor de cactus—, por compartir tantos disparates y tanto **angst**. Y todo porque ANGSTANGSTANGST. Nah, en realidad es porque eres un sol^^. (¿O una luna? Ay, ¿qué prefieres? Ya me estoy poniendo nerviosa. ¿Luna o sol? ¡¿Qué tal un cometa?! ¡ME HACES DUDAR, MALDITA FLOR DE CACTUS!)_

**Aquí Indie**

Hoy he ido a buscar mi material para las clases de pintura —¡PORQUE MAÑANA EMPIEZO EL COLE (Y QUIERO MORIR)!— con mi IPod y mi camiseta de los Foo Fighters —en serio, este grupo existe—. Total, llevaba la música a tope y ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de que estaba cantando hasta que he doblado la esquina y me he encontrado con mi "futuro" —mañana será "actual"— profe de filosofía. ¡Pero menudo cara-pocha! ¡No es ni un otoko~! Los okamas y nuestro querido maestro Bob lo van a reclutar un día de estos... ¬¬ Bueno, ahora ya sabéis UNA de las MUCHAS razones por las que NO quiero comenzar las clases. Será verle y acordarme de lo mal que canto... :')

«¿Por qué Indie nos cuenta TANTAS gilipolleces? ¡¿Por qué no se limita a escribir los capis y ya está?!»

Lo siento, rebel-pepinillos~.

Sting todavía es un cachorrito asustado^^. Esto va más rápido de lo que tenía planeado, pero no quería mataros del aburrimiento. ¡Ni siquiera ha transcurrido un día! xD Bueno, y tengo que saldar cuentas pendientes, así que —por favor, música épica— el próximo capítulo será... ¡DE NATSU! Sí, por y para Natsu, todo Natsu. NatsuNatsuNatsu~. ¡NATSU! NAT-SU! (Y ya paro.) ¡Natsu! (Ahora sí.) Aun así no os ilusionéis, porque es un capítulo que no me acaba de convencer —como el de hoy—. No sé qué me pasa, patos de mar, pero ando apf. (¿Apf? Sí, apf.) Una parte de mí quiere que Skins llegue a cierto punto de la trama, pero, la otra, quiere tomárselo con calma y... NANANA. ¡Matádme! Bueno, no... Antes preferiría comerme un plato de espaguetis~. Luego, podéis hacerlo. Ka-boom. ¿Y Mirajane? Lo siento, pero la albina bipolar —bueno, aquí lo es— quizás os haya confundido, pero no os preocupéis. *Thumbs up y sonrisa falsa.* Sting está bien~. (Tengo ganas de volver con los capis de Jellal. Don't know why.)

Y he vuelto a actualizar mi perfil. Venga, ¿qué os apostáis? Fijo que el nuevo no dura ni un mes. (Y si dura, pues... No sé, será raro.)

• • •

**Epic-amenaza, rebel-pepinillos**

El otro día no me lucí mucho, la verdad. Andaba escasa de ideas y aburrida. Realmente, tan sólo me apetecía retomar el primer tomo de Juego de Tronos. (Lo siento, Tyrion, te tengo muy abandonado. Nah, que me faltan menos de cincuenta páginas.) Total, que vuelvo a mencionar a **Cattiva** porque me hace llorar de felicidad cuando defiende las causas justas —y por causa justa me refiero a defender a Ichiya (lololo~) a cualquier coste y a apoyar el Jurichiya (espera, que quiero llorar porque... PORQUEJURICHIYA)—. Aunque no me olvido de la poderosa —¿poderosa? Because she's worth it— **Rev**. Está claro que el amor por Ichiya es real. Eh, chicas, un día vamos a tener que escribir una serie de drabbles de Ichiya a tres manos... :') ¡PERO YO ESTABA ESCRIBIENDO UNA AMENAZA! *Lucy-kick en los morros.* Y ahora que tengo los labios hinchados y la boca llena de sangre, proseguiré con mi Epic-amenaza. Y esta vez va dirigida a las defensoras del Nating... *Llora porque no está sola en este mundo de homófobos.* A quien no se le ocurra comentar, le será censurado el Nating. (En serio, es para llorar porque el Nating es vida. VI-DA. APF.) Y a quien no le guste, pues ya veré qué puedo hacer... ¿Y si os censuro a Rogue? ¡Muahahaha~! Nah, estoy demasiado enferma para censurarlo. (Because he's worth it, como Rev.)

• • •

**Badass against the world.**

Lemmon se escribe con dos "m" desde... ¡HOY! (LIMONESLIMONESLIMONES~.)

• • •

**#pseudoconfesiones.**

Creo que el maestro Bob es demasiado wonderfull para Ooba Babasaama. Además, al maestro Bob le va la pedofilia... ¿LA BOY/KIDFILIA? Corre, Eve, ¡que el maestro no te pille en un callejón oscuro! ¡Corre, corre~! Aunque Eve ya no es un niño... *Pensando.* Bueno, pero tiene la picha corta. ¡CORRE POR TU VIDA, CHAVAL! Y Oobaba-sama puede ligarse a Makarov sin esfuerzo alguno. Así, todo muy fuck yeah. Nah, pobre Makarov... :') Eh, eh, que la vieja se mantiene y esas cosas, pero... ¡DA IGUAL! ¡ESPERO QUE HAYÁIS TENIDO UN BUEN DÍA!

(?)

• • •

**Los debates con Frosch. (Especial Lyon.)**

—¡Hola de nuevo, pequeño Frosch~! Nos alegramos de tenerte aquí.

—Frosch opina lo mismo.

—Dreyar y Lyon están tramando algo... Puede que con droga... No sé, nada legal... ¬¬

—Frosch opina lo mismo.

—Puede que Lyon esté tratando de encontrar su orientación sexual a través del crimen organizado.

—Frosch opina lo mismo.

—Puede que Lyon tenga que experimentar para encontrar la respuesta a las incógnitas que le plantea su... ¿cosa fea?

—Frosch opina lo mismo.

—Este neko-neko cada vez me cae mejor.

—Frosch opina lo mismo.

• • •

**Notas random. **

**(Para LuFFy y Rev.)**

Es que, en principio, quería hacer un fugaz y poco profesional Mirogue —Indie siempre haciendo grandes contribuciones al fandom, creando nombres para todos los pairings— y, de hecho, todavía me ronda por la cabeza, así que no lo descartaré. (En realidad, me muero por escribirlo... xD)

**(Para el rebel-pepinillo/pato de mar/pequeña margarita que se pare a leer.)**

En serio, necesito MÁS moja-bragas de Ichiya. ¡TRAIDORAS! Y las que os habéis manifestado, sois amor~.

**(Para Nitta, Rev y Hist.)**

Os debo PMs, pero tengo que dormir —las que tenéis distinto horario (sí, sí, las que están al otro lado del charco) estaréis flipando— porque mañana madrugo, pero, en cuanto llegue a casa, os mandaré kilos de amor hippie. (La de tiempo que me ha llevado responder todos los reviews... xD)

• • •

¡Amor hippie, amor hippie para to' el mundo~! (Que conste que el capi hacía tiempo que estaba escrito, pero me he tirado toda la mañana respondiendo reviews. Luego, he salido ha comprar el material —que creo que me han timado... ¡¿Cómo pueden usarse tantos tipos de pinceles?!—, he ido a piano, blablabla —no os importa mi vida... xD— y he seguido respondiendo hasta la hora de cenar. ¡BUDA!

**Y, en respuesta a los reviews...**

Manola-sama, bendice estas rebel-pepinadas para que las lectoras no se asusten al leerlas. Rebel-amén.

**CattivaRagazza: **¡La loca de las OTPs~! Soy una bala actualizando... :') ¿Será porque siempre descuido mis tareas? Y yo te volveré a decir —cuanta reiteración... xD— que tus pajadas mentales son de lo más adorables. De hecho, creo que deberíamos empezar YA el libro del que te hablé. ¿Cómo podríamos llamarlo? La Bíblia de... Nah, qué mainstream, además fijo que nos topamos con los derechos de autor de Yisus, Satán-sama y su tropa. Así que como quiera —MÁS O MENOS—, ¿eh? ¡JAJAJA! Bien, entonces no te llamaré cacawoman ni neko depravado ni nada feote. (Aunque neko depravado... tiene su punto... xD) Vale, vale, te buscaré uno someday~. (Cuando la inspiración se digne a hacerme una visita de más de cinco minutos.) ¡JAJAJA! Así que Rogue opina lo mismo, ¿eh? Tranquilo, Rogue, tú y todas las users de esta amada página. (Bueno, siempre están las haters del Stingue, pero Indie ya ha salido con una escopeta en su busca... ¬¬) Pues claro que me pasé... Soy una agente del FBI y tengo que teneros fichadas a todas... (Para ver por dónde me saldrán las haters del Jurichiya y del Rorga —JAJAJA. No. Mejor... ¿Ruforga? ¿Orufus? -_-' Esto, definitivamente, no es lo mío—. ¡BANG, BANG! Estoy metida en una misión... Ya sabes... *Susurrando.* Tengo que encargarme de que FanFiction sea una página sólo para depravadas y desequilibradas mentales —porque es lo más bonito de la sociedad—. ¿Verdad? ¡TENEMOS QUE EXPLOTAR ESTE FANDOM! Yo veo ships por todas partes, and its like: Indie viendo Fairy Tail y shipshipship~. Tengo una vena shippeadora que no descansa..., anda siempre despierta... ¬¬ ¡BANG! ¡Nuevo pairing! xD Sí, así es mi vida... :') Lo malo es que en Blue Pegasus también hay mucha mierda —rosa, porque allí todo es o rosa o celeste— peroICHIYA. (Este hombre conquistará el mundo. En serio, es mi única esperanza. En caso de que muriera Natsu —¡¿CÓMO PUEDO DECIR ESTAS BARBARIDADES?!—, Ichiya vengaría su violación por parte de Zeref... Sí... Espera... ¡¿VIOLACIÓN?! ¡JAJAJAVIOLACIÓN! Perdona, es que hoy no sé qué me pasa, pero entre mi encuentro con el profe de filo y que mañana empiezo las clases... UF. Me calmo, me calmo... Y Minerva es mi diosa. Oh, Buda, me tiene loquita esta mujer. BUDABUDABUDA. Es decir..., Minerva... la vi-da. Vale. Momento fangirl-off. ¡¿QUÉ COSAS DE PREGUNTAR, CATTIVA —sin mote... TODAVÍA—?! ¡CLARO QUE SÍ HABRÁ! El Orga/Rufus es... es... como la primavera~. Nah, como un helado de... de... ¿frambuesa? ¡Mejor! ¿De moras? ¿De fresa? ¡¿DE FRUTAS DEL BOSQUE?! ¡AH, NO SÉ...! ¡COMO UN HELADO... ROJO! Juntas venceremos a las haters del Rufus/Orga —cada vez cambio el orden... Rufus/Orga-Orga/Rufus-HeladoRojo—. ¿A que sí? Con cucharillas de postre las mataremos a todas y las obligaremos a teclear... Eso, eso, teclead bonitas... Teclead bonitos drabbles... ¡MUAHAHAHA~! (Perdona, pero cuando era pequeña siempre hacía de villana en las obras de teatro del colegio y se me ha quedado una venita malvada.) ¡¿A Boogie-chan también?! ¡¿Y cómo no lo había sabido yo antes?! ¡¿EH, BOOGIE?! (Ahora se lo diré... xD) Y bueno, LuFFy ya ha confesado, jeje~. Pues más os vale escribir uno someday para que pueda fangirlear con material ajeno —que siempre tiene más morbo (?)—. En serio, un día verás esa libreta —le voy a ir sacando fotos... xD— y comprenderás porque me hago tantas ollas en la cabeza... Es un lío precioso... Ni los trabajos de clase me quedan tan bonitos... Es que... cuando a una le interesa el tema... ;) Pues también hay flechitas verdes y de otros colores... :D Porque, si no, ¡me quedaba sin bandera homosexual! D: (Estas caritas han quedado como un bonito marco de fotos.) Rogue evoluciona para convertirse en el seme de los semes —aunque no le hace falta, pero él lo hace porque es un buen tipo—. Vamos a tener que coserle los pantalones a Sting... Rogue siempre anda detrás, tratando de desgarrarlos... Pobre Sting-kun... :( ¡QUE EN SABER YA NO HAY DINERO PARA PANTALONES, JODER! (Se lo gastaron todo en la wonderpiscina.) Entonces, cuento tu voto como positivo. ¡BIEN! Necesitamos más... ¬¬ Y si no, lo haré de todas formas because I'm worth it —¿cuántas veces he dicho esto ya?—. Si los profesores supieran lo que hacemos mientras imparten lecciones... Mmm... Es que el Gruvia tiene que ser oscuro. Estoy harta de ver a Juvia llorando por Gray... Apf, estoy harta de los Gruvias corrientes. Juvia puede —arrancar miembros— ser fuerte y superarlo. (Superarlo... y vengarlo... xD) Y Silver es un loquillo así que... Bueno, me despido de una vez. Espero que hayas podido leer el comentario sin que te sangren los ojos... xD ¡Un abrazote opresor~! Sigo dándole vueltas a tu mote, neko depravado. (Me ha salido solo, lo siento.)

**nerea fernandes scarlet: **¿Te estás haciendo TÚ el cosplay? Eres más habilidosa que Rogue... (Y eso que él es un crack —JAJAJACRACK— con las agujas... ¬¬ Oh, vale, ya sé qué equipación... Esa es bien^^. Mmm... Ya verás, ya verás, Nerea... Tú espera y... verás... ¡Nos leemos! PD: Tranks, tranks, que abandonado no lo he abandonado. Además, te dije que estaba terminándolo —y eso estoy haciendo—.

**Historia Calamitatum: **Eh, eh, Hist, relaja... No pasa nada si no puedes comentar porque Indie es liberal —(?)—. Sigo creyendo que el tiempo —aunque te vayas a reír— es uno de los temas más acertados en el ascensor. En serio, es lo mejor. Aunque yo prefiero subir el volumen de mi IPod e intimidar a la vecina —porque si son hombres, no me he dado cuenta— que me observa con desaprobación. ¡A Indie se la deja en paz, señora! Y poca broma, Frosch tiene un coeficiente intelectual que supera el de Rogue —y eso que es superdotado (x2)—. Hablo en serio, Frosch nos ganaría al Trivial de paliza... Ay, picarón, que sé que te estudias las tarjetitas... ;) Y sí, Cana-Gildarts son canon en las relaciones paternofiliales and that kind of stuff, así que se verán las faces y se batirán en un duelo de vaqueros, pero con ketchup y mostaza porque las armas son caras —aunque en Skins son fáciles de conseguir (?)—. Fijo que ha sido como "Oh, aquí está el yaoi. Prepárate, Hist." y te he hecho uno de mis mayores trollings... ¡JAJAJA! Es que me imagino tu cara y no puedo parar de reír... :') Un día lo superarás, Hist. No sólo lo superarás, sino que acabará gustándote y todo. ¿Quién sabe si en un par de años andarás escribiendo **Bartolomeo x Luffy**? Y no te preocupes por Vandalay, sólo jodió a Gildarts y eso le ha enfadado muy-muchito. Eh, pero en la línea temporal del presente ya has visto que esta vivo, así que... ¡EH, SON CONCLUSIONES QUE TIENES QUE SACAR TÚ SOLITA, PEQUEÑO SALTAMONTES! Siempre acabas por tirarme de la lengua, serda... -_-' Cierto, pero ya tendré tiempo para profundizar. (Vete a saber si me da el venazo y acabo escribiendo la Bíblia.) Bueno, Hist-chan, en realidad, soy de lo más predecible^^. Supongo que para filosofar, tendrás que esperar a que Jellal vuelva al ring. Y ya tengo el capítulo siguiente escrito... Piensa que, realmente, escribo más rápido de lo que publico, pero hasta que no termino de contestar los comentarios... ¡PUF! ¡Muchas gracias, adorable supernena~! (A mí me gustaba Cactus, aunque Burbuja tenía sus momentos. Y Pétalo era una maldita mandona... ¬¬) ¡Pie...! ¡NOOO! ¡AMOR HIPPIE Y CHOCOLATE~!

**Lizzie Taisho-Friki: **¿Nombre nuevo..., user nueva? ¡JAJAJA! ¿Cómo es que has decidido hacer ese ligero cambio? Ya te pregunté por tu hermana, pero como soy tan cool, vuelvo a hacerlo. ¿Todo bien? ¿Perder tu placa? ¡ESO NUNCA! No te preocupes, Liz. Cuando tu hermana se recupere —que espero que sea pronto—, ya te daré una buena dosis de Skins para que vuelvas a la rutina. Y de expectativas nada. Que sepas que me alegra mucho leerte, pero no por eso tiene que ser un compromiso. ¡Un besote enorme~!

**Guest (otro rebel-pepinillo): **¡Natsu en el próximo capi, querido o querida guest^^!

**SweetAngel:** ¡Angie~! Antes de nada, que sepas que me he leído el poema y te he adjuntado una breve opinión^^. Siento la espera, de veras~. Ya vi que el asunto desprendía poética... ¿Desprendía? ¡DESBORDABA! En el Infierno no seremos más que dos bardas que se ganarán la vida cantando las hazañas de dos poetisas que conquistaron el mundo —(?)—. Sinceramente, no sé a qué se debe mi obsesión por Ichiya, pero, desde que apareció, supe que era mi media naranja... xD (Esa barbilla con forma de culo es la clave...) Así que te quedas con mi Barbie y mi gélido exhibicionista, ¿eh? NI-DE-COÑA. Ahora mismo junto a mi ejército de enanitos —endemoniados, siempre endemoniados— de jardín y vamos a recuperar NUESTRAS posesiones. Pobre Orga..., siempre recibe por algún lado... :') ¡Él es el más cuerdo de todos! Qué profe tan enrollado tienes, Angie... Mi profesor de filosofía es un muermo... :/ ¡Sabía que eras argentina! (Punto para Indie, jeje~.) Bueno, la línea temporal del presente todavía es demasiado borrosa. Tómatelo como una película, como flashes borrosos que no dan ningún tipo de explicación lógica. (Espero que esto no te haya confundido más... xD) Muy bien, sabes separar en sílabas. (Cosa que a mí todavía me cuesta bastante...) Siento tenerte desconcertada... Supongo que es distinto leerlo si sabes hacia donde se dirige todo que si no lo sabes... (Vaya, el mundo está lleno de perspectivas, ¿no?) Uf, una relación con Gray o Gajeel sería complicada. Gray es un cínico y Gajeel, un joven demasiado airado. (Pobre Levy... :/ ¿Por qué le hago estas cosas a la encantadora y dulce Levy?) ¡JAJAJA! Lo del apellido lo mantendré en secreto, ¡muahahaha~! Aun así, dale vueltas, trata de sacar conclusiones... Y si no puedes, ponte una foto de Rogue en la esquina superior de la pantalla —te ayudará a inspirarte and that kind of stuff—. Natsu ha entrado dentro del pseudoprograma de protección de menores de Rogue Cheney, donde, en lugar de una barrita de chocolate, te ofrecen un bote de gel —porque es sano (?)—. Espera... ¡¿Hiciste ese poema en veinte minutos?! ¡JO-DER! ¡Ahora sí que me tienes impresionada! ¡Es muy poco! ¿Cómo lleva tu profesora el tejido? ¡PORQUE ROGUE YA HA HECHO DOS SUDADERAS, CUATRO JERSÉIS Y DOS PATUCOS DE BEBÉ —¿para Frosch?—! ¡MUAHAHAHA~! ¡No creo que ganéis esta vez... Cheney está mentalmente preparado —y con las agujas apunto—! Hoy no tengo mucho más que decirte, así que nos leemos en el próximo capítulo —o en el próximo poema—.

**NicoleChan14: **Cierto, Frosch es la voz del pueblo, la opinión sabia... Es que Frosch dice siempre las palabras correctas para que las entrevistes tomen el camino correcto —(?)—. Bueno, yo no me preocuparía tanto por Juvia, me preocuparía más por Gray y Gajeel... xD Que Juvia, la verdad, está bastante zumbada y es capaz de todo. Lo del apellido de Natsu no sé cuando lo desvelaré, pero es cierto que hay una historia detrás de todo esto... ¬¬ ¡Pero es top secret~! Y el próximo ya es el capítulo de Natsu, ¡así que DEJAD DE SUFRIR! (Todas queremos a Natsu... xD) Y, sobre Cobra, sabrás el próximo día. Pero no, no es un interno. ¡Un besote! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

**Reveire: **¡Flor de cactuuus~! Pues yo te vuelvo a felicitar porque sí, porque me da la gana. Y no tengo arrugas, pero me han crecido las tetas —(?)—. Pues para ser pésima, a mí me ha hecho mucha ilusión recibir un comentario tuyo^^. (Y eso lo digo porque no eres pésima, pero me explico fatal. FATALFATALFATAL.) A ver, mujer —¿mujer cactus? Nah, flor de cactus... :D—, hablamos el mismo idioma y tenemos puntos de vista similares... ¡¿POR QUÉ CASTAÑA NO IBA A ENTENDERTE?! Ah, bueno, claro... Ya sé... Porque hablas sólo con las plantas... Pues, si hace falta, me aprenderé el idioma de la fotosíntesis para que podamos continuar con nuestras súper charlas sobre el amor, la paz y la guerra —sexo, sexo y sexo—. Ya, a mí también me gusta Rogue. Rogue es bueeeno. Rogue es maaalo. Rogue es bipolar^^. Oh, y claro el Stingue/RogueSting, que es lo MÁS importante. Bueno, lo más importante del fic no, pero del mundo sí —(?)—. (Mierda, me olvidaba del Jurichiya... xD) Espera, espera, espera... ¡¿A que estamos hablando del color... rosa?! ¡Sí, ese es el color de Skins! Skins es de un color rosaaa~, más bonito que una mariposaaa~.(Le voy a decir a Orga que se calle ya porque me está poniendo un poquito —muchito— de los nervios. Pero bueno, estuvimos hablando de artistas y de vías de escape, así que lo mejor será que dejemos que se "exprese" con libertad —de la buena—.) Y como ves, yo voy para poeta —(?)—. Venga te cuento el pasado de Rogue: era un niño que se cayó por las escaleras y se volvió un demonio desgarra gargantas —(?)— y, como bien sabes, tiene sus preferencias... ¡COF, COF, GAJEEL! xD Oh, Buda, me pareció raro que ESE fuera el primer lemmon de Skins, teniendo en cuenta lo que es Skins... ¬¬ Pero, en cierto modo, creo que fue lo mejor, ya que no estáis preparadas para limones salvajes —(?)—. Ya lo sé, si la Juvia de Skins y el Rogue de Skins son mi OTP... xD (En serio.) Lo que pasa es que GRAYLEVYGAJEELSTING(¿MIRAJANE?) y estas cosas del amor... xD (Seguramente me he dejado a alguien y todo.) Es cierto... ¿Qué ha pasado con los Gruvias? Antes eran divertidos y ahora son de lo más pastelosos —¡LAS PIZZAS MOLAN MÁS QUE LOS PASTELES!—, aburridos, no sé... Cada vez los odio más. (Exceptuando los Gruvias oscuritos, jeje~.) *Carita de perver.* Nah, ya ves que casi siempre coincido contigo... ¡ESPERA! Esto es de lo más sospechoso... ¬¬ Dime, Rev, ¿me espías? ¡QUÉ MIEDO! Bueno, no... Si me espías, te daré un regalo —(?)—. (Esto ha sonado muy maestro Bob... :') Qué hombre...) ¡¿QUE SI ME GUSTA EL CRACK?! (Claro, esto lo escribiste cuando no te acosaba y xD.) Creo que ya sabes la respuesta... Mmm... ;) Porque el crack es vida~. (Esto lo digo cantando... Qué lástima que no te pueda mostrar mi súper —no— coreografía con esta canción —¿canción? Bueno, es más blasfemia pura (y dura), pero bueno... Como dice Orga (no, no lo dice): todo es una canción—. (Pero me da igual que lo diga o no, PORQUE ORGA ES UNA PRECIOSA STAR^^. ¿Poco romance? ¿Y qué me dices del **Natsu x Espaguetis**? (Esta la verás en el capi que viene... xD) ¿Rogue... sólo con Levy? ¡JAJAJA, JAJAJA Y JAJAJA! Rogue es el maldito epicentro del pandemonium... Lo siento, pero desprende sensualidad por los poros y TODOS SOMOS ROGUE —o todos queremos sentir a Rogue en nuestra piel—. ¡Un kilo de amor hippie —y un poquito de angs también (es bueno para la PUTABIDAH)— para mi flor de cactuuus~! Y, desde aquí, te meto presión —¿presión? ¡Qué va, si soy una tipeja encantadora! Nunca haría eso... ¡MENTIRA! Sí, te estoy metiendo puta presión— para que actualices tus precioso —¿precioso? ¡NO! ¡MARAVILLOSO!— fic. (Y repito: no es por meterte presión^^.)

**Boogieman13: **¿Y tú? ¿Y tú quién ereh? ¡No te reconosco! ¿Boogie? ¡Aaah! ¡Si es Boog-Boog de mi riñón~! ¡¿Sabes cuántas veses shamé a tus padres?! ¡¿Y a la polisía?! ¡MUSHAS! ¡MUSHITAS! Y tú no aparesías... Ay, alma de cántaro, ¿a saber dónde andabas? ¬¬ (Borracha, seguro... xD) Sierto, ¿cómo he podido olvidarlo? ¡A ti te conocí en Ichiynómanas anónimas! ¡Estabas justo al lado de los emparedados de jamón —del malo—! ¡Wowowo, qué paranoia~! (Yo te vi, así que no lo desmientas... ¬¬) Así que "Jack" es un buen compi, ¿no? ¿No es demasiado... escurridizo? Bueno, el cristal es bueno pal pussy —(?)—. Eh, eh, que tengo dieciséis, no me perviertas. ¡JAJAJA! TARDE. Es que Gray y Gajeel no son sexys, son SEXO. Me enamoran y soy incapaz de olvidarlos en un cajón lleno de gayumbos —sucios... ¿Por qué no? ¿Y en Skins quién hace la colada?—. A ver si Juvia se venga... ¡Vamos, Juvia! VAMOSVAMOSVAMOS. ¿Crees que Juvia les puede? Mmm... (Juvia VS Los Violadores, ¿quién ganará?) Eh, eh, que tienes a Natsu en el próximo capi. Y sí, eres la que MÁS ha insistido con Salamander, así que no dudes en que no tardaré mucho, maldita moja-bragas^^. Al fin y al cabo, Natsu tiene muchos capítulos para evolucionar, así que... ;) ¡SÍSÍSÍ! ¡Me apunto a la cooperativa! ¡¿Dónde hay que firmar?! (Tengo que definir mi firma ya. O... y renovar el DNI también...) ¡Un besotonsio de salmón —(?)—, Boog-Boog~!

**Nitta Rawr: **¡NITTANITTANITTA~! *¡EXPLOSIÓN DE FELICIDAD!* Ka-boom. Acabo de morir. Y... ya estoy aquí. No te haces una idea de la ilusión que me hace volver a leerte. ¡Muchamuchamucha ilusión~! Baka, siempre haces que me sonroje. (Nanase, enséñame a ser una buena tsundere para que no me pasen estas cosas...) ¡Pedazo review traes hoy! :·) (Tiene nariz~. ¡LA CARITA TIENE NARIZ!) Lo de chica Tumblr es porque tu perfil es como muy... ¿Tumblr? (Nuevo concepto, sí, sí.) No sé explicártelo. Diré que es muy wonderfull —porque lo es— y ya^^. Espera, espera, espera... ¡¿Tienes una semana libre?! *Carita de desesperación del WhattsApp (versión neko-neko).* ¡¿Y eso?! Aunque, ahora que lo pienso..., hace mucho que has empezado las clases, ¿no? (Sí, obviamente, sí.) Pues aprovecha la semana... ¡PORQUE YO EMPIEZO MAÑANA! (Esto ya lo he dicho como muchas veces, ¿no? Es que soy nueva y me da palo... Además, yo me pongo muy en plan tsundere cuando soy nueva... xD Nah, que en realidad soy una buena persona. Cuando me suelto, soy peor que Nagisa.) Lyon volverá a salir... (Por favor, una camisa de fuerza para esta chica. ¡¿Cómo que por qué?! ¡Pues porque está salivando y llamando a un tal "Lyon" constantemente! ¡¿Que no quedan?! ¡¿NANI?! Bueno, pues entretenedla un rato. ¡Dadle un sonajero!) Y, además, me apetece mucho meter a Lyon en el lemmon~. (Soy mala, lololo~. Muy mala, lololo~.) ¿Dos días de encuentros con colegios católicos? ¿El baile de fiestas parias? ¿Y tuviste que bailar? :') Si yo tuviera que bailar... JAJAJA y JAJAJA. Así que lees Skins en misa, qué bonito^^. Definitivamente, leer fics te hace bien —(?)—. Todas las madres quieren que sus hijos lean fics para desarrollar su imaginación. (Sobre todo, lemmons.) Sí, voy a artes^^. ¡¿POR QUÉ?! JAJAJANo lo sé. ¿Humanista? Entonces supongo que está enfocado a las letras, ¿no? Oh, y no te preocupes; puedes hacer TOOODAS las preguntas que quieras. Pues hago materias comunes con los del humanístico —humanista— que son las lenguas y demás y, luego, las que son del itinerario de artes, teatro y artes plásticas —pintura, cerámica..., that kind of stuff y cultura audiovisual (que todavía no sé muy bien de que va, ya que no resulta ser lo que creía)—. Hoy he ido a comprar los pinceles y esas cosicas rebonicas^^. La filosofía en mi colegio es obligatoria, así que no puedo quejarme. (Pero el profesor es... un desastre... -_-') Aun así, no parece que tu elección sea tan mala; el humanista era mi segunda opción al fin y al cabo, pero, en el último momento, me dio un venazo y marqué la casilla de artes... xD (Mi familia todavía no lo ha acabado de asimilar. Creen que no sirve para nada y blablabla~. Pero a Indie no le importa^^; son todos unos charlatanes.) Yo escribo un montón, pero no subo nada. De hecho, tenía pensado eliminar lo poco que he subido. Lo malo es que nunca reviso lo que escribo, ni siquiera lo reescribo. (Voy a pelo... xD) A veces, ni siquiera pienso. Aunque, eso sí, siempre soy fiel a la trama que tengo pensada —con alguna aparición clandestina de Rogue o Lyon... :')—. ¡No leas El Séptimo Cielo! ¡NONONO! ¡Qué vergüenza! En serio, se lo digo a todo el mundo porque pf... No sé, pero me daría mucha vergüenza que la leyeses... NANANA. En serio, es una mierda, no creo que te guste. No sé qué me dio y... Bueno, que no la leas... :') El tattoo de Jellal mola... ¿Crees que nació con él? Lo digo porque de niño ya lo tenía... Mmm... Pensemos como lo hicieron los grandes pensadores de la historia. ¿Ser o no ser? ¿El tattoo de Jellal es o no es una marca de nacimiento? (Lo siento, a veces me emociono.) ¡¿Cuándo harás un Lyon/Juvia?! No me falles, ¿eh? ¡Quiero saberlo! Y ten por seguro que recibirás un súper review y muchomuchomucho amor hippie de propina. En serio, me darás en los feels si lo haces~. Bueno, yo te doy tiempo, pero... ¡AVÍSAME! Yo no pienso mucho los títulos. Escribo y cuando publico... ¡RANDOM! :') Y luego hago una notita justificando el porqué —que se me ocurre así como por arte de magia... xD—. Por algo soy una "artista", ¿no? (NO.) Pues mira qué planazo: el siguiente es de Natsu y el otro... ¡de Erza! TADADADÁ~. Y ahora tengo una duda existencial... ¿No te gusta el chicle... o no te gusta el chicle de fresa? Sólo digo que el Natsu y la Erza de los primeros capis no tendrán nada que ver con los de los últimos porque evolucionan muchísimo. (Pero, bueno, estas cosas no se dicen, Indie... Qué falta de profesionalidad... xD) Oye, oye, a mi no me metas en relaciones... extramatrimoniales. *Mira a la izquierda, mira a la derecha.* Ya sabes que yo con Ichiya estoy bieeen servida~. *Thumbs up.* Y, bueno, Rogue también ayuda, jeje~. El público te adora, Nitta. Lo sabes, lo saben, lo sé. Metro-boleto-Lyon. Bien, creo que ya he entendido el plan. ¡Un abrazoteee enormeee! (Aire, Indie... Nitta necesita aire pa' vivir.) PD: Tengo un precioso capítulo que dedicarte, jeje~. ¡PERO TODAVÍA NO SALDRÁ! (Porque sí, porque me gusta el misterio.)

**LuFFy McCormick:** ¿Pero quién es esa...? No, no... Espera... ¡¿UN TIBURÓN?! Uf, tengo un problema contigo, pequeño —y feroz— tiburoncillo... NO PUEDO RESPONDER A TODOS TUS REVIEWS POR AQUÍ. ¿Qué significa eso? Pues que te voy a hacer una respuesta —¿técnica? Nah— por aquí —de los capis— y todo lo que sea HaruRin —HARURINHARURINHARURIN—, Skins, Stingue, BL, GL y amor y rosas —and that kind of stuff—, te lo responderé en un estupendo PM mañana. ¿Qué te parece, trato hecho? (Y como no puedes responder, me aprovecho de ti y digo que sí^^.) WOW, es que Padlock me encantó, en serio. Yo... Yo... ¡EL LUCY/YUKINO ME DA LA VI-DA! (Aunque el Flarcy también... :3) Si tu corazón es verde..., ¿tu sangre es...? ¡Eh, eh, no me distraigas! Tía, me halagas, en serio... /Brush./ Entonces..., ¿te... te pasas por Skins ha dejar amor hippie cuando... cuando no s-sueles... leer... longfics? ¿Y... y más s-siendo en... en e-español? *Se echa a sus brazos porque está harta de seguir los pasos de Nanase-sensei. (Porque está tomando clases de "como ser un buen tsundere y que te amen por ello".)* ¡Sí, basta de caras largas! (Aunque ahora, jujuju... ¡AHORA AUSTRALIA SERÁ HARURINLANDIA~! (Dejo el fangirleo para el PM. Céntrate, Indie, céntrate...) Eh, eh, yo no he dicho que Gajeel llore. *Le saca la lengua.* Además, señorita sabe-lo-todo, cuando actualicé, eso todavía no había salido. *Y más formas infantiloides, lololo~.* Creo que la sexualidad de Rogue es indefinida a ojos de todos, aunque a mí... Tsk. ¡A MÍ NO PUEDE ENGAÑARME! (Y a su Barbie —aka Sting-sama—, tampoco.) Aun así, voy a liar a Rogue con todo dios because he's worth it. Seh, Sting no tiene pensamientos impuros, él es una dulce-dulce Barbie~. (Y una puta muy puta, ¿verdad, Sting?) Y sí, querida LuFFy, saldrá Flare... ¡¿CÓMO NO IBA A SALIR?! Flare es amor... :3 Y sí, también puedes llamarme querida —y odiada, si gustas—. Querida suena muy serio. *Se expulsa el polvo de los pantalones y se peina un poco (es imposible con esos rizos).* Qué honor... Bueno, bueno, que entre tú y el HaruRin me estáis ablandando mucho, ¿eh? Yo antes era de feels de hierro y mírame ahora: una magdalena llorona. ¡JAJAJA! Me he pasado al lado de la luz, el lado del canon y las pequeñas margaritas. Sí, un poco de Miraxus no hace mal... Siempre que Mira sea bipolar y Laxus un hijo de puta... ;) ¡MUAHAHAHA~! Juvia es mi mejor baza, así que la pienso aprovechar. (Y dicho esto, voy a rellenarme la taza porque se me está acabando la leche.) Vale. Ya. Y ya me enteré de que eras pro-Orga/Rufus. ¡ESO ES GENIAL, LU...! Espera... Cuando me paso a mayúsculas, escribir tu nombre es un drama... ¡UN DRAMÓN! Entonces, sería... ¿LUffY? Qué cosas tiene esta vida... Qué retorcida eres. Te pones un nombre a propósito para que no podamos pasarlo a mayúsculas. ¡QUÉ BO-NI-TO! ¬¬ Me da pena Sting. (¿Me da pena y es mi propio fic? JAJ.) Nah, sólo un poquito. Además, ¿quién sabe cómo le sentará estar internado en Fairy Tail? Quizás se vuelve malo y todo... Entonces, sería la barbie mala y dejaría de ser el perro tuerto. ¡OTRO DRAMÓN! Rogue, a diferencia de Haru, no es hidrosexual... Supongo que necesita un empujoncito para dejarse llevar... ¿Qué, Rogue? ¿Crees que nadarías si te enseñara Rin? ¡Pero no te me enamores, ¿eh?! (Al fin y al cabo, tienes una Barbie que sodomizar and that kind of stuff.) ¡JAJAJA! Me emociona ver que te emociona que Natsu tenga diálogo... Es que al pobre lo tenía marginado en una esquinita... ¿A que sus diálogos son reveladores? Bueno, como mínimo en el último capítulo ha hablado un poquiiito más... :) Uououo, espera que el GL creo que hasta llegará antes que el BL, pero todavía tengo que consultarlo con la almohada. (Aunque, eso sí, ya tengo las candidatas perfectas para cubrir el GL. *Pervermirada.* Bueno, todavía sigo confusa con el Jurion —que antes creía que era "Juvion", pero caí en la cuenta de que había una "v"— y... ¡TENGO QUE DARLE DOS —QUINIENTAS— VUELTAS! Cuando se trata de crack, hay que ponerse seria. *Música épica, pls.* Dadada~, Laxus es un mafias de cuidado, dadada~. Sí. Cof, cof, bueno..., puede. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿MATAR A ALGUIEN ES UN DELITO?! Shiii^^. Oh, Buda, a mí Lyon me encanta. Aun así, me gustaría que Mashima lo prostituyese un poquito más. (No tanto como Gray, eso es degradante. En serio, ¿ahora de qué caballas estoy hablando?! Y menciono a Lucy porque saldrá someday~. Si quiere, claro. Verás, LuFFy-senpai, estoy haciendo un GRAN rescate... Sí, sí, un rescate... Voy a rescatar a todos los secundarios que se han quedado atrapados en un pozo —muy lejano del fandom—, así que espero que no te sorprenda si me voy sacando personajes de la manga. Y Gildarts iba a salir sí o sí, así queee... :) A Minerva le va el sado... Amf... :3 Minerva es poderosa y creo que hasta podría hacer que Rogue —de la tribu de los tsunderes milenarios— le suplicara. Bueno, Gray es hijo del Demonio y el Demonio le ha buscado las cosquillas a Gildarts... ¬¬ Bueno, quizás no estés tan lejos de la realidad que envuelve a Natsu. Aun así, lo de los sacapuntas no lo hace a propósito... :') Bueno, LuFFy, ha sido un placer volverte a tener por Skins, de veras. Y te agradezco muchísimo que te hayas molestado en dejar un HERMOSO review en CADA UNO de los capítulos. ESO ES AMOR. Me gustaría haberme enrollado muchísimo, pero estas respuestas ya son más largas que el capítulo mismo. Recuerda, te mandaré un precioso PM. Hasta entonces, te dejo un besotoncio baboso —¿asqueroso?— y mucho chocolate —y amor hippie—. PD: Espero que no te asustes.

• • •

**Favs, follows y amor hippie**

Se agradecen muchísimo los**favs** de **Eris**, **Nerea**,**hermagix**,**Lizzie**, **Nik**, **Nitta**, **Flor Carmesi**,**Boog-Boog**,**Hist **y **Rev**, así como los **follows** de**LuFFy**,** Eris**, **Rikoret**,**Lizzie**,**Nerea**,**hermagix**, **Brunette Rebellion**,**Kuchiki's**, **Hist**,**Nitta**,**Flor Carmesi**,**I'll be Sonic** y**Cattiva**.


	15. El dulce temerario, I

Skins / Capítulo XIV / El dulce temerario (Natsu) / Parte I

**EL DULCE TEMERARIO**

**I**

El comedor estaba lleno cuando Gray y Gajeel llegaron con el estómago vacío y el pecado dibujado en los labios. Se acercaron a la ventanilla donde se servía la comida y le sonrieron a la joven Kinana, quien apenas llevaba unos meses trabajando en la cocina de Fairy Tail. Les sirvió la cena y ambos se retiraron a la mesa más cercana a la ventana, la favorita de Gray. El susurro de la lluvia se colaba por las juntas de los ventanales, ahogando su conversación.

En la otra punta de la estancia, Natsu los observaba con el ceño fruncido desde su mesa, ya vacía. No había probado bocado. Estaba demasiado concentrado tratando de pescar algo de lo que decían sus compañeros de cuarto.

—¿Estás bien?

Se volvió rápidamente al oír aquella cálida voz, siempre tan suave. Y detrás se él se encontraba Jellal, con las cejas arqueadas y los brazos cruzados. Natsu asintió, sin dejar de mirar a Gray y a Gajeel, que parecían haberse enzarzado en una de sus discusiones. Jellal esbozó una ligera sonrisa y se sentó en la silla contigua.

—Hace mucho que no hablamos —dijo—. ¿Cómo va todo por la 7?

—Bien… —respondió, algo despistado.

—Estoy aquí, ¿eh? —Sonó divertido—. Natsu… —Logró que se volviera, pero seguía con la oreja puesta en la mesa de sus compañeros—. ¿Seguro que estás bien? —El interno volvió a asentir—. Me alegro… —susurró Jellal, ensanchando su sonrisa.

En aquel momento, Yukino atravesó la estancia a trompicones, cargando un pesado botiquín. Pasó por delante de la mesa en la que Levy y Rogue se habían sentado. Se puso como un tomate después de que ella la saludara, pero muchos hubieran jurado que se debía a la presencia de él. Se rumoreaba que la enfermera había caído en las redes de Rogue Cheney, el enigma sin resolver. El interno sólo arqueó las cejas y mantuvo sus labios fruncidos. Luego, la enfermera pasó por delante de otras mesas. Gray y Gajeel levantaron la vista del plato para comprobar el grosor del tejido de la bata que la envolvía. Cana le gruñó, reprochándole el hecho de que siempre andaba tras ella, recordándole lo malo que era el alcohol en exceso. Y por fin, la joven enfermera llegó a la mesa de Natsu. Liberó un largo suspiro, a la vez que soltaba el botiquín, que cayó al suelo causando un gran estruendo. Y sus mejillas volvieron a enrojecerse. Todo el comedor tenía la mirada clavada en ella. Jellal le ofreció una dulce sonrisa, tratando de aliviarla, pero Yukino tan sólo quería desaparecer.

—¡Yukino! —la saludó Natsu, entusiasmado—. ¿Quieres comer algo? —Jellal se rio. Natsu ya volvía a ser el de siempre—. Verás —dijo, estirando el cuello para alcanzar su oído—, creo que Jellal se ha sentado conmigo porque quiere comerse mis espaguetis…

—N-Natsu… Tengo que… hacerte unas curas… —dijo ella, torpemente.

El chico hinchó los carrillos.

—Siempre con las curas… Menuda estupidez… Puedes decirle a Bickslow que estoy bien —refunfuñó, mientras Yukino se apresuraba a recoger el botiquín—. ¿Por qué no dejas eso ahí?

—Por favor, Natsu, ¿me acompañas a la enfermería?

—Puedes hacerme las curas aquí.

Jellal negó levemente con la cabeza, manteniendo su sonrisa.

—Venga, Natsu, acompáñala.

—¡¿Y mis espaguetis?! —preguntó, hundiendo la mejilla en el plato—. ¡No me voy a separar de ellos! ¡Maldito Jellal! —Lo señaló con un dedo acusador—. ¡Quieres comértelos! —Jellal enarcó una ceja—. ¡No pongas esa cara! ¡Todos los auxiliares queréis boicotearnos!

—Sí, claro, Natsu… —asintió, sarcástico—. Formamos parte de un grupo terrorista que secuestra críos para coaccionar al gobierno.

—¡Lo sabía! —El interno se despegó de los espaguetis. Yukino reprimió una risita; su mejilla estaba manchada de salsa de tomate. La atención ya no estaba puesta en ella, y eso pareció brindarle un momento de paz. Por fin, Yukino Auguria pudo inspirar profundamente.

—¡Pues claro que no, imbécil! —Cobra, el profesor de ética, se acercó a ellos y le atestó un buen golpe en la cabeza con la cesta del pan—. Maldito borderline…

—Ya estamos otra vez con lo mismo… —gruñó él.

—Por cierto, imbécil, has vuelto a suspender —dijo Cobra, esbozando una sonrisa ladina.

—¡Mierda! —Natsu clavó un puño en la mesa—. ¡Pero si había respondido todas las preguntas!

—Ya, pero las habías respondido mal, Dragneel.

—¡No me llames por el apellido!

Cobra se retiró, escupiendo una carcajada, ignorando sus quejas. Cuando se acercó a la mesa de Gray y Gajeel para charlar, Jellal trató de aprovechar el momento para convencer a Natsu.

—Venga, Natsu —le dijo—, tan sólo son un par de curas. —El interno se negó en redondo—. Si quieres, puedes llevarte el plato. Bickslow no es el colmo de la limpieza precisamente. —Natsu arqueó las cejas. No se creía una palabra. Seguro que, en cuanto se levantara, algún otro de los auxiliares que se encontraba en el comedor lo esposaría con aquellos grilletes que tanto odiaba, que tantas marcas le habían dejado en las finas muñecas. Aunque el hecho de que fuera Jellal quien trataba de negociar con él, le hizo dudar de la señorita violencia. Quizás, aquel era su día de suerte y podría salir ileso—. ¿Qué me dices?

—Trato hecho. —Su voz se hizo más gruesa—. Pero quiero doble ración de tarta de manzana para desayunar.

—De acuerdo —cedió Jellal—. Total, Cheney nunca toma.

—Ya lo sé… —Entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo con desaprobación—. Y por eso se le dais su ración a Erza, ¿no?

—Bueno, Natsu —añadió Yukino con su voz aterciopelada—, tú te comes la de Lucy.

—¡Pero el trozo de Lucy es siempre el más pequeño! —berreó él.

Jellal y Yukino se miraron, suspirando. Natsu era un tipo difícil, pero, al fin y al cabo, no parecía que hubiera maldad alguna en aquellos ojos. Muchas veces se preguntaban qué hacía un tipo como él en Fairy Tail. Natsu no era como el resto. Por lo general, no se escondía de los grupos numerosos, como lo hacían Rogue, Erza o Lucy; no incordiaba al personal, ni abusaba del resto de internas, como hacían Gray y Gajeel; tampoco armaba jaleo, como Cana, y nunca mentía, como todos los adultos que lo habían tratado.

—Prometo guardarte el más grande —sonrió Jellal.

Aquello —y que se le permitiera aferrarse al plato de pasta— fue suficiente para que, en menos de dos minutos, estuviera corriendo por el pasillo de la planta médica, toqueteando los goteros y los bolsillos del resto de enfermeras en busca de algo dulce.

Yukino lo observaba mientras le entregaba los últimos informes de Mirajane a Bickslow, licenciado y señor de los matasanos, toda una joya de la medicina. Había sido el jefe de servicio del hospital de Iron Suburbia durante mucho tiempo, donde fue apodado como El Carnicero. Por lo general, no tenía mucha relación con los internos, ya que no se encargaba de pasar consulta, pero Natsu lo visitaba a menudo, así que había terminado por cogerle cariño.

—¡Dragneel! —exclamó, levantando la vista de aquellos aburridos papelotes. Natsu se volvió hacia él, soltando la bata de Laki, la anestesista bipolar, que le atestó un buen golpe en la cabeza antes de meterse en el box más cercano—. ¡Ven aquí y déjame ver esa cafetera que tienes por nariz! —Natsu se acercó a él arrastrando los pies y refunfuñando. Habían vuelto a llamarle por el apellido—. Yukino, ¿le has hecho las curas?

—No, doctor. He considerado que sería mejor que…

—No tienes que darme explicaciones —le dijo con una ancha sonrisa. Yukino asintió, sonrojada—. Ahora llévate a Dragneel a la zona de urgencias y ponte con las curas. —La enfermera asintió—. Ah, y alegra esa cara. No quiero caras largas. Este sitio ya es suficientemente deprimente como para que nos pongamos todos a llorarle las penas a Dreyar. Venga, no te entretengas.

Yukino asintió de nuevo. Le pidió, con muchísima educación, que lo acompañara. Al fin y al cabo, era una muchachita que había estudiado en los mejores colegios de Mignorette Lane, la otra cara de la moneda del West Side, dejando Iron Suburbia para la clase media.

Natsu no rechistó. Se sentó en la camilla con los pies colgando. Daba lástima verlo allí sentado, con los labios fruncidos, sosteniendo el plato de espaguetis con fuerza, como si fuera la tabla de un náufrago. Con los años, Natsu había aprendido a controlarse. Las pastillas de fresa lo dejaban manso, pero atacaban a su sistema nervioso. Y él era consciente de lo que estaban haciendo con él. «Haremos un trato, Dragneel.», le había dicho Dreyar. «Un buen trato… Podrás salir de aislamiento si te tomas estas pastillas. Las hace un buen amigo y quiere comprobar si está ricas.» Pensó que era un maldito cerdo mentiroso, pero estaba demasiado harto de las magulladuras que cubrían sus manos, como un vendaje acusador, de tanto golpear las paredes. Histeria. Y arañaba el cristal de la ventana, mordía los barrotes y su cabeza daba vueltas. Pero, entonces, llegó Dreyar y sus pastillas de la paz. «Esto te ayudará, Natsu.» Detrás también estaba la sonrisa de la vajilla de los Strauss. «Esto te ayudará, Natsu. Esto te ayudará.» Aunque Mirajane lo hacía por su bien, pensaba. Total, a ella no le importaba el dinero.

—Levanta la cabeza, por favor —le pidió Yukino. Obedeció, mientras ella se ponía manos a la obra con un suave algodón como su pelo, que le acariciaba la frente. Natsu sonrió al sentir su plata y el olor al alcohol empezó a subirle a la cabeza—. No tardaré mucho —le prometió.

Natsu se relajó, volviendo a sus días de carne inocente, cuando todavía no había matado, ni siquiera amado. Tan sólo estaba el juego. No existían Dreyar y sus mentiras, tampoco Mirajane y sus preguntas, ni siquiera Lucy y sus lágrimas.

* * *

_Este es para Boog-Boog por ser una PESADA^^. Ale, aquí está Natsu~. ¡Espero que ande tan al dente como siempre! (Aunque tiene que moderarse si quiere arder más adelante.)_

Y no he sido tan rápida esta vez... ¡Cómo se notan las clases, Buda!

**Aquí Indie**

«¡¿ES NATSU?!» «¡¿NATSU?! ¡¿DÓNDE?!» «¡ALLÍ! ¡NATSU DRAGNEEL! ¡CORRE!» *Una HORDA de fangirls con las bragas en mano —ondeando con el viento— pasan junto a Indie, la empujan y la dejan sentada en el suelo, jugando con los cordones de sus Converse cochambrosas.* «¡¿NATSU?!» I know what you feeling, bro. EQUISDÉ. Debe de ser todo como una flipada. De acuerdo, me espero unos segundos para que acabéis de asimilarlo. [Aquí están vuestros diez segundos.] ¡Vale, se acabó el tiempo~! DINGDINGDING. (Esto era una jodida campanita... xD) Habéis tenido que esperar un prólogo y trece capítulos para que tenga un poquiiito —porque esto no es nada— de protagonismo.

El próximo capi... ¡Erza! (Y quien ande por allí... xD) Y, próximamente —someday—, otro lemmon! SÍSÍSÍ. (Ya tenía ganas de volver a ponerme perver.)

• • •

**Explicaciones. (¿Por qué el cielo es azul?)**

**Natsu. (Un gigoló muy soso.) **Antes de nada —¡JAJAJA! ¡¿"ANTES"?! ¡Pero si el capi ya ha terminado!—, debéis saber que **este es un capítulo puente**. (¡¿Capítulo puente?!) Supongo que a estas alturas ya os habréis dado cuenta de que hay dos tipos de capítulos —sin tener en cuenta a qué tiempo pertenecen o si giran alrededor de un personaje o de varios—; uno es el que está directamente relacionado con el pasado y el papel en el centro de un personaje, y el otro, el que le da un giro a la trama, que tiene más importancia con la historia. Por ejemplo, este sería el segundo ejemplo. ¿Y por qué este rollazo? Bueno, **Natsu** es uno de mis personajes favoritos, así que **no se va a quedar atrás** en esta carrera de criminales, neuróticos y loqueros. Apenas he dado algún dato de carácter psicológico. Pero Natsu es un huevo... (¡¿UN HUEVO?!) ¿Cómo lo explico? A ver, se irá abriendo poco a poco... No seáis impacientes. Pensad que, al fin y al cabo, se le ha nombrado en "Los incandescentes monstruos", así que importancia tiene^^.

**Fairy Tail. (¿Un manicomio? ¿Un centro de menores? ¡¿Una farmacia?! ¡¿Un burdel?!) **Hay varias lectoras que han manifestado en los comentarios que no acaban de comprender qué castaña es Fairy Tail. Bueno, Indie os lo explica. Fairy Tail se supone que es un centro de menores. Que todos estén zumbados, no tiene nada que ver. Y no revelaré mucho más acerca del centro porque la historia se va al carajo. ¡Buenos días~!

• • •

**Epic-amenaza rebel-pepinillos**

Habéis salvado el Nating. *Llora emocionada.* Esto es precioso, rebel-pepinillos... *Llora todavía más.* ¡Ay, qué emosiong! *Frosch le pasa un pañuelo y se suena.* ¡Y ya puedo volver a mi querido hijodeputismo! ¿Queréis más limones? (Es que Skins ya empieza a escasear de cítricos.) ¡¿Los queréis?! Pues amor hippie por doquier o castro a to dios. ¡A TO' DIOS! ¡Muahahaha~! (Y de eso se engarcará el maestro Bob. Querido Bob, por fin podrás violar a nuestros queridos internos.)

• • •

**A las fans de Free!. (Sí, sí, esto es una sección de patillada total, pero I don't care^^.)**

|Esto son los reclutamientos.|

Pequeñas margaritas, actualmente nos encontramos en plena guerra mundial. Las tropas del Valle SouRin y de los Estados MakoHaru Unidos han entrado armadas hasta los dientes con tarta de manzana —pobre Rogue... Y eso que ayer mismo le hice ministro de educación... Aunque, claro, todavía sigue desinteresado—. Parece que el Valle SouRin se mantiene pacífico, a pesar de cargar dulce armamento, pero los Estados han empezado a bombardear mi casa. (Y ahora está llena de manzana horneada.) ¡HELP! Necesito otokos~ —sin pene— para defender mi jardín —(?)— de pequeñas margaritas~. #todoporunacausa.

Atentamente, una pastelera —¡si no sé cocinar!— de Harurinlandia. (Hubiera molado decir que era la presidenta, pero sería una trola.)

• • •

**#REBELPEPINADA. (No confundir con Notas random.)**

**(A Rev y a quien decida apoyarnos en la causa.)**

|Sólo la oscuridad se pondrá de nuestra parte.|

Eh, eh, Rev, querida Rev, tenías razón; ¡Gakaba —ya le he puesto nombre a este precioso pairing (?)— es canon! (Y un WakabaGajeel no se ve todos los días.) Tenemos que volver a escribir a Mashima —porque ya lo hemos hecho (?)— y presionarle hasta que meta también a Macao. Ya sabes, triángulos amorosos everywhere~.

**(A las tres florecillas a las que les debo un PM.)**

Esta noche me pongo a ello. Ahora me voy PITANDO —esto lo he escrito después de responder TODOS los comentarios— a piano. (Y no he estudiado... :/) Cuando llegue, os mandaré amor hippie. (Vaya, que os escribiré una MACRORESPUESTA.)**  
**

**(Random.)**

|Skins. Esto pasará a la historia.|

**I.** Las lectoras son de lo más cookie-galleta que puedes encontrarte en el fandom.

**II. LuFFy **y** Misari **comentaron TODOS los capítulos de golpe.

**III. **El fic ha llegó a los 115 reviews cargados de amor hippie con la publicación del capítulo trece. (El prólogo no es un capi. O eso dice Frosch.)

**IV. **Se fundó el colectivo más wonderfull —si es que hay más— de amantes de Ichiya.

**V. Cattiva** confesó su amor por el Orga/Rufus.

**VI. Hist **cedió el amor de Kakashi-sensei a la autora sin pedir nada a cambio.

**VII.** La autora logró tener un guest constante.

Y otro día, más.

• • •

**Y, en respuesta a los reviews...**

**CattivaRagazza: **¡Eres siempre la primera! Qué miedito... ¬¬ Nah, en realidad es reconfortante ver que tus publicaciones reciben un apoyo inmediato y muy —MUY— cookie-galleta~. (Diría que ya he dicho "muy", ¿no? Pues lo volveré a decir... ¡MUY!) "Mu" y "muy" se parecen, porque "muy" se parece a "mu". Y las vacas hacen "mu" y... ¡A CATTIVA LE GUSTAN LAS VACAS! ¡Te guzzztan~! (Esto está perdiendo el sentido con cada palabra que escribo. Y acabo de hacer otra rima involuntaria... -_-') Nah, mentirosa... Tú no vienes a comentar el capítulo, tú vienes a soltar tus pajadas mentales en proporciones industriales. Pero eso mola, así que no te prives^^. Rogue debe andar despistado. Se ha puesto muy badass/estupendísimo de la muerte y ahora quiere naranjas. ¡A ver, Cheney, o limones o naranjas! (Qué acaparador este chico...) Yo siempre digo que la historia de Rogue es graciosa porque... LEVYGAJEELSTINGNATSUYUKINOMIRAJANEJUVIA(Y MÁS) y :'). ¿Es esto una insinuación? No sé... El caso es que siempre está en medio de todos los pairings... xD ¡Rogue, no puedes andar siempre chupando —¡JAJAJA! Lo siento— cámara! Tienes que dejar sitio a tus compis... ¬¬ Querida Cattiva, ¿crees que Mirajane le dará al sado? Mmm... Creo que me tengo que poner con los lemmons de Mira ya. (Es que no escribo los capítulos en orden y luego me confundo... xD) Hasta tengo el epílogo a medias... :') Qué vida la mía... ¡Wow, hablar de comida, fantasmas o muerte es guay! Y hablar de sexo es... bien^^. ¡¿A qué sí?! Rogue TIENE que ayudar a Sting a "integrarse", quien ha mantenido su virginidad para ser desflorado por Rogue —(?)—. En realidad se debe a su timidez, pero eso a Rogue no le importa. De hecho, creo que le pone... Le da más aspecto de uke —que ya es, por cierto—. Y sí, tienes razón, Rogue es superdotado —HIPERDOTADO—, superando a Gajeel y... ¿a Laxus? (¡¿EN SERIO ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE ESTO?! Sí^^. Pero el tamaño no importa. Lo que importa es que sepan seguir el camino del Jedi. ¡¿EEEH?!) Lo siento, a veces se me va mucho la olla —la vida— y acabo diciendo... tonterías... -_-' Si Laxus vive de puta madre y tiene un ejército de internas entre las que escoger. Y, sometimes, ni siquiera eso, ya que se ofrecen ellas mismas. (Puta vida, tete.) ¡¿Llamabas a tu hermana gato?! ¡JAJAJA! ¡ERES MALA, NEKO DEPRAVADO! (Cada vez me gusta más este apodo... xD) Sí..., me va MUCHO el Stingue. *Se esconde tras una columna.* El Stingue... me da... la vida. #CONFESIÓN. *Llora.* En serio, Indie se pone muy tonta cuando los lee... :') ¡¿Tienes miles de cracks que escribir a petición de Rev?! ¡¿Pues a qué estás esperando?! (Te vamos a explotar, ¡muahahaha~!) Y cuando acabes con los suyos, ya te haré saber mis preferencias... *Carita perver.* Yo intentaré acabar Skins y a ver qué surge después. (Se me acumula el trabajo, rebel-pepinillo.) ¡Pero ahora seré una fantástica lectora —stalker—! Y como soy muy wild —¡¿alguien ha dicho Bacchus?!—, ya estoy empezando dos fics más... (Indie no tiene remedio... -_-') Esto me recuerda que tengo que volver a dejarme caer por tu perfil para dejarte amor hippie en las miles de historias que has escrito, so... ¡EH, EH, PRIMERO LA PASTA! (OK|NO.) ¿Esto era un atraco? Suda~. ¿Sabes? Esta misma mañana he hecho más flechitas en mi libreta de Skins —vamos a tener que ponerle un nombre— y, cuando empiecen a salir cosas raras —¿pairings? :')—, podrás señalarme con un dedo acusador. (No sabes la de personajes que se van quedando por el camino y luego regresan a mi mente como viejos amigos.) Yo siempre que buscaba fanarts —sí, lo confieso—, también me salían Rufus y Gray. ¡POBRE ORGA! ¿Por qué todo el mundo se olvida de él? En serio, es un personaje genial. GE-NIAL. (¡¿POR QUÉ QUERÉIS MATAR A ORGA?!) *Inspira profundamente y trata de calmarse.* Me estoy empezando a hartar del fandom... ¡AQUÍ RODARÁN CABEZAS! (Perdona, pero es que me enerva que pasen tanto de los secundarios.) ¡¿Has escrito un Nating?! ¡¿EEEH?! TENGO QUE LEERLO. *Corre en círculos por la habitación.* TENGO. DEBO. QUIERO. (Leerlo.) ¡¿Que LuFFy hizo quééé?! (Yo nunca me entero de nada.) Nah, no te preocupes por la publi, además, POR FIN ALGUIEN ESCRIBE UNO. ESO ES AMOR, ¿VALE? A-MOR. (Y sexo también, pero raras veces sale a la luz... xD) Pronto saldrá. Y, a su vez, el tercer miembro del Orga/Rufus —que es un acomplado, por cierto... xD—, no dudará mucho dentro del triángulo. Me apetecía que el Orga/Rufus no fuera correspondido al principio, pero ya verás. (Indie te hará feliz... xD) Por cierto, neko depravado —tú no te me escapas—, un día vas a escribir un Orga/Rufus que haga temblar el fandom —EL MUNDO— entero. Te lo ordeno. *Mirada imperiosa.* Bueno, Cattiva, queridísima Cattiva, ¡me despido con un abrazote opresor! (Espero no haberte estrujado.) ¡Nos leemos —y nos apoyamos en el Orga/Rufus—! PD: ¿Has probado el helado de cereza?

**NicoleChan14: **Bueno, al fin y al cabo, es inevitable que Sting acabe adentrándose en el pozo del cual no pueden salir los internos de Fairy Tail. *Llora.* ¡Sting-kun, no dejes que te corrompaaan~! A veces me pregunto quién está más loco..., si Mirajane o sus pacientes... ¬¬ Y sus métodos siguen fielmente toda la teoría. (MENTIRA.) Ah, tranquila... Mi profesor no se acuerda de mí. La verdad es que se le va bastante la cabeza —y es un alivio—, así que ni siquiera se acuerda de mi cara —y mi penoso canto—. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

**Nitta Rawr: **Oh, Nitta, you're so fine! Youre so fine, you blow my mind! Hey, Nitta! (Hey, hey!) Hey, Nitta! (Hey, hey!) | ¡¿QUÉ COÑO HA SIDO ESTO?! En la radio siempre suenan chuminadas... xD (Aunque siempre termino remasterizándolas.) Ah, y todos somos Tumblr. (Esto ha quedado así como muy "frase de apoyo sin sentido".) Y no sé por qué, pero tu perfil me parece muy Tumblr. (Don't know~! Don't know why~! Lololo~!) Sonará estúpido, pero..., entonces, ¿las vacaciones de verano están el el segundo trimestre? (Yo ya me he hecho un lío con tanta información.) Nosotros empezamos el colegio en setiembre y terminamos en julio, ya para irnos de vacaciones de verano. Supongo que ya vuelves a la rutina, ¿no? (Es gracioso que mi primera semana de cole haya sido para ti una semana de vacaciones. NO. NO LO ES.) ¿Y qué es una gira de estudios? (Indie ya no sabe por dónde preguntar.) La filosofía la encuentro muchísimo más importante que la mitad de asignaturas que damos. En serio, creo de veras que es importante. (Me da lástima que nadie se la tome en serio.) Aunque mi profesor de este año es... Mmm... ¿Cómo decirlo? No es precisamente la alegría de la huerta. No soy muy buena en las artes plásticas, pero sí, cuando haga algo, te lo enseñaré. Lo de Jellal debe ser la Tattoo Tatto No Mi, ¿no? :') Lo de "...un hermoso golpe en el endometrio." me ha matado... xD Yo fui a varios psicólogos cuando era un poco más pequeña y siempre me follaban a preguntas. Era de lo más agobiante. En lugar de ayudarte, te hacían sentir mal. (Parecían entrevistas, no sesiones de terapia.) Por cierto, ayer me acordé de ti porque acabé de escribir la trama relacionada con Lyon^^. Ya tenía claro que iba a hacer con él, pero quería escribirlo para que no se me olvidara algún detalle importante. A mí me indigna que lo dejen como el segundón o "el que sale a veces, es hermano de Gray y no me importa". (Indie enfadada. Muy enfadada.) Y lo mejor de todo es que Lyon es uno de los personajes que más ha evolucionado al largo de la serie. (Mucho más que algunos principales... Cofcof... ¬¬) ¡¿Os acordáis del Lyon de Galuna?! Pues estaba como una puta regadera y tenía una cara de loco que lo flipas. ¡¿Y del Lyon de Oración Seis?! Pues era frío y muy badass. ¡¿Y del Lyon de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos?! Pues era un tonto noble y enamorado. Entonces, ¿Lyon es un personaje soso y sin sentido? JAJAJAPodéis morir. (Sí, he aprovechado para desahogarme con quienes se meten con Lyon... Gomen.) En serio, Lyon es lo más. Adoro a Lyon y nunca había encontrado a alguien que le gustara tanto como a ti. Y eso es genial^^. Aprovecharé Skins para darle un giro y para demostrarle a FanFiction —y de paso al mundo-mundial (?)— que Lyon mola tres cojones y medio. (Y muchos más. ¡Los de Ichiya, por ejemplo!) Y, tranquila, a mí también me gustan parejas no-canónicas. CANELONES... (?) Y sufro porque sé que el canon tiene mucho poder y va a aplastar todas mis ilusiones. (Qué poética me pongo. Mmm... NO.) El Juvion es bien... :3 El problema es que vivimos en una sociedad a la que le gusta criticar aquello que le desagrada. Yo he visto alguno Juvion —no te creas que hay muchos... :/— en el que fans del Gruvia se metían a criticar a insultar a la autora. Y Indie como "¡¿WHAAAT?!". En serio, me cuesta entenderlo. Si no te gusta, no leas, ¿no? Este debería ser el lema. Y con Free! tres cuartos de lo mismo. Las fans del SouRin o del MakoHaru se meten en los HaruRin y empiezan a decir barbaridades. ¡QUÉ ASCO DE MUNDO! ¡HACHIKOOO! *Llora.* Es que... Es que... ¡JODER! Hachiko es AJFHJAHDKJL y, también, AHFJIHOLJFHK... *Corazón negro.* Como Nitta me importa, me he estado replanteando hacer capis de Lyon también. (Ya comenté que los capítulos giraban alrededor de los internos, de Laxus y... de algunos personajes... misteriosos... ¬¬) Te haré pequeñita y te meteré en mi bolsillo para que explores las aulas de mi colegio y asistas a clase. Aun así, tampoco es tan guay... :/ ¡Un besooote babooosoooteee para tiii, dinosaurio salido!

**Lizzie Taisho-Friki: **He estado stalkeándote —¡¿yo?! ¡Yo nunca haría eso... xD— y ya me he fijado que hay bastantes fans de Harry Potter que lleváis el "-Friki" detrás. Eso es bien. Al fin y al cabo, FanFiction se construye sobre círculos de personas. Según las preferencias dentro de un mismo fandom, las autoras se relacionan de una forma u otra y se hacen lectoras habituales. (Como los clientes habituales, pero mejor. Aquí no hay dinero de por medio^^.) Bueno, trata de cuidar de tu hermana lo mejor posible hasta que se recupere y avísame cuando se recupere~. (Que, por cierto, espero que sea pronto.) Muchas veces he tenido que cuidar de amigos cuando se han puesto enfermos, así que te comprendo. Aun así, cuando quieres a alguien, todo sacrificio es poco. Querida Lizzie, entras oficialmente en el club de fans de Ichiya —mi amante bandido—. Y te repito que no debes preocuparte por los reviews o por tus poemillas. Tómatelo con calma e intenta que tanto tu madre como tu hermana se pongan buenas. ¿Dentro de nueve días empiezas las clases? Uf, qué palo. Bueno, yo ya he empezado y es raro, pero tampoco me han ido muy mal. ¡Un besote, Liz~! PD: Sí. Definitivamente, "-Friki" le da estilo... :')

**Historia Calamitatum: **Me gusta tu forma de pensar, querida Hist. ¡Te quiero en mi equipo! *La señala.* Eh, Frosch, sígueme el rollo y señálala también que, si no, me quedo muy solita. (Esta pose no me queda nada bien.) Empecemos de nuevo y, así, te saludo y todo. ¡Eh, eh, Hist~! (¿Mejor?) El caso es que ya asusto a los turistas, pero no tiene tanta gracia porque no me los volveré a cruzar. Sin embargo, ver que un vecino no quiere toparse contigo en el portal porque le das miedo es bastante bueno... xD ¡Lo del Nating es una muy buena idea! Y si no funciona, me pasaré al Plan B. ¡Y el Plan B es hablarles del hermoso —porque es hermoso— Jurichiya! O, quizás, del Orga/Rufus... ¿Qué crees que tendrá más efecto sobre mis no-preciados vecinos? (Ay, Hist, como vas a sufrir con el BL.) ¡¿DE FROSCH?! ¡Omaigá, pues yo estoy buscando como loca por Internet un mono de Frosch! Porque yo a ese pijama-manta le llamo mono —o pijama-manta, claro está... xD—. ¡Y tanto que estarías más sexy que cualquiera de aquellas tipejas! Jason te diría que estás muy "cool" y escribiría un artículo de tres páginas y media en el Hechicero Semanal. (No sé tú, pero yo lo veo claro... xD) Si quieres, te paso una foto de mi libreta —ya mencionada— en la que tengo el esquema de pairings, trama y demás de Skins. ¡Es wonderfull! :') Vamos, que está llena de garabatos y colorichis^^. ¿Ya tienes la mente en negro? (Broma fácil.) Quizás en lugar de azúcar, les eche sal a los capis. (Otra broma fácil.) ¡¿QUÉ ME PASA?! Bueno, bueno, tengo que dejar de hacerme la autora enrollada... xD Uf, yo odiaba MUCHO a Pétalo porque me recuerda a una niña de mi clase de párvulos que era... ARRRGGGHHH. Cómo la odiaba... ¬¬ Pero a ti sabes que no~. *Abrazo de Frosch.* Me... me... e-estás... ¡¿Me estás regalando a Kakashi?! ¡¿Esto no es un sueño?! ¡¿Dónde está la Hist que se peleaba conmigo por Kakashi-sensei?! ¡¿DÓNDE?! (Supongo que algo habrá pasado en el manga, así que ya me contarás.) ¡Un abrazote de ardillote~!

**SweetAngel: **¡Hola, hola, hola~! ¡¿Una compi de curso ya te ha robado al hijo del de filosofía?! ¡A LA HOGUERA! xD ¡¿Al diablo con Rogue?! EsperaEsperaEspera. A Gray, vale; a Sting..., bueeeno... ¡PERO A ROGUE NO! Aun así, nos podemos fugar juntas. (Pero nos llevamos a Rogue a rastras... xD) ¡No, muñecas de porcelana no! ¡MIEDITO! ¡Qué cunda el pánico! ¡Frosch —sí, se lo estoy guardando a Cheney durante unos días—, enanitos de jardín, empaquetemos nuestras cosas y huyamos! ¡No estamos preparados para semejante ataque! La mala eres tú, Angie... Sin duda alguna, esas muñecas van acabar con mi vida —y con la de mis endemoniados enanitos de jardín—. ¡¿Y qué harán ellos sin un sólo duro?! ¡¿Acaso les pedirán pensiones?! ¡Nooo~! Os invitamos a lo que sea. ¿Helado? ¡¿Os gusta el helado?! *Risa nerviosa.* Fijo que os gusta... ¡¿A quién lo le gusta el helado?! ¿Con qué podemos compraros? ¡Decidnos un precio! Y, respecto a la delicada belleza que caracteriza un rostro con barbilla en forma de culo, debo decirte que tu compañera corre peligro; seguro que ese chico se acaba yendo con Ichiya. (Espero que su padre lo comprenda. Nadie puede resistirse al parfum del líder de El Trimens.) Y no estamos solas porque... ¡TODAVÍA NOS QUEDA EL PUNTO DE CRUZ! Sí, sí... El punto de cruz es apasionante, ¿verdad, Rogue? (Él dice que sí...) Yo tampoco sé separar en sílabas, así que no te preocupes... -_-' No te revelaré lo de Natsu, pero no lo has planteado mal. (Ahora dejaré que te sigas comiendo el tarro... ¡MUAHAHAHA~!) Te diré que no vas mal encaminada. (Y ahora sí: interprétalo como creas... xD) Oh, oh, Angie, yo también creo que es mejor el lubricante que el gel. El problema es que Mirajane tiene una letra pésima y cuando hace la lista de la compra no hay ser que entienda cuáles son sus encargos. (Aunque también podría ser que Jellal y Yukino —unos de los pocos a los que les queda algo de decencia— tachen "lubricante" y escriban "gel"en su lugar. ¿Tú qué opinas? ¿Por qué carajo hay gel y no lubricante en Fairy Tail? ¡¿Una Levy de punto?! ¡Esto supera las expectativas de cualquier costurero! *Corre en círculos por la habitación.* ¡¿Y dices que no ha muerto de hambre?! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer contra tan fuertes oponentes?! ¡No tenemos suficiente experiencia con las agujas! ¡Frosch, trae la máquina de coser! ¡Os vamos a machacar! ¡MUAHAHAHA~! (O eso espero...) ¡¿Escribiste tantos poemas?! Oye, oye, no te aceleres... ¡Pues yo he escrito...! Esto... Mmm... ¡Yo he escrito dos billones de poemas sobre los métodos de Mira y Bickslow! (Que, como bien sabes, son dos graaandes profesionales... xD) Me lo has puesto muy difícil... ¡¿Pues sabes qué?! ¡HUELGA DE HAMBRE! (Patrocinada por Rogue.) Espero que la prueba te haya ido bien. (Tienes que estudiar, ¿eh? Que no me entere yo que eres una vaga y no trabajas nada en clase... ¬¬ Aunque la verdad es que yo sí que lo soy... xD) ¡Te mando un besote enorme^^! ¡Y gracias~!

**Misari: **Mi-sa-ri. *Se arrodilla.* Oh, Misari... ¡Has comentado TODOS los capítulos! Espera... ¡¿TODOS?! ¡Sí, TODOS! Esto sólo ha pasado una vez en la vida. Tendré que hacer una macro-respuesta. Quizás me quede DEMASIADO corta. Si es así, lo compensaré respondiendo el resto por PM^^. Antes de nada, no pude ver el link porque esta página —dichosa— siempre los altera y, de este modo, muchas veces, por mucho que elimines los espacios, no se pueden ver... :( Pero me alegro que vieras algo que te hiciera acordarte de este fic~. Veo que, sobre todo, hablas de Mirajane. ¿Qué te hizo esta mujer en el pasado, querida Misari? xD ¿Tienes algún trauma relacionado con La Demonio? Ah, y, por cierto, en TODAS las iglesias han empezado a colgar carteles de "Se busca" con tu cara... ¬¬ Yo de ti tendría cuidado. ¡Les debes un montón de cruces! ¡¿Cómo se protegerán ahora de Rogue y sus demonios?! ¡¿Y de mis endemoniados enanitos de jardín?! ¡¿Cómo, eh?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Esto es un dramón! ¡¿Que yo soy cruel?! Bueno, un poquito... :) Pero no soy la más mala del mundo-mundial, ¿no? (¡Espero que no digas "pues sí"!) La verdad es que he mantenido las personalidades de Gray y Gajeel, acentuando algunos aspectos y llevándolos a límites como, por ejemplo, la exagerada violencia de Gajeel o el carácter cínico de Gray. También debo decir que son de los personajes que menos evolucionan a lo largo de Skins, pero que son imprescindibles para la trama. A estas alturas supongo que ya sabrás que siento un gran aprecio hacia los personajes secundarios, así que mi intención es rescatar el mayor número de ellos. Y no, no sólo para llenar el escenario. Odio que queden en el olvido cuando, la mayoría, son excepcionales. Por ejemplo, Ever. Realmente adoro a Evergreen. ¡¿Cómo no iba a salir en Skins?! Quizás todavía veas que su personaje no se ha acabado de definir, pero más adelante irá ganando importancia. (Indie intenta no olvidarse de nadie, jeje~.) Veo que te gusta el Jerza, ¿no? Entonces, querida, sufrirás. ¡MUAHAHAHA~! Bueno, puede... Digamos que no hay pairings definidos en Skins, así que puede que te confundan las relaciones entre los internos. Tómatelo con calma... xD ¡JAJAJA! Sí, Rogue es SUPERDOTADO EN TODOS LOS SENTIDOS. (Rogue esconde muchas cosas detrás de ese flequillo y esa máscara desinteresada.) Puede que Laxus sí sea un extraterrestre que quiera dominar el mundo. ¡Entonces, ¿está formando un ejército?! ¡No se me había ocurrido! ¡Corre, Misari, tenemos que ponernos a cubierto! ¡Corre! ¡No te quedes ahí parada! (¿Dónde estará la nave de Dreyar?) Lo de que Levy y Rogue mantengan relaciones sexuales no tiene más fin que establecer una conexión con Gajeel, que Levy sea un conector. Pero eso ya lo verás más adelante, cuando la coctelera se agite y las cosas empiecen a desmadrarse. Y lo sé, lo sé... Soy consciente de que os he traumado a casi todas con el GaLe turbio. En principio, un GaLe debe de ser de lo más bonito, pero, como siempre digo, tengo mis motivos. En Skins, Gajeel es un tipo que ha sufrido mucho, y todos los tramas que ha ido acumulando durante su infancia y pre-adolescencia se han convertido en hiperactividad y en una tendencia hiperviolenta. (Sí, como en "La Naranja Mecánica". Gran película, gran director, maravilloso intérprete.) Y Levy engaña... Parece que esté algo más cuerda que la mayoría, pero eso es porque su carácter neurótico no es tan superficial. Digamos que hay que verla interactuar con el resto para comprender mejor qué le pasa. (Y tengo una libreta con un montón de enfermedades, parejas y demás. Uf...) Supongo que soy cruel por naturaleza. Aun así, siempre os doy permiso para tirarme piedras, así que puedes hacerlo si crees que me paso... :') Quise darle una vuelta a Gray y que, en lugar de Natsu, Gajeel fuera su mejor amigo. Si te fijas, tienen la misma relación amor-odio que tienen Natsu y Gray en el manga/anime, pero se llevan algo mejor. Creo que las personalidades casan perfectamente. Por lo general, Gray es un tipo despreocupado y bastante —muy— badass, así que pensé que podría llevarse bien con un tipo impulsivo y rebelde como Gajeel. (Este dúo es matador... xD) ¡JAJAJA! Misari lo que quiere es un Grajeel —¿a que mola el nombre del pairing? Puedes preguntar por allí y te dirán que una de mis aficiones es buscarle nombre a TODAS las parejas... :')—. ¡¿Acabas de hacer una confesión?! ¡¿Quieres un lemmon con Gray y Gajeel?! ¡¿Me estoy haciendo la paranoia yo sola?! xD Entonces, Gajeel será el rival de amor de Juvia... ¡Corre, Gajeel! ¡Que Buda te pille confesado si Juvia te coge! Aunque... a Sting todavía le queda aprender la lujuria... (Eres de las pocas que se ha acordado.) ¡JAJAJA! Adoro cuando te pones en plan Mirajane y haces un análisis de las reacciones de Gajeel... ¡JAJAJA! Supongo que tanta masculinidad —porque él es todo un otoko según Elfman—, le ha hecho desear un ser de su mismo sexo —(?)—. ¡Hagan sus apuestas, damas y caballeros! ¿Es Gajeel homosexual? ¿Creen que lo confesará en algún capítulo? ¿Quiere probar a Sting o su deseo más enterrado es Gray? ¡Hagan sus apuestas~! ¿Y tú qué dices Misari? xD Y no te preocupes por la tarta de manzana porque no es nada importante. En este centro de menores se dan hartones de tarta por las mañanas, eso es todo. Ah, y que Rogue la odia, pero que a Natsu y a Erza les encanta. Y, al fin y al cabo, es un símbolo. (Pero no pretendía que se entendiera.) La tarta es la dulzura. (Quizás lo explique en los próximos capis, ¿okay?) ¡JAJAJA! Mirajane receta pastillas como quien reparte caramelos... :') Esta mujer... ¡¿A dónde iremos a parar?! ¡JAJAJA! Yo también adoro el jazz, el rock y el blues... ¡Es de lo mejorcito~! En serio, me encanta. (Un día tenemos que hablar de música, Misari-chan.) Me halaga que digas eso sobre mi forma de escribir. La verdad es que muchas veces tengo mis dudas y es reconfortante oír —¿leer?— esas cosas. /Brush./ Si no he respondido a todas tus preguntas, puedes mandarme un PM y molestarme. De veras, estaré encantada de responderte^^. Y sí. He empezado en una nueva escuela. ¡De hecho, agradezco mucho tus consejos! (Aunque creas que no sirven para nada.) No me plagió nadie, pero ya he visto más de una historia "gemela" de otros proyectos y eso me enerva. Lo publiqué porque estaba enfadada y quería colaborar con la causa. Pero no te preocupes, si alguien plagia Skins, enviaré mi endemoniado ejército de enanitos de jardín para que me venguen. ¡Muahahaha~! Creo que es la respuesta más larga desde que empecé con el fic. Ay, Misari, te agradezco mucho que te hayas molestado en dejar tus comentarios cargados de amor hippie. Es todo un detallazo. Además, ¡me has dado muchos ánimos! ¡Un abrazote de exceed~!

• • •

**Favs, follows y amor hippie**

Se agradecen muchísimo los**favs** de **Eris**, **Nerea**,**hermagix**,**Lizzie**, **Nik**, **Nitta**, **Flor Carmesi**,**Boog-Boog**,**Hist**, **Rev**,**ADD-DanyXD** y **Misari**., así como los **follows** de**LuFFy**,** Eris**, **Rikoret**,**Lizzie**,**Nerea**,**hermagix**, **Brunette Rebellion**,**Kuchiki's**, **Hist**,**Nitta**,**Flor Carmesi**,** I'll be Sonic**, **Cattiva**


	16. La bella insurgente, I

Skins / Capítulo XV / La bella insurgente (Erza) / Parte I

**LA BELLA INSURGENTE**

**I**

Tez de lirio, ojos de tierra mojada y pelo de sangre. Loke, el auxiliar con complejo de poeta, solía referirse a Erza Scarlet de aquel modo. Aunque Loke era amable con todas, pensaba ella, apoyada en la valla del jardín de Fairy Tail. El auxiliar había salido a fumar y había provocado un encuentro, según él, casual. Acto seguido, se había puesto a regalarle todo tipo de piropos.

—Estoy ocupada —le espetó Erza cuando ya se hubo cansado de aquellas palabras melosas.

—Venga, Scarlet, hace tiempo que no se ve ese pelazo tuyo por los pasillos. ¿Dónde has estado?

—En mi cuarto. —Resopló, molesta. Quería librarse de aquella mosca cojonera, pero le era imposible; Loke, quien se creía el maestro de la seducción, era un fiel custodio.

—¿En tu cuarto? —Arqueó las cejas, divertido—. ¿Haciendo qué?

—No te interesa.

—¿Te tocas? —Sus ojos centellaron, morbosos.

—¿Podrías hacer el favor de largarte? —Erza no estaba dispuesta a darle más rienda suelta a aquel sinvergüenza. Frunció los labios y le dedicó una mirada cargada de desaprobación. El auxiliar ni siquiera se movió, tan sólo esbozó una sonrisa más molesta que cualquiera de las que le hubiera podido ofrecer aquella noche—. He salido porque quiero estar sola.

—¿Acaso espiabas a Fernandes? —preguntó el auxiliar, enfureciendo a Erza, quien se negó a contestar—. Ya veo… Pues déjame que te diga una cosa, Scarlet. —La interna entrecerró los ojos, concentrándose en el reflejo de aquellas gafas de montura al aire que tanto le irritaban, aquellos aires de intelectualidad—. Ese maldito sureño no puede ofrecerte nada. Y, lo peor de todo, Dreyar lo eliminará en cuanto se entere de que se ha follado a una de sus internas. Porque, al fin y al cabo, sois todas sus putitas. Las intocables putitas de Dreyar...

La mano de Erza impactó en su mejilla, tirándole las gafas al suelo.

—¡Yo no soy una putita! ¡Y menos de Dreyar! —tronó, afilando su mirada. Inspiró, tratando de mantener la calma, pero era imposible. Ya estaba encendida—. Ni siquiera soy de la tutoría de Fernandes, así que déjame en paz.

—Oh, cierto… —Loke se agachó para recoger sus gafas y se las volvió a colocar, empujándolas levemente sobre el puente de su delicada nariz con el índice—. Supongo que te gustaría. Ya sabes…, estar encerrada en un despacho con él.

«Rota.»

Erza se despegó de la valla metálica y, con grandes zancadas, se alejó del auxiliar, en busca de un árbol tras el que esconderse. El gran roble, que se alzaba poderoso sobre aquella hierba seca, la acogió entre su áspera corteza. Las pocas hojas que seguían luchando por no desprenderse le susurraron dulzuras, ahogando la voz de Loke, que todavía la llamaba desde la valla. Miró de soslayo la puerta del centro. Jellal hablaba con aquella enfermera, Yukino, que ya había terminado su turno. Y es que era tan bonita y tan seria. Tanto como Jellal; incluso más. Todos hablaban de su pelo de plata, de su boquita de piñón, de sus enormes ojos de sirope. Y lo que más le molestaba era que no se oía nada al respecto sobre sus pechos o sus piernas, eran todo dulzuras, como las de las hojas de un invierno próximo, que no tardaría en helar los huesos de los internos. Seguramente, se decía, Jellal también pensaba en aquellas dulzuras, pero se las callaba.

«Sola.»

Se abrazó a sí misma, protegiéndose de un beso inexistente. Esperó durante unos segundos, se incorporó y le dedicó una mirada fugaz a la valla. Loke ya no estaba. Lo más probable era que se hubiera ido a hacerle una visita a su rubia favorita. Suspiró, aliviada, y cerró los ojos, recostándose de nuevo en el tronco. Podría ser que, al fin y al cabo, el auxiliar no hubiera dicho tantas mentiras.

«Virgen.»

• • •

—¡Juvia!

Su ex compañera de cuarto se volvió al oír su nombre y le dedicó una débil sonrisa. Erza fue incapaz de salir de su asombro. La sala común siempre estaba vacía a la hora de cenar, pero aquella vez se topó con Juvia Lockser, quien había desaparecido de la vida común hacía cuatro meses para regresar con un aspecto lamentable.

—Hola, Erza —la saludó educadamente ella—. Juvia ya es libre.

Erza se quedó con la boca entreabierta, apunto de soltar alguna disculpa que no le pertenecía.

—La señorita Strauss le ha dicho a Jellal que es un regalo de Navidad.

—Todavía faltan tres semanas para Navidad. —Aquello fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir ante aquella Juvia de piel transparente que se adhería a un esqueleto de mondadientes.

—¿Erza no está feliz? —Juvia ladeó la cabeza, frunciendo los labios—. ¿Es eso?

—No, no… No es eso… —negó—. Sólo que… que me ha sorprendido.

—A Juvia también. —Ensanchó su sonrisa—. Y supongo que a Gray-sama le sorprenderá todavía más. —Erza tuvo un escalofrío—. Erza está muy distante esta noche… ¿Qué ocurre?

—Lo siento, Juvia, pero no esperaba encontrarte aquí. ¿Has...? Bueno, ¿has cenado? —Juvia asintió—. Oh..., ¿y qué haces aquí? En... la sala común, digo...

—El profesor Dreyar aparecerá en cuanto acabe sus negocios —explicó, señalando la puerta que conducía a las aulas—. Jellal no ha visto nada malo en que Juvia le espere aquí sentada, siempre y cuando no entre en el comedor…

—¿Para qué quieres ver a Dreyar? —preguntó Erza, arqueando las cejas. Normalmente, a Dreyar sólo se le visitaba para pedirle favores, y nunca eran gratis.

—Para agradecerle que haya permitido que Juvia sea libre. Al principio, parecía que sólo era cosa de la señorita Strauss, pero el profesor Dreyar ha dado el visto bueno.

Los ojos de Erza se abrieron de forma desmesurada. Sabía a lo que se refería.

—¿A-Agradecérselo?

—Juvia está en deuda con él —dijo con voz cantarina—. También tiene que agradecerle a Gray-sama que la haya venido a visitar todos los días aislamiento.

—P-Pero, Juvia… —dijo con torpeza cuando ella sonrió todavía más, tensando sus comisuras, dibujando una aterradora mueca—. Esto… Las visitas… están prohibidas en aislamiento, así que es imposible que…

—¡Oh, cierto! —exclamó—. Juvia casi lo olvidaba…

Erza frunció los labios. A diferencia del resto, Juvia no le daba miedo, sino pena. En cierto modo, se parecían. Ambas eran dos barquitos de papel a la deriva. Se deshacían, mas no importaba, ya que los titulares que llevaban impresos no resultaban interesantes. Y las letras ardían sobre las turbias aguas.

Erza era la última persona que vio Juvia antes de que la mandaran a aislamiento. Acompañó a Orga, que sujetaba el llanto de Juvia con brazos recios, hasta la pesada puerta de hierro que separaba aislamiento del resto del centro. Juvia le había sonreído de la misma forma y, luego, había vuelto a maldecir una y otra vez a Gray, hasta que su voz se quebró tras la puerta. Y el barquito de papel se hundió.

—Por cierto —le dijo, aislándola de sus pensamientos—, ¿Loke ha salido a fumar?

—¿Loke? Sí, como siempre. ¿Por qué? —Frunció el ceño, desconfiada.

—Juvia necesita material. —Erza arqueó las cejas—. Es para fines lúdicos —añadió Juvia unos segundos después.

—¿Lúdicos? ¿Y qué puede tener Loke… para fines lúdicos?

Juvia se limitó a sonreír. Entonces, recordó esa misma sonrisa en los labios de Gray, los crueles labios de Gray. Sabía lo que pasaría cuando Juvia se encontrara con el interno que tanto la había atormentado. Subía la marea y pronto vendría la resaca. Y estaba deseando que Gray se ahogara con ella. Esta vez, la que sonrió fue Erza.

—Erza está más guapa cuando sonríe —dijo Juvia.

—Tienes razón.

Seguramente, Juvia querría cigarrillos, así que no le dio importancia. Se quedó mirándola fijamente. No. Definitivamente, no eran tan diferentes.

—Nos veremos esta noche, ¿no? —preguntó, a lo que Juvia asintió—. Bien…

Se volvió lentamente, pero la voz de su única acompañante hizo que se detuviera.

—Erza debe saber que Juvia no es la única interna que ha sido liberada esta noche —explicó.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Erza, abandonando su sonrisa.

—Había dos personas más esperando en la recepción cuando Juvia ha llegado con Jellal.

—¿Quiénes eran?

—La chica del pelo largo y rojo. Muy largo.

—¡¿Flare?!

—La misma —asintió—. Ella y Lisanna Strauss.

Erza no se molestó en disimular la sorpresa de su rostro.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! —preguntó, alterada.

—Lisanna Strauss.

—Lisanna no es una interna, Juvia.

—Ahora sí.

Y dicho esto, abandonó la sala común, dirigiéndose al pasillo que conducía a las aulas. Seguramente, se había hartado de esperar sentada.

Cuando Erza suspiró, la puerta que comunicaba con la recepción se abrió, escupiendo a Jellal Fernandes, que se acercó a Erza con pasos torpes. El colmo del desconcierto. Tenía el pelo revuelto y la mirada cansada. Erza se quedó rígida. Y, en su interior, el odio y el amor se retaron a un duelo.

—Hola, Erza —la saludó sin mucho entusiasmo, como si hubiera querido evitar aquel encuentro. Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarlo con los párpados caídos—. ¿Cómo ha ido el día?

Erza frunció los labios y le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos. No estaba segura de si lo que quería era golpearle o besarle. Bufó e hizo ademán de marcharse, pero Jellal se lo impidió. La sostuvo del brazo, inexpresivo.

—Lo siento —pronunció. Y a Erza le parecieron las palabras más crueles.

Estaba confundida. El encuentro con Juvia y la conversación que había mantenido con ella no le dejaban pensar con claridad. El rostro de Lisanna se le aparecía, interponiéndose entre el auxiliar y ella. Le dolía la cabeza y Jellal no era el remedio adecuado. Se deshizo del agarre y se dirigió a la salida dando tumbos. Y Flare había salido de aislamiento.

«Mierda, Lucy...»

Se apoyó en el marco y se irguió enseguida, tratando de no perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Se convenció de que Juvia tan sólo deliraba y de que Jellal Fernandes era la persona más malvada y más despiadada del mundo. Porque Lisanna Strauss estaba completamente cuerda y Jellal Fernandes sólo amaba la ética.

«Rota. Sola. Virgen. Y vengativa.»

* * *

_Hist-chan, este es para ti. ¿Por qué? PorquePOLÍTICA/RISEAGAINST/AMORHIPPIE/ANDTHATKINDOFSTUFF. Ah, y porque te gusta Erza... :') (A veces me olvido de los motivos más obvios.) Bueno, querida Hist, gracias por soportar mis locuras —que son muchas— y por no hacer un CuatroxZeke. (Aunque cada vez lo veo más... xD Y voy a empezar a comerte el tarro —(?)— because Zeke's worth it. Y quiero contaminarte de GL y BL. Sí, sí, arcoiris por doquier.)_

Y este capi no sé si es una fumada o un golpe de amor divino.

LI-SAN-NA.

Además, no está muy bien escrito que digamos. (Lo escribí en el metro, yendo a piano.) Y supongo ya lo revisaré cuando no tenga tantas tareas.

**Aquí Indie**

Cada vez tardo más en publicar. A ver, escribir un capi me lleva una tarde o dos días, pero responder los reviews me lleva algo más... xD Aun así, no dejaré de responderlos. Quiero volver a manifestar que me hacen MUY feliz, y que se merecen su digna respuesta, así que os jodéis y os dejáis impregnar de amor hippie. Y eso es todo. Bueno..., no. Hay algo más. Pronto llegarán nuevos capis de "Los incandescentes monstruos" y, con ellos, mis "spoilers". No quiero desconcertar a nadie, pero es probable que, lo que leáis, os cause confusión. Tengo mi buzón de PMs abierto y el de los reviews DE PAR EN PAR —xD—, así que no dudéis en quejaros si soy una torpe, una bestia y una completa Gajeel —because we're worth it—. El próximo capítulo contiene un monólogo con MUCHOS spoilers, pero no os escandalicéis, pequeños patos de mar. Al fin y al cabo, el juego de Skins es jugar con el presente y el pasado.

¡TELÓN!

¡KA-BOOM! ¡Y EL JERZA, ENFURECIDO, SE LEVANTA! ¡SE LEVANTA... Y QUIERE MATAR A INDIE! ¡CORRE, PATO DE MAR, CORRE~!

• • •

**Explicaciones. (¿Por qué el cielo es azul?)**

**Cobra. (¿P-Pro...? ¡¿Profesor de... de ética?! ¡¿DE... ÉTICA?!)** Cobra, el profesor que encandiló a... Eh, eh, ¿por qué le hacéis tanto bashing al pobre Cobra? :/ Cobra es... bien^^. Y es profe de ética porque... porque sí. Segundo telón. (A veces soy un poco cabrona. Pero, eh, eh, no es mi intención.)

**Yukino y Jellal. ("Indie se fumó un buen porro~. Indie no está bien~. Esto no es crack, es estar mal~.") **SEGURO que me habéis malinterpretado. Bueno, al fin y al cabo, eso pretendía. Lo del Yullal sí que ha sido una ida de olla, pero cada vez me gusta más. Sobre todo para enfurecer a Cheney y a Scarlet. No sé, tan sólo estoy probando a mis queridos internos... A ver qué pasa. (Y no me olvido de Lucy, queridísimas amantes del GL.)

• • •

**Epic-amenaza, rebel-pepinillos**

JA. JA. JA. ¡Y aquí mi sección favorita! ¿Qué haremos hoy? ¿Mataremos a alguien? ¿Viola...? (SI HAGO ESO, NO COMENTARÉIS... xD Malditas depravadas...) Eh, eh, pero ya tengo más limones escritos. ¡LOLOLO~! Si no comentáis, haré que Yukino y Jellal vayan de la manita y esas cosas horribles. ¡En serio, amo el crack, pero Yullal no, por favor! Es que NONONO. ¡Evitamos esta atrocidad, por favor! (Bueno, tampoco es tan horrible, pero... ¡INDIE, ESTÁS AMENAZANDO, PONTE SERIA Y DEJA DE DEFENDER EL CRACK A DIESTRO... Y SINIESTRO! Amf... :3 Es que me guzzzta lo siniestro. ¿Me estoy yendo de tema? PUEDE. *Esquizo time.*) So, si queréis que el Yullal sea sustituido por un BONITO pandemonium, comentad, delfinillos~.

• • •

**El mercadillo de Indie. (¡¿WHAAAT?!)**

_¡Bragas, bragas~! ¡Pragas y calcetines desemparejados~! ¡Fetiches y condones usados~! ¡Todo en el mercadillo de Indie~! ¡Ofertas, ofertas~! ¡Qué baratos cachibaches~! ¡Me los quitan de las manos~!_

#1 (Misari.) Eh, eh, la sexualidad de Gajeel... ¿Gajeel, un homosexual reprimido? ¡¿Por qué se tira a Levy?! ¿Es por... Rogue? ¿Existe el Rogajeel? ¿Y el Grajeel? ¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¡Apuesten, apuesten! (Rogue y Levy llevarán las cuentas.)

#2 (Cattiva. Rev. LuFFy.) ¿Apuestas por un Nating? ¿Por un Stingue? ¿Por un... StingGray? (JAJALuFFy.) ¿Por un... un... Sting... StingGajeel? ¡¿Por un maldito StingBickslow? ¡¿OS SANGRAN YA LOS OJOS?! JAJ. Qué bonito es el crack. *Equisdé y arcoiris.* (Que conste que el Nating y el Stingue son reales. ¡YO LOS HE VISTO CON ESTOS OJITOS DE CACA DE GANSO!)

#3 (Rev.) ¡¿Y quién me compra un ejemplar de Gakaba?! ¡Recién salido del horno! ¡DINGDINGDING~! Oye, Rev, tenemos que hacer más publicidad. Es como el Max/Escoba. ES... REAL*^*.

**|Porque mi delirio va a más con cada sección nueva.|**

• • •

**Y, en respuesta a los reviews...**

**A mis lectores fantasma. (Si tengo...): **¿Hola? ¡Encantada de que me leáis! *Arcoiris.* Y si os hablo en femenino es porque, en este mundo, todos somos okamas —(?)—. (¡¿WHAAAT?!) Eh, eh, ¿algo en contra de los okamas? Ellos son hermosos~. (¿He dicho "ellos"? Uf... Ya me estoy confundiendo... Entonces, ¿"los" o "las" okamas? ¡¿SERÁ QUE NO SOIS OKAMAS?!) #drama. El caso es que, si habéis seguido la historia hasta aquí, os mando un abrazote^^.

**CattivaRagazza: **JAJAJACattiva. Sí, sí, siempre Cattiva. ¿Y sabes? ¡ESO ES AMOR! (¿Amor por el Rufus/Orga?) #a la velocidad del rayo. Laxus, Orga y otras depravadas, como Cattiva. Un día te juro que calcularé cuanto tardas en comentar respecto a la hora de la publicación. (Bueno, no lo haré porque se me dan mal las matemáticas... xD) Y ya eres más rápida que yo~.¡¿TIENES UNAS PANTUFLAS DE VACA?! ¡MUERO DE ENVIDIA! En serio, ¡qué cosa! *Carita de desesperación del WhattsApp.* Y... ¡¿un vaso de vaca?! Eso es... es... ¡SUGOI~! Me gustan las vacas que tienen flequillito^^. Me recuerdan a mí... xD ¡Menudo bucle! Una pajada mental da paso a otra pajada mental, y ésta, a otra y otra y otra. ¡Y YA DIGO "PAJADA MENTAL"! ¡Me lo has pegado, maldita Cattiva! :') Y hasta lo usó, y aquí —en España— es raro y nadie me entiende... xD ¡Pero no importa~! So... :) Claro que sí. En el fondo, Rogue es un narcisista —(?)—, pero lo mantiene en secreto para resultar más interesante... Creo que necesita más atención de la que reclama. ¡Y por eso se hace el tsundere! ¡Porque los tsunderes tienen una especie de imán para el resto de la humanidad! ¿Por qué cada vez que veo "Sting", leo "Stingue"? ¡Es como una enfermedad! Una hermosa enfermedad... :3 Nah, en serio, ya te dije que es la OTP de mis OTPs. (Que son un buen puñado... xD) ¡CRACK4EVAH! |CrackxIndie/IndiexCrack| Mira es la única que se ha leído el Kama Sutra. (Y Gray, como maestro del sexo, debería, pero le da palo —paja. Indie se adapta a todos los dialectos... xD—.) ¡Un día de estos tengo que hacerle una barrida a tu perfil! ¡OH, BUDA! ¡¿QUÉ ME DICES?! ¡¿QUE TÚ QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ LUFFY —ya estamos con las putas mayúsculas y su nombre... xD Es ya un drama personal— QUÉÉÉ?! ¡TENGO QUE LEER ESAS MARAVILLAS?! ¡¿DE DÓNDE SACO EL TIEMPO?! ¡¿ME LO INVENTO?! ¡SÍ, POR UN NATING ME LO INVENTO! ¡¿QUÉ COÑO?! ¡LO PINTO! ¡PINTO EL MALDITO TIEMPO, BUDA! Es que me cuesta mucho encontrar Natings... :'( Y, en serio, es una pareja que me encanta y odio que me tiren piedras porque me gusten. ¡Por eso, voy a fundar un sindicato de crackfickers! *Se levanta, imperiosa.* ¡¿A que sí?! (Venga, Cattiva, que estamos juntas en esto. ¡Eh, eh, no dejes la pancarta! ¡Cattiva, vuelve! ¡Cattiva~! ¡Esta gente me va a lapidar! ¡CATTIVA~!) Tranquila porque Skins se pondrá la etiqueta de "este fic vela por el Orga/Rufus" y moverá a más fics a que se las ponga..., PORQUE EL ORGA/RUFUS DOMINARÁ EL MUNDO. (Sin olvidar el Stingue, pls.) Helado de Cereza es el mejor nombre de la historia... *Llora.* ¡ES GENIAL, CATTIVA! *Se echa a sus brazos.* Oye, deberíamos empezar a semblar las semillas de Belcebú por FanFiction... De esta forma, pequeños y fuertes crackfics empezarían a crecer y a extenderse. Pero... pero... ¡¿qué estoy pidiendo yo?! ¡Si ni siquiera me he leído todos los fics de Cattiva todavía! (HE DICHO: TODAVÍA... ¡MUAHAHAHA~!) No sé... Puede que Yukino se perdiera. Al fin y al cabo, no es de Iron Suburbia... xD Nah, eso te lo respondo. Yukino está como de prácticas. Y no sé. Ya me inventaré algo coherente. (Le preguntaré a Bicks... xD) ¡JAJAJA! Adoro a Cobra, en serio. Nadie lo entiende. Lo sé, lo sabes, lo saben, pero yo lo sigo adorando. Está en mi lista de personajes "que todo el mundo olvida y que yo amo", así que tenía que salir en Skins. ¡Y como profe de ética! ¡Sí, Buda, sí! Y Natsu... Joder, a Natsu tenía que guardarle un buen trono en este fic porque él es SJALHASFÑLSGHJAFLÑ. (Lo que viene siendo: MUY KAWAHOT. ¿Y qué es kawahot? No sé, cosas de Indie... xD) Pues creo que nos veremos vía PM —muy pronto—, vía Ask —MUAHAHAHA—, vía Skins —of course— y vía crack telepático. ¡Un achuchón de vaca, neko depravado~!

**Misari: **¡Es Misariii~! ¡Wowowo~! ¡Hola de nuevo, Mis! Entonces, ¡¿Natsu es una cebolla?! ¡Es la mejor comparación jamás escuchada! (CofCofLeída.) ¡EH, EH, YO NO TENGO NINGÚN PROBLEMA CON LAS CEBOLLAS! *Se levanta de la silla y tira todo lo que está sobre el escritorio al suelo.* ¡LAS CEBOLLAS TIENEN CAPAS! ¡Y POR ESO MOLAN, JODER! ¡JODER, MIS, JODER! (Esto parece Shrek dirigida por Tarantino... xD) El Grajeel quiere mal a todo el mundo... ¬¬ ¡Malditos bastardos! (Os quiero.) ¡JAJAJA! ¡POR FIIIN! Por fin alguien que comprende mi arte poniendo nombres a los pairings. (Es una rara afición, pero resulta... relajante... (¡¿EEEH?!) Un día te pasaré mi lista de crackpairing! con nombres —de esos que a nadie le gustan—. ¡Ay, Misari, qué cookie-galleta eres^^! Me halagas... ¡Pero no creas que eso me gusta! /Brush./ ¡¿Qué crees, baka?! ¡No vas a conseguir que me sonroje! ¡Eso no me hace feliz! Y no te arrodilles... *Mira a la izquierda y, luego, a la derecha.* ¡Eh, eh, que yo no necesito que me digan cosas bonitas! *Hincha los carrillos.* Ni que fuera Rogue... Lo siento, es que se me va el OoC, ¿no? Porque me he dado cuenta de que personajes como Gray y Jellal —que no eran muy queridos entre las lectoras de fics oscuros— están empezando a gustar mucho. En principio, esperaba poder explicar todas las reacciones de los personajes al final. Es decir, el porqué de su comportamiento y blablabla. ¡JAJAJA! Pobre Jellal, él sólo quería tener un trabajo para hacer el bien, prestando sus servicios a los necesitados. Y, en este caso, los internos le necesitan. (Algunos más que otros... xD No, Natsu, no te estoy mirando a ti...) Además, ya sabes que el pobre llegó del South Side, y allí —según la ciudad inventada de Indie— no hay más que vacas y tallos. VACAS Y TALLOS. Y YA ESTÁ, JODER, MIS, JODER. (Parece que diga "Miss Joder" y es gracioso. Vale. No.) Jellal es como el padre de Natsu... xD No sé, decidí hacer relaciones AMISTOSAS —no te vayas a pensar que aquí todo es shippeable (JAJ. PUES SÍ LO ES. #badass)— entre Gray y Gajeel, y Natsu y Jellal. (BUT DON'T KNOW WHY.) ¡JAJAJA! Sí, sí, ya he explicado el porqué del puesto de Cobra. Y, querida, has contribuido con esta sección... :') ¡JAJAJA! Lo siento, pero me imagino tu cara al leer que Cobra era el profesor de ética y no puedo parar de reír. ¡JAJAJA! ¡Es demasiado bueno! ¡No me digas que no! xD Y Yukino, la pobre... ¡Ella sí que es la víctima de Skins! ¡ELLA NO PUDO COMPRARSE UNA PUTA GUÍA! Lo de Jellal es pura vocación. Mmm... Digamos que Bickslow tiene "sus métodos". (Y no diré nada más porque no te quiero traumatizar.) Bah, en un capi explicaré cómo realiza un aborto —(?)—. (En realidad, lo tengo apuntado en una libreta, pero no sé si incluirlo en Skins.) A Indie le gusta destripar el canon... *Sonrisa afilada.* Y si te vas a la mierda, yo me voy contigo. Sí, sí... ¡Y montamos una fiesta mierdosa! ¡Y chapoetamos mientras leemos crack y todo así, muy wonderfull~! *Arcoiris.* ¡CHOCOLAAATEEE~! (Eso es bueno... ¡Que nadie me quite la barrita encantada de Misari! ¡Es... mágica! ¬¬) Nin-nin... *Escala a lo ninja.* Nah, la escuela es un asco, pero tengo asignaturas que no están mal. *Se rasca la nuca.* Aunque... tengo que estudiar un poco más... :) ¡Te mando un besooote babooosooo! *BABASBABASBABAS.* Porque... soy... ¿un perro? Anyway, porque eres un amor y adoro tus comentarios~. PD: Sí, te los dejo. Pero, a cambio, me darás más chocolates. (¡O escribirás un Stingue! ¡MUAHAHAHA~! Venid a mí, pequeños y adorables Stingues...)

**Reveire: **¡REEEV-CHAAAN~! Bien, me quedo con tus bragas^^. (Se las daré a Brook. ¡Eh, eh, Brook! ¡Toma, más bragas para el "carro de las bragas"! Verás, Rev, querida, Brook y yo coleccionamos bragas... ¡PERO ES SECRETO DE ESTADO, ¿EH?!) Tienes razón... ¿Quién es Natsu al lado del hermoso Ichiya? Si se batieran a un duelo de hermosidad, Natsu no tendría posibilidades. ¡Has visto qué barbilla! ¡Qué pelazo! ¡Qué voz! Sin duda, Ichiya es el modelo de belleza en el que se inspiraron los griegos. Es verlo y... *Suspiro.* No puedo describirlo. En serio, su belleza supera todos los cánones, todas las proporciones, todas las expectativas... ¡BUDA, ICHIYA ES MÁS QUE HERMOSO! Y claro que Natsu no es como los demás. Él es... especial~. Pobre Natsu... Sueles acertar siempre. Pues nada, a partir de ahora eres la mamá oficial del Natsu, la Juvia y el Rogue de Skins. (Adoro tus feels maternales con los personajes. ¡Eres tan cookie-galleta! :3) Y lo peor de todo es que todo el mundo se da cuenta de que Juvia es una neurótica y de que Rogue es un asocial y un sociópata, ¿pero quién se da cuenta de lo mal que lo pasa Natsu? Claro... Como es "el borderline de Natsu". Su caso está un poco en la línea del de Gajeel: nadie se da cuenta de lo infeliz que es Natsu, so... :( Y como soy masoca, torturo a mis personajes favoritos. Así, así, muy bien Indie. Y cada vez que escribo "Lucy" me acuerdo de ti... xD Vaya, que cuando la escribo —ya he empezado a ponerme en serio con ella y tengo un par de páginas— pienso mucho en ti. (Y no porque crea que estás mal de la cabeza... xD) Oh, espero que esta Erza te haya gustado. En realidad, al principio, Erza es muy débil, pero evolucionará MUCHO. Natsu, Sting y ella son los que hacen el cambio más radical. (Muy heavy.) En realidad, tengo muchas ganas de que Lucy interactúe con los internos, pero me tendré que esperar un par de capítulos para sacarla. Hacerlo antes no tendría sentido. Pero tú eres fuerte, Rev, ¡así que espera! Por cierto, ¿has leído mi review? Jo... Es que me quedé corta porque me hubiera gustado decirte muchísimas más cosas al respecto, pero tenía prisa cuando lo escribí. Oh, y te tengo que responder al PM. Si mi padre no se pone nazi y me deja estar en el ordenador, te lo responderé después de cenar. (Que, con estas prisas que se lleva él, no sé a qué hora será... :/) ¡El caso es que quiero preguntarte y decirte un montonazo de cosas! ¡MUCHASMUCHASMUCHAS! Y, si no, te mandaré una pregunta diciéndote que no puedo responder. (Y no es necesario que la contestes, claro... xD) ¡Un besote ENORME! Pero no "enorme" de "enorme", sino "enorme" de "el topo del último capi de relleno del anime de Fairy Tail". PD: Como ya has visto, el Gakaba está presente... xD ¿A que es una sección genial? OKNO.

**Kuchiki's: **Espero que este capi te haya gustado. Aunque Erza está un poco... ¿borrosa? Me tiene confundida hasta a mí... xD A mí me gusta su pelo... :3 Es sugoi~. Y bueno, creo que no he tardado tanto, ¿no? En realidad tenía este capítulo escrito hace bastante, pero tuve que responder todos los reviews, así que tardé un poquito más. ¡Espero que te haya gustado! ¡Un abrazote de exceed^^!

**NicoleChan14: **¡Nik~! ¡Sí! La verdad es que costó que saliera Natsu... :') Eh, eh, pero esta vez no te puedes quejar porque te traigo a Erza, ¡muahahaha~! Así que Natsu es un huevo sexy, ¿eh? Mmm... Me gusta, me gusta~. Natsu es uno de los internos que más sufre, pero que, por raro que parezca, más indiferente parece. Supongo que poco a poco iréis entendiendo toda la historia que gira a su alrededor. Y, en efecto, Natsu no puede controlarse... :( (Soy consciente de lo mala que soy, pero me gusta demasiado el angst.) Oh, y no te preocupes porque tendréis mucha Juvia últimamente. Quizás capítulos relacionados directamente con ella no, pero sí que aparecerá mucho. (Y se irán desvelando cositas... ¬¬) Y donde esté Sting, está Rogue. Dos y dos son cuatro, así que tampoco estará ausente mi mancebo de las sombras^^. ¡JAJAJA! Sobre Cobra, ya he hablado un poco en Explicaciones. Me gustó tu observación, así que, en cierta forma, he añadido la sección por tu comentario. Supongo que resulta chocante... xD Y sí, Yukino es de lo más kawai~. Amf... :3 Me alegra que te esté gustando el desarrollo de la trama. A veces pienso que soy una loca y que a nadie puede gustarle lo que publico. ¡Un abrazote de koala~!

**LuFFy McCormick: **Espera, espera, espera... ¡¿LuFFy?! ¡¿Otra vez?! No puede ser... Seguro que me he confundido, porque... ¡Ah, no, mierda! ¡Sí que es LuFFy! ¡LuFFy~! *Se sorbe el moco.* ¡Pensé que te habías fugado con Sting! *Llora ríos, lagos y mares.* ¡Me tenías muy preocupada! Oye, ¿y cómo te gustan los huevos? (Rogue dice que aquí huele a ambigüedad.) ¿Escaldados, fritos, duros? (Pero duros de yema harinosa. Porque es harinosa, ¿no?) Anyway, el mejor huevo de todos es Natsu. Y ya sé que no me has respondido a mis respuestas amorosas. *Enarca una ceja.* ¿Eso es porque no soy un huevo? ¡¿Le haces bashing a Indie-sama por no ser un huevo?! ¡Pues que sepas que ella es la mejor del fandom de Fairy Tail! No hay nada como el Natsindie/Inatsu/Indatsu —suenan como una arte marcial conocida sólo por antiguos samuráis—. En serio, es el mejor pairing del mundo —(?)—. Miento, porque el Stingue y el HaruRin lo superan, pero por muy poquito... ¬¬ (Ya te pillaré, Matsuoka, ya te pillaré...) ¡¿Qué estaba diciendo?! (Se supone que iba a responder este review sin irme por las ramas —¿por los troncos? No sé, yo lo hago todo a lo grande— y lo estoy haciendo, like always~.) ¡Nating forevah, por favor! Es decir: DEJAD QUE RESPIRE. ¡DEJAD QUE EL NATING RESPIRE! (Que respire y que, por favor, viva. ¡Que viva y se reproduzca! ¡Y que se expanda! ¡Eso, eso, que se expanda! Y a esto, señores, se le llama tener visión de futuro —(?)—. ¡Salvemos el fandom! *Hands up.*) Ayer, por culpa del puto Ask —equisdé—, me quedé hasta las 3:00 preguntando y respondiendo rebel-pepinadas. Y, luego, cuando dije que me iba a la cama, me tiré una hora más escribiendo Skins. ¿Y qué me pasa con este puto fic? Pues que tengo que escribir muchos capítulos "puente" para que llegue lo que quiero. Últimamente me da la sensación de que escribo mucha mierda... *Berrea a lo Nagisa's style.* ¿Y qué tendrán los dichosos espaguetis? ¡Muahahaha~! Hasta Bicks los quiso comer... ¬¬ ¡¿Quién es el cocinero de Fairy Tail?! (Otra muy buena pregunta... Aunque no la hayas hecho... xD) Pobre Yukino, es la más buena de Fairy Tail... ¿Por qué Cheney la ignora? Oh, maldito tsundere de mierda, ¡¿por qué no le das salseo a Yukino, eh?! Ah, espera... Ya lo sé, estás muy ocupado tirándote a Levy, ignorando/amando —porque eres un poco bipolar— a Sting y planeando "otros" encuentros con "otros" internos. ¡¿EEEH?! ¡MUAHAHAHA~! LuFFy-san, pásame una de esas pastillitas de fresa. Sí, sí, las del estante de atrás. Perfecto, gracias. *Se toma un buen puñado.* JAJAJAPobre Cobra... :/ Yo le tengo reservado un buen papel... Jeje~. (Esta risita siempre me suena a ninja-violadora.) A mí las fans del SouRin también me gustan. Si ya dije que se habían mantenido pacíficas^^. Además, la mayoría son como Sousuke: calmadas. Haru y Rin en Australia y las fans del SouRin como "Eh, no te rayes tía, mañana saldrá el sol. Y si no sale aquí, tampoco saldrá donde los canguros." y Indie como xD. ¡JAJAJA! Esto es el colmo del crack. Creo que ni siquiera Cattiva —mi compi de crack— sería capaz. ¡¿UN ROGUICHIYA?! (Ya le he encontrado nombre y todo.) ¡JAJAJA! Buda, no me tientes, LuFFy, no me tientes porque... porque a mí me gusta demasiado el crack... :') Eh, eh, y no hablemos de Rogue porque, luego, viene Sting. Claro, pero Skins acaba de empezar —sí, con quince capis yo considero que acaba de empezar... :') Porque este fic es una eterna... ¿caballa?— y todavía no se han establecido los "lazos del destino" de Eucliffe. ¡JAJAJA! Tú espera sentada, LuFFy. Tú espera... ¡MUAHAHAHA~! Sí el Gray(deSkins)/Sting está más que asegurado. (¡¿He dicho eso en voz alta?!) Eh, eh, y no te rayes por el PM. Don't worry~. Ya he visto que eres una mujer ocupada. (Te he llamado mujer... Eso es raro.) Ay... *Suspiro.* Responder estos reviews me mata... xD ¡Un abrazote de crackera pa' ti~!

**Historia Calamitatum: **¡Hist~! ¿Qué? ¿Qué opinas? (Tu opinión es muy importante siempre, pero la de este capi lo es todavía más.) Yo ya dejé caer que te dedicaría un capítulo, pero no te dije cuál... ¡Muahahaha~! Ay, ay, pues Kakashi para mí. *Le saca la lengua.* Y ya me pensaré lo de darte un pedacito, jeje~. Al fin y al cabo, tienes a Ray y a Ace secuestrados... ¡¿Y yo qué voy a hacer?! Bueno, me queda Gajeel... :3 Y Rogue... Y Sting... Y... ¡ME QUEDAN MUCHAS COSAS —¿COSAS? xD—, ¿VALE?! Lo sé... *Suspiro.* Cuando tenía tres comentarios por capítulo pensaba que lo de responder los reviews era algo guay, pero ahora es larguísimo... Aun así, lo hago~. ¡PORQUE SOY TODA UNA OTOKO~! *Elfman time.* Bueno, Natsu es... raro. Vaga entre la line y se pierde. So... sometimes borderline, sometimes a normal sick guy^^. Me tomo la libertad de poner un poco de azúcar de vez en cuando. ¡No es plan que estemos llorando todo el día! Sobre todo me lo permito con Natsu, que es como un niño~. (No siempre, claro.) Quiero decir que **Natsu está muy medicado, así que es normal que sufra cambios de humor**; supongo que por esa razón tiene escenas muy angst y otras muy kawai. Eh, eh, aquí has tenido la primera toma de contacto con EL JERZA DE SKINS (QUE NO ES JERZA, PERO ES ALGO ASÍ COMO... ¡ANYWAY!) ¿Lo he dicho gritando? JAJAJAPuede... :') Es como el GaLe... Raro de ovarios. (Ovarios rebonicos~.) Ah, no me metes prisa, tranks. Gildarts no tardará en salir, so... :) ¡JEJEJE~! Y te dejaré hasta tocar a Kakashi... ¡PERO SÓLO EL PELO, ¿EH?! Maldita depravada... Ya sé qué es lo que quieres. ¡Pero él es mío! (MíoMíoMío.) ¡Un besote enorme Hist-chan! ¡E-NOR-ME! PD: Te debo un PM. Y tendrás tu PM. Lo prometo por los PMs de Yisus.

**SweetAngel: **¡¿Renunciar a los magos más sexys del mundo por... Indie?! Oye, oye, eso es como muy bonito, ¿no? *Arcoiris.* Pero, espera... ¡¿Nos ahogamos?! ¡¿Como Gray y su metafórica marea?! ¡Nooo! ¿Sabes, Angie? Morir ahogada es una de las muertes que nunca elegiría... :/ (Una de mis fobias es morir ahogada... xD) Cierto, me llegó tu relato, pero no lo vi hasta hace un par de días. Mi correo es una mierda... -_-' De hecho, muchas actualizaciones de fics se me pasan porque el muy imbécil —sí, el correo es imbécil— no me avisa. ¡Y me lo tienen que decir! *Carita de desesperación del WhattsApp.* Oh, y no te preocupes porque no creo que tarde mucho en mandarte un buen review^^. Creo que nadie sería capaz de matar a Frosch. Bueno..., Future!Rogue lo dejó morir... ¬¬ ¡¿POR QUÉ?! D': ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUDISTE PROTEGERLO! ¡EL FROSCH DEL FUTURO DISTÓPICO MURIÓ! ¡NOOO! (¡BASTA! Acabaré llorando a mares...) Oye, oye, que las barbillas de culo están muy infravaloradas. ¿Verdad, Ichiya-sama? (Dice que no hay ninguna como la suya.) ¡JAJAJA! Sin duda, la economía se te da bien. ¿Quieres que te contrate en Fairy Tail? Laxus tiene fama de derrochador, así que no le iría mal un supervisor de cuentas. (Si es que en su despacho hay de todo... ¬¬ ¡Y el pobre Rogue duchándose en los baños públicos que tanto teme!) Lo de "temerario" dejaré que lo descubras más tarde, pero has adivinado con lo de dulce. Aun así, es cierto que "temerario" tiene algo que ver con las pastillas. ¡Diez puntos para Angie! ¡Oye, oye, tampoco vale que esclavices a tus profesores! ¡Que Frosch va lento cosiendo! (Y las máquinas de coser tenían unas chapas de metal que se ha comido Gajeel, así que, ahora, están inservibles.) Además, no es justo que tengas a un equipo cosiendo mientras escribes maravillas. ¡Eso no es ético! (—diría Cobra.) En España también tenemos el puntaje del 1 al 10, ¡así que puedo felicitarte! ¡Jo, Angie, un 8 es una nota muy alta~! ¡Me alegro muchísimo por ti^^! (Y por tu 8, jeje~.) Ah, pero, ahora que lo pienso, el puntaje real es de 0 al 10 porque también puedes sacar un 0... xD ¡Un besote enorme! PD: Prometo escribirte pronto.

• • •

**Favs, follows y amor hippie**

Se agradecen muchísimo los**favs** de **Eris**, **Nerea**,**hermagix**,**Lizzie**, **Nik**, **Nitta**, **Flor Carmesi**,**Boog-Boog**,**Hist**, **Rev**,**ADD-DanyXD**, **Misari **y **Rikoret**, así como los **follows** de**LuFFy**,** Eris**, **Rikoret**,**Lizzie**,**Nerea**,**hermagix**, **Brunette Rebellion**,**Kuchiki's**, **Hist**,**Nitta**,**Flor Carmesi**,** I'll be Sonic**, **Cattiva **y **Misari**.


	17. Los incandescentes monstruos, II

Skins / Capítulo XVI / Los incandescentes monstruos / Parte II

**LOS INCANDESCENTES MONSTRUOS**

**II**

La sala está en completo silencio. Un silencio que le crispa. Las paredes, demasiado blancas; el suelo, demasiado pegajoso, y el silencio, molesto, muy molesto. El puto silencio. Y lo maldice una y otra vez. Rogue y el silencio. Rogue y su silencio.

—Tu silencio era… matador —le escupe al fluorescente que parpadea sobre su pelo revuelto. Y, al oírse por encima del murmullo inexistente, sonríe—. Matador, Rogue, matador…

Su voz resuena en el eco vacío. Rebota contra las paredes y vuelve, clavándose en su pecho como una lanza, una lanza de punta afilada. Y cómo le arde la garganta. Cuánta hambre tiene el monstruo.

—Tu silencio era matador —reitera, cabeceando—. ¿Qué tú eras peligroso, Rogue? No me hagas reír… —Niega levemente, bufando, mostrándole sus caninos a la urbe que se extiende más allá de la ventana. Aquella masa de edificios grises que no quiere comprenderlo, que no quiere acunarlo—. Si estando muerto eres de lo más divertido. —Tuerce una sonrisa—. Y tan serio que eras en vida… Ríete, fiambre, ríete de mí… Ríete en el silencio. Arde en él. —Aprieta los puños. Y le pesan los párpados, y le escuecen los labios, temblorosos—. Cómo me hubiera gustado que me follases, joder. Y sí, te lo digo ahora. ¡Te lo escupo, maldito capullo! —Y la rabia le besa esos labios—. ¡Quería que me follases! ¡No te respondí aquella noche! ¡Y era lo que quería! ¡No era tan difícil, estúpido! ¡Joder, no lo era!

»¿Y Levy? —Vuelve a bufar, casi divertido, completamente desquiciado—. Levy era bonita... —Suspira—. Se merecía algo mejor, Rogue. Algo mejor que tú y la escoria de Gajeel. Algo mucho mejor… ¿Y que por qué dejé que me follara ese cabrón? ¿Eso quieres saber? ¡¿Con eso me vas a torturar?! ¡Porque olía a ella, joder! —Una lágrima cruza su mejilla, veloz—. Porque olía a ella… Y ella… a ti. Pero yo no quería su polla, te quería a ti… Lo sabes. Sólo a ti... Pero tú no estabas. O no para mí. Yo no soy una chica. —Se pasa las manos por el pecho y frunce los labios—. Y me hubiera gustado serlo con tal de tenerte… Porque las chicas son bonitas, ¿verdad? Las chicas son del gusto de Rogue Cheney. Del maldito Rogue Cheney.

»Como Lucy… Ella sí que era una buena chica, ¿no? A ella sí que le hubieras dado bien, hijo de puta… A ella sí… Pero no podías. Todos se la follaron... Qué vergüenza, Rogue. Gajeel volvió a pasarte por encima. ¡Hasta él pudo meterle la polla a esa puta! ¡¿Acaso no te jactabas de que eras mejor que él?! ¡¿Mejor que quién?! ¡¿Mejor que Natsu?! ¡Yo soy mejor que Natsu! ¡Siempre lo he sido! ¡Y no soy como él! ¡No soy como el ciego de Natsu! ¡Soy mejor! ¡Lucy me dijo que me quería! ¡A mí! ¡Me quería a mí! ¡¿Y qué le dijo a ese puto borderline?! ¡¿Quieres saber lo que le dijo?! —Suspira, tratando de contener la ira. Sus tripas escalan su tráquea y se envuelven alrededor de su cuello, convirtiéndose en una soga. Y no hay aire. No hay aire en la sala. No para Sting—. Le dijo que se fuera a la mierda, que era un idiota. Y no me la follé. No me la follé porque me respeto. Porque la respeto a ella. Porque te quería. Y mi virginidad se la tuvo que llevar un violador. Soy un puto maricón. ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Un puto maricón! ¡No quería que me enseñaras matemáticas! ¡Yo quería que me follaras! —El llanto rompe las paredes—. ¡Quería que me follaras, Rogue Cheney! —Solloza, mordiéndose el labio. Pero todavía no ha tenido suficiente—. Y no porque fueras el estúpido de Rogue, el enigmático Rogue, el que conquista con el maldito silencio. No… Tú eras más que el silencio. Pero ahora… ahora estás muerto. ¿Cómo son las vistas desde el otro barrio? Seguro que se parece a Brick… No voy a volver a ese infierno, así que ni se te ocurra volver del mundo de los muertos. Quédate allí. Sin coches, sin obras, sin goteras, sin los gemidos de Lucy, sin los sollozos de Levy, sin las burlas del cabrón de Gajeel, sin las de Gray, sin la terapia, sin Fairy Tail…, sin mí.

»Pero no llores, Rogue… Aunque, claro, tú nunca lloras. Rogue Cheney nunca llora… Entonces, no rías, porque voy a estar contigo. Y cuando lo esté, callarás de nuevo. Y otra vez, ese estúpido silencio. No creo que tarde mucho. Pronto estaré contigo. Ya no te odio. Y tampoco quiero que me folles. Sólo quiero deshacerme de este olor a podrido. Sólo quiero regaliz. Porque yo soy Sting, el maldito Sting. ¿Y tú quién eres, Rogue? ¿Quién eres? Eres una fecha maldita, la excusa perfecta para irse de Iron. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras de Mignorette Lane?

»Qué cosas… Así que creciste en una de esas casitas adosadas que salen en las pelis comerciales… Me lo contaron todo. Hasta lo pude ver con mis propios ojos. El señor y la señora Cheney, la valla blanca, el césped cortado, el perro… y el gatito. ¿Y sabes qué? Ese gato está muerto. Yo mismo lo metí en una bolsa y lo lancé al mar. Y ahora, los peces cobran venganza. Dime, ¿a él también se la metías? ¡¿Acaso era el único que te comprendía?! El puto gato…

Resopla, hinchando los carrillos. Tiene las mejillas empapadas y los ojos, rojos. Le duelen los párpados y la garganta. Y el vómito vuelve, sacudiendo todo su ser. Desgarra sus pieles. Y cada vez hay más y más. Porque Sting tiene muchas pieles.

«Demasiadas.»

Todavía no se siente mejor. Todavía no. Y las pieles siguen cubriendo las mentiras de Sting Eucliffe, quien ha logrado deshacerse de su aspecto inseguro. Aun así, sigue estando desaliñado.

Y Rogue vuelve a carcajearse. Se rompe un espejo, una copa, su cristal, el cristal del perdido Sting, del indefenso Sting. Del mentiroso Sting. Se rompe en su oído y se quiebra. Y ese sonido tan agudo se vuelve un llanto desgarrador. Y la bestia quiere más.

—Luego… —Sonríe, sorbiéndose los mocos—. Luego estaba Lisanna. Ella no era tan complicada. Levy estaba perdida entre todas esas letras. Entre tú y Gajeel. Entre tus molestos silencios, entre la lectura. Y Lucy tenía asuntos sin resolver. Me dijo que me quería, pero, entonces, Natsu. Siempre Natsu. ¡Pero soy mejor que él! ¡Ya me has oído! Soy mejor… Fui mejor… Y Lisanna fue la única que se dio cuenta. Ella estaba rota, tan rota como yo, pero sonreía a todas horas. Era… diferente. Lisanna no estaba zumbada, sólo era diferente. Natsu siempre la tenía calentando el banquillo. ¿Lo viste, Rogue? ¿Viste alguna vez a Lisanna llorar? Pues es lo más hermoso que he visto nunca. Levy se mordía el labio y hacía ruiditos…, estúpidos ruiditos… Eso hacía. ¿Y Lucy? Lucy gritaba y se ponía roja, o se escondía. Pero Lisanna sonreía. Sonreía y todo era luz…

»Como Yukino. Qué luz tan blanca, Rogue. Y tú la jodiste. La luz se apagó. ¿Sabes? Creo que ella fue la única persona que te quiso más que yo…, si es que eso es posible. Las otras no te querían. Ninguna, Rogue. Ni siquiera Levy. Pero Yukino… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Yukino? Ella me gustaba. Pero no sé si tanto como Lisanna. Y sigo siendo gay. O eso creo… Ellas no eran más que tu sombra. Y yo quería esa sombra. Estar… más cerca de ti.

Traga. Las paredes empiezan a sudar y los ojos se cierran, liberando las lágrimas que se abrazan a sus pestañas. Sting ya no es nadie, ya no es nadie.

—¿A cuántas personas he nombrado? ¿A cuántas? ¿Te das cuenta de que heriste a muchas personas? ¿Acaso te importó? No. Claro que no. ¿A quién le importa? A ti no. Y así fue.

»Pero yo te quiero.

»Pero no me importa.

—Hubiera sido más gracioso si hubieras dicho eso que solías decir… Ya sabes, todo ese rollo que te llevabas de que nada te interesaba. Qué listo, Rogue. Otra cosa no, pero sabías encandilarnos a todos. Estábamos pendientes de lo que hacías, de lo que decías… Todo era… misterioso. Y ahora, estás desnudo. Ya sé qué es lo que te pasaba por la cabeza. ¿Y qué les vas a decir? ¿Qué les vas a decir a ellos? ¿Qué me vas a decir a mí? ¿Qué le vas a decir a Levy? ¿Qué le vas a decir a esa mosquita muerta? ¿Y a Lucy? ¿Hay algo para esa puta? Y ya podrías hablar claro con Gajeel. ¿Y qué pasa con Yukino? ¡¿Qué pasa con Yukino Auguria?! ¿Qué... pasa? —Se seca las lágrimas con la manga del jersey—. Joder… —Solloza—. Joder, Rogue. Quiero regaliz.

• • •

Y, en otro cuartucho, inmersa en el mismo silencio, bajo los mismos fluorescentes, Juvia le llora a la Luna. Ella no quería, dice. Ella tan sólo quería recuperar lo que era suyo. Pero ella no quería. No quería hacerlo.

—Lo… siento… —se disculpa entre sollozos—. Lo siento…

Pero la Luna no siente. La Luna se ríe de ella. Mengua y le acaricia las mejillas con su tenue luz, pero no hay cariño en su blanco, tan sólo sorna. Le seca las lágrimas. Y llueve. Llueve sobre Iron Suburbia, sobre el muro, sobre lo que podría haber sido y no fue. Llueve sobre Silver Fullbuster, sobre Lyon Vastia y sobre Gray, su amado Gray.

«Eres una zumbada, Juvia. ¡Una puta zumbada! ¡Aléjate de mí!» Y las gotas resbalan por el cristal, corren para besar el marco de madera, para dejar un rastro amargo, sal en las juntas. Pero no tarda en sonreír, porque Juvia no es más que una puta zumbada.

»Pero yo te quiero.

»Pero no me importa.

Una puta zumbada. Una neurótica. Una víctima del rechazo. Una amante huracanada.

En su regazo, un .357 Magnum, el viejo revólver de Dreyar. Sus lágrimas se precipitan sobre el vestido de seda azul. Mojan sus rodillas. Con una mano temblorosa agarra el arma y apoya el cañón contra su sien. Siente la presión fría. Inspira. Ojos cerrados. Espira. El puño apretado, arrugando la seda. Inspira. Labios fruncidos. Espira. La lluvia repicoteando en la repisa de la ventana. Inspira.

«Silver.»

Espira.

«Lyon.»

Inspira.

«Gray.»

Apoya el dedo en el gatillo. Y vuelve a ser la puta zumbada. Juvia, la neurótica. La pobre Juvia. La interna que se volvió tan loca que es imposible justificar sus actos.

«Juvia; una puta mentirosa.»

* * *

_Para Cattiva, mi compi de crack fumado. ¡Droga y crack, querida Cattiva! Droga y crack... ¡Y HELADO DE CEREZA~! ¡¿A que no te lo esperabas?! ¡Muahahaha~!_

**Aquí Indie**

Vaaaya fumada, rebel-pepinillos... :') O estáis en modo "fliping in da moment" o estaréis o felices como anises —(?)—. Y esto es lo que hay. ¿Que no entendéis nada? Todo se explicará. ¿Que Sting es una puta? Sí, la puta particular de Natsu y Rogue. (Meh.) ¿Que no os gusta? Pues Sting está llorando. A ver, escribí esto en el metro, de camino a mis clases de piano, así que tampoco es que esté muy bien, pero contenido tiene... xD ¡¿Que cómo han acabado así mis amados internos?! Bueno, todo se verá. (Si Buda quiere, claro.)

¿H-He... he m-matado... a... a F-Frosch?

¡¿O ES #INDIETROLL?!

¡¿Y POR QUÉ STING ES UNA PUTA?! JAJ. ¡¿Y LUCY?! MEH. ¡¿Y GAJEEL?! ¡¿QUÉ COÑO PASA CON ESE STINGAJEEL?! Mucha imaginación^^.

• • •

**Epic-amenaza, rebel-pepinillos**

Si no comentáis esta fumada de capi, Lucy no será más que el último trozo de pizza olvidado en la caja de cartón. El mismo trozo que los vergonzosos no quieren comerse, pero que vuela en manos de Indie... xD Ya os la jugué con Lucy, ¡pero quiero volver a hacerlo! ¿Y por qué? Bueno, pues... pues... ¡PUES PORQUE SOY MALA! Nah, en realidad soy un cacho de pan. ¿A qué sí? *Aureola.*

**Para Cattiva: **Si no comentas, neko depravado, no habrá Orga/Rufus posible. (Aunque me duela en el alma. ¡Porque me dolerá mucho! ¡MUCHO!)

• • •

**Y, en respuesta a los reviews...**

(Puede que hoy sea breve, pero cada vez tengo menos tiempo para las respuestas. ¡Pero os lo compensaré con helado virtual y con un comentario más largo en el próximo capítulo! Ah, y a Cattiva la enviaré a pastar con vaquitas^^. Y a Rev le dejaré mi libro sobre cine mudo.)

**Reveire: **¡Flor de cactus~! DahDah~, ¡echaba de menos que te dejaras caer por aquí~! ¡TuckTuck, qué ilusión^^! Pero... ¡Eh, oiga, señorita! ¡Eh, no puede levantarse! ¡He dicho que no puede levantarse en mitad de la función! ¡Pegue su culo a la silla! ¡Orga, ayúdame a controlar a esta mujer! (Cuando llamo "mujer" a alguien de mi edad, me siento... rara.) ¡¿T-TE HA GUSTADO E-ERZA?! ¡ESTO ES MÁS QUE UN SIMPLE LOGRO! ¡Rev-chaaan, ¿qué te ha pasado?! ¡Me alegro un montón! (La terapia con Mira para canalizar tu odio funciona.) Yo ya te dije que a mí Erza me gusta. Lo que no me gusta es que la pongan siempre en plan Miss Perfect. Eso no, joder. A mí me gusta más la Erza angst^^. Bueno, el Jerza en Skins no es tan importante, ya que no es algo resuelto. Es más un obstáculo que, más tarde, se volverá UNA de las razones de la evolución de Erza. (Yo haciendo spoilers a diestro y siniestro. Hablo demasiado. Pero no importa~.) Pues sí, el caso es que Loke saldrá. (Otro marginado en el fandom... xD Y eso que se hizo algún fic cuando se descubrió su verdadera identidad como espíritu y tal, pero, luego, "si te visto, no me acuerdo".) ¡JAJAJA! Antes: NatsuNatsuNatsu. Ahora: LucyLucyLucy. Y cuando saque a Lucy ya no tendrás interés. ¡Pues no saldrá hasta que... te hayas graduado en la universidad! Ale, ya puedes ir adelantando cursos y sacando matrículas de honor. (Ichiya te apoya desde aquí.) Y en mi línea: Lisanna TENÍA que salir. Y esto huele —de hecho, ya lo he confesado... xD— a StingLi, a Bixanna —porque habrá Bixanna..., of course—, NaLi y todas estas cosicas rebonicas que gustan y regustan~. Ya puedes ir amordazándome para el secuestro... ;) ¡Y no te golpees la cabeza con el teclado porque se te quedarán las letras marcadas en la frente! (Cuando me duermo mientras respondo comentarios o espero respuesta en Ask, me pasa... xD) ¡Viva por Nitta! ¡Viva! (Frosch pregunta que de qué va esto. Le he dicho que Nitta mola y dice que opina lo mismo.) ¿Y cuál es esa razón, Señorita Sabelotodo? *Le saca la lengua.*

**CattivaRagazza: **A Cattiva le gustan las... ¡vacas! (Y los helados... Mucho... DEMASIADO. ¡KA-BOOM!) ¡Y este capítulo tenía que ser para ti, reina del angst/crack/helado! No importa si eres o no la primera, ya sabes que adoro tus comentarios^^. TuckTuck~. Sin duda, el vaso de vaca la mejor compra de tu vida. *Thumbs up.* ¡¿Un gorro de vaca?! ¡KAWAI~! Cuando los gemelos de Saber no salen, Mashima introduce mensajes subliminales que incitan al shippeo. Lo sabes, lo sé, lo sabemos... *Perver carita.* Y cuantas más fans del Orga/Rufus, mejor... (Ya estoy planeando cosicas rebonicas con este par..., jeje~.) ¡A las barricadas! ¡Arriba con la revolución! ¡Las crackfickers dominaremos el mundo! ¡Paso al neko depravado y a Indie —a secas—! ¡Tenemos helado y tarta de manzana! ¡Repito: helado y tarta de manzana! ¡Si no quieren que manchemos sus lindos ropajes, más vale que se aparten! (Y esto lo he dicho con un deje medieval para que nos tomen en serio. *Thumbs up.*) El LucyYukino me encanta^^. (Eso sí que sí~.) Y el RogueYukino no me desagrada, pero meh. Prefiero el Stingue y el LucyYukino al RogueYukino. Sí, homo everywhere~. Y CREO que he encontrado la amenaza perfecta para ti... A ver si surge efecto... ¡Muahahaha~! ¡Adoro el Raijinshuu! ¡¿POR QUÉ LOS MARGINAN A ELLOS TAMBIÉN?! *Llora. Solloza. ¡SE LAMENTA PROFUNDAMENTE!* Apunta, querida Cattiva, que también debemos rescatarlos del pozo del olvido. ¡Pero Indie lo hará! (Además, ya tiene pensadas muchas cosicas...) Erza, Lisanna, Flare... Sí, puede que me pasara metiendo tanta dinamita, pero, bueno..., nadie salió herido, so... :) Creo, sinceramente, que las fans del Jerza me quieren muerta, así que huiré... ¡Mejor! Me esconderé en una tinaja —como la que contiene los feels de Erza—hasta que se olviden de Indie y su crackfic. Es una buena opción, ¿no crees, neko depravado? Y puede que sea una insinuación de Flarcy... PUEDE. VAYA, QUE LO ES. ¡NO! ¡PARA NADA! *Esquizo time.* JAJASÍ. ¡¿WHAAAT?! Mira, Cattiva, mejor lo dejo porque me estoy volviendo majareta. Por cierto, este capítulo fue escrito y dedicado hace unos días, pero era una sorpresa y esas cosicas rebonicas. Me hubiera gustado colgarlo antes, pero no había terminado de responder los comentarios... :( ¡Te mando un besote enorme y espero que te haya gustado! (Y si no, manifiéstalo en los comentarios o me tiras una piedra vía PM o vía Ask o WHATEVAH.) ¡Vacas! ¿Where is my mind? ¡Vacas! (Así te seduzco. Me he dado cuenta que si digo "vacas" o "helado", te pones to' fangirl.)

**Historia Calamitatum: **TENÍA que ser ERZA. Y TENÍA que ser INSURGENTE para que el capi fuera tuyo, ¿no crees^^? Pues recurrí al sistema de perfiles psicológicos para captar tu atención —(?)—. Hice un detallado estudio para bajarte las bragas —(?)— y nada, aquí estoy... xD Te dije que Satellite era MUY Jellal... :') (Al menos el de Skins.) ¿Que qué me pasa por esta cabecita tan rebonica que tengo? *Gitanilla del Güasa.* Pues CRACK. Sí, básicamente... crack... :') ¿Tan raro es el Yullal? xD Pues me pareció que encajaban perfectamente, aunque ya comenté con algunas que sería una relación muy sosaina... Ya sabes, siempre cediéndose el derecho a decidir y "pasa tu primero" y cosas de esas. DAH. Qué aburrido... xD ¡Yo quiero limones salvajes! (Like un buen Nating.) Poco a poco acabarás contaminándote del GL y el BL. Y, cuando lo hagas, te encantará. Pues, como mínimo, ya sabes qué peligros le rondan a Rogue, Sting y Juvia, so... :) Aunque supongo que para alguien tan digna como tú, este capítulo habrá sido un rebonico KA-BOOM. (Y todo tu cerebro esparcido por la pantalla del ordenador^^.) ¿Demasiados Sting!pairings? Dime, Hist-chan, ¿demasiado crack? xD Oh, Buda, cómo me gusta el crack, joder... :3 (Ya te gustará, ya te gustará...) Oye, oye, ¡¿cómo que tienes a Kid?! ¡¿Y eso?! ¡¿Desde cuando?! ¡Mierda! ¡Sabía que tenía que asegurar esos putos grilletes! ¡Ala, otro que se me escapa! (Ya van seis... :/) Y Zorito hace días que no se pasa, así que supongo que debe de estar "de tu mano". Pero yo ya tengo a Gajeel aquí, así que no lo necesito~. ¡EH, PERO HAS ACEPTADO EL NATING! Eso ya es un paso. Le diré a Mirajane que lo apunte... Veo que la terapia pro-yaoi/yuri va viento en popa. Ya te veo de aquí unos días escribiéndome un buen Cuatro/Zeke... xD O un Lynn/Marlene. Y no tienes que darme las gracias porque ha sido un placer conocerte. ¿Y qué mejor forma de demostrarlo que dedicarte un capítulo? La verdad es que hacía MUCHO tiempo que quería hacerlo, pero, sin Erza, no tenía sentido hacerlo. Lo sé, lo sé... Has tenido que esperar mucho, ¡pero por fin ha salido~! (Yo me puse to' cursi escribiéndolo porque tenía claro que sería pa' ti.) ¡Un abrazote de ardillote kawai~! PD: Creo que ya estás en proceso de "cambio". *Sello de la Perver Enterprise.*

**claudia: **¡JAJAJA! ¡Pues menuda coincidencia^^! Yo manifiesto a mis lectores fantasmas y apareces diciendo que comentarías en el capi de Erza. ¿Y así se empiezan las respuestas, Indie? ¡NAI, NAI! Primero de todo, decirte que me ha hecho MUCHA ilusión leer tu review^^. ¡¿Dieciséis capis?! ¡JAJAJA! ¡Ya ni me acordaba! (Y eso que lo pone en la cabecera... xD) Me haces sonrojar... /Brush./ ¿Y dices que la seguiste desde el primer capi? ¡Ay, qué feliz me haces, baka~! Vaya, veo que eres una de esas fans del Jerza que andan al acecho... :') Y tranquila, intentaré que no odies a Yukino... xD ¡Un besote y gracias por comentar~!

**Nitta Rawr: **¡NITTANITTANITTA! ¡Hola, hola, dinosaurio~! ¿Y cuántas veces tengo que decir que no tenéis la obligación de comentar? No te preocupes mujer. Si te da flojera —¿se dice así?—, pues te da. Y si no puedes, pues no puedes. So... :) ¡Y amor hippie para todos^^! ¡JAJAJA! Entonces, ¿quieres más a Lyon-sama? ¡JAJAJA! Y, después, a Gray de Skins... Ya veo, ya veo... Yo me montaba un trío con Gajeel y Rogue. Y, luego, de postre, con el Nating. ¡Qué hentai ando últimamente! (Que conste que la culpa es de Ichiya. Me sigue al baño —para aguantarme el rollo de papel— y me acaba contando todo tipo de rebel-pepinadas.) Y no vas mal encaminada, querida Nitta. Aunque ya se irá revelando el pasado de todos los internos... :) (Mi parte favorita, ¡muahahaha~!) El problema del Natsu de Skins es que es más frágil de lo que aparenta. ¡Pobrete~! :/ Bueno, bueno... Piensa que, de momento, ya han salido Erza y Natsu —que eran la joya más deseada—, así que Lucy no tardará en aparecer... (Por cierto, su capi ya lo tengo medio escrito, pero todavía no sé si lo sacaré pronto o qué... Lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que Lyon irá saliendo durante estos capis porque, ya que le he dedicado bastante a Sting y Rogue últimamente, les toca a Gray y Gajeel. ¿Y quién mejor que Lyon para comprender la historia de Gray? Pero no sólo es "la historia de Gray", sino que Lyon también tiene "su" historia, sus movidas, sus cosas... Ya sabes, no es Gray y, detrás, Lyon. Son Gray y Lyon por separado. Sí, son hermanos, pero Lyon no es "el complemento" de Gray. La verdad es que no sé si me he explicado muy bien... xD Yo incitando a los internos a hacerse amigos. Juvia y Erza. Gray y Gajeel. No sé... Es que estoy un poco harta del Erza y Lucy, y del Natsu y Gray. Era para cambiar un poco. Oh, y ya saldrá Lisanna, ya saldrá... (Que, como Lucy, tan sólo ha sido mencionada. Aunque Lucy corre más prisa... xD) Querida Nitta, ¡agradezco muchísimo que te sigas pasando por aquí~! ¡Te mando un abrazote enorme! (Voy a tenerte que responderte el magnífico PM y a acosarte por Ask estos días. ¡Que ya se acerca el fin de semana! #PORFIN.) *Arcoiris y un Lyon pequeñito dando saltitos por la praderita~.*

**Lizzie Taisho-Friki: **¿Olvidarte? ¿A ti? ¡Nah! :) ¡¿CH-CHOCOLATE?! *Se lo arrebata de las manos y se pone en plan Gollum.* Mío... Mi tesoro... Chocolate... Mi chocolate... ¬¬ ¡JAJAJA! Lo sé, lo sé... Todo el mundo me ha dicho que ya era hora de que saliera Erza. Pero lo bueno siempre se hace esperar, ¿no? Supongo que por eso me he guardado a Erza y a Natsu durante tanto tiempo. Oh, y Lucy sigue en el bolsillo, jeje~. *Mirada misteriosa.* Eh, eh, y ya he pensado como hacer esa insinuación. ¡Creo que hasta es una buena idea! (Sí, sí, no me mires así, Liz. Que tampoco será un Freed/Rogue oficial, ni nada por el estilo... xD) Oh, y el de la magdalena llorona CREO que es el siguiente^^. ¡No desesperes, Liz~! Y sí, Titania es virgen. Más virgen que la Virgen. ¡Mucho más! (Ni que hubiera escalas de virginidad... xD) Supongo que lo gracioso de stalkear a alguien es hacerlo en secreto —como una buena stalkeadora—, pero no soy nada discreta... xD Si stalkeo a alguien, lo grito a los cuatro vientos, so... :) Y sí, te stalkeo bastante. A ti y a todos los seres vivos del planeta. (Hasta los koalas tienen FanFiction y Ask.) Entonces, ¿comentas cuando deberías estar durmiendo? ¡MUY MAL! ¡MUY, MUY MAL! ¡Eso no debe hacerse, Liz! (Tranquila. Últimamente, yo me quedo despierta hasta muy tarde. Aunque, claro, luego voy con unas ojeras impresionantes a clase... xD) ¡Un besote enorme, Liz! ¡Nos leemos en la próxima! PD: ¿Cómo van tus poemillas? ¿Y tu hermana?

**Misari: **¿Que la sección de comentarios es seria? JAJAJANO. ¡NO LO ES! ¡SI ESTÁS TÚ, NO PUEDE SER SERIA! xD Tus comentarios son demasiado para mis feels, en serio... :') Oye, oye, querida Mis, te estás haciendo muchas paranoias... ¡ESO ES GENIAL~! *Arcoiris.* Las paranoias, digo... Mmm... ¿Acaso estás interesada en el Rogajeel? Que conste que yo estoy tratando de expandirlo, pero no tiene éxito... xD ¡Pero seguiré luchando por ellos! (Al menos, en Skins. Aunque el Stingue y "otras pairings que no puedo revelar y que no han salido en el capi de hoy —con muchos spoilers, por cierto—" urgen y no sé si Rogue estará dispuesto a dejarse tocar por el férreo desertor... *Perver carita.*) Y Yukino... *Frunce los labios y se cruza de brazos.* ¡No te diré nada al respecto! ¡NADA! *La señala.* ¡Sabes cómo persuadirme, ¿eh?! ¡Ese chocolate era tan sólo para comprar información! ¡Pues no la tendrás! *Le saca la lengua.* ¡¿HACES TAEKWONDO?! ¡SUGOI*^*! Pues deberías pasarte por Fairy Tail —el centro— para hacerle clases a las chicas... De esta forma, podrán protegerse de los violadores... ¬¬ Aunque siempre están aquellas que no necesitan protección. Como Juvia o Flare, que asustan al personal... xD ¡Qué cookie-galletas son ellas! ¡Dos monosidades~! ¿Y que qué le pasa a este centro? Pues que, básicamente, lo dirige Dreyar... Creo que con eso se explica todo, ¿no? Aunque ya has visto que no está muy por la labor y que tiene "mejores cosas que hacer" que pensar en esos adolescentes a su cargo. Bueno, esto es un angst —aunque no lo haya etiquetado—, así que el Jerza no podía ser feliz tampoco. Pero no te preocupes, Mis; con tal de no verte llorar —ya sabes, tus llantos desgarradores son lo más angst jamás leído—, moveré montañas y haré cositas que te gusten^^. Claro que sí, los violadores de Skins necesitan a alguien que los ponga en su sitio. ¡No puede ser que se crean los reyes del mambo e intimiden a todo el resto! ¡Eso no es ético! (—diría Cobra.) ¡Nada ético! ¡¿Qué es eso de intimidar internos?! ¡Muy mal! ¡Castigados! ¡Contra la pared! (Esto ha sonado como muy porno... xD) A mí también me gusta que Gray y Gajeel sean amigos del alma —bueno, se pican bastante— y Juvia y Erza también. (Aunque ahora, Juvia está demasiado trastornada para ser amiga de nadie. Aun así, ambas se aprecian mucho. ¿Y por qué? Porque me sale de los ovarios^^.) ¡¿E-ESTÁS ESCRIBIENDO UN STINGUE?! ¡¿DÓNDE?! ¡¿CUÁNDO?! Mis, por favor, tengo que leerlo. ¡Por favor, por favor~! ¡¿Sabes cuándo lo publicarás?! ¡Ayayayay~! ¡Y sale Minerva! ¡Mi amada Minerva! ¡Oh, Buda, no puedo dejar de fangirlear~! ¡AYAYAYAY! ¿Y otro fic? Pues cuando publiques ambos, no dudes en avisarme, ¿eh? Sobre todo, tengo muchas ganas de leer ese Stingue^^. ¡UN ABRAZOTE OPRESOR~! PD: La escuela es... mierda.

**Nin: **Pues sí que eres especial. (Frosch opina lo mismo.) ¡Hola, Nin! Me alegra mucho que hayas decidido dejar un comentario como lectora fantasma^^. Y, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? Como no hay respuesta, daré por supuesto que sí puedo. (Me estoy aprovechando del no-directo.) Juvia es tan, tan, tan especial, que se ha vuelto completamente loca. (Es lo que tiene la... especialidad.) ¡¿Eres amante del crack?! *Llora.* Gracias, Nin-chan, gracias... *La abraza DEMASIADO fuerte.* ¡Oh, perdona! ¿Ya puedes respirar? Me alegro^^. Y no era mi intención asfixiarte, pero el crack es tan... tan... *Arcoiris.* ¡El crack es tan genial~! ADORO el crack. KFIJFASKFJÑALDJAOGL. Crack... :3 Sting es la puta perfecta para todos esos pairings... *Perver carita del Infierno.* Y ya has podido comprobar que las parejas nombradas ya entraban dentro de mi perspectiva... ;) Espero que este capi no te haya parecido tan fumada como el Yullal —sí que lo es... xD ¡Una puta fumada! Aunque muy graciosa— y que te haya gustado. ¡Ay, me alegro mucho de que hayas comentado! ¡Mucho, mucho^^! ¡Otro abrazote —esta vez no te voy a asfixiar— enorme~!

**SweetAngel:** ¡«Angie, Angie, when will those dark clouds disappear? Angie, Angie, where will it lead us from here? With no lovin' in our souls and no money in our coats, you can't say we're satisfied. But, Angie, Angie, you can't say we never tried.» Muy buena canción de los Rolling Stones. Es que siempre que leo "SweetAngel" me acuerdo de la canción... xD Todavía sigo con vida, pero echo muchísimo de menos el estar de vacaciones. Ni siquiera puedo responder a los reviews como Buda manda. ¡Y todavía tengo que arreglar el tema del PUTO correo! (Porque es un puto. Y esto no admite discusión.) Yo también prefiero una muerte rápida. Me aterroriza pensar que mi puerta podría ser lenta y dolorosa. Sé que no es el tema más apropiado, pero es algo a lo que le doy muchas vueltas... xD #truestory. ¿Y por qué no le compráis un vestido rojo de seda a vuestra profe de Derecho? Si se cree una estrella de cine, es probable que se más liberal —(?)—. ¡¿WHAAAT?! Lo siento, Angie, pero es que a veces —sólo a veces— se me va la olla y acabo diciendo cosas sin sentido. ¡Oh, y espero que ese concurso te vaya genial! (Cuando pueda, te daré mi opinión^^.) Sí, sonó homosexual, pero es hermosa, so... no importa^^. ¡Y otros diez puntos porque has vuelto a acertar! Aunque el sobrenombre de Erza no tiene mucho sentido todavía. Lo que pasa es que los elijo teniendo en cuenta lo que vendrá después. (Ahora tu cabeza empezará a hervir y a hacer hipótesis de esas que tanto me gusta leer... xD) Supongo que Cobra es el más indicado para dar clases de ética, ¿no? Fijo que él y Gajeel comparten muchos puntos de vista... :') Pero, bueno, al fin y al cabo tiene contrato, así que seguirá como profesor de ética^^. ¡Un besote enorme, Angie! PD: ¡No tardaremos en leernos!

• • •

**Favs, follows y amor hippie**

Se agradecen muchísimo los**favs** de **Eris**, **Nerea**,**hermagix**,**Lizzie**, **Nik**, **Nitta**, **Flor Carmesi**,**Boog-Boog**,**Hist**, **Rev**,**ADD-DanyXD**, **Misari **y **Rikoret**, así como los **follows** de**LuFFy**,** Eris**, **Rikoret**,**Lizzie**,**Nerea**,**hermagix**, **Brunette Rebellion**,**Kuchiki's**, **Hist**,**Nitta**,**Flor Carmesi**,** I'll be Sonic**, **Cattiva**, **Misari** y **Karlina247**.


	18. El utópico silencioso, II

Skins / Capítulo XVII / El utópico silencioso (Jellal) / Parte II

**EL UTÓPICO SILENCIOSO**

**II**

A aquellas horas, Fairy Tail era el lugar más silencioso. Jellal se paseaba por la primera planta, completamente vacía, como él, que no era más que otro individuo que vagaba por las calles grises de Iron Suburbia, sin sentimientos, sin sonrisa, sin vocación. Y eso era lo que era Jellal Fernandes, un ladrillo más en los muros de una ciudad fantasma.

Estaba esperando a que Yukino bajara con un Natsu curado, mientras en su cabeza hervían, ansiosos, varios pensamientos, nuevos interrogantes. Las paredes blancas no parecían brindarle ninguna respuesta. Es más, se burlaban de él, que ni siquiera sabía qué hacía allí. Porque Jellal no era más que un auxiliar de un centro de menores. Eso era todo. Pero no era lo que quería. Decidió mudarse a la ciudad para convertirse en un activista, en una bandera blanca, no en un consumista, en una víctima del sistema, en un estúpido con uniforme. Y, en principio, había escogido aquel trabajo para servir al bien, pero no había conseguido ayudar a nadie, ni siquiera a Erza, su primer reto.

Y había sido culpa suya, se decía una y otra vez. Completamente suya. Ella no había hecho más que enamorarse de un tonto, y él se lo había permitido, a sabiendas de que iba a romperla, de que metería todos sus sentimientos en una tinaja y la lanzaría contra el suelo, sin molestarse en recoger los fragmentos. Y se había dado cuenta del daño que le estaba haciendo a aquella hermosa criatura, pero no había reaccionado a tiempo.

Suspiró, resignado. Y la plata brilló en el otro extremo del pasillo. Yukino se acercó a él, retando a los fluorescentes, seguida por Natsu, cabizbajo, triste. Jellal torció una sonrisa.

—Qué rápido, ¿no?

—Tan sólo eran unas curas —le respondió Yukino. Y se volvió hacia Natsu—. Si sientes alguna molestia, ven a buscarme en…

—Ya me vendrá a buscar a mí —la cortó Jellal—. Tú deberías descansar, Yukino.

—No me importa…

—A mí sí.

Yukino rompió el contacto visual. La amabilidad de Jellal todavía le intimidaba.

—De… acuerdo —dijo torpemente—. Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Se sonrieron levemente y la enfermera se retiró, dejando a Natsu y a Jellal solos. Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos y se aguantaron la mirada durante unos segundos.

—Veo que te has terminado los espaguetis —comentó Jellal. Natsu asintió—. Bien…

—Pero Bickslow no me ha dejado salir hasta que le he dado permiso para probarlos. —Hinchó los carrillos, disgustado—. ¡No es justo! —berreó—. ¡Él puede comerlos siempre que quiera!

—Mañana te daré mi trozo de tarta… —suspiró Jellal.

—Entonces, ¿podré comer dos?

—Si te comes el mío serán tres, idiota. —Le palmeó el hombro—. A ver si te pones en serio con los números… Rogue puede echarte una mano. A ver, ¿cuándo tenéis el próximo examen de matemáticas?

—No lo sé —respondió Natsu, sonriente.

Jellal negó, mientras liberaba un largo suspiro. Natsu era incapaz de organizarse. Y él tampoco podía hacer nada al respecto, ya que no era su tutor. A Jellal le habían asignado a unos cuantos internos que, hasta hacía poco, habían pertenecido a la tutela de Mirajane. Los auxiliares no podían ejercer de tutor, pero, al ser la mano derecha de la psicóloga, se había hecho una excepción con él. Y, con Jellal, ya eran cuatro tutores. Dos profesores, una psicóloga y un auxiliar. Un bonito cuadro.

—¿Rogue y Levy están en tu clase? —Natsu asintió—. Entonces, le diré a Levy que sea tu guía.

—Pero si no soy nuevo —replicó.

—Da igual. Y Rogue será tu compañero de estudios. —El interno se encogió de hombros, frunciendo los labios—. Rogue no muerde —añadió Jellal, divertido.

—Pero no le gusta la tarta de manzana. No somos compatibles.

—¿Y eso te parece una buena razón para que no te ayude? Además, ¿qué es todo eso de la compatibilidad? A Lucy tampoco le gusta la tarta de manzana.

—¡Es cierto! —Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron como platos. Se llevó la palma extendida a la frente y bufó—. Qué horror… Oye, ¿y crees que a Lucy le gustará la tarta de chocolate? Si le gusta, puedo perdonarle que no le guste la de manzana.

Jellal arqueó las cejas.

—Natsu, deja de pensar en tarta…

—Lo siento, pero es lo que más me gusta de la vida. ¿Tú qué respondiste cuando Mirajane te preguntó?

—Yo no hago terapia, Natsu —le recordó con su habitual dulzura.

—Cierto —asintió Natsu—. Entonces, te lo preguntaré yo. —Esbozó una ancha sonrisa—. ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de la vida?

—¿Lo preguntas en serio? —Jellal arqueó las cejas. Natsu asintió enérgicamente, con los ojos llenos de curiosidad. Y el auxiliar cedió—. Observar los trenes que pasan por el puente que va a Brick.

—Menuda chorrada —bufó Natsu—. Yo pensaba que eras un tipo más interesante.

Jellal se echó a reír.

—¿Y qué esperabas? —le preguntó.

—Pues no lo sé… Cazar escarabajos, la pizza de champiñones, hacer paracaidismo, el helado de turrón… Yo creía que te gustaban esas cosas.

—¿Esas… cosas? —Jellal se quedó perplejo.

—¿Y qué tienen de especial esos trenes? —Natsu volvió a la carga.

—¿Los trenes? Los trenes están llenos de personas, y las personas sí que son interesantes. —Natsu frunció el ceño, a la espera de una explicación—. Vengo andando todos los días aquí. Salgo más pronto de lo que debería y me quedo uno minutos bajo el puente de hierro, donde traquetean los vagones. Y, luego, cuando llego a la esquina de St. Wolf con Tequila Sunrise, me enciendo un cigarro y trato de recordar todos los rostros que he visto.

—¡Pero los trenes van muy rápido!

—Cierto —asintió Jellal, sonriente—. Pero hay un truco para memorizar las caras de la gente del tren.

—¿Cuál?

Jellal enarcó una ceja.

—Eso, querido Natsu, vas a tener que descubrirlo por tu cuenta.

—Pero… no puedo salir. Dreyar no me dará un permiso.

—Si todo va bien, saldremos por Navidad, ¿de acuerdo? —El rostro de Natsu se iluminó—. Te llevaré al puente. Te lo prometo.

• • •

Y en la sala común, sólo podía encontrarse con Rogue Cheney, el nocturno Rogue Cheney, pero, para su sorpresa, no fue el interno aficionado al punto a quien vio cuando irrumpió en la estancia, sino a Gray, un inquieto Gray.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Jellal, posicionándose delante de la mesa donde estaba sentado.

—¿Por qué ha salido antes? —Gray no levantó la mirada de la mesa. Tenía los dedos entrelazados y el mentón reposaba sobre ellos. Su pierna se movía a un ritmo frenético con un molesto tic—. ¿Por qué coño la habéis soltado?

Jellal suspiró, mientras se sentaba en la silla de enfrente. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y trató de encontrarse con la mirada de su acompañante, pero le fue imposible.

—Juvia ha sufrido mucho —respondió—. Últimamente, Minerva se pasa con los que están en aislamiento.

—Me va a matar —susurró, y se mordió el labio, nervioso—. Me va a matar.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Gray lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Hubo… veces en las que deseé estar muerto. Cuando estaba en esos jodidos centros… Cuando… Joder… Pero, ahora, no quiero morir. No quiero que esa puta me mate. Por favor, no… —Las palabras iban más deprisa que sus pensamientos, y de eso se había dado cuenta Jellal, que lo miraba con lástima—. Por favor, Jellal, tenéis que volver a meterla allí dentro. Yo…

—Ya es suficiente. Cuando he acompañado a Natsu hasta la planta médica, me ha dicho que estabas bien. Cálmate, Gray. En serio, tienes que calmarte.

—¿El borderline te ha dicho que estoy bien? —Arqueó las cejas—. Maldito hijo de perra... ¿Y qué sabrá él? ¿Y qué puede decir él al respecto? Lo tenéis todo el día drogado… —Le escupió las últimas palabras.

—Lo único que me ha dicho Natsu es que parecías más calmado a la hora de la cena. Hasta te ha visto reír.

—¡Y lo estaba! —Su respiración se aceleró—. ¡Lo estaba, joder! Lo estaba… —Chasqueó la lengua, negando levemente con la cabeza—. Tengo que salir de aquí. No… No puedo quedarme aquí.

Jellal se levantó lentamente de la mesa, sorprendiendo a Gray, que esperaba algún tipo de consuelo, palabras reconfortantes. El auxiliar se acercó al mueblecito del televisor y abrió una de las puertecitas con una de las llaves que llevaba atadas al cuello. Sacó una botella de Jack Daniels y volvió a sentarse. En lugar de palabras, le ofreció otro tipo de consuelo. Y, por fin, vio un esbozo de sonrisa en los labios de Gray.

—¿Jack? —bufó, divertido—. Pensaba que aquí sólo se bebía Canadian Club.

—Dreyar sólo bebe Canadian Club, pero sus auxiliares ya estamos un poco aburridos de ese brebaje. Ni a Mirajane ni a mí nos gusta.

Gray se carcajeó.

—¿Así que esto es lo que hacéis mientras nos tenéis aquí jugando al puto parchís, ¿no? —dijo, pegándole un buen lingotazo. Jellal se limitó a sonreír—. Suerte que Cana ya se ha pasado por aquí... —Se mordió el labio—. Pues juguemos, pero a otra cosa. —El auxiliar frunció el ceño—. Sígueme el rollo… A ver, ¿cuál es tu helado favorito?

—El de vainilla.

—Qué clásico, Jellal… —le reprochó, mientras volvía a beber—. Nada comparado con el sorbete de limón.

—El sorbete de limón no es un helado —replicó.

—¡¿Cómo que no?! —Gray frunció el ceño—. Bueno, no quiero perder el tiempo discutiendo. A ver, sigue.

—«La conjura de los necios».

—¿Y eso qué coño es?

—Un libro.

—No me gusta leer.

—Pues... «Apocalypse Now».

—¿Te ponen esas cosas?

Jellal sonrió.

—Me gusta la historia.

—Definitivamente, «Pulp Fiction».

—Violencia gratuita.

—Como si no hubiera en «Apocalypse Now» —respondió, riendo—. Además, la violencia siempre es gratuita.

—Entonces, ¿crees que la violencia no puede justificarse?

—¡Claro que puede justificarse! —Señaló la puerta, meciéndose levemente en la silla—. Si ahora un... un pirado entra por esa puerta —dijo, hipando—, podría pegarle un tiro y estaría completamente justificado.

—¿Matarías a un hombre por irrumpir en la sala común?

—¡Estaría armado, joder!

—Seguiría siendo violencia gratuita —respondió Jellal, negando. Se masajeó las sienes durante unos segundos antes de volver a hablar—. "El camino del hombre recto está por todos lados rodeado por las injusticias de los egoístas y la tiranía de los hombres malos" —susurró.

—Samuel L. Jackson lo dice con más gracia.

Jellal suspiró.

—Antiguo testamento... Ezequiel. Capítulo veinticinco, versículo veintisiete. ¿Acaso Freed no os ha hablado de la Biblia?

—Es posible. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Joder, Gray... ¿Y lo entiendes?

—Que en todo bosque hay lobos.

—Bien, Caperucita... —Jellal no pudo evitar esbozar otra sonrisa—. Pero trata de darle una vuelta.

—No me jodas. —Resopló—. Pues..., supongo que no debemos dejarnos influenciar por esos... hombres... malos, ¿no? —Jellal frunció el ceño—. ¡Da igual! —El interno rodó los ojos—. Al fin y al cabo, no es mi filosofía...

—¿Y cuál es tu filosofía?

—Pues que hay dos tipos de personas… —Se acercó el cuello de la botella a los labios—. Las que le echan kétchup a las patatas, y las que no.

—¿En serio? —Jellal arqueó las cejas y Gray asintió—. ¿Y qué sentido tiene?

—Bueno, hay quién vive… y quien sobrevive.

—Quien vive y quien sobrevive —reiteró Jellal—. ¿Es que ya estás borracho?

Gray se carcajeó y bebió otro trago.

—Sólo un poco.

* * *

_A Jellal le gusta el cine y le va el trainspoting, aunque sólo en el sentido literal de la palabra. A Gray, la violencia. A Sting, la "L"._

_(¡¿**L**OGUE?!)_

**Aquí Indie**

¡Good morning, Vietnam~! ¡Good morning, Baltimore~! ¡DAH! ¿Cómo andáis? Yo, bien. Antes de nada, quería volver a advertiros. (Soy una pesada... -_-') Lo mío no es precisamente la ética, así que no quiero que nadie se sienta herido ni atacado. Rebel-pepinillos, cuando leistéis **yaoi**, **yuri**, **lemmon** —lemon—, **lenguaje soez**, **violencia**, **drogas** y estas cosicas rebonicas, entrasteis porque os picaba la curiosidad. (Supongo.) Y pocos patos de mar le dieron importancia a la **crítica social**. Y, sinceramente, es uno de los pilares de este fic. (O esta cosa que escribo en mi aburrimiento mientras me ahogo en los vagones del metro.) **Skins pondrá en duda nuestra existencia, la filosofía y la religión, el deber, la ética y la estética, los pecados capitales, el nacionalismo... Sí, es un psicodrama adolescente, pero también es mi brecha. **Y con esto quiero deciros que meteré la cuchara en temas que pueden ofender a quien esté siguiendo Skins. Si en cualquier momento ocurre esto, podéis manifestarlo en los comentarios. Creo en la libertad de expresión, así que no dudéis en tirarme piedras. (Pero tampoco pretendáis que chape.) Ah, y, obviamente, abandonad el fic. ¿Para qué leer algo que no os gusta y, además, os ofende?

Con odio, amor y perversión, Indie.

(Que borde ha sonado... ¡Pero yo lo decía de buen rollo, ¿eh?!)

• • •

**Epic-amenaza, rebel-pepinillos**

Andaba yo con mi sudadera de Fairy Tail —¡tenéis que verla! ¡ES PERFECTA!— cuando me he topado con un pirado que me ha gritado "Karyuu no Hokou". Ha sido hermoso, pero se ha ido demasiado deprisa y no he podido violarlo... -_-' (Y eso que no le he visto ni la cara. Ha sido... ¿amor a primer alarido? Da igual. Rev sabe más de los amores extraños, como el amor a primera lectura. Y si no lo entendéis, ¡le preguntáis a ella! ¡DEJAD DE ACOSARME, DEMONIOS! Los demonios son muy kawai~.) ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¡AH, SÍ! La amenaza de hoy... Se suponía que iba a escribirla, pero he terminado enrollándome. (Ejem, ejem...) Y si no comentáis, Ichiya se meterá en vuestras sábanas.

**Para quienes comparten mi amor por Ichiya y reconocen que su sensualidad es superior ante los ojos de Dios: **Dah. Hoy tenéis el día libre. (¿A que esperabais algo trágico? *Sonrisita de vendedor de Biblias.* ¡PUES NO!

• • •

**Y, en respuesta a los reviews...**

**Cattiva Ragazza: **¡Mira allí! ¡Sí, mira el horizonte! ¡Allí donde asoma un neko depravado! ¡Mira, mira! ¿Lo ves? ¡Oh, Buda, está tratando de violar a Nichiya~! ¡Espera, neko, espera! Oh... Bueno, veo que era inevitable... Esto es un acontecimiento histórico, renos voladores. Algo que cambiará nuestra historia... ¡Cattiva ha empezado el review sin pajadas mentales! En serio, ¡llamen a una ambulancia! A esta chica le pasa algo... ¿Que te golpeaste en la cabeza, querida Cattiva? Puede que sea eso... :) Rogue se va a tener que partir —lo de los partitivos y todo eso te lo dejo a ti que, al fin y al cabo, te gustan esos monstruos llamados... números— y repartir por el bien de la humanidad. ¡Crece y multiplicaos! *Arcoiris.* ¡JAJ! ¿Te pillé con la guardia baja? *Sobreexcitada.* ¡¿A qué creías que Rogue era bi?! DAH. Nah, era predecible que sería hetero... -_-' No he podido impresionar a Cattiva. Y si no puedo sorprenderla y despistarla, la vida no tiene sentido. [...] Es que no encuentro mi destral, así que lo del suicidio lo dejo para otro día. ¿Te parece^^? Es que me inyecté el suero del angst antes de escribir. No sé... Estaba cabreada y empecé a escribir y salió esto. (Que ya tenía en mente, pero no tan violento.) DAH. Y no me olvido de que estás en deuda conmigo... ¬¬ CofCofOrga/RufusCofCof. Es necesario, pero no sólo para mí, sino para TODO el fandom. ¡El fandom te necesita, Cattiva! ¡Necesita tu crack con urgencia! Lo sé, lo sabes, lo saben... ¬¬ ¡Ponte con ello ya! (No es una orden. No, qué va... xD) ¿Sabes? A veces te imagino entre un montón de vacas, corriendo por una lisa pradera... Así, todo muy "Frosch time~". Hermoso, hermoso... Y un montón de pequeñas margaritas a tu alrededor y... Definitivamente, tengo que dejar la droga. Pero sería perfecto. Oh, y luego iríais a pastar y os ordeñarán. ¡SÍ, A TI TAMBIÉN TE ORDEÑARÍAN! ¡¿WHAAAT?! ¡Cattiva, deja de provocarme con tus sensualotes reviews! ¡Me confundes! X( DAH. ¡Un besote babosote de neko~! (Oye, oye... Pero si TÚ eres el NEKO.) Digo... ¡Un besote de... ¿mapache?!**  
**

**claudia: **Adoro cuando los guests se vuelven a manifestar. *Se sorbe el moco.* ¡Claudia-chaaan~! Dah. Cierto, me la fumé bastante... Nah, que soy soy sana como una manzana^^. Pero es que en el metro había mucha gente y yo estaba muy cabreada y... No sé, cosas que me salen solitas... xD El tema del Stingajeel es el que más ha descolocado a las lectoras, pero se acabará explicando. Supongo que es confuso porque Gajeel es un homófobo y, de momento, le tiene bastante manía a Sting. Pero como soy mala —nah, tampoco tanto—, me gusta publicar estos avances para desconcertar al personal... :') Oh, y me alegro muchísimo de que te haya gustado^^. Amf... Haces que me sonroje, baka... /Brush./ Y agradezco muchísimo —otra vez— que te hayas molestado en dejar un review. Yo cuando era una lectora fantasma no solía dejar muchos comentarios, pero cuando una chica respondió a uno de ellos, decidí dejar un montón. Creo que son el motor de un fic, lo que le da ánimos a quien lo escribe. (Bueno, al menos en mi caso.) En serio, Claudia, ¡te mando un besote ENORME y vuelvo a agradecerte que hayas dejado un comentario cargado de amor hippie~!

**Misari: **¡Pero mira quién está aquí! ¡JAJAJA! ¡La depravada de Mis! xD Eh, eh, Rogajeel va a haber... Pero... me gusta hacerte sufrir. *Perver carita del Infierno.* Las abejitas y los clavos se entienden, así que... :) Espera, espera, espera... Lo más importante es... ¡¿TE COMISTE LA HAMBURGUESA?! (No sé, parecía que tenías ANSIA por llevarte algo a la boca. Y con ese algo no quiero decir... ¡ARGH! Siempre quedo como una malpensada... -_-') ¡TANTAS PREGUNTAS ME HAN DEJADO SECA! ¡KA-BOOM! [...] Ya me he recuperado... Uf... A ver, vayamos por partes... NO TE VOY A RESPONDER NADA. Fin~. ¡JAJAJA! Es broma, mujer. Pero tampoco es que te vaya a hacer ningún spoiler... xD A Juvia le va el angst como anillo al dedo. Y no quiero ser cruel con ella, ya estoy un poco hartita de los Gruvias en los que ella siempre es la débil. (Y con eso lo digo todo... ¬¬ ¡¿WHAAAT?!) ¿Y todos esos niños quieren matar a Gajeel? ¡CORRE, GAJEEL-SAN! ¡POR AQUÍ TE QUIEREN DESPEDAZAR! Nah, ya está corriendo^^. Pobre Mira... Para ella, los internos, son como sus hijos. Y para Jellal son igual de importantes. (Aunque él sólo lleva el rollo paternal con Natsu.) Hice un Stingue fallido. Vaya... Supongo que esperabas mucho sexo salvaje entre ambos, pero Rogue es HETEROSEXUAL. ¡Qué decepción! :'( ¡¿Por qué, Rogue?! ¡¿Por qué no te follaste a Sting?! (Y lo más gracioso de todo es que yo fui quien decidió que no pasara... xD) En realidad, me gustaría meter mucho Stingue adorable, pero necesito angst. ANGSTANGSTANGST. Porque EL ANGST, mi querida Misari, ME DA LA VIDA. Y no todas son unas putas, pero es cierto que algo facilonas sí... Depende. Al fin y al cabo, Gajeel y Gray no se dedican a seducir, precisamente... Ellos van a lo que van. (VIOLADORES.) ¡¿QUIÉN HA DICHO ESO?! Nah. Es cierto, son violadores... ¿Y qué puedes hacer contra un violador fornido? :( Y sí, Sting está de lo más celoso. (Aquí has estado rápida... xD) ¡PERO NO TE VUELVAS LOCA, ¿EH?! (JAJYa lo estamos... xD) Sting está celoso~. (Podría ser una hermosa canción... ¡¿WHAAAT?!) ¿Ves? ¡Estas cosas me pasan por responderte! ¡Eres una mala influencia! ¡Largo! ¡Eres una user endemoniada! ¡Y tu misión es... matarnos! ¡AAAH! Que NO cunda el pánico, Mis es kawai^^. ¡¿TODO ESE CHOCOLATE ES PARA MÍ?! ¡¿LO DICES EN SERIO?! ¡DAAAH~! ¡NO PUEDE SER! CHO-CO-LA-TE*^*. Oh, Misari, ya deberías conocerme mejor. Oh, y tu Stingue me ha dado la vida. AMÉN. (Amén del bueno, claro.) Dah. Sting es la puta más hermosa del mundo. ¡Un abrazo de abejita para ti, querida Mis~! (¿Te molesta lo de "Mis"? ¿O mola más "Sari"? ¿Son preguntas estúpidas? Supongo que es estúpido acortar un nombre como "Misari", pero ME GUSTA PONER APODOS, ¡¿VALE?!)

**Boogieman13: **¿Y cómo respondo a tres reviews? ¡HARÉ UN COMPACTO! La Perversión se pone a ello, Boog-Boog... Se pone a ello. (Treballem, treballem que la civada, que la civada. Treballem, treballem que la civada guanyarem.) ¡¿EEEH?! Dah... :) Ah, y no digas lo esperaba "más" o "menos" idiota... Con Natsu, nunca se sabe... ¬¬ ¡Nin-nin! (¡Una pervertida salvaje! ¡Saca tu pokeball, depravada!) Y los sacapuntas volverán a salir. ¿No ves que son un símbolo muy importante? (Ya hablo como mi seño de castellano.) Es... ¡Es la clave de Skins! (Puede. No. ¿Qué?) *Llora de emoción.* LA ÚNICA PERSONA que ha dicho "sí" al Yullal. ¡¿A qué no era TAN fumada?! Que los aburridos de Yukino y Jellal se junten, se reproduzcan y se expandan. De esta forma, la fiesta seguirá para Erza, Sting y Rogue. (Qué manía con juntarlos con plantas, ¿eh? En todo caso, los amantes de las plantas son Orga —aloe vera— y Rufus —girasol—, que se dan mucha mandanga^^. Eh, pero Sting también es ru... ¡CHITÓN!) Y, definitivamente, Flare es uno de mis personajes favorito. Dah. Yo la violaba, en serio. Qué chica tan adorable... :3 Qué ojos de sed de sangre, de sexo... Es tan perfecta. (Sí, esa palabra la define a la PERFECCIÓN. ¿Juego de palabras? ¡¿DÓNDE?!) Y ya sabes que tendrás tu Gruvia gore, lo tendrás. (Otro capi que tengo que dedicarte. ¡Y ME HE OLVIDADO DE LA PALABRA MÁGICA! Ahora rebuscaré en las entrañas de Ask hasta dar con ella... xD) ¡¿TÚ MAGNUM SE LLAMA LAY?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ERES TAN ADORABLE?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡OH, BUDA, QUE ALGUIEN ME LO EXPLIQUE, POR FAVOR! Son tan bonitos los revólveres... Es que no quería que usara una semiautomática correntucha, así que le pregunté a mi padre por el arma de fuego más bonita y me dijo que, para él, es el 357 Magnum. A Cheney hace años que se le voló la pinza... xD (Lo que pasa es que... lo mantiene en secreto... ¬¬ ¡El pobrecillo no quiere volver a aislamiento! ¡Aislamiento es mal! ¡MAL! Pero Minerva... :3 Minerva es bieeen...) Bueno, bueno, al final la cosa SIEMPRE va de prostituir a Sting, so... *Perver carita del Infierno.* Y no has leído nada de Lucy porque ella está... MUERTA. JAJAJAIndieJoke. Tan sólo quería jugar con tus feels. Dah~. (Puta coletilla de los cojones. ME CAGO EN LA PUTA DE OROS. Y en la de bastos... Oye, ¿por qué le hacen bashing a la puta de bastos?) Ultear también saldrá^^. Aunque no creo que tenga un affaire con Juvia. (Pero... nunca se sabe... ¬¬) Y Silver es demasiado sensualote, no me jodas. (A Indie se le cayeron las bragas. Sí, es el padre de Gray, ¡¿y qué?! Ya le daré a él las explicaciones que sean necesarias. ¡Pero deja de interrogarme! Ya te estás entrenando para cuando seas madera, ¡¿o qué?!) Y este capi ha sido light. Al fin y al cabo, tenía que sacar otros temas pendientes antes de volver a coger Skins por los cojones. (Aunque este fic tiene ovarios, pero meh.) Joder, Boogie Wonderland, no sabes la ilusión que me han hecho tus reviews. En serio, MUCHÍSIMA. Cuando abrí el correo y vi que tenía notificaciones de Boogieman13 se me fue la vida. (Hasta di un saltito. Y eso que estaba en medio de la calle. Pero tampoco pegué a nadie, así que guay~.) ¡Y TE MANDO UN BESOTE BABOSOTE ENORME! ¡CUÁNTA PERVERSIÓN! ¡CUÁNTO AMOR! *Arcoiris.* Qué grande eres, Boog-Boog de mi riñón.

**Nin: **¡Dah~! ¡Mi querida guest adicta al crack! ¡A mis brazos, Nin! ¡A MIS BRAZOS! *Corre hacia ella como un torpe Plue por una pista de patinaje.* Sting es nuestra puta y tenemos que cuidarla^^. ¿A que sí, Sting? Y, cómo tiene un esparadrapo en la boca, no puede contestar. (CofCofElPeneDeRogueCofCof.) Claro que a Sting lo violaron más de lo que desearía.. xD Pobrecillo... Me he dado cuenta de que eres muy especial. Lo dice Frosch y lo dices tú, así que tendré que creérmelo —(?)—. Eh, eh, pero que FROSCH SIEMPRE TIENE RAZÓN. Amén. ¡JAJAJA! Demasiadas preguntas, Nin. ¡Me saturas! ¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡ARGH! ¡Ya sé lo que quieres! *La señala con un dedo acusador.* ¡Lo que quieres es que me explote la cabeza! ¡KA-BOOM! ¡PUES LO HAS CONSEGUIDO! ¡¿CONTENTA?! Me modero... Esto no está bien en la segunda cita... ¡¿WHAAAT?! Ya no sé ni por donde iba, joder... xD Los porros me los pasa Mystogan, que es el yonki del barrio. Ya sabes, él y sus "drogas" pa' dormir... :') ¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor? Que eres muy cookie-galleta, que comentas —los guests siempre me abandonan— y que te gusta el crack. Definitivamente, eres un amor, Nin~. ¡¿Por qué no tienes una cuenta en FanFiction?! Así podría stalkearte cual ninja-violadora... ¬¬ Dah. Lucy no tardará en salir. Frosch te lo promete. Y ya he dicho que Frosch siempre tiene razón, pero, además, NUNCA MIENTE. FROSCH NUNCA MIENTE. ¿Entendido? Dah. Lucy y Sting. Sí, los rubios son deseables. Al menos los de Fairy Tail, que se hacen querer. Y sí te entiendo. Dicen que los neuróticos se entienden, so... :) Eh, eh, que no digo que estés loca. Bueno..., un poquito^^. Pero los locos molan. ¡Mira a Juvia~! Y gracias por no asfixiarme. (En serio, Ichiya —mi amante bandido— dice que es todo un detalle.) ¡PERO YO SI TE VOY A ASFIXIAR! ¡Abrazo de elefaaanteee~! DahDah~.

**SweetAngel: **Adoro Mulan*^*. De hecho, toqué "I'll Make A Man Out Of You" con el piano hace muy poquito~. Y "Let It Go" también. Disney no me desagrada, pero odio los mensajes machistas que transmiten a las niñas. Todas quieren ser princesas. Todas quieren que las rescate un príncipe. ¿Y así? ¿Así cómo van a aprender a ser mujeres fuertes y dependientes? (Se me va la vena feminazi.) Por eso me encanta Mulan. En serio, es la mejor^^. Mulan rocks... :3 Oh, y, musicalmente hablando, Disney es sublime. EL REY LEÓN... CON ESO LO DIGO TODO. Supongo que todo ha sido muy extraño. Estos capítulos son como un flash, una pequeña muestra de un futuro. ¿Y se trata de un futuro muy lejano o de uno muy próximo? Aaah~. ¡JAJAJA! ¡Veo que le Stingajeel es lo que más ha desconcertado a las lectoras! xD ¡JAJAJA! Es que ha sido muy buena la reacción que habéis manifestado en los comentarios... Y no eres la única que dice lo de las "L". Jeje~. Y, obviamente, lo de Gajeel fue a la fuerza. Maldito violador... ¬¬ ¡DAH! Pero que conste que Gajeel es uno de mis personajes favoritos. En serio, le adoro^^. Y, al fin y al cabo, en Skins, cuanto más martilizo a un personaje, más afecto le tengo. (Lo sé, soy un poco rara... xD) Juvia. JUVIA ES AMOR. (Te prometo que controlaré estos impulsos de amor hippie, pero son como espasmos... ¡NO PUEDO CONTROLARLOS! Dah.) ¡Y vuelves a halagarme! /Brush./ Ay... Que me da mucha vergüenza que me digan esas cosas, Angie. Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y la narración. (Aunque esto va para largo... xD) ¡¿Tu profesora de Derecho canta?! ¡Qué guay! El mío de Historia del año pasado también. Era un rockero de esos que se quedan atrapados en los veinte años y, a pesar de que engorden y se queden calvos, siempre son jóvenes... :') Cantaba bien. Por Navidad solía rockear —sí, sí, como lo "lees"— villancicos y esas cosas. ¿Y dices que tu profe está en Youtube? ¡Qué bueno! xD En serio, esto es demasiado bueno... ¡JAJAJA! Bueno, Gajeel es alumno, al fin y al cabo, así que puede perturbar la clase desde el pupitre... *Perver carita del Infierno.* ¡Un besote de exceed^^!

**Nitta Rawr: **¡DINO-CHAAAN~! ¿Y cuáles eran tus opciones? (Si puede preguntarse, claro... ¬¬) Sí, todos los capítulos pertenecientes a "Los incandescentes monstruos" son futuros. Dah. Me alegro de que te hayas contagiado del ADORABLE Stingue^^. (Aunque, por lo general, el angst reina sobre el Stingue. ¡Pues más a mi favor! :D) Oh, y Sting es muy gay. Pero en Skins y en Fairy Tail. Es gay hasta los huesos. (Calcio, esponja-chunga y homosexualidad.) Bueno, mira el lado positivo, DE MOMENTO, que sepas, Natsu, Sting y Juvia siguen internos. Muertos, vivos, encerrados... Vete a saber qué habrá pasado con estos críos... Nah. Nunca se sabe, nunca se sabe... ¡JAJAJA! Perdona, pero es que quería hacerme la interesante durante un rato —(?)—. ¡Y deja de follarme a preguntas! ¡Dah! Con tantas, mi cabeza explotará... ¿Y qué haré sin cabeza? ¿Cómo leeré? ¿Cómo escribiré? Nitta, no puedes quitarme eso. Rompe el televisor, no me importa, ¡pero no toques mis libros! (¿Y esto... esto a qué... viene?) ¡DAH! Lo correcto —sí, porque el Juvion es lo correcto, joder— hubiera sido poner a Lyon el último, pero cuando leas la historia comprenderás el orden en la secuencia de los magos de hielo. (Qué delicioso es el frío, qué romántico, ¿no?) Oh, y, DE MOMENTO, sólo ha aparecido Lily. ¿Lo recuerdas? Gray se lo señala a Sting cuando está presentando a Levy. Pero como te conozco, Doris-san, comprendo que te hayas olvidado... xD Y Frosch ha sido mencionado en el capi de hoy. Y Wendy también aparece, pero más adelante. (Creo que te sorprenderá su rol.) Me conoces, así que sabes que saldrán MUCHOS personajes. «Pero, Indie, llevas diecisiete capis.» JAJAJALo sé. Y esto no es más que la introducción. Porque, piénsalo, todavía no ha pasado NADA. Soy odiosa y terriblemente lenta narrando, pero me tendrás que aguantar. Y si no, ¡vete a leer canon por ahí, traidora! (Nah, que sabes que eres un hermoso dino-chan.) ¡Te mando un besote de Triceratops^^! (Porque son —¡¿quién dice que se hayan extinguido?!— muy cookie-galleta.)

**NicoleChan14: **¡Cuánto tiempo, Nik^^! Dah. No te preocupes, mujer~. Me alegro de volver a verte por aquí. (Siempre digo lo mismo, ¿no?) Creo que eres la que se ha lidado más con el capi anterior... ¡JAJAJA! No pasa nada. Al fin y al cabo, esa era mi intención. Bueno, ya sabes que "Los incandescentes monstruos" son muestras del presente y que el resto de la historia está narrada en pasado, ¿no? En este "presente", Rogue está muerto y Sting habla solo. De hecho, era un monólogo más que cualquier otra cosa. Y es un centro de menores^^. Aunque hay algunos que están locos... En eso tienes razón... xD (Espero no haberte confundido todavía más... Pobre, Nik, cómo la desconcierto.) ¡GOMEN! ¿Te gusta el StingLi? ¡A mis brazos, entonces! A mí me gusta mucho. (En realidad, me gusta prostituir a Sting. ¡¿He dicho eso en voz alta?!) Juvia, Natsu, Rogue y Sting... Lo tendré en cuenta. Por cierto, ¿tienes preferencia por algún personaje? (Esto suena raro, ¡PERO RESPONDE! Oye, oye, que no te estoy amenazando. Bueno... DA IGUAL.) Oh, y Frosch saldrá en el pasado, así que, técnicamente, no desaparecerá de Skins^^. (Aunque en un futuro —presente— sí.) ¡Un besote enorme, Nik-chaaan~!

• • •

**Favs, follows y amor hippie**

Se agradecen muchísimo los**favs** de **Eris**, **Nerea**,**hermagix**,**Lizzie**, **Nik**, **Nitta**, **Flor Carmesi**,**Boog-Boog**,**Hist**, **Rev**,**ADD-DanyXD**, **Misari **y **Rikoret**, así como los **follows** de**LuFFy**,** Eris**, **Rikoret**,**Lizzie**,**Nerea**,**hermagix**, **Brunette Rebellion**,**Kuchiki's**, **Hist**,**Nitta**,**Flor Carmesi**,** I'll be Sonic**, **Cattiva**, **Misari** y **Karlina247**.


	19. La muñeca andrajosa, II

Skins / Capítulo XVIII / La muñeca andrajosa (Levy) / Parte II

**LA MUÑECA ANDRAJOSA**

**II**

Sin Natsu revoloteando alrededor, la planta médica era un lugar bastante tranquilo. Las enfermeras en prácticas —y Hibiki, el único hombre del gremio— intercambiaban anécdotas en el pasillo, mientras los auxiliares médicos empezaban a retirarse. Levy los observaba sentada en las sillas de plástico que, casualmente, siempre estaban vacías. Y sus ojos bailaban entre aquellos rostros conocidos.

Podría decirse que Natsu y ella eran los invitados de honor, los tiernos reyes de las pupas.

Agarraba su reproductor de cassettes con fuerza, aferrándose a él, temiendo que Chopin* pudiera abandonarla, dejarla a merced de todas aquellas medicinas. Había escuchado dos cintas enteras —por ambas caras—, pero Bickslow no llegaba todavía. Sus piernas se movían al son de su silenciado ataque de pánico. Las zapatillas golpeaban las patas metálicas de la silla y los cordones desatados barrían el suelo. El sonido del reloj sonaba por encima del nocturno en si bemol. Y olía a regaliz. Cuántas veces la había oído brotar de las venas de Rogue, de sus largos y lívidos dedos.

Y, en su cabeza, dragones.

—Regresarán los dragones —susurró.

—¿Hoy el espectáculo va de dragones?

Levy levantó la cabeza y dio con Bickslow, quien le sacaba la lengua, divertido.

—Hola —lo saludó.

—Al box —ordenó él, señalando la puerta que estaba enfrente de las sillas.

Levy asintió y se escurrió entre el marco de la puerta y el doctor. Una vez dentro, se sentó en la camilla.

—Hoy tienes mejor aspecto —comentó Bickslow, limpiando un bisturí con un trapo más sucio de lo que Levy hubiera deseado.

—¿Dónde está Lisanna? —le preguntó ella, ignorándolo por completo.

A Bickslow ya le costaba diferenciar cuando estaba dispersa y cuando se limitaba a fingir que lo estaba.

—Yo te haré las curas.

—¿Y Lisanna?

—Lisanna… no está aquí.

—¿Por qué?

Bickslow negó levemente.

—Simplemente, no está.

—¿La han despedido?

—Levy.

La chica dejó de mirarse las zapatillas.

—¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Lisanna? —insistió.

Bickslow suspiró.

—Cuando una enloquece, la otra se vuelve cuerda.

Levy se quitó los auriculares y dejó el reproductor junto a ella. Un caso curioso el de los hermanos Strauss, pensó. Sobre todo el de las féminas. Y ella era la única que conocía el diagnóstico de ambas. Ella y el resto de la planta médica.

—¿Eso quiere decir que Lisanna ha vuelto a suspender las prácticas?

—Es… otra forma de explicarlo —respondió Bickslow, suspirando.

—A ti te molesta —apuntó Levy. Bickslow frunció el ceño—. Es comprensible. A mí me molesta que Rogue vuelva a estar mal. A ti te molesta que Lisanna lo esté.

—¿Y a quién no? —contrarrestó.

—Al profesor Dreyar. A él no le importa nada. Nos tiene aquí encerrados, siguiendo sus órdenes. Abusa de las chicas y utiliza a los chicos para sus chanchullos. Sobre todo a Gajeel. Y ni se molesta en ocultarlo. Ya sabemos que tiene planes para él..., para todos nosotros. ¿Y por qué todos tenemos problemas? —Se colocó bien la cinta, que empezaba a resbalarle por la frente, apelmazándole los mechones que le caían sobre la frente—. ¿Por qué estamos aquí? No es por lo que hemos hecho, ¿verdad?

—En siete años no has dicho nada parecido… Es cierto que todos estamos aquí por una razón —asintió Bickslow—. Y todos nos escondemos de algo.

—¿De qué te escondes tú?

—¿De veras vale la pena revelar el secreto?

—No me gusta dejar los libros a medias.

Bickslow sonrió.

—Esta noche no —dijo, arremangándose la bata—. No hablaremos sobre mí.

Levy asintió levemente y se subió la falda del vestido hasta los muslos, mostrando una galaxia de azules que iban degradándose en amarillos y violetas.

—¿Por qué lo permites? —le preguntó Bickslow, examinándole la pierna derecha.

—La historia es así. ¿Para qué cambiarla? —Se encogió de hombros y torció una sonrisa.

Y la camiseta que escondía Bickslow bajo la bata evocó los recuerdos de aquellas tardes.

Siempre desgastando los éxitos de AC/DC, entre otros. No existía el límite en el volumen de aquella vieja radio restaurada; los CDs, haciendo equilibrios sobre la cómoda, no acababan desperdigándose; los pósters de conocidos desconocidos no se rasgaban; las paredes no retumbaban lo suficiente; las patas de la litera no se rompían, no chirriaban cuando el vaivén de aquellos cuerpos desnudos incendiaban el desgastado colchón, y Levy nunca se quebraba, nunca se partía en trocitos que nadie recogería. Ella siempre se mantenía de una pieza, bajo el sediento aliento de Gajeel, bajo su abdomen opresor. Aquella bestia era como un ventisquero para el huesudo cuerpo de Levy, para la pequeña muñeca de dulce y añil.

Y Levy cedía, como siempre. Ya no sentía las magulladuras, que salpicaban su piel de porcelana. No eran graves, decía Bickslow, pero dolerían. Y el dolor no llegaba. Y ella necesitaba volver a sentirlo, irritándole la piel, desordenando sus pensamientos.

—No puedes seguir así. —Bickslow negó levemente—. Esto no puede seguir así. Voy a tener que hablar con Redfox. No sabes lo que me jode tener que andando cosiendo cabezas.

Levy le mantuvo la mirada durante unos largos segundos.

—¿Por qué con Gajeel? —preguntó, finalmente.

Bickslow arqueó las cejas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Por qué crees que ha sido él? —Su pregunta salió disparada de unos labios que ya no temblaban. El doctor desencajó el rostro; la chica que tenía delante no se parecía en nada a la Levy McGarden que conocía, siempre tan calladita, siempre tan asustada—. ¿Por qué? —insistió.

—¿Insinúas que Redfox no te ha hecho esto? —Le señaló los cardenales que se abrazaban a sus patitas de pollo. Levy negó—. Levy, todo el centro sabe que…

—¡No ha sido él! —Se dio impulso con las manos y saltó de la camilla, aterrizando en el suelo como una pluma.

—Levy, no trates de…

—¡¿Estás diciendo que no soy capaz de acordarme de quién me da estas palizas?!

Bickslow frunció los labios. Bufó, molesto, y se apoyó contra la puerta, esperando una explicación.

—No ha sido Gajeel —reiteró—. No ha sido él…

—Dame un nombre.

—Rogue.

—¿Cheney? —El doctor frunció el ceño—. Cheney está como una regadera, pero nunca le ha puesto la mano encima a nadie.

—Rogue —reiteró.

Se hizo un breve silencio. Ninguno de los dos abrió el pico. Bickslow observaba sus movimientos desde una distancia prudente. Levy se había vuelto a sentar en la camilla; andaba atándose y desatándose los cordones compulsivamente, como si no pudiera controlar su nerviosismo.

—¿Sigues tomándote lo que te recetó Mira para la ansiedad? —le preguntó Bickslow.

Levy asintió.

—Aunque me ha reducido la dosis —explicó.

El silencio arropó el ambiente de nuevo.

—Entonces, ¿ha sido Cheney? —Bickslow frunció los labios. Levy asintió de nuevo—. Cheney… Así que… Cheney… Siento haber dudado de ti, Levy. —Se posicionó en el centro de la estancia y se cruzó de brazos—. Sólo es que… Cheney… Quiero decir que me ha sorprendido. No pretendía ofenderte. —Suspiró—. Cheney fue el tercero de vuestra generación… El tercero en ingresar en Fairy Tail. Comprenderás que… me ha chocado bastante. Lo conozco desde que es, prácticamente, un crío. ¿Qué sabes exactamente sobre él?

Levy parpadeó para espantar las lágrimas. Se había dado cuenta de que no sabía nada sobre él. Nada más allá de que se llamaba Rogue; le gustaba leer, especialmente poesía; hacía punto para la terapia individual y, realmente, le relajaba; su piel era la más suave, y olía a regaliz. Pero nada más. No sabía nada más.

—Nada.

Bickslow torció una sonrisa. Asintió levemente y se frotó la barbilla, clavando su mirada en la clavícula amoratada de la interna.

—Rogue es de lo más rarito, pero no tuvo problemas en casa —dijo Bickslow—. Todo el mundo cree que viene de un hogar roto, que le zurraban en casa, que había vivido alguna situación traumática… Ya sabes, esas cosas. Pero hay árboles que crecen torcidos en la tierra más fértil.

Y Levy ya lloraba. Ya no pudo resistirse a las lágrimas. Pero no comprendía por qué. No comprendía por qué lloraba.

—No todos los locos tienen un pasado de mierda. Al menos, Rogue no lo tuvo. Nacido y criado en Iron Suburbia. El padre es abogado; la madre, maestra. Tiene una hermana mayor que está estudiando derecho. Los cuatro vivían en una de las casitas adosadas que están junto a la estación; esas con los tejados de pizarra y las vallas blancas. —La sonrisa se pronunció en sus comisuras—. Los señores Cheney son buenas personas. Rogue sólo… Bueno, él no es como los demás. De eso se dio cuenta su padre, quien tuvo que enfrentarse a más de un profesor. La escuela sí que fue una mierda para Cheney… Y nunca le hizo daño a nadie, excepto… aquella vez.

El estómago de Levy se encogió, pero no se dejó manipular por aquellas palabras. Estaba convencida de que Bickslow trataba de persuadirla para que retirara su acusación. Rogue era suave, pero se lo merecía. Se lo merecía. Se merecía volver a aislamiento. Se merecía una buena paliza de Minerva.

—Yo sólo sé que es malo conmigo.

—Levy…

—Nadie me cree. —Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas rosadas—. Nadie me cree —repitió—. Rogue es un monstruo violento. Se esconde tras la imagen del intelectual que nunca ha roto un plato. ¡Pero está aquí interno! ¡Hizo algo para estar aquí! Y sé lo que es…

Los ojos de Bickslow se encendieron.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó con un tono severo. No era posible. Acababa de decir que no sabía nada sobre él.

—Sé lo que hizo Rogue.

Bickslow se agachó para que sus ojos estuvieran a la altura de los suyos. Apoyó una mano sobre la rodilla de la pequeña interna y suspiró.

—Escucha, pequeña…

Y, de repente, lo supo todo.

—¡Sé lo de los dragones!

Bickslow arqueó las cejas.

—¿Dragones?

—Sé lo de Rogue y los dragones.

El doctor sonrió.

—Oh, claro... Pero no se lo cuentes a nadie. Lo de los dragones es un secreto.

Levy asintió. Ya no había de qué preocuparse. Los dragones se encargarían de Rogue.

Y la noche era joven. Y asomaban las mentiras.

* * *

_Pero a ver, Indie, ¿no habías pintado a los padres de Rogue como unos malos muy malos que obligaban a su hijo a participar en concursos de aritmética?_

¿Y qué con eso?

¿Quién miente más?

¿Tú?

¿Yo?

¿Levy?

¿Bickslow?

¡MAKAROV!

**Aquí Indie**

¡NO HE MUERTO! (Esto me resulta familiar...) ¡JURO QUE NO HE MUERTO! Tan sólo andaba de parranda —(?)— con... con... con un ejército de osos panda. Sí, así me ha ido la vida durante mi ausencia. Ya echaba de menos escribir estas mierdas^^. Y nada, aquí estoy de nuevo. Aquí Indie, aquí La Perversión. Eh, eh, y esta vez vuelvo con Levy. Y no digo mucho más porque... porque... es tarde y quiero dormir, joder.

• • •

**Epic-amenaza, rebel-pepinillos**

FÁCIL. No hay comentarios; no hay crack. (¡MENTIRA! En realidad, si no comentáis, esto se convertirá en algodón de azúcar y vuestros dentistas se forrarán.)

• • •

**Y, en respuesta a los reviews...**

Eh, eh, que me he tirado un buen rato respondiéndolos todos.

**Historia Calamitatum: **Tú siempre vienes y vas. Maldita amante bakanosa —(?)—, siempre me dejas tirada. ¡Sola! ¡Estoy sola en la cama! Y dejo de hacerme la dramaqueen —que, por lo visto, se me da estupendamente bien— y paso a responder. (O a fangirlear. Llámemoslo como quieras, nena... ¬¬) ¿Que si me va el crack? *Perver carita del Infierno.* Me va MUCHO el crack. Y no sólo "me va", sino que RESPIRO CRACK. (Alegría pa' vivih.) Ah, y como ves, paso de las preguntas retóricas. (Suelo pasar de ellas porque... porque... ¡porque sí!) /Brush./ ¿Por qué siempre me lanzas tantas rebel-pepinadas a la face? ¡¿No ves que... que me p-pongo muy nerviosa?! Y voy a tener que discrepar. Sinceramente, considero que mi nivel de escritura es correcto, pero tampoco bueno. Siempre tengo el QUÉ, pero me falta el CÓMO, so... ¡DAH! Bueno, el de Sting lo escribí en el metro. Me salió como un churro. Estaba tan furiosa... No sé; ni siquiera pensaba en lo que hacía. Y la tristeza y la ira de Sting se volvió en la mía. (Ya está, ya me ha poseído Shakespare... xD) Y ha sido totalmente Indie's art... :') Y... y lo de... Frosch... Bueno, e-es... complicado... ¡QUE CONSTE QUE ADORO A FROSCH! ¡ÉL ES AMOR Y ALEGRÍA PA'L CORASÓN DE SALMÓN CON MELÓN! (Lorca me aplaude cuando lee estas cosas.) Probaremos con el "huele este pescado rico y salta", ya que obtuvimos buenos resultados con Happy. (El sujeto azul.) Y que conste que no descansaré hasta que le des so hard al crack. *Música épica.* Durante generaciones, el crack ha sido el motor de la mayoría de fandoms. Nos aporta la paz que necesitamos, nos brinda esperanza. Y nos hace más fuertes. Esta es nuestra pasión; esto es crack. *Mano en el corazón.* ¡¿EEEH?! ¡CLARO QUE TE ESPERARÉ EN LAS SOMBRAS! (Que oscuro está esto, joder. No veo un pijo.) Y yo soy más dura que el mismo Gajeel, así que el llorar a otra parte. ¿Dah? ¡DAH! ¡¿ESTÁS PREPARADA, SOLDADO!? ¡PUES MARCHANDO! PD: Me tengo que pasar por "Memories of a dauntless" YA.

**claudia: **Que conste que no estoy llorando, ¿vale? ¡No estoy llorando! (Bueno, sí... Es que tener guests fieles es como no llevar paraguas cuando llueve; maravilloso.) Oye, oye, ¿es eso una amenaza? ¡Que conste que esa sudadera está bajo llave! Ya puedes traer a toda la caballería si pretendes robarla... ¬¬ Bueno, el momento con el loco que me crucé fue bastante chocante, pero, luego, sí que fue divertido... xD Y sí, el Jerza es frustrado. Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo. Yo también recuerdo mi primer review... Cuando le di a "Post review" me quedé como un minuto en la silla. (Sí, soy una dramaqueen... ¿Y qué con eso? xD) Eh, eh, pero mírame ahora... ¡ESCRIBIENDO FICS! Supongo que me golpeé la cabeza y perdí la vergüenza. (Hay quien se dedica a poner piedras por todas partes.) Uy, pues es todo un HONOR que dejes reviews en Skins, de veras^^. Me alegra muchísimo. /Brush./ Y... y... no q-quería decir eso. ¡DAH!

**Boogieman13: **¡Boog-Boog de mi corasón! ¡Ay, mi arma~! ¡¿TE GUSTA ERIC CLAPTON?! ¡¿Q-QUÉ?! ¡¿CUÁNDO DEJARÁS DE SER TAN JODIDAMENTE PERFECTA?! ¡TE ODIO, BOOG-BOOG! ¡TE ODIO! "Layla" es, precisamente, la canción que hubiera querido que me dedicaran. Si alguien puede crear tanta magia. ¿Conoces la historia de la canción? Es increíble. Bueno, piensa en Jellal como alguien "necesario". (¡EH, EH, DEJA DE GOLPEAR ESE SACO Y VUELVE AQUÍ, PEQUEÑA TERRORISTA!) Te he puesto a huevo tu momento Duvall. (¡QUE HAS TRABAJADO EN UNA PELI NUEVA, CABRÓN, ¡Y NO TE HE IDO A VER!) Y bueno, Fernandes es el papá. (¡TENDRÁS QUE CARGAR CON ESO, BOOGIE!) ¿Y ya supones que terminarán todos muertos? *Enarca una ceja.* ¿Tan cruel me consideras? (¿O tan... torpe?) ¡¿QUÉ ESTOY DICIENDO?! Da igual, hablemos del tiempo. Sí, porque hoy hace un día... un día de mierda. ¡DA IGUAL! El Jack sana las heridas, o eso diría cualquier yankee —y no yankee—. (Pero no vamos a publicitar la faceta borracha española. Eso no estaría bien.) Bueno, bueno, agente Momsen —esto me lo he sacado de la manga—, tranquilícese. ¡Tantas preguntas me enervan! Sí, tengo derecho a mantener el secreto de La Perversión y La Blasfemia. ¡Este es un país libre, ¿entiende?! ¡Márchese o le meteré un tiro por el culo! #poetweet. (Sí, sí, fav y retweet.) Y me parece bien que votes por el Yullal. (Así Rogue, Sting y Erza quedan libres... ¡MUAHAHAHA~!) Oh, oh, pobre puta de bastos. ¡Tienes mucha razón! Aunque Lisanna no es ni la puta de bastos, ella es el sello de la caja de cartón. ¡JODIDO CARTÓN! ¡QUE HAY QUE RECICLAR, COÑO! (Meh.) ¡¿Y cómo que le vas a dar amor a Ichiya?! ¡OYE, OYE, OYE, QUE ICHIYA ES MÍO Y SÓLO MÍO! (Y un poco de Eve y otro poco del maestro Bob.) ¡¿QUIERES ROMPER UN NO-MATRIMONIO?! ¡¿CON QUÉ DERECHO?! ¡OH, ME OFENDES, MALDITA BOOG-BOOG! Oh, y si tu magnum se llama Lay, se llevará bien con Jarvis, mi ordenador^^. ¡PERVERSIÓN PARA TI! (Ah, no..., que tú no la necesitas.)

**Misari: **Y aquí viene mi drogadicta favorita. (Y eso que conozco muchos drogadictos... xD) No has podido ser la primera porque te he hecho bashing desde el Infierno. (¿Has visto qué bonita es mi casa? Sí, pinté las paredes con la sangre que me sobró tras pintar las nubes de rojo.) A veces también leo las actualizaciones con el móvil —me mata que le llaméis "celular"; en serio, me parece muy gracioso—, pero SIEMPRE comento vía Jarvis —¿todavía no te he presentado a mi ordenador?— porque odio el teclado de mi móvil. (Y no, mi móvil no tiene nombre porque no le tengo apego alguno.) ¿Y dices que estabas escuchando a Timmons mientras me leías? Esto es todo un honor... Toqué algún tema suyo, pero mis dedos nunca serán como los suyos. (Relámpagos que bailan sobre las teclas.) /Brush./ ¿Y... y dices que lees d-dos... dos veces los... los c-capítulos? Q-Qué vergüenza... Y, bueno, el Jellal que se presenta en Skins tampoco es tan diferente al Jellal de Fairy Tail. Al fin y al cabo, él es alguien que lucha silenciosamente para aplacar la injusticia. (O eso creo.) ¡JAJAJA! No les cojas manía a mis violadores favoritos... xD Me alegro de que realmente hayas entendido la primera "escena". La verdad es que tampoco soy una maestra de la palabra, así que mi narración es mediocre. Pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede, ¿no? :) Pretendía que la dulzura de Jellal pareciera siniestra, pero sólo tú lo has entendido... -_-' ¡Pero me alegro! ¡Eso es bien^^! (Misari siempre entiende mis segundas intenciones, jeje...) ¡Y NO RESPONDERÉ A NINGUNA DE TUS PREGUNTAS! *La señala con un dedo acusador.* ¡SIEMPRE HACIENDO PREGUNTAS! ¡¿ES QUE ACASO TRABAJAS PARA EL GOBIERNO?! ¡CONTESTA, MIS, CONTESTA! (O responde. Como quieras^^. ¡Y NO ES LO MISMO!) Y, tranquila, todavía no he terminado de ligar cabos con el pasado de Gray. (Aunque me gustaría hacerte sufrir. Te pones muy kawai.) Y Jellal es un tipo inteligente y culto y... y... ve películas guays. *Sonrisita de vendedor de Biblias.* ¡No, no y no! Mis..., ¡NO! No has entendido una mierda... xD Pero no es culpa tuya, sino mía. Los tutores son Jellal, Mirajane y DOS profesores. (No he dicho quienes.) Laxus es el director del centro. (Aunque también se dedica a otras "actividades".) ¡Y DEJA DE HACER PREGUNTAS! ¡BASTA! Oh, y lo de Rogue era para salirme del romance-cliché que se lleva mi OTP. ¡¿EEEH?! No. No era por eso. Simple y llanamente: me gusta el angst. (Y AQUÍ VIENE UN PUNTO GORDOTE.) En serio, Mis, responder a tus reviews incrementa mi perdida de neuronas, así que hoy lo dejaré aquí. ¡Un abrazote de koala! PD: Espero recibir muchos más de estos comentarios. Sinceramente, me dan la puta vida.

**Kuchiki's: **¡Me alegro de volver a verte por aquí^^! (Técnicamente es a "leerte", pero la frase se va al garete.) Y me voy a poner de acuerdo contigo. Erza siempre sufre por el revolucionario. Tranquila; hace mucho tiempo que decidí como sería el "Jerza" —por llamarlo de alguna manera... xD— de Skins. Erza es un personaje que todavía debe evolucionar. Seré mala y te daré un par de pistas... Uno de los mayores retos de su terapia será superar el dolor. Y sin dolor, no hay... ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE FALTA?! Da igual. El caso es que no te preocupes por Erza. Parece débil, pero se volverá fuerte..., tremendamente fuerte. ¡Y eso es todo~! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

**CattivaRagazza: **Aquí está la madre de mis hijos... ¡¿ES QUE EL ENTUSIASMO ESTÁ DE VACACIONES?! Y ya sabes que tus pajadas mentales son el motor del mundo, el pulmón de este planeta... (Y, obviamente, del tuyo también.) ¡PERO ME DEJARÉ DE BOBADAS! ¡HAGAMOS EL AMOR! (Ya no sé qué es lo que digo. ¡Me deconcentras, Cattiva!) Y eran todo películas. Películas que DEBES ver. (Y sí, es una orden. Creo que no deja lugar a dudas.) Ops... Perdóname, madre de mis futuros hijos; la próxima vez pondré TODAS las referencias. De hecho, hoy me he aplicado el cuento^^. Oh, y que sepas que tu apoyo moral le ha ido de perlas al "bueno" de Gray. Ahora está mucho más animado; ya sabes, tiene ganas de ver mundo, de hacer algún viaje para desconectar... Aunque, ahora que lo pienso..., todas las subvenciones de Fairy Tail se las gasta Laxus en Canadian Club... ¡JAJAJA! ¡Te has quedado sin viaje, Fullbuster! (El chico ya quería hacerse budista y todo.) Y si Jellal soy yo, tú eres la luna... ¡¿EH?! Bueno, que tú eres un río y Yukino es una bombilla. (Entonces, ¿yo qué soy?) ¡CATTIVA, BASTA! En serio, me turbas la mente... xD

**NicoleChan14: **¡Hola de nuevo^^! Ya me han regañado por no poner las referencias... xD Lo siento, se me fue el santo al cielo. Y sí, Jellal y Gray hablaban de películas. Realmente, no tenía mucha importancia, pero bueno... :) Me alegra de que estéis de acuerdo —las lectoras— con el Gruvia gore, porque a mí me encantaría que así fuera... (Me voy a mi laboratorio a hacer... ¿experimentos con el Gruvia?) Y no eres la primera que habla sobre Jellal como un personaje no muy destacable. Al fin y al cabo, él no es un neurótico que anda atrapado en una eterna adolescencia... :') (No sé si estoy es gracioso o muy angst... xD) ¡JAJAJA! Comprendo que imaginaras que le hablaba a Rogue, pero Rogue —en el futuro— está muerto. (Y ese es un dato que se da a entender en el capi.) El StingLi me gusta mucho. De hecho, saldrá en Skins^^. ¡Abrazote~!

**SweetAngel: **Oh, Angie, te tengo abandonada. ¡Esto no puede ser! Y si la multitud enloquece, Jellal se va a esconder detrás del telón. (Pobrecito; es un chico tímido.) Toco el piano y la guitarra. El primero por tradición; el segundo, por placer. Y me encanta cantar. Canto a todas horas y en todas partes... xD (Aunque eso no significa que "bien".) Coincido contigo totalmente. Disney vende una imagen de la mujer que es, definitivamente, perjudicial para las niñas. (Fuck.) ¡JAJAJA! Es que Gajeel lo tiene todo. Es gracioso, fiero y dulce. (Hablo del Gajeel canon, no del de Skins... xD) Siempre ha sido y siempre será uno de mis amores platónicos~. (Aunque ya sabes que Ichiya es el número uno.) ¡Y deja de decirme cosas bakanosas! /Brush./ En serio, me pongo muy tonta... ¡Un besote! PD: Ya he recuperado mi contraseña de Hotmail, así que leeré el relato que me mandaste cuando termine los exámenes.

**Nin: **¡NIN~! ¡Oh, muchísimas gracias por este precioso Sting! ¡Creo que lo pondré... sobre ese estante de allí! *Perver carita del Infierno.* Espero que no te haya causado muchos problemas. ¿Has tenido que perseguirlo por muchos prostíbulos? ¿Se ha resistido? Me parece bien que cuidemos de nuestra putita^^. La peinaremos y la perfumaremos. (Ya le buscaremos una esquina para que Gajeel la contrate.) Y no ha salido Lucy. *Musiquita triste de piano. El mismo Chopin, por ejemplo.* Pero prometo —¿cuántas cosas has prometido ya, Indie?— que no tardará en salir. Palabra de crack!ficker. ¿Shippeas el Jellatsu de Skins? (Ya no estaré sola^^.) Eh, eh, pero que Jellal no es un alcohólico. (Él sólo se fuma los porretes con Mystogan y ale... ¡PA' CASA!) Oh, oh —antes "eh, eh"; ahora, "oh, oh"—, ¡y necesito un poco de gore! *Sonrisa Vitaldent.* Gray, serás mi próxima víctima. ¡MUAHAHAHA~! (¿He dicho eso en voz alta?) Y sí, le echo kétchup a las patatas y creo que... sobrevivo. ¿Y tú qué haces con tus patatas, Nin? (Las que se comen; claro.) ¿Y vives o... sobrevives? ¿Noche o día? ¿Sol o sombra? ¿Gray o Jellal? Dah. Y ojito, Nin, porque Ichiya es MÍO. (Ya está, ya me he puesto agresiva... -_-') ¡Y te mando un abrazote enorme por ser tan adorable! ¡Me matas de amor^^!

**Jupiter's Moon: **Comentas, publico. ¡ESTO ES EL DESTINO! Vale, no, pero lo parece... (¿Eh?) Me alegro un montón de que hayas decidido dejar review. (Tengo un serio problema con los lectores fantasma... ¬¬) ¡Es que no hay nada mejor que los psicodramas^^! (O eso creo yo... Bueno, a mí me gustan. ¿Patata? ¡Patata!) Y vas a hacer que me sonroje, baka. /Brush./ Mierda, ya lo has conseguido. ¡¿CONTENTA?! Y me encanta que te guste Juvia porque pretendo darle bastante protagonismo. Yo odio el Gruvia del fandom. (Y muchas veces el canon también.) Considero que Juvia está muy infravalorada en el Gruvia, así que prefiero no leerlo. ¿Por qué siempre es la "chica tonta que no sabe valerse por sí misma"? Sinceramente, Juvia es MUCHO MÁS que eso. Y, respecto a tu review —que, por cierto, me ha hecho pegar un bote de la silla—, no te preocupes... xD No te considero una stalker; de hecho, me alegro de saber que alguien se toma la molestia de leer mis estúpidas notas. (Es que cada vez explico más chorradas en ellas.) Y nada... ¡Bienvenida a bordo de Skins~! ¡Muchas gracias por el fav! (Las bolsas para vomitar se encuentran en el estómago de Lucy, así que tendrás que destriparla si quieres vomitar. ¡No te marees!) ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! PD: Como ves, respondo TODOS los reviews.

• • •

**Favs, follows y amor hippie**

Se agradecen muchísimo los**favs** de **Eris**, **Nerea**,**hermagix**,**Lizzie**, **Nik**, **Nitta**, **Flor Carmesi**,**Boog-Boog**,**Hist**, **Rev**,**ADD-DanyXD**, **Misari**, **Rikoret **y**Jupiter's Moon**, así como los **follows** de**LuFFy**,** Eris**, **Rikoret**,**Lizzie**,**Nerea**,**hermagix**, **Brunette Rebellion**,**Kuchiki's**, **Hist**,**Nitta**,**Flor Carmesi**,** I'll be Sonic**, **Cattiva**, **Misari**, **Karlina247** y **Jupiter's Moon**.

* * *

***Chopin: **Compositor y pianista polaco. Es una de las figuras más representativas del Romanticismo en el mundo de la música. Sus nocturnos y los preludios para piano que escribió son deliciosos. (En serio, escuchad a Chopin. Era un genio.)


End file.
